Kenpachi in Naruto
by Hungry Derp
Summary: Join a young Kenpachi Zaraki on a journey through the Village Hidden in the Steel (original village that I made up). Watch as the young Zaraki finds himself, with the help of Unohana, and the Kenpachi between them. (Currently dead. Due to lack of support and lack of me caring, I have no reason to write it. If anyone wants me to do anything with this story, then PM me).
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The village

A young boy was walking through a village that was surrounded by a large metal maze. The boy had long black hair, a crazed look in his eye, and he was wearing a black T-shirt and white pants. At his hip was a large blade that's sheath was wrapped in white wraps.

He opened his mouth, "Hey! I want a fight! Ya hear? Come on! Send your best fighters!"

Several people came out.

A ninja walked up to him. "You got a death wish, kid?" He asked. The ninja had a headband with the kanji for Steel on it (金属). "Who are you?"

"You're a ninja?" Asked the kid.

"Answer my question."

The kid went for his sword, but didn't draw. "Fight me."

"I'm not going to fight a kid. Just tell me your name, kid."

"Hm. Then you're obviously going to die." The kid slashed across the man's chest, at a Hellish speed. No one even saw him draw his sword. But there it was, that jagged blade held in the kid's right hand.

The man took a step backwards, and he feel down to his knees.

"What are you...?" Asked the man. "You're not a ninja... but that speed... who are you?"

"You wanna know who _I_ am? Well, I have _no name_." The kid flicked the blood off of his sword, and he started to walk forwards.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?"

"No. It'd be a waste of a slash." The kid went forwards. "Next fight!" Another ninja stepped forwards.

"You got lucky that time. This time, you're going to die for attacking a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Steel!"

The kid frowned. He slashed at the man, who drew a kunai and tried to block his strike, but the Steel Shinobi wasn't fast enough, so the kid slashed across the his side and knocked him to the ground.

Kidpachi* looked around, and he ran his sword against the side building, creating an annoying grinding sound. "Is that all this village have to offer? What a waste of time." He growled.

A large group of ninjas teleported in front of Kidpachi.

"You are a terrorist! You will die!" Cried one of them.

Kenpachi slashed at one of them, and he cut him across the chest. He jumped backwards to dodge a stab from a kunai. He stabbed forwards, right into one of their chests, and he charged forwards, getting four people on his sword before there wasn't any more room for bodies. He ducked under a slash, and he yanked his blade from the dead bodies, and he slashed at the man. Kidpachi would have cut his chest, but a kunai blocked it.

An old man was the wielder of the weapon. Along side him was a woman with long black hair, she had a sword and she wore a white over coat, a large bulky man with a sword, and there was a kid about the same age as Kidpachi, who wielded no weapon. They all wore the Steel headbands.

"You all want to die too?" Kidpachi asked. The old man took a step backwards, removing the kunai from the boy's sword.

"We didn't come to fight, we came to talk." The old man said. "You defeated quite a bit of my men."

"What's your point?" Kidpachi went to slash him, but the big guy drew his sword and he blocked his strike.

"Stop." Said the old man. "Kiganjo, lower your weapon."

Kidpachi took his blade back, and the big guy sheathed his sword.

"And you're not even a ninja." Said the old man.

"How can you tell?"

"The way you hold your sword, you don't hold it as if you've been trained. You're new to swordsmanship. Besides that, you have no headband."

"If you're just going to talk to me, you're wasting your time. I'm a man of action."

"Man?" Asked the woman. "I see no man. I see a disturbed child."

Kidpachi took a step towards her, but the old man stuck his arm out.

"That's enough, Yachiru." He told her. He then looked at the kid again. "I offer you this: we could train you to become a ninja. We'll train you, and put you in a squad."

Kidpachi shook his head. "No. This is pointless. I see no other strong opponents to face." He walked away.

"Yachiru-"

"I am Kenpachi!" Growled the woman. "Say the name Yachiru again, and I'll kill you."

"Kenpachi." The old man seemed un-phased. "I want you to go after him, after one full day."

"Why?"

"To give him a head start. You enjoy fighting? Then track him down. The longer the wait, the sweeter it tastes."

She smiled, and she teleported away.

* * *

Kidpachi was walking through the maze, meeting several dead ends.

"This is much more difficult then it was the last time." He drew his sword, and slashed a wall down. He stepped into the hole, and looked around. There was a small town. He walked towards the town. "Your time has come." He flicked his blade down towards the ground.

* * *

The next day, Kidpachi was sitting on a building, leaning on his sword that was now covered in blood.

Yachiru -Kenpachi- had been walking around for a few minutes trying to find him. And finally, she did.

Kidpachi instantly attacked at her, tackling her to the ground. He stabbed down into her chest, a blow that should have killed her. She grabbed him by the throat and threw him backwards into a wall.

She drew her own sword, and walked towards him. Kidpachi stood up, and he slashed at her. She easily parried, and then slashed him across the face, giving him a vertical cut under his right eye down across his entire face.

 _What is this feeling...?_ Kidpachi thought. _It's like a dull ache..._

Kidpachi jumped backwards, and slashed down her shoulder, blood spraying everywhere.

Yachiru took a step backwards, and made a hand sign. Green energy glowed at her hand, and she healed her wounds.

Kidpachi grinned. "I'm actually enjoying this fight! Carving up all of these people was so boring! This was actually the first fight I enjoyed!"

 _He didn't slash me, but he had a chance to._ She slashed across his shoulder, and he fell on his back, bleeding from his face, shoulder, and a little bit of blood was running from the back of his head from when she hurled him against the wall.

Yachiru looked down at him. "I'm not going to kill you."

"What is your name...?" Kidpachi asked.

"The first Kenpachi- Yachiru Unohana. And your name?"

"I wish I could tell you. But I have none."

Yachiru put her sword away.

"One day, we'll fight again. And that time, I'm going to kill you." Kidpachi said.

"I too felt the thrill of the battle. When we fight again, one of us will die. Until that day, we'll both train to hone in our skills. I suggest you join that village. Good bye, nameless warrior." She teleported away.

Kidpachi stood up, and he walked out. This time it was easy for him to leave, it was as if the walls were moving around to help him leave, and before it was like they were keeping him in.

Kidpachi felt the thrill of the battle for the first time in that fight. That was also the first time he felt fear in a battle. It was entertaining, and he needed to find another person to fight that'd be as good as the first Kenpachi- Yachiru Unohana.

Kidpachi stopped just outside the maze.

* * *

Yachiru was in front of the old man.

"Yes, Kenpachi?" He asked.

The other two guys that meant Kenpachi were at the old man's sides.

"I would like to pass down the name of Kenpachi to Gosuke Kiganjo."

"Kenpachi Kiganjo..." Said the big guy. "I like the sound of that."

"Are you sure, Sensei?" Asked the kid. "The title Kenpachi doesn't suit Kiganjo very well."

"Unohana does what she wants." Said the old man. "Let her do as she wishes. Is there anything else?"

"I would like to change my name from Yachiru to Retsu."

He nodded. "Will that be all?"

One last thing. Because I am no longer Kenpachi, I'm no longer the sensei of Squad Eleven, I want to switch to the medical core."

"Sensei!" Cried the kid.

Unohana turned to him. "I am no longer your sensei. Do you remember what I told you when you joined this Squad? I told you that once I get surpassed, the person who surpassed me will be known as Kenpachi, and then they'll become your sensei. Do you not remember this?"

"Gosuke didn't surpass you. You dropped out."

"That's enough, Tatsuzo." The old man said. "Let Unohana do as she wishes. Know this, if you join the medical core, you will not be able to fight again, Unohana."

"Yes, sir." Unohana nodded.

"But Lord Kinkage!" The child- Tatsuzo pleaded.

"No buts, Tatsuzo. This is how it will be."

Unohana took of the white coat, and handed it to Kiganjo.

Tatsuzo looked at the new Kenpachi. _I guess he's my sensei now... This bastard's probably going to get me killed..._ He thought. _I won't trust him until he's earned it._

* * *

Notes: *Because it's obvious that he's Kenpachi, but he hasn't earned the name yet. Thus making him _Kidpachi_.

I hope you liked the first episode of Kenpachi in Naruto.

I don't own Kenpachi (Kidpachi), Restu Unohana (Yachiru the First Kenpachi), or Gosuke Kiganjo (Second Kenpachi). They are property of Tite Kubo, author of the Bleach manga. I also don't own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden that is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my original characters, nothing else.

One horizontal line means a scene change. Two means that there's a time skip plus a scene change. And when there's three lines that means that the episode is over.

Please favorite and follow if you haven't done that, and one can never have too many reviews. I'll even take negative reviews, it doesn't bother me.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Kidpachi's choice

Kidpachi was walking out of a small down-he had his bloody sword leaned up against his shoulder. Behind him, there was a rather large pile of dead bodies, all with sword slashes or stabs.

"How boring..." He mumbled. _I guess the only way I could get stronger is if I became a ninja... But no village would except me. Besides the Village Hidden in the Steel. Hmm... I guess I'll go there. Kenpachi-Sensei's going to be waiting there._

* * *

Kidpachi walked through the maze, which was surprisingly easy, and he walked into the village. The old man was waiting for him at the entrance.

"What do you need, son?"

Kidpachi took a deep breath. "I want to become a ninja. I want to be under Kenpachi-Sensei."

"Are you sure you want to become a ninja? If you become a ninja, there is no way to go back on your decision. You're a Steel Ninja for life."

Kidpachi nodded, seriously.

"Are you sure you want to be under Kenpachi? Once you join a Squad, there's no way you can change."

"I'm sure."

"Alright. I'm Tanyu Ige- The Second Kinkage."

"Save it for someone who cares. Go tell Kenpachi-Sensei that I'm here."

"Alright..." The Kinkage made a few hand signs.

Gosuke Kiganjo walked in. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"You have a new Genin." He turned to the kid.

"Who the hell are you?" Growled Kidpachi. "You aren't Kenpachi-Sensei."

"I am Kenpachi." Kiganjo said. "Got a problem with that, kid?"

"Kenpachi," The Kinkage called. "Calm down. Child, this is who you wanted to be under."

"I wanted to be under Kenpachi- Yachiru Unohana."

"She's no longer Kenpachi. I'm Kenpachi now." Gosuke smiled, flexing his shoulders.

"Where the hell is Kenpachi-Sensei?" There was a a bit of panic in Kidpachi's voice.

"The one you're speaking of," The Kinkage told him calmly. "Has changed her name to Retsu Unohana, and she has went to the medical core."

"Damn it." Kidpachi punched down onto the desk, and then he looked around at his feet. "Where is the medical core?" He growled.

"The hospital. To the left."

* * *

"KENPACHI!" Roared Kidpachi, as he pushed passed several nurses, in order to find Unohana.

Unohana down the hallway, finding him quite easily because he was making so much noise. "Please, keep it down. People are resting here."

"Kenpachi!" Growled Kidpachi. "The strongest fighter in the Steel Village. _Kenpachi_. Who's a member of the damned _Medical Core_."

"I am no longer Kenpachi."

"And why the hell not?" Kidpachi growled.

"I stepped down from my perch. We can't fight if I get killed for my title. Because that will happen if I'm not careful. You see I'm saving all my fighting spirit and strength for our future battle. But from now on, you'll need to get stronger. If you don't get stronger, then we will not fight. Once you truly earn the title of Kenpachi, we'll fight. But until then, train under Kenpachi Kiganjo. He'll make you suffer. But if your spirit is strong enough, you'll survive and then it'll make you stronger. And once you've become strong enough, kill him. Kill him in one on one combat, and then you shall receive the name Kenpachi."

"After that... you and I will be able to fight?"

"No. Just getting the name means nothing. The name Kenpachi is only given to the person who loves to fight the most, and who has killed the most people. It means, No matter how many times he dies, he never goes down. Once you've truly reached that level, you have earned the name Kenpachi. And then, we'll fight once we have a chance." She paused. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kidpachi nodded. "Can I just go and kill Kiganjo now?"

"No. You can only fight him after you've become a Chunin."

"What the hell's a Chunin?"

"There are four different types of Ninja. Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and Kage. Genin are the lowest rank, for children who just got out of the academy. You're a rare exception, because of your talent with a blade. Chunin are the next rank, and you need to take the Chunin Exams before you can become a Chunin."

"How do I take the Chunin Exams?" Asked Kidpachi.

"Your Sensei must recommend you. But that's not all. You must do a total of twelve missions."

"Alright." Kidpachi cracked his knuckles. "I'll only deal with the fake Kenpachi until I become a Chunin. Then I'll kill him with one strike."

* * *

Kidpachi was back in the Kinkage's office. "Alright, Kenpachi. Let's go."

"You need one more Genin to have a squad."

"Why can't we just go now?" Kidpachi growled.

"Because. You wish to take the Chunin Exams, correct?" The Kinkage asked.

Kidpachi nodded.

"A squad has three Genin, and one Jonin. And you need three Genin to enter the Chunin Exams."

"Who the hell's your other student?"

"Hey, Tatsuzo. Get your stupid ass in here." Gosuke ordered.

The teenager that was with the group the other day walked in. He looked at Kidpachi. "Why the hell're you here?"

"I just joined Squad Eleven. So if you have a problem with that-"

"Alright, Kinkage." Tatsuzo walked up to the desk. "What's the big idea?"

The Kinkage breathed through his nose. "You're getting a full squad. And this kid's part of it."

Tatsuzo glanced to Kidpachi. "Who's the third guy?"

"Give me a second..." The Kinkage made a few hand signs. And then a teenager walked in. He had his neck bent to where he was looking down a little, and he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

"This is Rinji. Go with your squad and you can get to know each other."

Kidpachi closed his eyes, and he followed Kiganjo outside.

* * *

"Listen," Kiganjo growled as soon as they were outside the building. "I don't really give a damn about you guys. You could all die for all I care." He rolled his eyes. "See ya later once we go get a mission." He walked away.

"I think we should all get to know each other." Rinji told Kidpachi and Tatsuzo.

"Yeah?" Kidpachi rolled his eyes. "That'd be such a waste of time. But I have nothing better to do. You go first."

"My name is Rinji Toichi. I like to sleep in, and I don't like my clan's jutsu. I became a ninja because my clan forced me to. Your turn." He pointed to Tatsuzo.

"I'm Tatsuzo Tekkan. I personally like to train, and I hate our sensei. I became a ninja so I could be the strongest I could possibly be."

"I have no name." Kidpachi told them. "I like to fight strong people. I hate natto. I became a ninja so I could surpass a certain someone..."

Tatsuzo nodded. "I think we should be a team. If we want to leave our sensei, we'll all have to become Chunin. And the only way we can do that is if we work together. And to work together, we have to have a good relationship."

"As long as neither of you interfere with my battles, and I don't interfere with yours, then we'll get along just fine." Kidpachi told them.

"Not everything's about fighting, you know." Tatsuzo said.

Kidpachi growled. "Of course it is. Do you realize that our sensei is Kenpachi? The name Kenpachi is only given to those who love fighting the most, and who has killed the most people. I bet that our first mission we'll have to kill an army of ninja."

* * *

Kidpachi, Rinji, and Tatsuzo was cleaning trash off of a bridge, while their sensei was sleeping under a tree.

"I really want to kill him right now." Tatsuzo mumbled. "It'd be so easy too, he let his guard down." He was still working.

"If anyone's going to kill him, it'd be me. I'm going to kill him, and then I'll become Kenpachi." Kidpachi picked a tin can up with his sword, and then flung it into his garbage can.

"Then I'll be under you. I see." Tatsuzo knelt down, and picked up a piece of trash.

"And?" Kidpachi asked, grabbing a shopping bag, and put it in his garbage.

"Nothing, really. Do you want to be Kenpachi just so we're your subordinates?" He grabbed an old doughnut, and then threw it away. He reached down and washed his hand in the water.

"No. I want to be Kenpachi because I'm going to kill the first Kenpachi." Kidpachi grabbed an old paper cup, and put it in his bag.

"Why would you want to do that?" Rinji asked, as he threw a sake bottle away.

"We fought once before. And she have me this scar." Kidpachi touched his face, where Unohana cut him. "She told me that once I become Kenpachi, we'll fight again." Kidpachi then slashed at the air.

"So you're the reason she went to the medical core..." Tatsuzo realized, as he tried to pull something that was stuck off the ground.

"Did you say something?' Kidpachi asked.

"I said _can you cut this thing off the bridge for me_?" He was trying to get a sticky piece of plastic off the bridge, but it wasn't coming off.

Kidpachi walked over, and then slashed it off, and then peeled it off his sword.

"Thanks."

"Don't you have kunai?" Asked Rinji, as he grabbed an old baby toy, and tossed it away.

"No. I only have my fists. Do you?" He grabbed a fist full of garbage and then threw it away.

"Yeah, I do. The academy made me take kunai, what do you just leave yours at home?" Rinji swung his trash up onto his shoulder, and then walked off the bridge, and then threw it in the dumpster next to it.

"No, I wasn't trained by the academy. I was trained by the first Kenpachi herself." He stopped for a moment.

"Where'd she find you?" Kidpachi asked. "Was she ordered to fight you too?" He threw his trash bag into the dumpster, missing by a few inches, and hitting the tree Kiganjo was sleeping under. "Damn."

"No. The Steel Ninja were invading my home village. I was very young. I was about to get killed, but then she appeared, and took me under her wing." He walked over, and then threw his bag away, also throwing Kidpachi's away.

"I think that was everything." Rinji said.

"Yep. We better wake up Kiganjo." Kidpachi replied. He smiled, and he put his sword away.

"Don't kill him." Tatsuzo called.

"Not planning on it." Kidpachi stopped next to his sensei, and then kicked him in the ribs hard.

"What?" Growled Kiganjo, waking up.

"We finished."

"Why did you kick me?" Kiganjo sat up.

"I called your name four times but you didn't wake up."

"Whatever, let's get our reward, and then get another mission."

* * *

Notes: Please favorite and follow if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Rinji's Jutsu

"When he said our reward," Kidpachi said, "I didn't think he'd take all of it for himself."

"Yeah. Next mission, I'm going to steal our share from him. While he's sleeping." Tatsuzo said.

The next mission, they had to cut down some woods for this guy. The estimated time it would take was three days. Kidpachi was able to slash through the trees with one slash each, which greatly decreased the time. Tatsuzo and Rinji used their kunai to de-branch the trees. So it only took two hours.

After that, the three Genin were beat. They were lying on their backs, looking up at the sky. Kidpachi had his sword across his chest.

"I'll go get our share of the reward..." Tatsuzo groaned and he stood up, and he walked over to their sleeping sensei.

He knelt beside him, and reached into his pocket. He grabbed a handful of Ryu, and then he walked back over to his Squadmates.

"Here's your shares." He he handed both of them their money.

"Thanks." Rinji nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." Kidpachi put his money in his pocket.

There was a few minutes of silence.

"Hey, Rinji. Can I ask you something?" Asked Tatsuzo, as he was lying back down.

"Yeah. Anything."

"What's your jutsu? You said that you really didn't like it. But what is it?"

He was silent for a moment. "Well... it's not a normal jutsu. It's a Kekkei Genkai, but you don't need to make hand signs to activate it."

"Wait, what the hell's a Kekkei Genkai?" Kidpachi asked.

"It's a blood line trait. Special traits that you can only get if you're born with them. You can't train to get them, no matter how hard you try. Your either born with them, or not." Tatsuzo told him. "Anyway, continue."

"I really don't like fighting because of this jutsu... the more blood I lose, the stronger I become."

"How is that bad?" Asked Kidpachi. "That seems like a very useful technique."

"There's still more. The stronger I become, the crazier I become. The more I love to battle, so the more I bleed, causing me to get crazier."

"Still. I see no problem with that jutsu." Kidpachi said.

"Have you ever lost your sanity, just to get it stuffed back in a day later? It's not a good feeling."

"Sanity? Worthless things like that, I never had that for as long as I can remember!"

"Yeah, I always forget that you're one crazy bastard." Tatsuzo said. He flipped to his feet. "We better get to our sensei and then get another mission. The Chunin Exams are pretty soon, so we need to get a ton of missions done really quickly."

* * *

Their next mission was from the same guy. He had them build a building, but he was helping them. Their sensei, of course, found a nice spot- and fell asleep.

"Is your sensei always this lazy?" The man asked, as they were all carrying logs to their destination.

"Yeah." Kidpachi said. He set the log down in the pile. Rinji and Tatsuzo were a little ways away behind time.

"We need these logs cut, and the power cutter's over there."

"No need." Kidpachi drew his sword, and then darted along the side of the log, his sword running down the middle of it. And then as Kidpachi reached the end of the log, the log split.

"Will you be able to keep that up for all of these?" Asked the man.

"Even if I could, I'm not going to. But I will be faster than the power cutter. But everyone else can help you with that." Kidpachi cut another log.

* * *

After about an hour, they cut all of the logs in half.

"Alright. This should do." He said.

* * *

After about two hours, they built a house. They were not supposed to put the electricity and water in. That was the next person's job. Their job was over.

"I'll pay you all a little extra, just because of your speed." He handed them each some extra money.

* * *

Their next mission was to deliver mail to people, because the mail man was sick.

It took almost all day, then they all went back to their village.

* * *

Kidpachi lied down on the roof of a building, and he fell asleep.

Tatsuzo and Rinji went back to their respective houses.

* * *

"Kenpachi's new squad is going well." Said the Kinkage to Unohana. "They have already done four missions."

"Will they get twelve missions done by the time of the Chunin Exams?" Asked Unohana.

"If they do, it'll be very close."

"Give them a tougher mission. They'll be able to handle it."

"Alright... Tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Squad Eleven was standing before the Kinkage.

"I'm going to give you guys a more difficult mission."

"FIIIIIINNNNNAAAALLLY!" Cried Kidpachi. "I thought this would never happen!"

"This mission is going to count as two, to getting into the Chunin Exams."

"What are we doing?" Rinji asked.

"You're going to protect a man that's going on a journey. He's going through the Land of Wind, and his village isn't on the best terms with the Village Hidden in the Sand. So you're going to protect him from anyone that tries to attack him. Highwaymen, ninja, anything. Got that?"

Kidpachi grinned. "Let's go it!"

A man walked in. He had brown hair, and he had a blue eye, and the other eye was closed. He smiled at them. "Heeeeey."

Kidpachi looked at him.

* * *

The group was looking at a map.

"It'll take us a day and a half to get across this place." Rinji told them.

"Yep. You're pretty good with maps." Said the guy. "My name's Danjuro. What's your names?"

"Rinji."

"Tatsuzo."

"Kenpachi."

Kidpachi said nothing.

"And you?"

"I have no name."

* * *

They were walking forwards, getting out of the maze.

"This maze, how do you remember how to get through it?"

"Unaided almost no one can get through this maze." Said Tatsuzo. "The Kinkage, he's the one. He knows exactly where everyone is that's in this maze. And he uses Metal Style Jutsus to manipulate this whole maze."

"Wow. So if he died then you'd be lost." Said the man.

Tatsuzo was about to say something, but then Rinji shook his head.

"That's really none of your business." Rinji told him.

"Right, right. Sorry for prying."

Kiganjo sighed loudly. "This is so annoying! Let's just keep watching."

* * *

They finally started to take a break, outside of the Land of Wind.

"If we go into the Land of Wind now, and we get attacked then we'll get killed." Rinji told told them. "We better take a break here."

"I guess that'd be a good idea," Said Danjuro.

Kiganjo fell down onto his back, and he feel asleep.

Rinji lied down on his back, looking up at the sky. "We should take turns."

Kidpachi sat down, and he leaned up on his sword. "I'll do it."

"Thanks." Tatsuzo rolled his shoulders, and then he lied down on his back.

Danjuro lied down on the ground, and he feel asleep.

Kidpachi looked forwards, blankly. "This is gonna be such a pain in the ass." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

The next day, Rinji and Tatsuzo woke up.

"You stayed up all night?" Asked Rinji.

"Yeah." Kidpachi responded.

"Why didn't you wake any of us up?" Tatsuzo asked.

"Didn't feel like it." Kidpachi then stood up. "Let's get moving. I'll wake up Kiganjo. You two wake up our client."

Kidpachi walked over to Kiganjo. "WAKE UP!" He roared.

He also woke up Danjuro, in the process.

"Damn... why do you have to yell?" Asked Danjuro.

"If you don't want to die," Kidpachi growled. "Then shut the hell up."

Danjuro stood up, and then he looked at the sky. "What time is it? The sun hasn't even risen yet!"

"I said shut the hell up." Growled Kidpachi, going for his sword.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go."

Kiganjo stood up, and then stretched. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

They started walking forwards, and they walked into the desert, there was a dull wind that went by them.

* * *

They had been walking for almost four hours, and then the wind started to kick up.

The wind whipped through the air, flying around them. The sand flew around with it.

"Something's not right." Rinji mumbled.

"Yeah." Tatsuzo replied. "Stay on your guard."

The wind started to kick up.

Kidpachi went for his sword.

The wind started to go faster, and faster, and faster, until it knocked Tatsuzo, Rinji, and Danjuro to the ground.

Kidpachi gripped his sword.

Kiganjo drew his sword. He slashed, and then the wind instantly went down. And there it was.

A man was standing there. He had long black hair, and he wore a black cloak, and he had a white mask on, with red marks on it.

"Kenpachi Kiganjo." Growled the man. "It's been a long time."

"Who is this guy?" Asked Tatsuzo, getting back to his feet.

"Do you know him, Sensei?" Asked Rinji, who was also getting back to his feet.

"Yeah." Growled Kiganjo. "His name is Yoshida. Yoshida Shibue. I fought before, but he managed to escape before I killed him."

"Are we going to sit here and talk the whole time? Or are we going to fight?" Asked Yoshida Shibue.

Another ninja suddenly appeared, and it stabbed Rinji in the chest, and then attacked at Tatsuzo, who blocked his attack, and then the ninja ran back over to Yoshida.

"You still have Kinzo with you? I thought I killed him." Kiganjo told him.

"So you thought." Yoshida told him. "Your Genin is going to die. Don't you care?"

Rinji took a step backwards. He looked down at his chest. _Oh no..._ He thought. _No... no... no..._ He grabbed the kunai, and his eyes glazed over.

"He's not going to die." Said Kiganjo. "In fact, you're the ones who are going to die."

Rinji yanked the kunai from his stomach, and then he darted towards Yoshida and Kinzo.

* * *

Notes: Please follow and favorite, if you haven't done that. And one can never have too many reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Battle

Rinji punched at Yoshida and Kinzo, both of them teleporting out of the way. Yoshida punched at Tatsuzo, and Kinzo stabbed at Kidpachi.

Kidpachi slashed, and Kinzo dodged it. I didn't even have enough time to stab him. Kinzo thought, _He's fast._

Yoshida's fist connected with the ground, as Tatsuzo dodged, and then Yoshida jumped up and kicked him in the face. Rinji's eyes glowed with pure insanity.

"None of you interfere with my battle." Kidpachi called, his eyes looking insane. "Or I'll cut you up first!" Then he looked back at Kinzo, and slashed at him, but Kinzo blocked it with some difficultly.

Kinzo had short white hair, and brown eyes. He had a scar on on his top and bottom lip, and a thin scar going across his arm. He was wearing a black shirt, that used to have longer sleeves but they obviously cut off. He was wearing black baggy pants, and he wore ninja sandals. He had a kunai in each hand, a weapon pouch at his right hip.

Kidpachi grabbed the guy's arm, and then pulled him forwards. Kidpachi then slashed down at him, but Kinzo swung himself around, so he avoided the attack. He then stabbed at Kidpachi with his kunai.

Kiganjo slashed at Kinzo, who didn't have any time to dodge. But Kidpachi blocked Kiganjo's sword with his own, and then glared at him.

"If you interfere with my fight again, you're going to die." He growled.

Kiganjo then teleported to Yoshida, and slashed at him.

Yoshida blocked Kiganjo's blade with his foot, and then swung his other leg around, and kicked Kiganjo in the side of the head. Rinji punched down at him, but Yoshida caught his fist, and then swung him into Tatsuzo, who caught him.

Kidpachi crossed blades with Kinzo, who was silent. Kidpachi smiled slightly. "I hope this fight's worth my energy. So far it has been!"

Kinzo let go of both his kunai, and then he grabbed Kidpachi's sword arm, and then with his other hand, he tried to take the blade.

"Not going to work." Kidpachi explained as he hit him in the face with the butt of the blade, forcing him to let go. He then slashed at Kinzo, who did several flips backwards to dodge him. But Kinzo got cut lightly across the shoulder.

"Not bad. You managed to cut me." Kinzo said.

Kidpachi's smile broadened. "So you do talk!" Kinzo's kunai were hanging from his sleeves, he must have had wires tied to them and around his arm or something.

* * *

Rinji pushed Tatsuzo backwards, and then he punched at Yoshida's head, but he dodged it. Rinji flurried his punches, punching at his head and his chest.

Yoshida dodged every one of them, and then Tatsuzo did a curved high kick at the back of his head, but Yoshida did a front flip over Rinji, and then Kiganjo slashed at him, but Yoshida caught his wrist, completely inverted, and then he swung himself around so he landed on the ground behind Kiganjo- so the two were now back to back.

* * *

Kidpachi slashed at Kinzo, who jumped backwards. Kidpachi jumped forwards, and then slashed down Kinzo's shoulder. Kinzo groaned, and fell to his knees. Kidpachi looked down at him.

"So that's it?" Kidpachi flicked the blood off of his sword.

Kinzo fell forwards, onto his hands and knees. "Aren't you going to finish me off?"

"I have no interest in putting you down like a sick animal. I won't finish you off. I have no interest in killing people with no strength."

Kidpachi looked over at Rinji, Tatsuzo, and Kiganjo fighting Yoshida.

Yoshida spun around, and he punched Kiganjo in the back of the head. Yoshida then jumped backwards, then he jumped around and he jumped up and down like an energetic boxer.

Rinji leapt at him, and punched at his face. Yoshida dodged it easily, and then karate chopped him in the throat, forcing him backwards.

Tatsuzo jumped up into the air, and then he punched down at Yoshida, who easily lifted his arm up, and then he caught Tatsuzo's arm, and then swung him into the ground.

Kiganjo slashed at him, but he jumped way up into the air.

"Your friends are going to die as soon as Yoshida stops screwing around." Kinzo told him.

Kidpachi kicked Kinzo across the mouth. "Shut-up."

Kinzo spat blood from his mouth, but he still couldn't stand.

Yoshida landed on the ground, and punched Kiganjo in the forehead.

Rinji kicked up at Kiganjo's head, and Tatsuzo swept at his feet.

Yoshida jumped up into the air, and he swung his lower body around, to where he would land on his side, and that made him dodge Rinji's and Tatsuzo's attacks.

Yoshida then landed on the ground, with one hand, and he swung his legs around and knocked Rinji and Tatsuzo to the ground.

"Come on, you guys have to be better then this. This is getting boring." Yoshida taunted.

"We need to sync our attacks." Tatsuzo told them.

"No need. I'll kill him." Kiganjo said.

Rinji darted at him, with a punch.

"Damn it!" Tatsuzo flew at Yoshida with a kick, and Kiganjo stabbed at him.

Yoshida suddenly caught Kiganjo's sword, and then swung it around and slashed Rinji across the stomach, and hit Tatsuzo in the nose with the butt, and then hurled Kiganjo backwards.

Rinji roared, and then he flurried a ton of punches at Yoshida.

 _What's the deal with this guy?_ Yoshida thought. _He'd have bled out by now. But he's getting stronger the more I cut him._ Yoshida caught Rinji's wrist, and then jumped up into the air, and then smashed Rinji into the ground.

"He's getting serious." Warned Kinzo. "Your friends are going to die." Kinzo was still lying on the ground.

"If you want to live, I suggest you shut your mouth." Kidpachi said. "Or I'll gut you like a fish."

Tatsuzo kicked down at Yoshida's head, while he was slamming Rinji.

The assassin grabbed Tatsuzo's foot, twisted it around, and then hurled him into the ground. Rinji reached up, and grabbed Yoshida's throat, and then flipped him onto the ground, and then with his other hand, punched him in the nose.

Yoshida kicked Rinji off of him, then flipped back to his feet.

Rinji landed on his feet, and then charged at him, punching at him. Yoshida blocked it, and then blocked another punch from Rinji, but then Kiganjo slashed down at him. Yoshida grabbed Rinji's wrist, and then used him as body shield.

Kiganjo's blade pierced Rinji's shoulder, and then he instantly withdrew his blade. "Oh, hell." Kiganjo mumbled.

Kidpachi's eyes widened.

"I told you." Kinzo told him.

Kidpachi stabbed down into Kinzo's shoulder. "Next time will be through your heart."

Kinzo muffled a groan.

Rinji punched Yoshida in the jaw, and sent him flying. Yoshida landed on his back.

"How?" Kinzo mumbled.

Rinji leapt up into the air, and he punched down at Yoshida.

Yoshida made some lightning fast hand signs. "Metal Style: Trap!" Yoshida slapped his hand on the ground, and then the dirt instantly turned into steel. Yoshida jumped backwards, and Rinji landed on the ground. Metal chains wrapped around Rinji's wrists, ankles, and throat- keeping him from moving.

Yoshida threw his arm backwards, much like Kidpachi did when he flicked the blood from his sword. But unlike Kidpachi, a short sword slid down from his sleeve.

"You can't battle if you're dead." Yoshida slashed down at Rinji's head.

Rinji couldn't move. He tried to break free from the chains.

"Yoshida!" Cried Kinzo.

Blood sprayed on the ground.

* * *

Yoshida dropped his sword, a jagged blade protruding from his chest.

Kidpachi had a frown on his face.

He yanked his blade from Yoshida's chest, and then slashed him across the lower back. Yoshida fell to his knees, and then suddenly Kinzo teleported right in front of them, and lifted Yoshida by the collar, and jetted off.

Kidpachi charged after them. But it was no use. He couldn't track them. "Damn it!" He cried. He walked back to his squad mates.

* * *

After about an hour, Rinji had whipped himself into a frenzy, and he passed out. Tatsuzo made a few hand signs, and the metal retracted, and turned back to dirt.

Tatsuzo made some hand signs, and green energy gathered at his hands, and then he healed Rinji's wounds.

"How many jutsu do you know?" Asked Kidpachi.

"I have quite a few. But I don't use any of them in actual combat. I just use them to make things easier. It would have taken all day to break that trap down. And we can't just have an injured teammate."

"Having Jutsu is for the weak."

"You should get some sleep, I'll watch tonight."

Kiganjo was already asleep.

"Fine." Kidpachi lied down, and he quickly feel asleep.

While Kidpachi and Kiganjo were sleeping, Tatsuzo healed both of their injuries, however minor.

"Danjuro. Why was he after you?"

"I have no idea." Danjuro answered.

"You're lying. Tell me why." Tatsuzo growled.

"I'm not lying. Think about it, Tatsuzo. They were not targeting me. They didn't even look at me. They were after you guys, the ninja."

Tatsuzo closed his eyes for a second. Then he opened them again.

"Danjuro. Get some sleep." Tatsuzo ordered.

"I'm not tired."

"It wasn't a question." Tatsuzo growled.

Danjuro lied down on his back, and closed his eyes.

Tatsuzo clenched his knuckles. _He came off as a nice guy._ He thought. _Then he asked a few questions about our village. Then the bad guys didn't even look in his direction. I didn't trust him before. But now... now I won't take my eyes off of him._ Tatsuzo cracked his neck, and then he looked at his sleeping comrades. _I hope Rinji's alright when he wakes up._ He looked at Kidpachi. _He's got some skill with that sword, and he's insanely fast. If he had a different work ethic, he'd the strongest ninja that walked the face of the Earth. We'll be ready for Yoshida's next attack. And maybe Danjuro's attack._

* * *

Notes: Please follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews. If you have _any_ problems with my story, tell me and I'll try my best to fix them.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The mission continues

Kidpachi woke up, and he looked around. Tatsuzo was asleep. The nameless swordsman stood up, and walked over to the sleeping Shinobi. He kicked him in the side, and woke him.

"You were supposed to be standing guard, Tatsuzo."

Tatsuzo sat up. "Damn... I must have fallen asleep..."

"Come on. Let's get moving."

So they woke everyone else up, and they started to walk again.

"We're almost there." Danjuro told them.

Rinji rubbed his face. "What the hell happened in that battle? After my jutsu went off... I don't remember anything."

"You got stabbed." Kidpachi told him. "Then you went nuts, and you got slashed several times. You were about to get your head cut off before I took out your opponent."

"My opponent... wasn't a normal foe was he? If he was... I would have killed him."

"No. He fought against a crazed version of you, Sensei, and I. Fairly easily. Then our nameless partner nearly killed him, but I have a feeling he's not dead." Tatsuzo stated.

"Wow..." Rinji tightened his knuckles.

* * *

After about nine hours, they finally made it. There was a building in front of them.

"We made it, guys." Rinji said. "But it took us longer then expected because of the incident with Yoshida."

"Yeah." Kidpachi agreed.

Suddenly, Yoshida and Kinzo appeared in front of them.

Kidpachi smiled, and stepped forwards. Rinji and Kiganjo took a step forwards too.

Danjuro drew a knife, and he stabbed at Kidpachi's back.

But, Tatsuzo caught his wrist, who was standing behind him.

"Damn." Danjuro elbowed Tatsuzo in the stomach, and then yanked his hand free, and he went to stab Kidpachi again, but Kidpachi darted towards Yoshida, inadvertently dodging it.

Rinji spun around, and he looked at Danjuro. "I'll take him. You take Kinzo."

Tatsuzo nodded, and then charged at Kinzo.

Kinzo didn't move.

Someone else appeared, standing between Kinzo and Tatsuzo.

She had long blue hair, and black eyes. She had a black T-shirt on, that was pretty baggy. She was wearing baggy black pants. She was wearing a normal pair of sandals. She had a short sword at her lower back, just over her buttock.

"Who the hell are you?" Tatsuzo asked.

"I am Hideko Koto." She told him. "You're going to die." She smiled, as she drew her sword.

"That so?" Tatsuzo cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Kidpachi slashed down at Yoshida, who blocked it with his bare hand. Blood sprayed from his hand, and splattered onto the ground.

"Damn, you actually cut me." Yoshida grabbed Kidpachi's wrist, with his other hand, and then removed his hand from the bladed side of Kidpachi's sword, and he punched him in the face.

Kidpachi forced Yoshida to let go of his hand by punching it really hard, and then slashed sideways at him, but Yoshida jumped backwards, then did a front flip, and kicked down at Kidpachi's head. Kidpachi blocked it with his sword, and flipped him off.

Kinzo's foot connected with Kiganjo's chest, and then knocked him backwards.

Kiganjo quickly drew his blade, and then slashed at Kinzo, but he dodged it, and then punched Kiganjo in the side of the head.

Rinji dodged Danjuro's fist, and then kicked up into his side. Danjuro dodged it, and then force palmed Rinji in the chest, knocking him backwards.

Danjuro then tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Yoshida landed on his feet, and then he punched at Kidpachi, who blocked it with the bladed side of his sword, furthering the cuts on Yoshida's hand. Kidpachi yanked his sword down, and he nearly cut Yoshida's hand in half. Kidpachi went to stab him, but he jumped out of the way.

Kiganjo grabbed Kinzo's leg, and then hurled him to the side. Kinzo landed on his back, and Kiganjo stabbed down at him, but Kinzo rolled out of the way. For a split second, Kinzo saw his reflection in the blade, and then Kiganjo yanked his blade back up, and the slashed at Kinzo, who drew a kunai from his sleeve, and blocked his sword.

Rinji and Danjuro rolled through the dirt, kneeing, biting, or punching each other the whole time. As soon as Rinji was on top, he quickly jumped off of Danjuro, who got to his feet too.

"Not gonna go nuts again?" Growled Danjuro, who was panting a little bit.

Rinji said nothing. _My Berserk Jutsu doesn't work from bruising. I need to draw blood before it'll activate._ He thought.

"Well, I guess that's fine." Danjuro punched at him, Rinji dodged to the side, and then punched him in the stomach, knocking him backwards a few steps.

Tatsuzo dodged to the right, avoiding a downward slash from Hideko. Tatsuzo then punched at her, but she dodged it easily, and then gripped her sword with both hands.

Hideko slashed at Tatsuzo, who dodged to the right slightly, caught her the handle of her sword with his hand, and then with the other punched her in the face.

Hideko stumbled backwards, and then Tatsuzo kicked her up in the jaw, and she took a step backwards. Tatsuzo followed through with another strike, but she dodged it this time, and kicked him hard in the stomach.

Tatsuzo fell backwards, and then punched at Hideko. Hideko caught his wrist, kicked at his knee, and then up into his side. Then she swung her sword at him, but he rolled out of the way, and he drew a kunai. They slashed at each other again.

Rinji and Danjuro where still trading blows. Rinji jumped backwards, and he avoiding a punch to the ground by Danjuro. Danjuro then punched at him with his other hand, but Rinji jumped over him, and kicked him in the back. Rinji jumped backwards and Danjuro got back up.

Danjuro threw a kunai at Rinji, who dodged to the side and then kicked at him. But Danjuro dodged it again.

* * *

Kiganjo was pressing down on his sword, and Kinzo deflected his attack, and then rolled onto his feet. He then slashed down at Kinzo, who stabbed him in the stomach with his kunai.

Kiganjo fell backwards.

"You won't win..." Kiganjo mumbled.

"So you're not dead?" Kinzo asked.

"It comes with the name Kenpachi... it makes it so I cannot die in the hands of someone weaker then me."

"That so? What's this nonsense about not winning?"

"At the hands of Rinji, or at the hands of the swordsman... you will die."

Rinji rolled his eyes. "I was going to kill you now. But I'm going to have you bleed out. You'll suffer longer." He drew two more kunai. He stabbed into Kiganjo's shoulders, and then yanked them out, then he stabbed him in the lower back, and in the legs.

Yoshida punched at Kidpachi, who dodged it and then slashed across his side. He fell on his back.

"Are you dead yet?" Kidpachi asked.

Yoshida then stood up, and a short sword came out of his cloak, and the slashed at Kidpachi who easily blocked it.

"You're getting all worked up. And your power is suffering because of it." Kidpachi taunted.

Yoshida jumped way up into the air, and then slashed down at Kidpachi, who didn't go to avoid it. He didn't block it either. Or dodge. He pointed his sword up at Yoshida, who didn't have any time to move out of the way, and he fell on the blade.

"Yoshida!" Cried Hideko. She went to run to him, but Tatsuzo swung his arm at her, and she had to jump backwards to avoid it.

"You won't be going over there." Tatsuzo growled. "Not until I'm dead."

Kinzo ran over to Yoshida, but Kidpachi slashed at him, and he jumped backwards.

Danjuro looked over to Yoshida. _I can't run over there with this kid in my way._ He thought. "Hideko!" He called, as he jetted in her direction.

Rinji ran to stop him.

Danjuro drew his kunai, and he stabbed Tatsuzo in the back, as Hideko slashed Rinji across the chest.

Both of them ran in Kidpachi's direction.

Rinji fell to his hands hands knees. His vision started to get blurry. _No... no... no..._ He thought. _I can't let this..._ He looked up at Tatsuzo, who was lying on the ground. _I can't let it take over without..._ He stood up, and he lifted Tatsuzo up, and then started to carry him away.

"I'm sorry..." Tatsuzo mumbled, and he stabbed Rinji in the chest with a kunai. "I'll be fine..." Rinji dropped Tatsuzo, and then darted towards Kinzo, Hideko, and Danjuro.

Kidpachi slashed down at Hideko, who blocked his sword, and then Danjuro punched him in the chest, and Kinzo stabbed at him. Kidpachi dodged Kinzo's stab, and then swung his sword around and he shallowly cut all three of their chests.

Rinji came from nowhere, and he grabbed the back of Danjuro's head, and then slammed him into the ground.

Tatsuzo sat up, and he began to heal himself with medical ninjutsu.

Kidpachi scowled at Rinji, as he slammed Danjuro's head into the dirt, and then kicked him in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Rinji then locked eyes with Hideko, and Hideko slashed at him, but he blocked it with his hand, and with his other hand he punched her in the face and sent her flying.

Kidpachi looked at Kinzo. "So I'm going to fight you again... how boring."

Kinzo gripped his two kunai. "Last time I underestimated you. This time I won't be holding back."

Kidpachi grinned. "So you were holding back? This should be fun!" He slashed down at Kinzo, who blocked with a kunai. Kinzo then stabbed Kidpachi in the stomach.

"Farewell, nameless warrior."

"You think this is over?" Kidpachi's smile broadened. "It has just begun!"

Kinzo's eyes widened, as Kidpachi slashed him across the chest. Kinzo fell to the ground, and then Kidpachi looked over at Rinji and Hideko fight.

Rinji punched Hideko across the face again, and Hideko stabbed Rinji, who punched her across the face and and then sent her flying.

Rinji grabbed the blade, and yanked it out. He then hurled it to the side.

Kidpachi yanked the kunai from his stomach too, and dropped it to the side.

Hideko hit the ground. _He's getting stronger the more blood he draws... I can't win..._ She thought.

* * *

Notes: Remember, tell me any problems you have with my story, however minor. Please favorite and follow if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The fight ends

Rinji punched Hideko into the ground, and then stomped down onto her chest. She spat up some blood, and then Rinji lifted her up by her face, and then slammed her into the ground.

Rinji effortlessly kicked Hideko about ten feet backwards.

Rinji then passed out.

* * *

Not a single fighter was on their feet, besides Kidpachi. Kidpachi looked around. "Pitiful." He looked at Kinzo, who got cut too deeply across the chest to be alive. Kidpachi looked at Danjuro, who was breathing slightly. "So you're still alive?" Kidpachi walked over to Hideko, who was also still breathing. "Damn, Rinji. You couldn't finish anyone off." Kidpachi walked over to Yoshida, and then kicked his body to the side. Yoshida was also dead.

The swordsman looked around and then found a nice spot, and he fell asleep there.

* * *

Kidpachi woke up, completely healed. "You healed me." He told Tatsuzo. Tatsuzo nodded. Kidpachi looked to his right, to see Hideko and Danjuro tied back to back. Kiganjo, was standing above them. He drew his sword, and he slashed across Hideko's throat. He walked over and he stabbed Danjuro in the chest.

"They attacked us because they wanted to fight sensei." Said Rinji to Kenpachi.

Kidpachi rolled his neck. "I don't really care." He stood up. "What are we going to do for the rest of this mission?"

"We're going back to the maze." Kiganjo told him.

* * *

They were standing in front of the Kinkage.

He was thinking for a moment. "Alright. I'm going to over look the rule that you need to do twelve missions. Your C rank mission turned into an S rank, and you all survived. All three of you are at the level of Chunin." Then he thought, _The name Kenpachi is famous. Too famous, I'm afraid. It has endangered these children. They can no longer fight under him, for he has put their lives at an unneeded risk._

"Alright," Kiganjo took three papers off the Kinkage's desk, and then handed it to them. "Just sign on the line, and then you can enter."

Rinji and Tatsuzo signed their names. Kidpachi looked down at the paper. Unsure of what to do, he looked to see Rinji and Tatsuzo writing their names. To Kenpachi, it looked like scribbles. So he did the same to his paper. Then he handed the paper back to the Kinkage.

"Nameless warrior, you never learned how to write?"

"For as long as I can remember I would slaughter villages, loot their food, and then go to the next village. I never had any time for learning pointless things like this."

"How old were you in your first memory?" Rinji asked.

"I don't know. My memory was slaughtering my home village, known as Zaraki. I was young, but no one told me how old I was. So I don't even know how old I am now."

"Young warrior, I shall teach you how to read and write."

* * *

Kidpachi, Rinji, and Tatsuzo were walking around the Leaf.

"So this is the greatest village, huh? I bet they have quite a few people here that'll fight me." Kidpachi smiled, and went for his sword.

"No!" Rinji said. "If you fight people here, then we'll get kicked out of the Chunin Exams."

"Fine." Kidpachi relaxed his arms.

A man with grey hair, a mask and a sideways headband walked passed them. He was wearing the basic Leaf Ninja gear, and he was reading a book.

Kidpachi looked at him. "You! Ninja!"

He looked at him. "Hm?"

"Are you entering a Squad?"

"I don't even have a Squad, this year. You three are from the Metal Village?"

"Yeah. Do you know of any strong ninja that are entering?"

"Yeah. There are quite a few. But I'm not allowed to tell you anymore than that."

Kidpachi sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. But at least I know this isn't going to be a complete waste of time."

"If you excuse me..." He looked back down at his book, and started walking away.

"That seems dangerous. He has one eye covered, he's reading a book, and he's walking around a heavily populated area." Rinji stated.

"He's a Shinobi." Tatsuzo said. "He'll be fine."

Kidpachi looked at the Chunin Exams stadium, and he walked towards it.

* * *

Kidpachi, Rinji, and Tatsuzo were standing in a building. There was a ton of ninja there.

Kidpachi grinned. "I'm going to kill every one you!"

Everyone looked at him.

"That's right! I'm going to massacre you all, and none of you will stand a chance against the likes of me!"

"Is that so?" Asked a voice. A teenager stood up. He had long black hair, and he had a bow and quiver at his back. He had the symbol for grass on his headband.

"Hang on, we don't wanna fight here-" Rinji said.

"Shut up." Kidpachi smiled, and went for his sword.

The proctor teleported to the front of the class.

"Everyone to your seats." His voice was rather deep. He had scars all over his face, he had a black bandana around his head, and he wore a black trench coat. He was quite tall, and his overall appearance was quite intimidating.

Kidpachi went and sat down next to his two squad mates.

The nameless swordsman put his head down, and he fell asleep.

* * *

Several hours later, Tatsuzo nudged him, and then he woke up.

"What?" He asked.

"We're going onto the next round."*

The group of ninjas that passed walked to the next place. A woman was their proctor now. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes and she had violet hair. She was wearing a fitted mesh body suit, with a tan over coat, and a dark orange miniskirt.

"Who the hell are you?" Kidpachi asked.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi!" She grinned. "And I'm going to take at least half of you out!"

"Yeah, yeah yeah... just tell us what we need to do."

"Oh, you're a little feisty, aren't you?" She knelt down before him, and got really close to his face. He didn't flinch. "I was just like you when I was your age. I bet you're really weak." She flicked him in the nose.

He took a step backwards, then he clenched his jaw. And he drew his sword.

Rinji grabbed his arm. "Have self control! You don't need to kill her!"

"Shut up, Rinji!" Kidpachi pushed him off, and then went to stab her, but she dodged it.

 _He's fast... messing with him was a big mistake..._ She thought.

Instantly three ninja put their kunai to Kidpachi's back, chest, and throat.

Kidpachi grinned, and he readied to slash at them, but Tatsuzo caught his wrist.

"Stop." Tatuszo. "We can fight anyone we want once we're on the inside. But not before we get there."

Kidpachi put his sword away. "Fine. But if you get in my way again, I'll cut you up first. Then I'll go after my prey."

Anko smiled. "Alright! Every squad will get one of two scrolls. You'll get an earth scroll, or a sky scroll. You need to get both scrolls by the end of the exam to pass. And you need to get both scrolls by the end of the exam. Then you need to get to the building in the middle of the forest to pass. There are no rules in the forest, you can do whatever you want in there. It's kill or be killed."

Kidpachi smiled slightly.

Rinji looked over to Kidpachi. _Not a good idea to tell him that..._ He thought.

* * *

Squad Eleven walked into the forest. They had an Earth Scroll.

"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Tatsuzo said.

Kidpachi nodded.

Rinji swallowed. "Is that a good idea?"

"Well, we can all handle ourselves. None of us will die. We'll cover more ground this way, have a better likelihood of getting a Sky Scroll."

Rinji looked down. "Alright..."

* * *

Kidpachi smiled. He looked around, and he drew his sword. He slashed several trees down. A squad teleported down, surrounding him. They had been in the tree he slashed down.

"If all three of you attack me at once, you might have a chance." Kidpachi stated, boredly.

The first one kicked at the side of his head, Kidpachi caught his leg, and then hurled him to his partners.

Kidpachi frowned. "Come on. If you want a chance to live all three of you need to attack."

The second person attack, the girl. She force palmed at him. Kidpachi didn't even try to dodge. She hit him in the chest, but it didn't effect him.

"Really?" He raised his hand, the one that didn't have a sword, and he punched at her.

She jumped backwards.

The third guy charged at Kidpachi and punched at him. Kidpachi blocked his punch with one hand. "Last warning. Attack now. Or I'll slice you to pieces."

The other two attacked.

"Good!" Kidpachi let go of the guy, and then he slashed the first guy across the chest. He dodged a force palm from the girl, and stabbed her in the chest. He yanked his sword out, and then he looked to the last guy, who took off.

Kidpachi ran after him. The man started to run faster, but so did Kenpachi. The young swordsman let out a loud roar as he leapt at his prey and slashed him across the back.

Four squads of ninja surrounded Kidpachi.

"You shouldn't have made so much noise. You let us know where you were." All the ninja were from the same village.

Kidpachi grinned.

* * *

Rinji was jumping through the trees. _What was Tatsuzo thinking? He's going to slaughter a bunch of people!_ A sword slashed at his head, but he dodged it, and then drew a kunai. The swordsman had a short sword. It was girl, and she was alone.

Rinji threw his kunai at her, but she dodged it and then slashed at him.

Rinji dodged it, and then punched her in the stomach, and then dropped her to the ground. He looked through her weapon pouch, and took her scroll. A Sky Scroll. He darted off in Tatsuzo's direction.

* * *

Tatsuzo was jumping through the trees. _Now that I think about it, having him be alone wasn't such a good idea... He said that he'd cut us up first if we got in his way again. I was thinking that it'd be safer to be away from him in this forest... Damn it! What an idiot!_ He thought, and he darted back in Kidpachi's direction.

* * *

Notes: *There was a few reasons why I didn't show you what they did for the written assignment. The first is that I didn't really want to do it in the first place, so I wasn't going to do it anyway. My second reason is that I found it boring to watch the whole first part of the Chunin Exams. My third is that Kidpachi can hardly write so he wouldn't understand the questions. And my fourth and final reason is that everyone knows exactly what's going to happen in this round- you know that they're going to pass, and nothing interesting is going to happen that'll get anyone's attention.

As always, favorite and follow if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Tournament

"Ma'am," One of the proctor's assists said.

"Yeah?" Asked Anko. "What do you want?"

"Well... there's a large pile of dead bodies..."

"And?"

"Well, the Genin that killed them is still killing more of them. He's not even checking them for scrolls. He's just killing them. Two years ago when Kiganjo did this we had to escort him to the tower to keep him from killing anyone else. The pile's nearly twice as large as Kiganjo's though."

"Fine." She said. It hasn't even been a day yet...

Kidpachi slashed through a tree, and he looked around. "No one for me to fight, huh?" Behind him there was a rather large pile of dead bodies.

Then the proctors teleported all around him. "Where is the rest of your squad?"

Kidpachi shrugged. "Probably in this pile."

That shocked them. "What?"

"It was a joke. We split up to cover more ground."

Tatsuzo and Rinji landed on the ground next to Kidpachi.

"We're going to escort you three to the tower. Come on. Let's go."

"No, I don't think I'm done here." Kidpachi said.

"Yes you are. We can't allow you to pointlessly take anymore lives. So therefore you're going onto the next phase." Said a Chunin proctor.

"You're not going to fail us?" Rinji asked.

"No. None of you died," Anko said. "And there's probably the scroll that you need in there. But we don't need this kid to pointlessly kill any more Genin."

"I'll pointlessly kill you!" Kidpachi stabbed at her, but three of the proctors went and stopped him.

"We aren't going to do this again." One of them said. "Put your sword away, and then we'll pass you. Keep your sword in your hand, and we'll fail you."

Kidpachi put his sword away. "Then let's go."

They darted through the forest, making idle conversation.

Kidpachi was rather disappointed that he couldn't kill any more people.

They finally made it to the tower.

"Once you get inside the tower, you're supposed to read the scrolls. But being as you don't have both, you can just go in. Don't bother to do anything else."

Kidpachi slashed through the door, and they walked in.

There was no preliminary, because Kidpachi killed too many people in the Forest of Death. So they had a month, to hone their skills in.

Rinji got better in hand to hand combat.

Tatsuzo got faster.

Kidpachi didn't train very much, he pretty much slept the whole time.

Kiganjo didn't help any of them train.

Then the day came with the tournament.

Tatsuzo was the first fight. He had to fight against a kid with a pair of brass knuckles. He was from the Grass Village.

Tatsuzo cracked his knuckles. "Let's go!"

The kid- Nobu- gripped his knuckles tightly.

"Start."

Tatsuzo's and Nobu's collided, Tatsuzo's knuckles cracking. Then Tatsuzo grabbed Nobu by the neck, and swung him into the ground. Nobu quickly got back to his feet, and then he punched at Tatsuzo again, who dodged it and kicked him in the chest.

Nobu rolled backwards, and hit the ground. Tatsuzo jumped up into the air, chakra glowing at his feet, and he stomped down at Nobu. Nobu rolled out of the way, and grabbed Tatsuzo's ankle and then flipped him over. Tatsuzo landed on his feet, though.

Nobu got to his feet.

Tatsuzo kicked at Nobu, who caught it with one hand, and then punched at him with the other.

Tatsuzo caught Nobu's fist. Then Nobu swept Tatsuzo's stationary leg, and then threw him into the ground by his leg.

Tatsuzo slid to the side and he avoided Nobu's fist as it hit the ground, and then he rolled onto his stomach. He then pushed himself up onto his arms into a handstand, and kicked Nobu in the chest. Then he got to his feet.

Nobu stumbled backwards a step, then he jumped up into the air, and then chakra burnt around his fist like a fire, and he punched down at Tatsuzo's head, but Tatsuzo dodged it and kicked him in the stomach.

Nobu clenched his teeth, and he punched Tatsuzo across the face, then kicked him in the chest.

Tatsuzo punched him back, and knocked him backwards.

Tatsuzo now had a bruise on his cheek.

Nobu tightened his fists. _I may have the upper hand with these brass knuckles, but this guy's stronger then me even when I have these knuckles..._ He thought. _Damn, I really don't want to do this..._

Nobu took off his brass knuckles and dropped them on the ground.

 _What is this guy doing?_ Tatsuzo thought.

All of the proctors raised an eyebrow.

Nobu swallowed. "I really don't want to do this. So if you could drop out now, that'd be great."

Tatsuzo grinned. "I wouldn't drop out even if my life depended on it! I'm interested in what's up your sleeve!"

"Fine." Nobu made a hand sign. Suddenly his brass knuckles moved to his sides. "Metal Style..." The weapons started to deform. "Blood Stream Jutsu!"

"What the hell kind of a name is that?" Asked Tatsuzo.

Suddenly the weapons turned into long but thin tentacles that shot into his legs. He screamed. His veins started to turn grey, and the grey was going up all over his body, but they stayed in his veins. He continued to scream.

"What kind of a jutsu is this?" Tatsuzo asked.

"That jutsu..." Said a proctor. "It's forbidden..." He went to step forwards.

But one of the other proctors held his arm out. "It's already taken it's it's full effect. He did it willingly, he wasn't completely pressured into it. And the other guy didn't drop out when the Grass Ninja gave him a chance too."

Nobu's eyes turned grey, and then he rocketed forwards, and he punched at Tatsuzo, who blocked it with his arm, but it sent him flying backwards.

Tatsuzo gripped his shoulder, and then put it back into place. _This guy hit me once in this form, and he knocked my shoulder out of place. This is gonna be fun._ He thought, he smiled.

Nobu darted towards him again, but this time Tatsuzo dodged it, and kicked him in back of the head.

Nobu spun around and he punched him right in the stomach, and Tatsuzo spit some blood up.

Nobu then threw him off to the side, and then jumped up into the air, and went to land on his chest.

Tatsuzo dodged to the side, and then hurled a kunai at him. Nobu got stabbed in the shoulder. He tore it out, and then hurled it back. Tatsuzo dodged it, and then he jumped to his feet. Nobu kicked at him, but then his kick fell short. He fell to the ground, screaming again.

 _So this is it..._ Nobu thought. _Damn it... I thought it lasted longer..._

Tatsuzo made a hand sign.

"You can't save me with medical ninjutsu... It won't work... my blood's almost entirely metal..."

"Shut up and watch." Tatsuzo made several other hand signs. "Metal Style Jutsu..."

The metal shot out from where it came in. Then Tatsuzo knelt next to him, and made another hand sign. Medical ninjutsu glowed at his hands, and he held it over the man's chest.

"That kid, what's his name?" Asked one of the proctors.

"Tatsuzo Tekkan..."

Several actual medics took Nobu to the hospital.

"Tatsuzo Tekkan wins." Said the proctor that was in the arena. "The next fight is Rinji Toichi versus Kiyoshi Takama."

Kiyoshi had a grass headband. He had black knight like armor on. He had an English looking sword at his back. His face was hidden by armor. "My teammate lost the last match, but I won't lose as well."*

Rinji swallowed. "Will you please give up right now? I mean... I don't want to kill you..."

"Give up? Like hell. The only one who's going to get killed is you."

"Begin." Called the proctor.

Kiyoshi drew his sword.

 _Damn, drawing his sword already... this going to end quickly._ He thought. _Hell..._

Kiyoshi gripped his sword with both hands and then slashed down at Rinji, who dodged it. Rinji kicked up into Kiyoshi's armor. Kiyoshi slashed down at Rinji, who dodged it.

Rinji then jumped up into the air, and he kicked down at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi stumbled forwards.

 _His armor is heavy. Rinji thought._ _He stumbles around, he's not as fast as I am... I'll use that as an advantage..._ He smiled slightly.

Rinji jumped backwards as Kiyoshi slashed down at him. Kiyoshi clenched his teeth. Dirt shot up from the ground, and got on Kiyoshi's metal mask. Kiyoshi shook his head, and then the dirt flew off.

Rinji reached down, and grabbed a handful of dirt. He hurled it into Kiyoshi's face, blinding him.

Kiyoshi rubbed his face, but it didn't work. He yanked his metal glove from his hand, and then he rubbed the dirt from his face.

Rinji kicked him in the hand.

Kiyoshi groaned, and then Kiyoshi put his glove back on, and he hurled his sword at Rinji, who dodged it.

Rinji then kicked Kiyoshi in the chest, but it didn't hurt him. Kiyoshi then rolled over to his sword, and he grabbed it with one hand, and he swung at Rinji.

Rinji dodged it, again.

Kiyoshi gripped his sword with both hands.

Rinji then punched Kiyoshi in the face, but it didn't hurt him.

Kiyoshi then slashed down at Rinji, who dodged it, but Kiyoshi cut Rinji's sleeve without actually cutting his flesh.

Rinji then drew two kunai, and he blocked Kiyoshi's blade, pushing back up at Kiyoshi.

Rinji pushed back up at Kiyoshi's blade, then he kicked him in the chest. Kiyoshi was unaffected by this.

Rinji clenched his teeth and jumped backwards.

"Now I'm serious." Kiyoshi growled as he slashed at Rinji's side. Rinji had no time to dodge. Kiyoshi took his sword back, and put it on his back, as Rinji's eyes hazed over.

*If anyone gets this reference you get bonus points.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Kiyoshi versus Rinji

Kiyoshi started to walk away.

"The winner is-"

Suddenly Rinji started to his feet.

 _How did that get get up from that?_ Thought the proctor.

"Why are you stopping?" Kiyoshi growled. "Finish what you were saying." Kiyoshi turned, and his eyes widened under his helmet when he saw Rinji charge forwards and then punched him in the face. He broke through the glass part of his mask- the part that was to protect his eyes and allow him to see.

Kiyoshi fell backwards, and hit the ground.

Rinji stomped down on him, but Kiyoshi caught his foot and then flipped him backwards.

Rinji landed on his back, but he was quickly on his feet.

Kiyoshi rolled onto his stomach and he pushed himself up with his arms and got to his feet.

Rinji then kicked him in the chest and dented his armor.

Kiyoshi drew his sword and slashed Rinji across the shoulder. Rinji hit him again, this time with his fist, denting it even more.

"You're strong..." Kiyoshi punched Rinji in the face and knocked him backwards and Rinji pulled his fist back to punch him again.

Kiyoshi slashed his forehead, not deep enough to actually kill him.

Rinji roared and then his fist collided with Kiyoshi's chest sending him flying. Kiyoshi hit the wall, and his helmet fell off. _He's strong... he broke my chest plate..._ It was true. His chest plate was now torn open. _What would this guy do to my chest if I didn't have this armor?_ He thought. _All my slashes are doing is firing him up._ He dropped his sword to the ground.

Rinji darted towards him, kicking at him. Kiyoshi dodged it and then punched him in the side.

Rinji landed on the ground, right in front of Kiyoshi who was on his feet again.

Kiyoshi punched Rinji across the face, and Rinji countered with a punch to the shoulder.

Kiyoshi punched Rinji in his forehead, were Kiyoshi already cut him.

Blood splattered everywhere. Rinji punched Kiyoshi, this time breaking through his armor and then hitting him in the chest.

Rinji sent him flying backwards and he hit the wall again. _I don't know how much for of this I can take..._ he thought, getting back up.

Rinji kicked him in the face, and then he punched down onto his armor tearing down from his neck to the hole that he put in the armor a minute ago. Rinji then ripped the rest of the armor apart, down to the crotch and he ripped Kiyoshi out and grabbed him by the head and yanked him out.

Kiyoshi groaned as his arm got cut by his armor. Rinji hurled him across the ring, Kiyoshi rolling almost hitting the proctor. Rinji walked over.

"Give up, kid." The proctor said. "This guy'll kill you if you don't."

Kiyoshi bit his lip to keep from crying out. a bunch of dust had gotten into the cut on his arm when he was sent flying. "Forget it..." He said, standing up. "I won't lose... and don't you dare think about pulling me out..."

 _Kiyoshi doesn't know how to give up._ Thought the grass ninja that almost had a fight with Kenpachi before the first assignment. _He's going to get torn apart by this guy. But he doesn't care because his_ honor _is on the line._ He shook his head. _What a fool._

Kiyoshi grinned. "If I die in the line of battle... then I die. I don't really care... you can kill my body... but not my spirit..."

Rinji punched him across the face, giving him a black eye. He was holding back now that Kiyoshi wasn't in the armor any more. Kiyoshi stood back up, and then Rinji grabbed him by the arm and hurled him away.

The crowd gasped, and started booing him.

Rinji couldn't hear them. He walked towards Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi tried to get up. _Damn, I broke my good arm..._ He thought. _Probably when he threw me. Maybe it was when I landed on it._ He got up with his other arm. He looked over, and he saw his sword sitting on the ground next to his armor. Kiyoshi darted towards it, and gripped it with one hand.

It was a two handed sword, but Kiyoshi was used to lifting it whilst wearing heavy armor so it didn't bother him.

Kiyoshi slashed down at him, but Rinji blocked it with his forearm, and then with his other arm punched him in the face and sent him flying against the wall. Kiyoshi fell forwards, and landed on his face.

Rinji went to continue, but an arm stopped him.

"That's enough. It's over." Said the proctor. And he was right. Kiyoshi was lying on the ground, unmoving.

Rinji fell on his back.

"The winner is Rinji Toichi." Medical personal took both of them away.

The next fight was a kid with blue hair, and a kid with green hair. Azumaru- the kid with blue hair- had a pair of scrolls at his back. Kaziko- the girl with green hair- had no weapon.

Azumaru drew one of his scrolls and then swung it open with one hand and then bit his other thumb and rubbed it down the center.

Kaziko started making hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" She cried, and then blasted fire from her mouth.

Fire coated the area, and then smoke filled the area.

And then there stood Azumaru, a wall between them. The wall poofed away, and then he grabbed his scroll off the ground and put it back at his back.

Kaziko and Azumaru were on the same squad, so they knew each others tactics well, and they knew how to counter them. So they would need to do something else.

Kaziko made a few hand signs, and Azumaru drew his other scroll.

"Fire Style: Flame Bombs!" She cried, spitting a bunch of oil at Azumaru. Then the oil ignited, shooting flaming oil at him.

Azumaru slid his bleeding thumb across the scroll.

Kaziko's flames enclosed around him. "I'm not falling for that again." She mumbled.

The flame cleared, and there stood Azumaru, his clothes burnt, and he was on his knees panting.

Kaziko's eyes widened, and then she ran over to him. They were fighting, but she did care for her teammate.

Suddenly, she realized it was a trap when something touched her blade. A kunai. The Azumaru that was hit with the fire was a clone created by his scroll. Azumaru put his kunai away. "No more ninjutsu. Strictly hand to hand fighting, here on out."

Kaziko nodded, and then turned around.

Azumaru kicked at her head, but she blocked it with her arm and then grabbed his leg and attempted to slam him into the ground but Azumaru swung his other leg around and hit her in the side. She let go of his leg and both of them hit the ground at the same time.

Kaziko punched down onto his head, but he jumped backwards, and ducked at the same time. He then kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying up into the air.

Azumaru jumped up and punched her in the chest, sending her flying up even further. He then flipped around her so he was above her, and kicked her in the jaw. He then flipped around to the ground, and he landed just beneath Kaziko with his knees up, and Kaziko slammed down onto his knees.

Both of them were back on their feet, and Kaziko punched Azumaru in the nose, knocking him backwards. Azumaru's nose began to bleed, and he licked his lips.

Kaziko made a hand sign.

"You agreed no more jutsu!" Azumaru cried.

Kaziko ignored him, as three clones appeared, running at him.

 _Dang it... if only I paid attention in the Clone Jutsu versus Shadow Clone Jutsu demonstration that Sensei gave to us..._ He thought, clenching his knuckles.

The three of them surrounded him and the one kicked at his head. He jumped up into the air and the the second one kicked at him but he dodged backwards and landed on his feet.

The final Kaziko had been making hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Damn!" He cried, just landing on the ground. The fire blasted towards him, and he made a handsign of his own. "Water Style: Raging Waves!" Water blasted from his mouth and, and then he put out the fire.

"You broke my rule, Kaziko..." He growled. "Now I'm going to kick your ass!" He drew both his scrolls and slammed them on the ground.

Kaziko hastily made some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Azumaru bit both of his thumbs and ran his thumbs down both scrolls at once.

Kaziko's fire cleared, and there stood a wall.

The wall disappeared and five Azumarus ran at her. Kaziko looked around, and then one of them came up from behind and kicked her in the back. The next one kicked her in the jaw, then another kicked her in the stomach, all of them forcing her upwards until the one kicked down onto her chest knocking her backwards. Then the one rocketed downwards into her with both fists, forcing her down faster. Then she landed on her back right on that Azumaru's knees.

Kaziko fell to the ground, unable to move.

"The winner is Azumaru." Said the proctor.

The medics took Kaziko away.

Kidpachi got a bye. "This is so boring!" He sighed. "I haven't fight a single person yet!"

The actual fight was the archer Kidpachi almost fought and Azumaru's teammate.

The archer's name was Taro. Azumaru's partner wielded no weapon. His name was Yasu.

"You might want to drop out." Taro told him. "You can't beat me. I'll put an arrow in your eye socket before you can lay a single finger on me."

"Yeah?" Yasu asked. "I doubt it. I'll kick your ass even if my entire hide is covered with arrows."

"Tough talk for one who's going to lose in a single minute."

"I'll beat you in thirty seconds."

"You'll lose in ten." Taro readied.

Yasu got into a partial crouch.

"Alright," the Proctor said. "Begin."

Yasu charged at Taro, who dodged to the side and drew his bow, and he notched an arrow. The arrow went flying towards Yasu, who wielded no weapon, not even a single kunai, that could block it.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Yasu the Brawler versus Taro the Archer

Taro's arrow went right at him, but Yasu caught it, just before it hit him right between the eyes.

"If your earlier boast was true, then why did you catch it?" Taro asked, notching another arrow.

"If your earlier boast was true, then where's your headband?"

Taro's eyes widened, as he touched his forehead. His headband was still there.

Yasu laughed, pointing at him. "I really had you going there!"

Taro fired his arrow at him.

Yasu got struck right in the chest. "Aaaaahhhhh!" He yelled. "I'm dead! So very, very dead!" He then started laughing again. "Seriously." He yanked the arrow from his chest and then threw it to the ground.

"Before I wanted to fight the archer." Kidpachi smiled. "But now I want to fight them both!"

"Careful, Tiger." Said Tatsuzo. "You can only fight one of them."

Kidpachi frowned. "I know. And don't call me Tiger. It's weird." He paused for a moment. "If only the archer was in my spot and I could fight the man that can take arrows to the chest."

"Sadly, that's not how it works." Said Tatsuzo, half sarcastically.

"Sadly."

Taro clenched his jaw, letting another arrow fire.

Yasu caught it, and then threw it to the ground.

"I'm done screwing around." Yasu then charged at Taro, who teleported* out of the way by going into the air, and firing an arrow into his back. Yasu tore it out and threw it to the ground.

 _He's got to have a weak spot somewhere..._ Taro thought.

 _I have probably twenty minutes before I pass out from blood loss._ Yasu thought. _But I can't wrap things up when this guy won't hold still long enough for me to pound his face into the ground._

Taro landed on the ground, and fired at Yasu. Yasu charged him. Taro held his bow sideways, let go with one hand and then made a hand sign with his free hand, and it burst into flames. It struck Yasu in the chest. Yasu took the arrow from his chest and he hurled it at Taro who dodged it by teleporting into the air just above Yasu's head, and he fired an arrow then made a hand sign. _This'll take a lot of chakra... but it should take him out..._ He thought.

The single arrow turned into a ton of arrows as they rained down on Yasu's head.

Taro landed on the ground, out of energy suddenly.

Yasu still stood, covered in arrows. He turned to Taro, and he started walking towards him.

Taro's eyes widened and he went for another arrow. But he ran out. He went to teleport but he was out of chakra, from teleporting around so much. He took a step backwards, and Yasu stumbled forwards.

Taro continued to back up as Yasu kept getting closer.

Taro then backed up against a wall, and Yasu stumbled forwards towards him.

Taro drew a kunai and stabbed at him, but Yasu caught his wrist. Then he grabbed his neck. "Got... ya..." He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Your... boast... is... not... true..." He said.

Taro had no idea what he meant until he remembered that he said he'd beat Yasu without Yasu being able to lay a finger on him.

Yasu then fell to the ground.

"The winner is Taro." Said the proctor, as the medics took Yasu away.

One of the proctors whispered in the Hokage's ear, and then teleported down the the proctor in the arena.

"Being as Rinji Toichi is still getting healed, his match will be post-poned until later in the tournament."

"Dang. I'm really hoping that Rinji gets better so I can kick his ass." Tatsuzo mumbled to Kidpachi.

"Yeah, I'm hoping that I actually get to fight this round."

"Don't worry, you're up."

"Finally."

"The next round is the nameless swordsman versus Taro. We'll wait ten minutes being as Taro just fought."

Kidpachi was down in the arena. Taro had another pack of arrows, and this time it was twice as filled then the one he used against Yasu. He wasn't injured in his last fight, but he was running low on chakra. But the ten minutes helped him regain some.

"I hope you don't run." Kidpachi said.

"I will not, nameless swordsman."

Kidpachi smiled. "Good, because I was looking forwards to fighting you!"

"I cannot say the same. You look to be a blow out to me."

Kidpachi frowned, and he went for his sword.

"Begin."

Kidpachi instantly drew his sword, Taro instantly drawing his bow and notching an arrow and firing at him.

Kidpachi slashed the arrow in half, and then he charged at him.

Taro swung his bow at him, but Kidpachi dodged it, and then kicked Taro in the chest.

"I wouldn't want to cut your bow in half so soon. But next time I won't give you another chance." Kidpachi grinned again, and he slashed at Taro who teleported backwards.

Kidpachi charged at him, and slashed. Taro teleported behind him and shot at him, but Kidpachi slashed his arrow in half again.

Taro started to pant a little.

"Getting tired already?" Kidpachi asked.

 _Damn that Yasu kid. If he didn't get injured so much I would have had more time to regain chakra... but I'm beat..._ Thought Taro. "No, I was just taking a deep breath."

"Good. Because if you were fired already, this fight would get pretty boring quickly. And I haven't even started yet."

 _Oh God, I'm going to die..._ Taro thought. _Should I give up? No. I won't give up. Not until I have no more aces in the hole..._

Taro fired an arrow at Kidpachi, who dodged it easily and then charged at him.

Taro fired at him again, but Kidpachi dodged it again. He slashed Taro across the lower stomach, and Taro fell to his knees.

"What are you waiting for?" Taro asked. "Finish me off. You need to finish what you started."

Kidpachi scoffed. "I'm not going to put you down like a sick animal. I have no reason to fight someone who can't even stand anymore."

"I can still stand...!" Taro grunted, trying to get to his feet. It took him almost a full minute- with the help of his bow.

"If you attack me, I'm going to kill you. This is your last warning to give up."

Taro pulled his bow up, and he drew an arrow and he snapped it in half. He then pulled something out of the arrow with his teeth, and he swallowed it.

Taro shook his head slightly, then threw the pieces of his arrow on the ground.

"That was a food pill. I'm back and ready for action now."

Kidpachi smiled. "I guess this won't be as boring as I thought!" Kidpachi slashed at him, but Taro blocked with his bow. Kidpachi cut the bow in half.

 _Damn..._ Taro thought. He pulled a knife from both sides of the broken bow, and he dropped the rest of the bow to the ground.

"You're full of tricks, aren't you?" Kidpachi slashed at him, but Taro dodged it, and then slashed at him with his knife. Kidpachi dodged it and slashed Taro's leg. Taro fell to his knee and then got back up and slashed Kidpachi's chest open. Kidpachi's grin broadened and he slashed Taro's shoulder open.

"Are you done?" Kidpachi asked. "Because this is getting old."

Taro broke another arrow, eating the food pill. He ate two more, and he stood back up. He tightened his grip on his knives, and he slashed at Kidpachi. Kidpachi blocked it with his sword, and then caught Taro's other hand by the wrist. Taro couldn't do anything.

"This is getting boring. I'm going to end this in one strike." Kidpachi then yanked his sword up, cutting Taro's knive in half. He then slashed diagonally across Taro's chest, knocking him on the ground.

Rinji came out of the medics office. "Whoa... our partner's kicking that guys ass... who am I up against?" He said to Tatsuzo.

"Me." Tatsuzo told him. "Then who ever wins fights the nameless warrior in the semi-final round. Then Kenpachi will fight that Azumaru guy in the finals. He seems like a pushover though."

"Oh dang..." Rinji said.

"Don't worry." Tatsuzo smiled. "I'll kick your ass, you won't need to fight him."

"The winner is the nameless swordsman." Called the proctor. "Now it's Tatsuzo Tekkan versus Rinji Toichi."

"I assume you won't drop out?" Tatsuzo asked, both of them in the fighting arena.

"No. Know this, once I beat you... you can't cry about it."

Tatsuzo laughed. "This isn't personal, Rinji. I just really want to win this."

Rinji cracked his knuckles.

Tatsuzo cracked his neck.

"Begin." The proctor said, while coughing into his hand a little.

Rinji drew a kunai and he slashed at Tatsuzo, who dodged it, and kicked him in the stomach.**

Rinji grunted, and he elbowed down into Tatsuzo's knee, and then Tatsuzo punched him in the face. Rinji jumped backwards.

Tatsuzo and Rinji charged at each other.

*Ninjas can teleport. As seen on several occasions. Maybe it's they're moving really fast and they're fast enough to speed blitz them. But I'm not really sure, so I'm just going to call it teleporting. Also, I might have said someone teleported before and I will say it later. So just so you know this is what I'm talking about.

If I call teleporting flash step (which I think I'll catch myself before I actually call it that) it's from Bleach, it's a mistake because this is in the Naruto universe and they can't actually do the flash step- which is what Soul Reapers do in Bleach. Quincies, Arrancar, and Fullbringers have their own versions of this ability. And I'm getting off track here.

**Remember, Tatsuzo doesn't have any weapons with blades- he doesn't have any weapons at all. So unless he beats Rinji bloody then there's no way his jutsu will activate. I might have confirmed this before, but I wanted to make it completely clear before the fight. Rinji's 'rage mode' if you will, only activates when he starts bleeding. It doesn't work for bruising, and it doesn't work for mental torture (like with Genjutsu).


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Tatsuzo versus Rinji

Rinji's fist collided with Tatsuzo's, and then he slashed at him with his kunai.

Tatsuzo dodged it, and then jumped backwards a step.

Rinji put his kunai away. "You know what? I'm not going to use weapons anymore." He dropped his weapon pouch to the ground.

Tatsuzo nodded. "That's fine with me. As long as you can still hold your own against me."

"I will ,Tatsuzo. Don't you worry about that." He said, kicking up at Tatsuzo's head, who blocked it with his forearm. Rinji yanked his leg backwards, and Tatsuzo punched him in the chest. Rinji jumped backwards, and then punched Tatsuzo in the face. Tatsuzo punched him back. Rinji stumbled back, and then upper cutted Tatsuzo, and knocked him down.

Tatsuzo was quickly on his feet again, and he punched at Rinji.

Rinji readied to catch his hand but Tatsuzo kicked Rinji in the chin, and knocked him on his back.

Tatsuzo jumped up and then stomped down at him, but Rinji rolled out of the way, and then flipped back onto his feet.

Tatsuzo kicked at his head, but Rinji ducked and then punched him in the exposed crotch. Tatsuzo grimaced, and then got hit in the nose. Rinji knocked him backwards, and blood dripped from Tatsuzo's nose.

 _Crap the nose!_ Tatsuzo thought. _I better avoid Rinji's nose, I don't want his jutsu to go off._

 _I better hurry up and beat him... I don't want this to drag out any longer. If Tatsuzo beats me, his friendship with our teammate might not be the same after that. Then they'd be at each others' throats when we're on missions and stuff._ Rinji thought.

"YOU TWO GOING TO SIT THERE MAKING GOOGLY EYES AT EACH OTHER OR ACTUALLY FIGHT!" Some old guy in the audience yelled. "WE PAYED GOOD MONEY FOR THIS, I AIN'T GOING TO STAND BY AND WATCH YOU TWO JUST SIT THERE!"

"He's right." Rinji said. "We better give them a show."

"Right." Tatsuzo agreed, and then punched at him. Rinji caught it, and then tried to break his arm but failed when Tatsuzo pushed him backwards.

Rinji then shoulder bashed Tatsuzo backwards, into a wall.

Tatsuzo clenched his teeth, and then elbowed sharply down into Rinji's back.

The crowd started cheering.

 _The crowd's getting a kick out of this fight..._ Tatsuzo thought. _It's exhausting..._

Rinji was back on his feet, and he clenched his fists. he punched at Tatsuzo, who rode the punch and Rinji hit the wall.

"Damn!" He cried, and then Tatsuzo head butted him, knocking him backwards.

Rinji kicked Tatsuzo in the side of the head and knocked him backwards.

Tatsuzo rolled to the ground.

 _They're definitely fighting intensely._ Kidpachi thought. _I wonder which one of them will win. It's hard to tell, being as their battle's going back and forth too much._

Rinji then jumped backwards as Tatsuzo jumped back to his feet.

Rinji looked down and he saw his weapon pouch, several yards from him. Tatsuzo saw it too, and both of them darted towards it.

Rinji kicked Tatsuzo in the throat, and then put it as it was supposed to be, at his side.

He drew a paper bomb, and he slammed onto a wall. It wasn't lit.

Tatsuzo kicked at Rinji, who dodged it, drew a kunai and slashed at him. Tatsuzo dodged it, and then Rinji drew another kunai with his other hand and cut Tatsuzo's arm.

 _I didn't see him draw the other kunai._ He thought. _I better pay closer attention._

Rinji slashed at Tatsuzo, who did a partial front flip over him. He made some hand signs, and then took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Tatsuzo blasted fire at the paper bomb Rinji planted.

 _Damn it! I was going to use that in a second!_ Rinji thought. He ran backwards and avoided the explosion. Rinji imagined slashing Tatsuzo backwards in the wall, jumping backwards then throwing a kunai with with another paper bomb- that was actually lit- and then both of them would explode and then that'd be Rinji's victory. _But no, Tatsuzo figured him out._

Rinji tightened his grip on his kunai.

Tatsuzo cracked his knuckles, and then punched at Rinji's head. Rinji dodged partially, and then held up the kunai so Tatsuzo's fist hit it.

Blood splattered to the ground, and Tatsuzo continued to push on Rinji's kunai. The more Tatsuzo pushed, the more blood he spilled.

Tatsuzo punched at him with his other arm, and Rinji stopped pushing against Tatsuzo's hand and he dodged it. Tatsuzo then punched Rinji with is bloodly fist while he was distracted by the other fist.

Rinji fell backwards, and he hurled his two kunai at Tatsuzo's head. Tatsuzo ducked, and then punched Rinji in the head. Rinji fell backwards, drew another kunai and he stabbed at Tatsuzo. Tatsuzo caught Rinji's kunai by his wrist, then Rinji yanked his wrist free, but left his kunai.

Tatsuzo wondered why, but then he realized that Rinji left him a present on the kunai. A lit paper bomb.

Tatsuzo hurled it against a wall, and it exploded almost on contact.

"Tatsuzo." Rinji called.

"Yeah?" Tatsuzo asked.

"This has gone on long enough. Let's end this."

"Right."

The two charged at each other, Tatsuzo gathering chakra all over his arm, and he punched at Rinji. Rinji drew another kunai and he stabbed at him.

Both of them got hit the their foe's attack, Tatsuzo hit Rinji across the face. Rinji stabbed Tatsuzo in the side.

Rinji hit the ground, and Tatsuzo ripped the knife out of his side, and he dropped it on the ground. Tatsuzo fell down on one knee, and he picked the kunai up, and put it in his boot without most of the crowd noticing.

"The winner is Tatsuzo Tekkan."

Tatsuzo got another ten minutes because he just fought. Then he had to fight Kidpachi.

"The next fight is Tatsuzo Tekkan and the nameless swordsman." The proctor called.

Tatsuzo cracked his knuckles. Kidpachi grinned. "This'll be fun."

"No hard feelings once I beat you?"

"If you beat me." Kidpachi's grin broadened.

"Begin."

Instantly Kidpachi drew his sword and slashed at Tatsuzo, who managed to dodge most of the attack but it cut his shoulder.

 _I may have bitten off more then I can chew..._ Tatsuzo thought. _But I won't give up._

Kidpachi slashed him again, this time catching Tatsuzo in the shoulder. Tatsuzo got him right in the nose, and then knocked him back a step.

Kidpachi then stabbed at him, but Tatsuzo jumped to the side, and kicked him in the chest.

Kidpachi grabbed Tatsuzo's arm with his unarmed hand, swung him forwards, and then stabbed at him.

Tatsuzo managed to kicked Kidpachi's sword wrist out of the way to avoid the attack, and then he punched Kidpachi in the jaw to make Kidpachi drop him.

Kidpachi still had the grin on his face. "I'm starting to enjoy this!" He slashed at Tatsuzo who ducked, and he swept at Kidpachi's feet. Kidpachi jumped up into the air, and then swung his sword around and slashed down Tatsuzo's shoulder.

Kidpachi laughed, and he yanked his sword up, slashing down at him again.

But this time Tatsuzo blocked it with a kunai that Rinji stabbed him with. Tatsuzo dropped it, then hid it in his boot.

Kidpachi yanked his sword backwards, and then Tatsuzo jumped back, dropping the kunai down his boot again.

"Come on, you aren't going to drop out now? Now that we're having sooo much fun!" Kidpachi charged towards him, slashed down to the ground.

Tatsuzo dodged it, and kicked Kidpachi in the side. _Damn, my blows don't even seem to effect him..._ He thought. _It's like he doesn't even feel pain..._ He swallowed. _Should I start using Jutsus?_

Kidpachi slashed sideways at Tatsuzo who rolled out of the way.

Tatsuzo made a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He blasted fire from his mouth right at Kidpachi.

Kidpachi didn't try to dodge it. He just stood there.

The fire cleared pretty fast, probably because Tatsuzo didn't have Fire chakra.

Kidpachi then forwards, stabbing at his chest.

Tatsuzo instantly dodged to the side, and then he elbowed down into Kidpachi's back. Still Kidpachi didn't seem effected.

Kidpachi slashed at Tatsuzo, cutting his chest shallowly.

 _It's hopeless..._ Tatsuzo thought. _I can't beat him... Taijutsu didn't work. Ninjutsu didn't work. And I don't have any Genjutsu in my arsenal... I'm sunk..._

"Having second thoughts, Tatsuzo?" Kidpachi stabbed at him, but Tatsuzo jumped up into the air and dodged it. He drew the kunai from his boot.

"I'm done screwing around." Tatsuzo held the kunai up, close to his face. "Now you're gonna die."

Kidpachi grinned. "Give it your best shot!"

Tatsuzo charged at Kidpachi, and Kidpachi charged at him. They ran passed each other, and slashed. Instantly Tatsuzo's shoulder was cut, and so was Kidpachi's.

Tatsuzo fell to his knees, and he dropped the kunai. He fell on his hands, breathing deeply. Kidpachi slashed his blade around, flicking the blood from it. Then he swung his sword onto his shoulder.

"I..." Tatsuzo mumbled. "Can't fight any longer..."

This guy's hardcore... Thought Azumaru. "I withdrawal!" He called.

"Damn, I really wanted another fight." Kidpachi mumbled, walking away.

The proctors were all sitting at a table, discussing who would become a Chunin.

"The winner was the nameless swordsman. He showed some aspects of a Chunin, but he enjoys fighting too much, and he'd put himself and the rest of his squad at risk with that. He is unfit to be a Chunin."

"I beg to differ." Said another Chunin. "He wouldn't kill his foe if they couldn't walk anymore, so that is a Chunin quality."

"Did you not hear of his actions in the Forest of Death? He slaughtered more then half of the other Genin taking the test."

"Do you realize that he's from Squad Eleven, of the Village Hidden in the Steel?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That squad is organized differently then any squad in the Leaf. The test was to see if he was a good fighter. And he has proven this. I'm sure you've heard of them name Kenpachi."

He shivered. "Yeah..."

"The current Kenpachi always leads that squad. And he's survived quite a few missions with Kenpachi, and he hasn't been killed. I think him, and the rest of his squad, should be promoted to Chunin."

"Alright..." The proctor that was arguing with him wrote a letter to the Kinkage, and then gave it to a messenger bird, and the messenger bird flew off.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Kidpachi's Exposition

Kidpachi, Rinji, and Tatsuzo were standing in front of the Kinkage.

"Congratulations. All three of you have made Chunin."

Kidpachi grinned. "Awesome."

"Sweet!" Rinji pounded the air.

Tatsuzo cracked a smile, and crossed his arms. "I knew we could do it."

Kidpachi and his squad mates were sitting on Tatsuzo's roof.

"I'm going to go off to train. I cannot become strong here. I'm going to become Kenpachi before I get the name."

"What?" Rinji asked. "That doesn't make sense, dude."

"I'm going to deserve the name Kenpachi before I get it. I don't think I deserve it yet. I haven't told the Kinkage yet, but I will in a minute. I'll come back in a few years, so you will see me again. When I come back, I'm going to slay the current Kenpachi, and then I'll take his name. I need you two to make sure that he doesn't get killed in the time that I'm gone. And if he does get killed, make sure it is by someone who will take the name so I can kill them."

"I don't know if we'll be able to do that, but we'll try." Tatsuzo said.

"Thanks. I'm going to tell the Kinkage I'm leaving. Then I'm going to tell someone more important that I'm leaving."

"Who's more important then the Kinkage?" Asked Rinji.

"Yachiru Unohana- the first Kenpachi."

Kidpachi jumped down.

"So you wish to go train, alone?" Asked the Kinkage.

"Yeah." Kidpachi answered. "I'll be fine. I just wanted to get your blessing first- so you could help me leave this place with your Metal Style Jutsus."

"Okay, I'll do it. But I'm going to send a messenger hawk every month and it'll give you missions. Then I'll send another and then they'll send you your money."

"Thank you." Kidpachi nodded. "I must tell someone else that I'm leaving, before I go."

Kidpachi was standing before Unohana.

"Miss Unohana, can I speak with you?"

"You're speaking to me now. What is it?"

"I'm going out of the village to train for a while. I will be back."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the person I respect the most. And I want you to know that once I come back, I'll earn the name Kenpachi. And then I'll slay Kiganjo- with one strike."

"Still staying with that one strike thing, I see."

Kidpachi nodded. "Will you allow me to leave?"

"Where will you sleep?"

"Same place I sleep here. I don't have a house, so I just go around and I sleep wherever looks like the softest spot- without actually going into people's houses."

"What will you eat?"

"The Kinkage said that he'd send missions my way with a messenger hawk, and then once I compete them I'd send the competed form back with him and he'd send it back and it'd give me my money- I'll buy food with that any chance I get."

Unohana put her hand on his shoulder. "If you want to go, then go. I have no business to stop you."

Kidpachi nodded. "I'll be off then."

Kidpachi bought a bunch of food, and then he walked out of the village. He looked back, but he didn't have anything behind his eyes- no sadness, no happiness, no anger. It was just emptiness, as if he was just visiting the Steel Village, and he knew that he wasn't going to be there forever. He turned forwards, and he walked out.

Notes: Sorry for the short episode. I didn't want to cramp any extra crap into it, so I didn't. This is the end of the arc, and I'll continue with this story if I get enough favorites and enough positive reviews. But if no one likes it- I won't continue it. Have a nice day, and continue reading Fanfiction.- Hungry Derp.

I forgot to mention this, but after the Kinkage realized that Kidpachi had poor writing skills, he gave him lessons everyday. And Kidpachi's a pretty fast learner.

The rest is bonus- you don't need to read it.

Also- again because this was a short episode- I'm going to give you a little bit of a extra stuff. I'm going to tell you the reason why I picked Kenpachi.

The first thing, is that he's one of my favorite characters. The second thing is more of a writing issue I would have if it was anyone else. It would the the issue with Zanpakuto. They could be Kekkei Genkai, but then how would Rukia giving Ichigo his powers work? And why wouldn't Ichigo's sisters have it? So Ichigo is ruled out.

People don't need to make a gesture to awaken their Zanpakuto, and they have a frigging sword in their hand so they can't make handsigns. And what about Kido? That could be like side jutsus. But again, they have a sword in their hand they can't make handsigns. And then they have the incantations- no one in Naruto says incantations. So that'd just be weird and random. And then the way Kido is organized- the numbers. In Naruto it's not _Fire Style: Number One, Fireball Jutsu!_ Or _Water Style: Number Thirty, Water Dragon Jutsu!_ But in Bleach that's how they're organized- _Hado, Number Thirty One! Shakkaho!_

So it was pretty much down to Kenpachi Zaraki, Shunsui Kyoraku (if he never releases his Zanpakuto), and Shuhei Hisagi (if he doesn't release his Zanpakuto). I don't think Shuhei is main character quality, and Shunsui would be harder to write because he'd be chasing women all the time but the only girls that'd be in her squad would be twelve- if this story was going to be about Shunsui he would have started off as a Jonin.

I will have to encounter this problem head on later with Ikkaku and Yumichika. But I'll face it then. Have a nice day- stay frosty my friends. Favorites, follows, and reviews are greatly appreciated. This is Hungry Derp and as always- have an awesome day. (Forneverworld reference a Youtuber who does anime reviews).


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: A New Beginning

Kidpachi was sitting down next to a small village. He slaughtered every one of them. The Kinkage thought that they could potentially become a threat to the village. So he sent the letter to Kidpachi because of his lack of caring about why he was on the mission.

Kidpachi was almost sixteen now. His hair was longer, and the scratch Unohana gave him turned into a scar. He moved his sword to his back, and he was wearing a grey shirt that had the sleeves cut off in one of Kidpachi's scuffles. He was sitting on a rock, his blade out, and he was leaning on it. It was covered in blood.

A small baby girl with pink hair and big brown eyes crawled over to him.

"Get back, kid." Kidpachi said.

The girl reached out, for his blade.

"I kill people with that. Don't touch it." He growled.

She reached out, and she ran her hand down the flat side of his sword. She laughed.

"Fine." He said. "I can't just leave you here... so I guess you'll be traveling with me. So you'll need a name."

He lightly pushed her back a step with the back of his hand. He lifted his sword with his other hand, and then he wrote in the dirt, YACHIRU. "It's pronounced Yachiru. This is how it's written."

"Ya...chiru..." She said.

"I shall claim the terrifying name of Kenpachi. This place is called Kusajishi. So that will be your last name. And my last name shall be Zaraki, from the village I was born in."*

Zaraki quickly got used to dealing with Yachiru, but he had to buy more food for her and he had to chop her food into really small bites, and then he had to figure out how to burp her afterwards. Then he also had to buy diapers and that was his least favorite part.

After three years, Zaraki was now around nineteen. His shirt was now darker grey, and he used his sword to keep his hair the same length, and he also kept Yachiru's hair just below shoulder length.

A bald man was walking around, with a sword. His sword was sheathed, he had it running across his neck, and he hand both hands at the ends of it to keep it from sliding off his neck.

He was wearing a white and black shirt, and he had strange red marks by his eyes. He was walking through a town, people were whispering about him and quickly getting out of his way.

He had a frown on his face, and he was looking for something. Or someone in the crowd. He came across a man in a flowery kimono. The flowers were mostly green, but the one at his left shoulder was red. He had long black hair.

"Did you do it again, Ikkaku?" Asked the man in the kimono.

The bald man said nothing. The man in the kimono walked up behind him.

"You'll soon run out of people to fight you." Informed the kimono wearer.

"Then we'll just have to leave, and go to another area." Replied the bald man.

The man in the kimono scoffed. "Why don't you wipe your face? You don't look very good."

Ikkaku- the bald man- let of his sword with one hand and rubbed his bruised and dirt covered face.

He was impatient. Irritable. He had a short temper. And that defined him.

He was standing just outside the city when three men ran at him. He turned around to face them, and he got punched in the face by one of them. He didn't try to dodge, or block. He just took it.

"HEEEE YA!" He called, and he jumped up into the air. He then punched the man in the face- the guy who hit him. He knocked him over, and then repeatedly punched him in the face.

"I didn't mean it, I swear!" Cried the man, but Ikkaku didn't care.

The other two retreated.

Fighting and pain. The only things that felt real to him.

Ikkaku walked into a town filled with people. He had his sword leaned on his shoulder. "Who wants to fight?" He called. "I need a good challenge!"

No one. He was in a village filled with the old and sickly.

"There must be at least one or two of you who wanna die!" No one. He spat on the ground.

Then he heard the giggling of a little girl.

He looked over, irritated. "Who's that?" He roared. Ikkaku ran in her direction, and he wasn't wearing shoes.

He came across Yachiru who was drawing on the ground with chalk.

"What the-" He stopped, surprised. He saw a short hunched over man behind her wearing a black cloak over himself.

"If you were smart, you'd leave!" She said happily. "Kenny's in a good mood today!" She was still drawing. She looked up at him. "Unless you enjoy a lot of pain, you should go."

"Oh. Yeah right." He smiled. "Your friend is in a good mood. And that's reason to worry?"

"You sure are stupid." She frowned at him. "He loses all control, when he's feeling really good." On the sidewalk, there was poor drawing of Zaraki stabbing a man in the chest. "That's when he ends up having fun!"

"What's that?" Ikkaku swung his sword, ready to use it.

"Hey." Called a deep voice. "Don't even think about it." The old man suddenly rose, and then his cloak fell off. Revealing a man that was almost seven feet tall, and a sword at his back. Chakra exploded around him from a split second, and Ikkaku's eyes widened.

"Are you gonna run?" Zaraki asked.

Ikkaku was sweating, all over his neck. "No. I'd prefer to stay!" He jumped backwards. "My chakra's high too! So let's have a little fun!" Ikkaku grinned, at the solemn faced Zaraki.

Dust flew passed them. By this time, a crowd gathered, all of them worried something bad was going to happen. All besides the kimonoed man, who looked calm as ever.

Ikkaku grabbed his sword by it's handle, and he grabbed it's sheath with his other hand.

"Ikkaku..." The kimonoed man said.

"I don't want you to help."

"I know that." He growled.

Ikkaku slowly drew his sword. "You're strong. Or so it would seem." He told Zaraki.

"Yeah." Zaraki drew his sword.

"I am strong as well!" Ikkaku cried, taking a stance. with his sword pointed towards Zaraki, but his scabbard held in his other hand- ready to attack.

"That's it. No more talking." Zaraki smiled slightly. "Now fight!" He suddenly darted in front of Ikkaku.

Zaraki slashed down, and Ikkaku didn't have enough time to dodge. So he blocked it with both his sword and scabbard. Zaraki's one strike forced Ikkaku in a little into the ground.

The kimonoed man's eyes widened.

Zaraki laughed.

Ikkaku was trying to push Zaraki's sword back, but he had no effect. Zaraki grinned again, and then yanked his sword backwards and he slashed down at Ikkaku, yanked his sword back slashed down, yanked back, slashed, and did that repeatedly until Ikkaku jumped backwards and avoided it.

 _Who is this guy?_ Ikkaku thought. _He's not only strong, he's incredibly fast..._ Blood ran down from Ikkaku's forehead to his mouth. Ikkaku licked some of the blood from his face, at least the blood that he could reach. "Now this is fun! In fact, this is the most fun I've had sense I came here!" He leapt way up into the air, and he swung his sword down at Zaraki.

Zaraki held his sword up and blocked it.

Ikkaku was completely inverted, he was able to keep himself up because of his and Zaraki's upper body strength.

"Ah." Zaraki said. "Good for you!"

Ikkaku flipped backwards, and then he charged at Zaraki, yelling.

Zaraki laughed, and slashed.

They crossed blades several times.

"Just who is this fellow?" Asked the kimonoed man. "His strikes are so fast I can't see them." He bit his thumb.

"Look, Kenny's smiling!" Yachiru pointed out, laughing.

Ikkaku and Zaraki continued to cross blades.

"It's a shame really." Yachiru frowned. "It's almost over..."

The kimonoed man's eyes widened.

Ikkaku jumped backwards, small cuts all over his arms, and he was out of breath.

Ikkaku never even cut Zaraki- who wasn't even out of breath. "I really enjoyed that."

Ikkaku gasped a little bit.

"It's been a while sense I've had so much fun." Zaraki went on, then he charged. Ikkaku stabbed at him, but Zaraki slashed through his sword and then slashed his chest.

"What are you doing?" Ikkaku asked. He was lying on the ground, his sword broken. "Finish me off..."

"What do ya know? You're still alive." Zaraki told him.

"What are you thinking?" Ikkaku roares. "You're obligated to kill me! Do it!"

"Sorry." Zaraki told him. Yachiru pushed her head up, from Zaraki's shoulder. "But I'm not here to put you down like a sick animal. I've got no obligation to end all of your suffering."

"I'm a warrior!" Ikkaku cried. "I have my pride! Kill me!"

Zaraki bent down, and then grabbed the front of Ikkaku's shirt. He yanked him to eye level, Ikkaku's feet hovering off the ground.

"If you like fighting so much stop moaning and whining for me to kill you! Never admit defeat and ask for a quick death! Die first, then admit defeat! If you are defeated but didn't die, it just means you were lucky! At those times, think only think about survival! Survive and think only about killing the one who failed to kill you!" He was silent for a moment. "You know," He smiled again. "I didn't hold back while I was fighting with you. You had plenty of luck, and that's why you're alive. Live. And try and kill me another day. See ya around."

Zaraki dropped him, and Ikkaku fell to his knees.

Zaraki started walking away.

"Wait!" Ikkaku cried. "Tell me your name! Don't go... not until you tell me what your name is!"

"Kenpachi. Kenpachi from Zaraki."

 _Kenpachi... from Zaraki..._ Thought Ikkaku.

Notes: *Again, because he still hasn't truly claimed the name Kenpachi, I can't really refer to him as this. And he's not exactly a kid now, so Kidpachi doesn't exactly work. Teenpachi sounds stupid, and I'm not good with synonyms so I don't know any good synonyms for teen. So I'm going to refer to him as Zaraki until he officially gains the title of Kenpachi.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: The Next Kenpachi

Ikkaku was eating a bowl of rice.

"Hello." Said the kimonoed man. "It's been a while. How are you doing?"

Ikkaku's head was bandaged, along with his arms and chest.

"Yumichika. Yeah, fine." He said with a mouth full. He sipped from his drink. "You brought some news, or what?"

"I've heard something very interesting."

"The Village Hidden in the Steel?" Asked Ikkaku.

A few days ago, Zaraki walked back into his old village. "It seems like it was so long ago that I was here..." He told Yachiru, who was on his back, hanging on his shoulder.

"Wow, Kenny. This is where you became a ninja?"

"Yeah. Also the place I first felt the thrill of battle." Zaraki looked around, and then he went to the Kinkage.

"Hello, nameless swordsman. It's been a while."

"Tell me, is Kiganjo dead?"

"No, he is still active. He just got back from a mission."

"I'm going to challenge him."

Zaraki was standing about ten yards away from Kiganjo. Tatsuzo and Rinji were there. Tatsuzo was wearing black ninja gear with no flak jacket. Rinji was wearing red ninja gear, and his hair was longer. He had a few scars on his face.

Unohana was there, and she looked pretty much the same.

"It's been a while, kid." Said Kiganjo.

"Cut the crap. We're here to fight." Zaraki drew his sword.

Kiganjo ran at him.

Zaraki rolled his eyes. "Boring." He stabbed Kiganjo in the chest, and then pierced his heart.

"A single strike..." Mumbled Unohana. "He kept his word..."

Zaraki was wearing the Jonin of Squad Eleven uniform. Yachiru changed into a black kimono, and she got a sword. She carried it instead of having it at her hip or back.

Zaraki had his sword at his hip, most of the blade hidden in his jacket besides his long hilt.

Kenpachi went to the Kinkage. "Can I have a mission?"

"Well," The Kinkage said. "You're going to have to get a squad. Because you're a Jonin."

"I don't want to deal with any more snot nosed brats then I have to."

"Then you'll have to give up the name Kenpachi- because if you don't have a squad you aren't the Jonin of Squad Eleven. And only a Jonin can hold the title Kenpachi."

Kenpachi closed his eyes. "Fine. I already have Yachiru. Who else?"

"We just got a pair of ninja who wish to be your subordinates."

"Who could that be?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika walked into the room. "That would be us." Said Yumichika.

Ikkaku was wearing a black kimono, and he had his sword swung up onto his shoulder. His saddles were different from the normal style though.

Yumichika was wearing a black kimono, but he had an orange neck warmer. He also had a sword, but it was at his hip. He also had two yellow feathers coming off his face, and then two red feathers going up his forehead.

"Ikkaku Madarame. Yumichika Ayasegawa. Yachiru Kusajishi. Will be in Squad Eleven, with Kenpachi Zaraki as their Jonin."

Ikkaku grinned.

"You will not a have a mission, not yet."

Rinji and Tatsuzo ran into the room. "Hey!" Tatsuzo called.

Kenpachi turned around, and looked at him.

"You've gotten quite a bit bigger."

Kenpachi nodded.

"And I can call you by your name now."

Kenpachi nodded. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru. These two were my squad mates when I was still a Genin- Rinji and Tatsuzo."

Ikkaku nodded to them. Yachiru bowed them. Yumichika smiled at them.

"How are you doing, Rinji?"

"Alright." Rinji had a scar across his check, from one of his previous missions. He also had a shallow scar across his forehead, from the same battle. "Tatsuzo and I both became Jonin."

"Good. You have squads then?" Asked Kenpachi.

"Yeah. We've had them for some time." Tatsuzo replied. "We're going to send them to the Chunin Exams soon."

"Good..."

"Chunin Exams?" Asked Ikkaku.

"A way to become the next level of ninja- which is Chunin." Said Kenpachi. "If you become a Chunin you won't be in my squad any more."

An hour later, Kenpachi was standing before the Kinkage.

"Yeah?" Kenpachi asked.

"Because you're a Jonin, you require at least a little bit of formal training. So I'm going to teach you Kendo. And you can use it on your next mission."

"What will be my next mission?"

"The Steel has been getting attacked by enemy ninja. There is not very many of them, so we fight them off. But they're persistent. I want you to take them out. Permanently."

Kenpachi smiled. "Is that all? I won't need Kendo for that."

"You misunderstand. We want you to take it out at the roots. You need to find where they're hiding, and then put them out of their misery."

Kenpachi nodded.

He learned Kendo, and again, because he was an incredibly fast learner he only practiced it for a day before the Kinkage took him off that training in fear that if Kenpachi ever became a rogue ninja he'd be insanely hard to defeat.

Kenpachi and his new squad were sitting on a steel wall, waiting for the enemies to show up.

And they did. Kenpachi chased them out, and they ran to their base. Kenpachi gripped his sword with both hands, and his chakra boomed around him. He slashed down onto the building, completely destroying it.

"Damn..." Kenpachi said. "I was hoping there was going to be at least a few survivors..."

"So we came all this way for nothing?" Asked Ikkaku.

"It appears so." Yumichika said.

The Kinkage made Kenpachi get a house. Ikkaku and Yumichika also had to buy houses. Yachiru split the rent with Kenpachi.

Yachiru was taking a shower. "Kenny, we don't have any shampoo!" She called.

"Then use soap! I don't care!"

Kenpachi was taking a bath, right after Yachiru got out. His water was really hot, but he didn't hair. And because there was no shampoo, he washed his hair with soap.

After he got out of the bath, he lied down on his big bed, and he fell asleep.

He woke up the next day, his hair was getting a little stiff. He didn't seem the care.

Kenpachi and his Squad went on an assassination mission. The man was creating "Tailed Beasts". Tatsuzo's and Rinji's squads were there too.

Kenpachi found the man. "Don't help me." He told them. He jumped down, and then stabbed the man in the chest.

Then a large beast came out of no where. It looked like a giant snake, with fifteen tails.

"Is that the Fifteen Tails?" Asked Rinji's Kunoichi. She didn't seem scared, she just seemed curious.

"No. That's a mock Tailed Beast. Man can't create a Tailed Beast." Rinji answered.

"It looks like a giant caterpillar!" Cried Yachiru, jumping off of Kenpachi's shoulder and ran towards it. One of Tatsuzo's ninja teleported over to her, and held her back.

"That thing's already slaughtered fifteen ninjas. If it was a true Tailed Beast, then we'd probably in the same boat as them already." He was a pretty deep voice.

"We must attack all at once." Said Tatsuzo.

"Hold on." Said Kenpachi. "Get everyone else out of here first. They're only in the way." He darted towards it.

Tatsuzo pointed to the right, and Rinji pointed towards the left. Their squad went in the direction their captain pointed for them to go.

Yachiru yelled, "Yay, Kenny!" Kenpachi slashed at it. "Come on, give him a beating!"

Kenpachi slashed one of it's tails off, and he leapt forwards to attack it head on. The beast swung several tails at him, but Kenpachi effortlessly slashed through them.

"Five... six..." Yumichika counted the tailed Kenpachi was cutting off. "Seven..."

Kenpachi then was in range of it's head, and he slashed across it's neck.

"Eight..." Yumichika finished.

"We won!" Yachiru cried, as the beast tumbled to the ground. "Whoah! Victory!"

Kenpachi landed on the ground.

"Wow..." Tatsuzo mumbled. "This was only a mock Tailed Beast, but that was insane."

"We have a problem." Rinji informed.

Each of the tails that Kenpachi had cut off regrew it's own head. Now there was eight heads.

"This is bad..." One of Rinji's Genin said.

Ikkaku grinned at Yumichika.

"This is gonna be great." Kenpachi grinned. "There's more of them to kill."

"Hold on," Ikkaku yelled.

"That's very unfair, Sensei." Suddenly Yumichika and Ikkaku teleported to the ground behind Kenpachi.

"You're having all the fun, while we're watching from the side lines!"

"What do you think you're doing? I told you to say back!" Kenpachi growled.

"CONTEST FIGHT!" Yachiru yelled, almost incoherently. "Hey, Kenny. We're gonna have a contest." She was back on Kenpachi's back. "It's a contest to see who can slice up the most caterpillar tails!"

Tatsuzo jumped down, and so did Rinji. Their squads were still scrambling around getting as many people out of the area as possible.

"A contest, a contest!" Yachiru laughed.

Ikkaku still had a grin on his face, and Yumichika was smiling too.

"Are we just going to stand here looking pretty, or attack?" Asked Tatsuzo.

"Let's do this. I'll join you. Careful, if you get in my way you'll be sliced." Everyone leapt forwards.

Notes: Should I make Rinji's squad and Tatsuzo's squad main characters? Give me a review telling me if you think that'd be a good idea or not.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Rinji's Squad

Rinji was sitting at a desk, fiddling with a pen. He was leaned back in his chair, his feet up on his desk.

Also in the room was all three of his squad. They were all sitting at their desks, doing something. One of the guys was writing something, and his arm was moving really fast. He handed one of his papers to the guy next to him, who read it and then drew a picture of it.

He handed it to the girl, who gave a thumbs up.

"Can I read it?" Asked Rinji.

"You can read the manga just before it gets published." Said the guy who was writing it.

Rinji smiled. _I remember when these guys were just pups._ He thought. _It's been a year sense I got these guys in my squad._

A scarless Rinji was sitting on a some steps. In front of him, at the base of the steps, was his squad.

"Hey, guys. I'm Rinji Toichi- I'm going to be your sensei. But Rinji-sensei doesn't sound quite right, so I think you guys can just call me Sensei. We should introduce ourselves. Being as we're going to be working together- we should tell each other our jutsus. Okay?"

The one guy nodded.

"Alright. I'm Rinji Toichi- as I just said. My jutsu requires no hand signs, and it's a Kekkei Genkei. It activates only when I draw blood, and I go into a rage and I can't be stopped unless my enemy gets defeated. Then I'll pass out. I can survive any injury, as long as it draws blood. If it doesn't, then I can be beaten just like anyone else. I like to sleep in, and I dislike my jutsu. I became a ninja because my clan forced me to, and I became a Jonin because I figured if I was going to be a ninja I was going to go all out." Rinji pointed to the first guy.

He had long red hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue and dark green ninja gear. He had his hair tucked under his headband so people could still see it. "My name is Yozo Shinato." He told them. He didn't sound angry when he spoke, but he definetly didn't want to be there. "My jutsu... I don't have one. I use Taijutsu."

"Hm? Didn't your clan teach you a jutsu? Or do you have a Taijutsu type clan?" Asked Rinji.

"I don't have a ninja clan. I'll explain how I got my Taijutsu in a minute. I like to write manga, and I hate that manga is under apreciated. I became a ninja because I got in a slump in my writing a while back, and I needed something to do. So I went to the ninja acadamy for a day. I got inspired, and I realized that being a ninja would help with my writing. So every technique I know was taught to me by the acadamy, or I learned by myself."

"Alright, the girl." Rinji said.

She had light brown hair with blonde streaks that was long and went down passed her shoulder blades. She had blue eyes, and she was wearing a dark pink shirt, and she had a light purple mini-skirt and she had long purple leggings underneath. "I'm Kiku Ishikawa." She said. She spoke calmly, like she wasn't in a rush to get done. "I'm an expert in the Metal Style Jutsus. I like to practice, but I dislike annoying people. I became a ninja because I had nothing else to do. I had no special skills, aside from being able to fight. I had no other options. So I became a ninja."

"Alright, the last guy."

He had a black head band, and black hair. He also had green eyes. He had a black shirt on, but with no sleeves showing his partually muscular arms. He was wearing black pants as well. "Well..." He said. "I'm a support type ninja. I'm no good by myself, but I can help people quite a bit when I'm fighting with them-"

"Son."

"Yeah?"

"Your name."

"Oh yeah! My name is Hiro Osada. My jutsu... is like I said- a support jutsu. When I use it, it transferes my chakra to someone else. It requires only a little bit of chakra, and I'm also a good medical ninja. I'm also good at manipulating my chakra."

Back in real time, Rinji set his pen down.

"We finished the first chapter, Sensei." Said Hiro, proudly setting a small stack of papers on Rinji's desk.

The cover showed a picture of a teenager wearing all black, and he had a crow sitting on his shoulder. He had spikey typical Shonin protagonist hair. Behind him, a girl with long hair was standing, her back to the hero but she had turned her head to show her face. She was wearing a flowery kimono, and it was hard to see but she had the hilt of a sword in her sleeve.

"Seems cool..." Rinji opened the first page, and started reading.

Back before he passed his squad, Rinji was sitting up in a tree, in the outskirts of the Village, just before the maze.

Rinji had three backpacks at his feet, and his squad quickly showed up.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Why'd we need to come here?" Asked Hiro.

"Well," Rinji said. "I'm going to take you guys into the maze. The Kinkage's not allowed to help you, but he won't hinder you."

"What does hinder mean?" Asked Hiro.

"Hold you back." Answered Yozo.

"Oh, thanks." Said Hiro.

"Here are the rules: all three of you must make it back here before sunrise tomorrow. In these backpacks I have all the utlities you will need. You're permitted to use any jutsu you want. The only rule is that you must go through the maze, you can't go over, or under. Don't keep me waiting."

"Let's start!" Hiro grinned.

"Like the protagonist of my series says, _let's get this over with_." Said Yozo.

"I'm ready." Kiku was serious.

Hiro was standing on the far end of the maze, far away from the exit. He drew a kunai, and he pointed the end of it to the wall, and he scratched it. It was just a scratch, it wasn't deep at all. But that wasn't what Hiro was going for. He pointed his kunai at the wall, and he stepped closer to it so the end of his kunai was touching the wall. He walked forwards, his kunai scratching the wall.

Yozo was across the wall from Hiro. Yozo looked around, and he walked down the passage, walking the exact opposite way as Hiro. Yozo stopped before he turned, and he tied a wire to the end of a kunai. He hurled it to the wall, and he started walking.

Kiku was several walls away from both of the boys. She made a hand sign. "Metal Style: Jutsu." The wall in front of her went down, and she stepped forwards, and went to the next wall. "Metal Style: Jutsu."

After about six walls, Kiku was nearly out of chakra. She couldn't force another jutsu if she wanted to.

She was panting, and she was sweaty. She opened her bag, and she drank from her water bottle. She was careful not to drink all of it. She found a protein bar, and ate it. But she still didn't have enough chakra to get through the wall. Then she got an idea.

"HIRO!" Kiku. "YOZO!"

Hiro turned, and he ran in the direction of the voice.

Yozo did too.

Hiro and Yozo encountered each other. "Hey, you heard Kiku scream, right?"

"Yeah. She's down here." Hiro said, and the two darted in that direction.

Kiku smiled at them. "Hey, guys..."

"So that's the plan?" Asked Hiro.

"Yeah." Said Kiku. "But if you guys can't do it, then we'll fail. Assuming that your jutsu is capable of it, then we'll be able to pass."

Hiro nodded. "I'll help. But it won't work without you, Yozo."

"Like the hero of my story- I will help others in need." Yozo put his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro made a hand sign. "Chakra Transfer."

Suddenly, Kiku felt chakra flowing into her. She stood up, and she made a hand sign. Several walls came down.

They all stepped forwards, and then Kiku did the same thing.

The continued to do this, until all of them were out of chakra.

Hiro ate his and Yozo's bar, but he still had almost no chakra. He still transferred as much as he could to Kiku, knocking him out.

Yozo looked around. "Damn. Our squad mate comes before the mission. If we fail and he lives, then it'll be worth it. But if we pass and he dies- we lose. It's like a story."

Yozo picked Hiro up.

Kiku nodded, and then they divided Hiro's weight into to. They both ran up the wall, and then jumped over to the next two walls, and there stood Rinji.

"Yo guys cheated-" He stopped when he saw that Hiro was unconscious.

Rinji made a hand sign, and green energy glowed at his hand and he used it go have him recover chakra.

"So wait a second-" Said Yozo the next day. "We still pass?"

"Yes. The point of the exercise was to make you guys use teamwork. With Kiku's Metal Style, she could bring the walls down. But she would run out of chakra too soon, and that's when Hiro would come in and transfer his chakra to her. And then he'd run out of chakra, and then Yozo would come in and transfer Hiro his chakra and Hiro would then transfer it to Kiku. But I didn't think that he'd try to force another jutsu- I figured you'd stay in the maze for the night and then get here in the morning."

Notes: Just so you guys know, Rinji isn't Renji Abarai. I can't believe I didn't notice that their names were so similar until now.

Do you guys like that Rinji's and Hiro's squads are going to become main characters? I'd appreciate a response.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Tatsuzo's Squad

Tatsuzo and his squad were doing push-ups. Tatsuzo was looking up at his squad, being across them them.

"Five hundred..." Tatsuzo called. "We're done."

Everyone was exhausted.

 _They've sure come a long way..._ Thought Tatsuzo.

Back when Tatsuzo first meant them, he had them sitting on a bench. He was standing across from them.

"Alright. Everyone introduce yourselves. I'll go first. I'm Tatsuzo Tekkan. I like to train. I dislike my old sensei.* I became a ninja because I wanted to be strong." Tatsuzo pointed to one of them.  
He had white hair, and teal eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with torn sleeves. He also had black pants, and his arms were scared up pretty bad. He had a small brown monkey standing on his shoulder.

"I'm Yoichi Tahara. This is Ryu." Yoichi gestured to the monkey that was on his shoulder. Ryu stuck his tongue out at them. "We like to strengthen our bond, and that's why my arms are so scratched up. We don't like anything to spicey or sour, and most candies make Ryu's teeth hurt, so we normally don't eat candy. We became ninja because we always liked to fight- even as a little kid."  
Tatsuzo pointed to the kunoichi.

She had long fire red hair tied back behind her head. She had brown eyes. She was wearing golden ninja gear, with grey accents. "My name is Kiyomi Hase. I like to read, and I hate to waste time. I became a ninja because-" She frowned. "I don't really know."

Tatsuzo pointed to the last guy.

He had pepper colored hair, and hazel eyes. He was wearing tan ninja gear, and instead of the standard saddles, he had big combat boots on. "I'm Daichi Machi. I like to have days off, and I dislike to repeat myself."

"Wait, what'd you say?" Asked Yoichi.

"Before saying something idiotic, ask yourself... _you feelin' lucky,_

"I don't think I like that tone of your voice." Said Yoichi.

"Shut up, Yoichi. You're a moron." Kiyomi put in.

"So it's everyone versus us, huh?" He growled.

"It's no one versus no one." Tatsuzo growled. "Finish what you were saying."

"I became a ninja because I wondered what it would be like."

Tatsuzo went back to normal. "I'm going to give you guys a test. To see if you're capable of being in my squad."

"What?" Asked Yoichi. "We already passed the test to get out of the academy, why would we need to take another frigging test?"

"That test was for your Sensei to see if you could be a Genin. My test is going to be so much more difficult. The chances are against you- you probably won't pass. My expectations are very high."

"I'm sure we'll be able to pass this test." Said Yoichi.

"I'm sure you're too self confident." Daichi told him.

"And what's wrong with self confidence?" Asked Kiyomi.

"HA!" Yoichi pointed a finger at Daichi. "This time she's on my side!"

"If you don't want to die, then I suggest that you shut up, Yoichi." Kiyomi growled.

"So you aren't on my side?"

Tatsuzo slammed his fist into the ground. "You're a squad so act like it! You're ninja, you aren't children! If you have petty squabbles like this on an actual mission then you'd be torn apart!"

"You don't understand, Sensei!" Cried Yoichi. "My personality doesn't fit with these guys' personalities! We're too different!"

Tatsuzo's nostrils flared. "When I was a Genin was on a squad with two different people that my personality didn't mix with! A person who loved fighting so much that he'd slaughter the innocent, and a person that hated fighting with a burning passion! And you know what I did? I made our personalities fit! Do you know how many squabbles we've had? None."  
Tatsuzo took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But things like that can't happen on a mission. Tomorrow come to the same

Back in real time, Tatsuzo had them spar against each other.

"Beast Mimicry!" Cried Yoichi.

Back when Tatsuzo's squad formed, everyone was sitting on the roof of a building, aside from Tatsuzo.

"Sensei's definitely falling for it." Said Kiyomi.

"Right. And it wouldn't be working so well without Yoichi's good acting skills."

"Don't put yourself too far behind me." Yoichi smiled. "I'd say our acting skills are about on par." Ryu crossed his arms, and nodded his head.

Tatsuzo was standing by the bench the next day. His squad showed up, all of them coming from the same direction.

"Alright..." Tatsuzo said. "Follow me, guys."

They came across Rinji, who was holding four flags, each of them having a different color. He handed Tatsuzo the flags. "Thanks, Rinji."

"Yep." Rinji leaned back against the wall. "My Squad should show up in about ten minutes."

"Right. Have fun."

Tatsuzo took his squad to the other side of the village, and then stood there. He faced them. "Each of you will be given a flag. You need to get two people's flags, unless it's mine. Then you only need one. The rules are- once I teleport you to a place you need to leave your flag there. You can conceal it with anything you want, but you cannot carry it on your person. You can move around, but you need to go back and get your flag when and if you get a hold of someone else's flag. Then the twist is you need to find the exist. I win once none of you can fight any more. You can only hold your flags once you're taking it back to your flag, or when you're leaving."

Each of them were standing at different sides of the maze.

"Ready, Ryu?" Asked Yoichi.

Ryu nodded.

Yoichi made a hand sign. "Monkey Screech Jutsu!"

Ryu howled loudly. The jutsu increased the radius of the scream.

 _What the hell was that?_ Thought Tatsuzo. _Was that Ryu? So the fighting has already begun..._

Daichi ran towards the sound, and so did Kiyomi.

After a minute of running, they found Ryu and Yoichi. Ryu stopped screaming.

"Let's do this." Yoichi said, they all then darted off.

Tatsuzo was sitting up on the wall. Suddenly, Yoichi charged down the hallway.

Tatsuzo jumped down on the wall. His feet landed on the flag, and then he jumped down to the ground.

Yoichi made a hand sign, and so did Ryu. "Beast Mimicry!" He cried.

Suddenly, claws extended from his fingertips, and his teeth sharpened into fangs. He got half an inch taller, and Ryu turned into the same form.

Yoichi grinned. Ryu nodded, and then the two charged at Tatsuzo.

Tatsuzo clenched his knuckles.

Tatsuzo kicked Yoichi in the chest, and then kicked him backwards, spun around and kicked down onto Ryu's head.

Yoichi slashed at him with a kunai, but Tatsuzo jumped backwards, dodged it, then ducked under Ryu's kick to the face.

Tatsuzo rolled to the side and then punched Ryu in the forehead, knocking him backwards. Yoichi then punched at Tatsuzo's head, but he caught his fist. With his other hand, Yoichi grabbed Tatsuzo's wrist.

Suddenly Daichi dropped from the sky and he punched downwards at Tatsuzo.

Tatsuzo pushed Yoichi backwards, and then jumped away himself.

Daichi's fist connected with the ground, creating an immense crater.

Tatsuzo jumped backwards, and then he tightened his fists. He punched at Daichi, purposely missing, and he hit the wall right behind Daichi's head, making a crater almost three times the size.

Daichi's eyes widened. Suddenly Tatsuzo felt as though he was getting put in a full nelson, but there was no one visible behind him.

"What the-"

Daichi punched him in the stomach, and then Yoichi and Ryu kicked him in the face at the same time. Both of them turned back into their normal appearance. Ryu jumped up into Yoichi's shoulders.

Tatsuzo was dropped to the ground, and he fell to his knees. _I better let them think that they won._ He thought.

Daichi looked over, and then he spotted the flag.

Suddenly Kiyomi appeared, right behind where Tatsuzo was. She was the invisible force that held him in a full nelson. The group all walked towards the flag. Each of them got positioned around it, and they all grabbed it at the same time. They lifted it from the ground, and then Daichi and Yoichi let go of the flag.

"So you guys pass." Said Tatsuzo, was standing right outside the maze. "But how did you guys work together so well? I thought you didn't like each other."

"We never said that." Kiyomi said. "All that was an act so you wouldn't think that we would work together well. Actually my father requested that we were on a squad together to the Kinkage. We've been working together sense we were at the academy."

"I see... so who's plan was it to do the acting?"

"It was Daichi's." Said Yoichi. "He said that we needed to trick you, but the actual idea was Kiyomi's."

"You guys are all smart kids. I look forwards to working with you later."

Yoichi grinned. "Twenty percent skill, eighty percent fear, be one hundred percent clear, 'cause Ryu is ill!"

"What? Ryu's sick?" Asked Daichi.

"No, that's a song. It's called Remember the Name, it's by Fort Minor."**

Tatsuzo smiled. _This going to be fun._ He thought.

Notes: *He's not dead yet, so Tatsuzo isn't speaking ill of the dead. If he was dead, I don't think Tatsuzo would talk about him like this. This is a flash-back episode about Tatsuzo's crew.

**I listen to music as I write, and that song came on as soon as Tatsuzo said that he was a smart kid, and I couldn't think of a good line right there. And I didn't make Yoichi's monkey named Ryu just for that line, it was just a coincidence.

Also, if I say the name Saru I mean Ryu. In an old fanfiction that I made a while back (I didn't post it, so don't go looking for it), there was a character with money jutsus (just like Yoichi). But his name was Saru. And when I can't think of jutsus for a character, I just take it from my old fanfiction that was over flowing with characters with original jutsus. I was going to call him Saru, but the name Saru means monkey and that would be kind of stupid to name a monkey monkey. So I named the monkey dragon, (Ryu means dragon) and Ryu is an actual Japanese name (according to the name generator that I use for Japanese names).


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Battle

Kenpachi was walking around, Yachiru on his shoulder. "This is boring." He said. "I need to fight something."

"Kenny, we could go get a mission!" Yachiru told him.

"Stop talking so loud." Kenpachi told her. "I guess I'll go see if Ikkaku and Yumichika are up for a mission."

Ikkaku nodded. "Yeah, I'm up for a mission. Sitting around all day gets pretty boring."

Yumichika nodded.

The eleventh squad was standing in front of the Kinkage. The Kinkage looked roughly the same, but he had more wrinkles, and his hair was more grey.

"I'll give you a mission. An old retired ninja turned monk is transporting some important documents to a temple."

Kenpachi was standing next to the maze, waiting for the man to show up. Yachiru was crouched on Kenpachi's shoulder. Ikkaku was sitting in the lotus position on the ground beside Kenpachi. Yumichika was standing next to Ikkaku, but he wasn't leaned against the wall like Kenpachi.

"He's here! Kenny, he's here!"

A monk walked up to them. He had greying-black hair, he had grey eyes, and he was old. He was wearing a blue/grey robe.

"Hi!" Yachiru called.

"Stop yelling in my ear, Yachiru." Kenpachi growled.

"You're the squad of ninja that's going to escort me to the temple?"

"Yeah." Kenpachi answered.

"I'm Noriaki."

"Let's not get too familiar. We're just here to get this job done." Kenpachi said.

"There's quite a bit of ninjas that are trying to get their hands on this scroll. So you will have to fight anything that comes near us."

Kenpachi grinned. "That's what I'm hoping for."

As Kenpachi and Squad Eleven were walking down the road with Noriaki, they came across a forest.

"My map is out dated." Noriaki realized.

"Is there a problem?" Kenpachi asked.

"Well, sort of. There's a forest that wasn't on my map. If we go around it... I assume it'll take almost a day longer. But if we go through the forest then we'll risk enemy attack."

"Through the forest it is." Ikkaku told him.

Yumichika and Kenpachi nodded. Noriaki swallowed, and they all walked through the forest.

As they were walking, a branch snapped over to their right.

All of them looked over.

A branch snapped to their left.

"He's trying to scare us. No one let your guards down." Kenpachi told them. He took a step closer in front of Noriaki. Yumichika turned around, and he stood back to back with the monk, Ikkaku covered his right side. Yachiru stood on his left, who was just waiting for the right chance to make a joke.

A man appeared in front of them. He was wearing a white coat, with a black flame pattern on it. He had a dagger in his right hand, and he charged at them from Yachiru's direction.

"Hey, Kenny. This guy want's to fight!"

"Good!" Kenpachi grinned, and he slashed at the man. He jumped backwards. _Hell._ He thought. _This guy's faster then I originally calculated him to be._

Kenpachi stabbed up at the man, who dodged is strike again, and stabbed at Kenpachi with his knife.

Kenpachi blocked it with his hand.

The man's eyes widened, when the knife didn't even damage Kenpachi's hand.

"Wow, that's interesting." Kenpachi slashed the man across the chest. "Okay, fun's over. Let's go."

They all started walking again.

 _The Jonin slaughtered that man without a second of thought._ Thought Noriaki. _I'm scared of this guy... but I'm the one who's paying him so he won't kill me. Would he?_

"My Sensei likes to fight, but he won't kill anyone for no reason." Said Yumichika. "I wouldn't think too hard about it. You're life is in good hands."

Noriaki nodded. _That guy seems to think that this guy can be trusted. He's known him longer than I have. Maybe I'll give him a chance._ He thought.

After several hours of walking, Yachiru yawned, and streched out her arms. "Kenny, I'm tired. We should take a break."

"Good idea. Ikkaku. Keep watch." Kenpachi sat down on the ground, and then lied on his back. He feel asleep.

"How could he fall asleep so fast?" Asked Noriaki.

"Don't know." Ikkaku said. He sat down on the ground, and he set his sword off to the side. "My Sensei's a strange guy."

Yumichika set his book bag down, and then he pulled a small blanket on the ground, and then he unrolled it and lied on it.

"Too good to sit on the ground, huh?" Asked Ikkaku.

"Shut-up Ikkaku. A barbarian like yourself doesn't know what being elegant is like."

Ikkaku smiled. "This barbarian is watching for ninja while you sleep. He might accidentally step on your pretty face while your sleeping." He said, mostly sarcastically.

Yumichika rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Ikkaku."

Noriaki lied down next to Ikkaku.

Ikkaku looked over at him.

"This fighting... it's unnecessary."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, monk."

"Do you think that it was the right think to do to leave that man's body there?"

"Well," Ikkaku said. "Do you think that we should have too the time to stop and bury him? And the time that it took to do that you could have been attacked again."

"But couldn't we move off to the side or something?"

"You sure like to talk a lot. I thought monks had to take an oath of silence and shave their head bald?"

"That's a different kind of monk. Did you study up on that kind of monk? Or are you naturally bald?"

Ikkaku bit his lip, and he resisted the urge to punch him. "Stop asking questions and go to sleep."

The next day, Ikkaku woke them just as the sun was rising.

"Let's get moving." Kenpachi said, waking up.

Noriaki rubbed his face, and he shook his hair from his eyes.

Yachiru stretched her arms, and yawned. "Kenny, it's early... we should go back to sleep..."

"No. If we go back to sleep, then it'll take longer to get up. Let's go, Yachiru."

Yachiru climbed up onto Kenpachi's shoulder, and then fell asleep there.

Kenpachi sighed, but he didn't wake her up.

A few hours later, Yachiru woke up. "Thanks for the ride, Kenny!"

"You just woke up and you're still really loud." Kenpachi growled.

Yachiru jumped down from his shoulder, and then walked up behind Noriaki.

They continued to walk, and then Kenpachi stopped.

"What's-" Noriaki was interrupted by Kenpachi holding his arm out.

"So you fools were the ones who took out our teammate?" Asked a voice.

"Yeah, it was us." Said Ikkaku, unafraid.

"We'll have to punish you then." A different voice told them.

"I'd like to see you try." Kenpachi smiled.

Two men teleported to them.

Kenpachi drew his sword, and he slashed sideways towards them. Despite the fact that they were nowhere near them.

The one guy teleported over in front of Ikkaku, who drew his sword from his scabbard, and then gripped his sword with one hand, and the scabbard with the other.

Yumichika and Yachiru stood covering the monk's sides.

The man ran at Kenpachi, and then drew a kunai and slashed down at his chest.

Kenpachi didn't block it.

The man couldn't even cut him. "HELL!" He cried, and jumped backwards.

Kenpachi slashed down at him, but he managed to jump off to the side and avoid it.

Ikkaku swung his scabbard and hit his foe in the jaw.

The man punched Ikkaku in the face, and Ikkaku grinned and slashed him across the chest.

The man stumbled back a step, and then he kneed Ikkaku in the jaw, then he kicked him across the face. Ikkaku still had the grin on his face.

"I am Ikkaku Madarame! From Squad Eleven!"

"I don't really give a damn if you know my name or not." The man punched at Ikkaku's head.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Asked Noriaki.

Ikkaku and the man continued to punch each other, and then Ikkaku slashed him across the chest. The man kicked Ikkaku across the mouth, sending him back a step.

Yumichika scoffed, "Don't you see what's going on? Look how happy he is. He's having fun. He's going to use all of his strength in this battle."

"What?" Asked Noriaki.

"He'd be furious if I interfered in anyway. So I don't intend to help him out. You understand?"

"No! How could he be having fun while fighting? Is there a guarantee that he's going to win?"

"There isn't."

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you going to feel guilty and you didn't lift a finger to help?"

"That's a risk that each of us takes. But he died doing what he loved the most."

Ikkaku jumped backwards, and he hit the man across the face with his scabbard.

The man kicked Ikkaku backwards.

Ikkaku swung his sword around, and slashed the man across the stomach.

The man swung his arm and hit Ikkaku in the face and knocked him backwards.

Ikkaku jumped up into the air, and swung his scabbard down at his head. The man caught it, then Ikkaku slashed at him with his sword.

He jumped backwards, and dodged it.

Ikkaku swung his scabbard at him, but he caught it again, and then dodged Ikkaku's slash.

 _His movements are predictable..._ He thought. _He swings down the scabbard, then with his sword._

Ikkaku swung his scabbard at him, he tanked the attack, and he punched Ikkaku hard in the stomach. He then jumped back a step.

 _What is he made of, lead?_ He thought. _Well, that doesn't matter. I'm going to kill him no matter what._

"Come on, stop screwing around and get serious." Ikkaku told him.

Notes: This goes follow in with the main arc, just so you know. It might get there even in the next episode.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Zanpakuto

Ikkaku spun around, and he slashed at the man with his sword hand.

 _What the hell? He switched his sword and scabbard when he spun around..._ He thought. _He's smart..._

Ikkaku slashed across the man's chest.

Ikkaku then jumped backwards, before the man could hit him. Ikkaku then charged him again, and this time slashing him across the chest. _I don't want to die... don't wanna-_ He thought, as he hit the ground.

Kenpachi stabbed his foe in the chest, and then yanked his blade out he flicked the blood from it, and then sheathed his sword.

The group made it to the temple they were going to.

The monk bowed to them. "I think that you guys deserve something extra, from your help."

They all exchanged looks.

The monk took them inside the temple. Inside there was several monks in a sword fight.

There was several swords up on the walls.

"These swords have special properties. Each of them do something different. They each of a Shikai, and a Bankai."

"Shikai? Bankai?" Asked Yumichika.

"They're really rare to come by. It's an upgrade on the sword. But it only works on special swords, called Zanpakuto. None of you actually have a Zanpakuto, they're just regular swords. Zanpakuto are made of a special metal that allows you to activate your Shikai or Bankai. Which are Jutsus, but unlike regular Jutsus, you don't need to make a hand sign. Often you will need to make a gesture with the sword, but sometimes not. But you need to call a release command, and the sword's name."

"You're telling me that you guys name your swords?" Ikkaku asked.

"No. The sword has a spirit, and that spirit has it's own name." He looked around. He grabbed a short sword off of the wall. "Perhaps it'd be better just to show you." He unsheathed the weapon. "Hack and slash, Azami." The sword got longer, and the blade curved more.

"Cool." Ikkaku grinned.

"Then Bankai is thousands of times more powerful then a Shikai, Shikai is what I just showed you. Bankai is also really hard to achieve, so most people can't even use it."*

They all tried out different swords, aside from Kenpachi, and they eventually all got one, aside from Zaraki.

"Come on Kenny, you aren't going to get one?" Asked Yachiru.

"Jutsus are for pansies. All I need is my sword."

They took their pay, then went back to their village.

Rinji shut the book, after he read it. They all looked at him. He starred back for a full minute. Rinji then smiled, and gave a thumbs up. "It's good." He told them.

Each of them celebrated a little bit.

A month and a half after Rinji meant them, Yozo was writing in a notebook. Hiro walked in.

"Hey, Yozo. How's it going?"

Yozo jumped up into the air, and made a strange noise. He slammed his notebook shut.

"Don't scare me like that!" Yozo cried.

Hiro looked at him. "What were you writing?"

"Uh... nothing." Yozo's face turned a little red. "Let us change the topic..."

"So you're not embarrassed to talk about the actual details of your manga, yet you talk about the little things all the frigging time? That's kind of stupid."

"But-" Yozo was cut off, by Hiro taking the notebook. "NO!" Cried Yozo, jumping at him to take it back. Hiro struck him in the forehead, knocking him backwards.

"This is for your own good, Yozo. If you don't want people to read your story, you'll never get published." Hiro flipped it open, and began reading. "I see... so you need an artist?"

"Yes! I have the talent of writing, but I cannot draw!" He cried. "You're going to make fun of me now, aren't you?"

"Why would I make fun of you?"

"Because I'm a manga writer who can't draw."

"There are lots of manga writers who can't draw. That's why they hire an artist. And besides, you can't be good at everything."

"Can you draw?" He asked.

Hiro shrugged. "I mean... sort of. I wouldn't say that I'm an artist, but I do doodle during class."

"Draw this guy!" Yozo flipped to his main character's description.

Hiro did his best, and he eventually did a very good drawing of him.

"You're hired!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Ever sense, their teamwork had increased dramatically.

Now, Rinji was standing in front of them. "Alright guys. Come at me. No weapons will be used in this battle- so don't even think about it." This was right after Rinji read Yozo's manga.

Yozo charged him with a punch, but he dodged it easily, and then Hiro kicked at his face. Rinji dodged it just as easily. Kiku kicked at his head, but he jumped backwards and dodged it. They continued to train, until none of them could fight any longer.

Tatsuzo was standing in front of his squad. "This... is the final test I will give you before you guys take the Chunin Exams. The rules are simple. You guys just need to hide from me in the village until sunrise. If I catch any of you, you all lose. And yes, that includes Ryu. You can use any jutsu you want, but you can't go into the maze. I'll give you guys a ten minute head start."

"What is your definition of caught? Seeing us? Or do you have to physically touch us?" Asked Yoichi.

"Let's make it that I have to physically touch you."

Yoichi leapt across a building, Ryu on his shoulder. He jumped down on the ground. He turned, and then jetted off into the air.

Daichi was teleporting around the village.

Kiyomi was hiding in a pool of water, using a Water Style Jutsu to continue to breathe.

Yoichi turned, and saw Tatsuzo, running up behind him.

"Crap!" He cried, and he jumped off of a building.

Tatsuzo followed, and he was just a few feet behind him.

Yoichi landed on the ground, and then jetted off to the right, and Tatsuzo did the same.

"Well that didn't work..." He mumbled. He then ran up the side of a building- Tatsuzo jumped to the top and grabbed Yoichi by the front of his shirt.

"You caught me..." Yoichi smiled. "Or did you?" Suddenly Yoichi puffed into smoke, and the one who was in Tatsuzo's hand was Yozo- Rinji's student.

"Crap." He jetted off.

Yozo set Ryu on the ground. "Don't go to Yoichi yet, Ryu. Just hang around until the test is over- Tatsuzo-sensei might follow you."

Ryu nodded, like he understood. He jumped back onto Yozo's shoulder, and then made some noises.

"I can't really understand you, but you can hang around if you want."

Kenpachi was sleeping, back at his house. He woke up, and his hair was extremely stiff because he always washed it with soap. It was sticking out in every direction.**

He walked through the village, and a ninja jetted passed him.

"Hey!" Kenpachi growled.

"Sorry!" Cried the ninja, but he kept running.

"That was one of Tatsuzo's Genin, Kenny!" Cried Yachiru.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter."

The ninja that ran passed Kenpachi was Daichi, who was tired of teleporting so he was now just running.

Tatsuzo ran over a small fountain, and he darted in Daichi's direction.

 _Wow, that was close. Sensei ran out right in over my head..._ Thought Kiyomi.

Tatsuzo suddenly teleported right back in front of Kiyomi, and then reached down and grabbed her shoulder. She turned into water. A Water Clone.

Daichi continued to keep running. He stopped on a building, and he reached into his ninja tool bag. He took a rice ball, and he ate it like an apple. He then teleported out of the way before Tatsuzo could get him from behind.

Tatsuzo clenched his teeth. These guys are giving me a run for my money. I better start taking them seriously. He thought, as he made a handsign. Suddenly nine Tatsuzos appeared, and they all jetted off in a different direction.

As Tatsuzo was running, he came across a kunai that was lodged into the wall. He yanked it out, and saw that there was tag attached to it. Not an explosive tag. It was a message.

"So that's how they're communicating..." He mumbled. He smiled slightly, and put the kunai in his weapon pouch. He then disappeared.

All of the other Tatsuzos got the information that the one Tatsuzo found.

They all darted off, and they all took kunais wherever they found.

Yoichi jumped forwards. _I haven't found a single kunai in a while. I guess that means Sensei found out that we were using messages to communicate... crap._ He thought.

 _So, Tatsuzo-sensei caught on to our little gag._ Thought Daichi. _Oh well. I still have more aces up my sleeve._

After several more hours of Tatsuzo searching, the time limit went up. Everyone went back to Tatsuzo. Yoichi grinned, and Ryu was back on his shoulder. "That was a fun mission, Sensei! We should do something like that again!" Yoichi told them.

"You are all Chunin level. So I have faith that you'll all pass. It's been a year sense we've been a squad. And to be honest, that time flew by." He smiled. "I'm really bad a giving speeches. Even if you guys don't pass, I will still treat you guys the same. If you do pass, you guys will become a squad all on your own. And then I'd get a new squad."

"Thank you, Sensei." Yoichi knelt down before him. "For everything that you've ever done for us."

"Hey," Tatsuzo said. "Don't kneel to me. I hardly did anything. All of that was up to you guys. You can thank me if you want, but I don't deserve to be thanked. You guys are the only ones who deserve to be thanked."

Notes: *I hope I described that good enough. I apologize if I forgot to mention anything. If I did, then please drop a review telling me what I screwed up.

**The hair cut that Kenpachi has before the time-skip.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Test

Rinji's Squad and Tatsuzo's squad were standing just outside the maze.

All of them were there, aside from their Jonin.

"So why did you call us here?" Asked Yoichi.

"Well," Said Kiku said. "Our Senseis think that we're ready. But I'm not so sure. We're going to have a test."

"What does this test en-tale?" Asked Daichi.

"That's the thing. As a squad we're going to pick a competition for all of us. We'll compete as squads, not solo."

"Right."

Yoichi, Kiyomi, and Daichi were standing in a circle.

"I'm telling, ya!" Yoichi said. "If we do this, we'll definitely win!" Ryu nodded in agreement, and made some noises.

"But how do you know?" Asked Kiyomi.

Yoichi shrugged. "I don't know. But it's seems really cool."

"How about we have a rely race?" Daichi asked.

"No! Searching for a poisonous flower in the maze!"

"How do you even know there are poisonous flowers in the maze?" Asked Kiyomi.

"I came across one a few times when we were walking through the maze during Sensei's original test he had us take before we became Genin." Said Yoichi.

"How do you know they're still there?" Asked Daichi. "It's been a little over a year. The flowers could have withered away, or they could have made a bunch of them and make them extremely easy to find."

Yoichi sighed, along with Ryu. "Fine... rely race..."

Yozo, Kiku, and Hiro were sitting around in a triangle.

"Alright, any ideas?" Asked Hiro.

"I said my idea." Kiku said.

"Any _other_ ideas?" Asked Hiro, again.

"What's wrong with my idea?"

"I'm not taking a written test. That's stupid. Ninjas don't need to take written tests they kill people."

"Ooh! Can I use that quote in my manga? Of course, I'm going to reword it." Asked Yozo.

"Whatever." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"If you think being a ninja's that simple, then you're mistaken." Kiku said. "A Chunin needs to be smart enough to make good tactical decisions for her squad. If they can't do that, then they aren't good enough to become Chunin."

"I'm not backing down from this, Kiku. I won't take a test."

"Fine. If you're so smart, figure something out yourself."

"Alright. I have something. Yozo, if you have something you should say it."

"So you don't have something?" Asked Kiku.

"No!" Hiro's face reddened slightly. "But... I just wanted to make sure Hiro didn't have a better one..."

"How about we- as a squad- write a short story. And who's ever story's better is the victor!"

"Alright, we're definitely not doing that." Hiro cracked his neck. "My idea is we have a straight up fight. Me versus one of their squad, Kiku vs one of their squad, and Yozo vs one of their squad."

"Too much of a chance of some getting hurt. We can't do that."

"I'm a medical ninja, Kiku."

"Whatever." Kiku rolled her eyes. "We'll do whatever you want."

"Kiku, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Which meant she was mad.

"Kiku..."

"Are you guys ready?" Kiku called to the other squad.

"Damn it..." Hiro mumbled.

"Yeah." Daichi called.

The squads were standing face to face. "Our idea is to have a rely race." Said Daichi.

"We're doing a little battle royale thing." Hiro told them.

"So how do we decide on who goes first?" Asked Yoichi.

"Rock-paper-scissors?" Asked Hiro.

"Sure. Kiyomi, go up."

"Yozo, you're turn."

Yozo and Kiyomi were standing face to face. Yozo looked really serious.

Kiyomi had a calm look on her face.

Yozo and Kiyomi both shot.

Yozo threw out a rock, while Kiyomi had paper.

"Dang!" Yozo punched his hand, sending a small shock wave out.

They were to run across the village, to the end of the maze. The two people that where there were Yozo and Daichi. Once they got across the village, they passed a scroll to their teammate that was waiting, and then they'd go to their teammate, and the final person would run across the village. Behind Yozo and Daichi were Hiro and Kiyomi. That meant Kiku and Yoichi were on the other side.

"Alright, start in five." Said Hiro. "Five, four, three, two, one!"

Yozo and Daichi both took off.

Yozo took the lead, getting faster.

Daichi was at a steady speed.

Yozo ran out of steam about half way across the village, and Daichi was still running at the same speed, and he was only about a quarter of the way behind him. Daichi then passed Yozo up, who sprinted to keep up with him.

The two were running about the same speed, Yozo completely out of breath but Daichi was fine.

Yozo slowed down behind him, and Daichi got the scroll to Yoichi first. Yozo handed his scroll to Kiku, who darted forwards, jumping across a building to catch up with Yoichi.

"That's cheating!" Cried Yoichi.

"You didn't say it was against the rules!" Cried Kiku.

Yoichi continued to run, but Kiku easily to get ahead of him. She tossed the scroll to Hiro, who caught it and took off. Hiro ran by Yoichi.

Yoichi handed his scroll to Ryu, and Yoichi hurled him like a football. Ryu did a front flip, and hurled the scroll to Kiyomi, who caught the scroll. Kiyomi darted forwards.

Kiyomi quickly caught up to Hiro.

Hiro pulled ahead, but Kiyomi pulled ahead even further.

Hiro pulled ahead, and then Kiyomi pulled ahead. _This is getting ridiculous._ Kiyomi swept at his feet.

Hiro jumped over her leg. "Foul play!" He darted forwards, running even faster.

Kiyomi could hardly match him, but she was fast as well.

Hiro managed to make it a second and a half before Kiyomi.

Yozo and Daichi were face to face.

"You're a taijutsu fighter too?" Asked Daichi.

Yozo nodded. Then the two jumped at each other, Yozo kicking Daichi's fist.

Kiku was face to face with Yoichi.

Yoichi cracked his knuckles at the same time as Ryu.

Yoichi darted towards Kiku. Kiku made a hand sign, and metal burst up from the ground.

Kiyomi was going to brawl against Hiro.

Hiro jumped forwards, and Kiyomi made a hand sign and turned invisible.

Yozo was sent flying backwards. _Daichi's blows are much more effective than mine._ He thought. _It appears that he's stronger than I._

Daichi smiled slightly. He punched down at Yozo, who jumped up into the air. Yozo kicked him in the jaw. Daichi took a step backwards, but grabbed Yozo's ankle before he could hit the ground. He swung Yozo into the ground.

Yoichi jumped backwards, just before the wall hit him. _That was too close..._ He thought. Ryu jumped off his shoulder, and then took off.

The wall went back into the ground. Kiku made another hand sign and a sword came up from the earth.

Yoichi charged at her, dodged backwards before she could slash him, and then dodged to the right, and kicked her in the stomach.

Hiro hit the breaks, when Kiyomi disappeared. _Dang it..._

A kunai suddenly cut Hiro's back. It had been thrown, crooked, so it didn't stab him, it just cut his back.

Hiro hurled a kunai in the direction of the one thrown at him, but there was no damage.

 _Crap._ Hiro thought. _This is probably revenge for beating her in the race._

Yozo fell on his stomach.

"Do you admit?" Asked Daichi.

"Admit what?"

"Admit defeat."

"Like my main character of my manga, I will never be defeated! Not until I'm dead!"

Daichi stomped on Yozo's back.

Yozo clenched his teeth.

Daichi lifted his foot.

Yozo suddenly spun around, and his foot connected with Daichi's groin.

Daichi fell forwards, and Yozo rolled out of the way.

Daichi looked up at him angrily. _Crap..._ He thought.

Kiku stumbled back a step, and then slashed at Yoichi. Yoichi did a flip over her. Kiku spun around, slashing at him. Yoichi ducked, and kicked up into her hand. She dropped the sword, then Yoichi fliped himself back onto his feet, and kicked her in the back.

"Come on, Hiro. Just admit defeat." Said an invisible Kiyomi.

"Never!" Hiro growled. He hurled a few shuriken in the direction of Kiyomi's voice.

Kiyomi jumped straight up into the air, and dodged it. _That was close. I better stay quiet, here on out._ She thought. She landed on a building, her feet making a noise.

Hiro hurled more shuriken at her. Kiyomi jumped backwards. _Damn, I_ need _to get quiet._

"Where are you?" Growled Hiro, who suddenly stopped moving. He closed his eyes, and started really, truey, listening. He heard grass rustling to his right, so he hurled a kunai.

A black cat hissed at him, and darted off.

"Stupid cat." He mumbled. He heard grass rustling behind him, so he quickly darted to the right, and spun around at the same time. He hurled shuriken at his invisible target.

Yozo kicked Daichi in the chest, and Daichi stumbled backwards a step.

Yozo pulled a fist back, and he hit Daichi in the throat.

Daichi stumbled back, but caught himself, and then grabbed Yozo by the shoulders, and quickly yanked him towards him. Daichi's head collided with Yozo's, and Yozo hit the ground.

Kiku made a hand sign, and metal hand cuffs appeared around Yoichi's wrists.

Yoichi fell to the ground.

"You're defeated."

"Not quite. You forgot about my partner."

Kiku's eyes widened, when she realized that Ryu wasn't on his shoulder. She spun around, as Ryu kicked her in the face.

Hiro landed on the ground. He felt a kunai pressing lightly against his back. Kiyomi turned visible again.

"Damn." He mumbled.

Kiku grabbed Ryu, and then set him down next to Yoichi. "Didn't hurt. If I wanted to, I could have broken your neck, Ryu. You two lost."

"Fine." Yoichi said through clenched teeth. "We lost."

And Daichi knocked Yozo out.

Overall, Tatsuzo's squad own. But Rinji's squad own the race.

Notes: I was going to have Ikkaku be in the way of the rely race, but I ran out of time. So it went uninterrupted.


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19: Zaraki's Power

Kenpachi and his squad were on a mission. The mission was to fight a rogue group of ninjas, to show them what the Steel Village was made of.

And there they were. Just standing there next to a tree.

Kenpachi grinned and he gripped his sword. "That was quick! Let's hope this battle's lasts as long as possible!"

Ikkaku smiled, and swung his sword down to his side. He then brought it up chest level, and he took the scabbard off of it.

Yumichika drew his sword from his hip.

The one guy darted towards Yumichika, and grabbed him by the neck and teleported way.

"Yumichika!" Cried Ikkaku.

"Don't worry about him." Kenpachi said. "He'll be fine. Yachiru, go after him."

"Ah, come on, Kenny! I was going to watch you fight!"

"Do as your told."

"Fine..." Yachiru ran off.

Kenpachi's foe punched at him. Kenpachi blocked his punch with his sword.

The ninja jumped backwards, his fist bleeding pretty bad.

Kenpachi grinned, and he slashed at him. He jumped up out of the way.

"You dodged my blade once." Kenpachi grinned. "You won't do it again."

The man jumped up into the air, kicking down at him. Kenpachi slashed, cutting the man's arm completely off. The man cried out, and he gripped his arm stub.

Ikkaku slashed at his foe, and hit him in the face with his scabbard.

The man stumbled back a step. _These guys are on a completely different level._ He thought. _Damn..._

"Sensei! We aren't supposed to kill them!" Ikkaku warned.

"I know! I didn't kill him, now did I? And I didn't mean to cut his damned arm off. This pansy's too fragile."

He didn't mean to? Thought the man with the arm cut off. Good God, what would happen if he was really trying to cut my arm off? He stumbled back a step. "I give up! I learned my lesson! We won't bother your village again!"

Yumichika was thrown against a tree. "What are you doing?" He roared. "How dare you lay your disgusting fingers on my beautiful face!" He held his sword towards him. I probably should have figured out what this did before I left the temple. "Bloom, Ruri'iro Kujaku." Suddenly it separated into four different blades, curved, and then they turned green and darted towards his foe. They wrapped around his arms and legs.

"What the hell is this?" He growled.

What is this? Yumichika thought. Suddenly he felt that he was gaining chakra. And the man was losing it. Yumichika was trying to deactivate it, and so he did. The man was just out of chakra, unable to even move.

Yumichika's sword went back in it's normal form. He sheathed it, and then lifted the man by his head.

"Ew..." She mumbled as he lifted him up so that they were eye level. "I wouldn't touch you if I didn't have to. Anyway, if you tell anyone- even your stupid friends- I'm going to come back, and slit your throat. Got it?"

The man gave a slight nod, and then Yumichika dropped him and rubbed his hand on his side.

Yachiru ran up. "Yumi-Yumi!" She cried.

How much did she see? He thought.

"You made me miss Kenny's fight!" She did a flying kick into his stomach.

"Yachiru... that hurt!" Cried Yumichika.

She jumped off of him. "Come on! We might get to see the end of Kenny's fight if we hurry!"

Yachiru ran back, Yumichika jogging, because his stomach hurt from getting kicked.

Ikkaku spun his sheath around, and his sword so the hilt was facing the open side of the sheath. "Extend, Hozukimaru!" He slammed the hilt into the sheath, and suddenly, it turned into a long spear, with red tassels at the back.

Ikkaku examined his weapon for a second. "So this is what it does..." He swung his spear at his foe, who jumped up into the. He ran along side the spear, ready to punch Ikkaku in the face. "Split apart, Hozukimaru!"

Suddenly, it split into three different parts, and hit him in back of the head. He fell forwards, and then ducked under the weapon.

"So it's really a three section staff with a blade..." Ikkaku shrugged. "Cool."

The man punched at Ikkaku while he was admiring his blade. Ikkaku looked up at him, and then hit him in the face with the tasseled end. Then he jumped up into the air, and then the end connected to the spear darted towards him.

He dodged to the side, for the most part, and he got stabbed in the shoulder. Ikkaku yanked his weapon from his shoulder, and then it turned back into a spear, and then back into a three section staff.

Yachiru landed on the ground. "Hey, Kenny!"

"Yachiru. Heal this guy's arm. I cut it off by accident."

Yachiru walked over, and made a hand sign. Her hand glowed green, and she had her hand over over the man's arm. It stopped the bleeding, but it didn't bring his arm back.

"Sorry!" Yachiru didn't sound very apologetic. "See ya!"

They went back to the Kinkage after the mission was over.

"Kinkage, I need something to bring my power down. My fights aren't lasting long enough, and I can't enjoy them any more."

"So you need something to keep your chakra from going over nine thousand?" Asked the Kinkage's assistant.

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll go over the research and development division. I'll get him to create something for you by the end of the day!" He darted out the window.

"He's always so eager to do even the simplest things. This is a good thing, and a bad thing."

"Do you know if they'll actually be able to do it?" Asked the Jonin.

"Yes, he should. Yumichika Ayasegawa. I need you to go on a solo mission."

"What?" Asked Ikkaku.

"You'll get a different solo mission, I'm just testing out your skills by yourself. Along with you, Yachiru Kusajishi."

 _This'll be the perfect time to figure out how to make a melee version of my Shikai._ Yumichika thought.

Each of them had to fight a small group of bandits. They weren't ninjas, just regular bandits. They were all working for the same operation, and a different squad had already taken out their roots but they were still going to be a problem.

Yumichika held his sword out. "Melee version of what happened last time." He called. Nothing happened. "Damn." He jumped backwards and avoided an attack. "Blossom. Ruri'iro Kujaku." Nothing happened. "Damn." He slashed a bandit across the chest.

"Stop screwing around!" Cried one of them.

"Shut up!" Yumichika waved his hand over it. "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." The blade suddenly separated into four different blades, and curved quite a bit. He expected it to turn green again, but it didn't. He smiled, finally figuring it out.

Ikkaku ran through the bandits, his Zanpakuto in it's sealed form, slashing all about.

Yachiru ran through, hitting people with her sheathed sword, and kicking anyone who she missed the first time.

Ikkaku finished first, and then Yachiru. And Yumichika went about an hour after.

Kenpachi was taking a nap when Yachiru got back to their house, so she didn't bother him.

Ikkaku went back to his house, and started taking a nap.

Yumichika and Ikkaku were housemates, splitting the bills like Kenpachi and Yachiru did.

Yumichika started watching TV, not really paying all that much attention to whatever was on.

Right after Kenpachi woke up from his nap, there was a knock on the door. He walked over, and opened the door.

A young woman was standing there, with a small box in her hands. "Here's your box, Kenpachi-Sensei." She held up the box to him.

"Thanks." Kenpachi closed the door, and opened the box. There was an eye patch, with golden lines on the sides. He put it on, over his right eye, the eye that didn't have the scar from when he fought against Unohana.

Kenpachi also found several bells in the box. It took him several hours, but he managed to attach each of the bells to one of his strands of hair.* The one bell was just out of his reach, and that one took the longest to attach.

He didn't ask for anyone's help to do so, because he felt it would be weird for someone else to style his hair. And he could eventually get it, so there was no need for help.

Kenpachi sat down on his bed, and sighed.

Yachiru looked over. "Hey, Kenny! How come you attached those weird bells in to your hair?"

Kenpachi scowled at her. "They're to give the edge to my foes in a fight. They're extremely quiet, so if they're good enough it'll give them an edge."

"Wow, you're really nice, Kenny!"

"I'm practically a bag of generosity, I know." Kenpachi smiled.

Tatsuzo and Rinji had their squads fill out their papers for the Chunin Exams. The next day, they would go around the Leaf. And the exams were beginning in a month.

"Awesome! I'mma gunna become a Chunin!" Cried Yoichi.

"There's nothing wrong with self confidence," His Sensei told him. "But don't be overly confident, Yoichi."

"Right." Yoichi grinned, and stuck his tongue out. Ryu stuck his tongue out too. "Then we're going to try our hardest! And if we don't make Chunin, then it's our own fault! We'll just have to start training harder!"

"That's the spirit." Tatsuzo smiled at them. "But the exams are in a month. So you still have time to train."

Daichi nodded, along with Kiyomi. Yoichi cracked his knuckles, and so did Ryu.

"I'll train after I see the Hidden Leaf." Said Tatsuzo.

Notes: *Now he looks like what he did in his first appearance, when he fought Ichigo Kurosaki.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: The Hidden Leaf

Team Rinji and Team Tatsuzo were walking through the Leaf.

"Everyone, you can split up, if you'd like." Said Tatsuzo. "But we all need to meet back up at the same place. We'll meet at that building-" He pointed to the Hokage's mansion. "At nine."

Everyone darted off.

Yoichi jumped off of a building, looking around. _This place is strange. They don't have a maze or anything. How are they Hidden in Leaves? Sure there's a forest around the village, but there's a pathway right of the village!_ He jumped onto the ground. "What a strange place. Right, Ryu?" Ryu made a quiet noise, and nodded his head.

Yoichi started walking, and he heard a loud dog bark. Then he heard someone yell, "Akamaru! No!"

Yoichi turned around, just in time to see a giant white dog tackle him.

Yoichi fell on his back, the giant dog right on him. The dog's front paws were on Yoichi's shoulders, so he couldn't move his arms. The dog opened it's mouth, and Yoichi flinched, thinking it was going to bite him. Instead, the dog licked his face several times.

Yoichi laughed, and pushed the dog backwards- with the help of a kid in black. The kid had brown hair, and red claw like tattoos under each of his eyes. He was wearing a black zip up jacket and pants. He also had black sandals. He had a leaf headband.

"Sorry about that..." He said.

A girl and another guy ran up. The girl had lavender and cream colored hoodie, with lavender cuffs. She also was wearing navy blue pants. She had long blue hair, and white eyes. She was wearing her leaf headband as a choker.

The guy was wearing a line green jacket, with his hood up. His collar was high, hiding his face. He was running with his hands in his pockets. He had black sunglasses on. He had his leaf headband on, slightly hidden by his hood.

"We're very sorry for this..." The girl bowed a bit. They all seemed to be about sixteen.

"Don't bow to me." Said Yoichi. "And I'm fine. There's no need to be sorry, I love animals."

"Where are you from? Your headband says _steel_..." The kid in black said. "Oh right. I'm Kiba. My dog's Akamaru. This is Hinata." The girl smiled. "And Shino." A few insects flew around his head.

"I'm Yoichi Tahara, from the Village Hidden in the Steel! And this is Ryu!" He gestured to the monkey, who nodded to them.

"I've heard of that place." Said Hinata. "That's where Kenpachi resides..."

"My Sensei trained with the current Kenpachi. It was very interesting."

"That's a pretty interesting ninja partner, you've got there." Kiba said.

Yoichi nodded. "Is that dog a ninja partner, too?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah! Though, I've never seen him jump on someone like that."

Ryu climbed down Yoichi's arm, and then swung off of his fingers and he landed on Akamaru's nose.

Akamaru looked at him, and then Ryu jumped onto his head.

"Ryu sort of does his own thing. He's pretty strange, but I guess he's alright."

Ryu stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why are you here?" Asked Shino. "The Steel has no ally with the Leaf."

"I have my papers. I'm allowed to be here. I'm here to explore the Leaf. I'm going to take the Chunin Exams in a month." Yoichi reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a crumbled form that said he was allowed to be there.

Kiba nodded. "I see..."

"Well, see ya!" Yoichi turned to walk away, and Ryu climbed up his pant leg, onto his arm and then back up onto his shoulder.

Daichi was walking around the Leaf. He came across a ninja. He walked up to him. The ninja had white hair, a sideways headband, a blue mask covering his mouth and nose, and the rest of his ninja gear was the basic Leaf gear. He was walking next to a short pink haired girl wearing red.

"Can I help you?" Asked the old ninja.

"Yeah. I want to know how you protect your village without a maze surrounding your village."

"Well, that's top secret information." Said the ninja.

"Hey, you're from the Village Hidden the Steel?" Asked the girl. "Why are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm from the Steel. And I'm here to look around the Leaf. I'm taking the Chunin Exams in a month."

The girl nodded. "I see... Say... Kakashi-sensei! Naruto's still a Genin, right?"

"Yeah." Said Kakashi.

Kiyomi was looking at the Hokage Stone Faces. _Why don't we have a monument like this in the Steel? It could be that we've only had one Kinkage..._ She thought. She walked away.

Yozo was darting through the Leaf. He loved all the bright colors, and all the people. It inspired him to write. So he fell down out of the air, and he landed on a bench. He pulled out a small notebook, and he quickly wrote down all of his ideas.

Hiro was eating ramen in the local ramen shop. "We don't have this kind of stuff at the Steel! What do you call this again?"

"It's called ramen." the owner laughed. "You could take some home with you, if you want."

Hiro grinned. "Thanks!"

Kiku walked up to Yozo, and sat down next to him as he was writing his ideas down.

"Hey, Yozo."

"What's up, Kiku?"

"I already saw everything there is to see. This place is pretty boring."

"BORING?" Cried a voice. Kiku looked up, to see a man wearing green, and he had orange leg warmers. He jumped down to their level. "How about we spice things up with a sparing match, then?" He cried.

"I'd like to hear your name before I fight you."

"I am Rock Lee!"

"Kiku Ishikawa."

Kiku stood up, and then took a few steps backwards.

They struck their stances.*

"I will not go all out, being as you are only twelve!" Lee said.

"That's a mistake." Said Kiku.

Lee punched at her, but she dodged to the right, and punched him in the shoulder. He spun around and kicked her in the side.

She grimaced, and then grabbed his leg, and tried to swing him around but Lee was a lot heavier then he looked.

She threw him backwards, and punched at him. He dodged it easily, and punched her lightly in the shoulder, and then punched her in the stomach, again- very lightly. He was seriously trying to hurt her. Kiku kicked up into Lee's jaw.

"That was a solid kick!" Lee said.

Kiku jumped backwards.

Lee grinned. "This sparing match, is over!" He cried.

"It's not over! You can't just quit like that!" Kiku growled.

"No, I'm not quitting. You beat me. You hit me in the jaw. But I could have got you if I wanted to." Lee then darted off.

Rinji and Tatsuzo were walking through the Leaf. "It hasn't changed much sense our last visit." Said Rinji.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. The only thing different is that we don't have Kenpachi with us."

"You want to grab a bite to eat?"

Tatsuzo shrugged. "Sure."

The two went to the ramen shop, seeing Hiro walking out.

Hiro had a bag with him. He grinned at them as they walked passed him.

Tatsuzo and Rinji both ordered some ramen.

"So, your squad's doing good?" Rinji asked.

"Yeah. I think they're on pare with your squad. If not better."

Rinji laughed. "It's been a while sense we could talk like this. We should hang out more often. Maybe we could get one of the other Jonin in on this too."

"Like Kenpachi?"

"Maybe. I was actually thinking of meeting someone new, and seeing what's up with them."

The group had to meet back up, and they all showed up at the Hokage's mansion.

"Did you enjoy the Hidden Leaf?" Asked Tatsuzo.

"I did." Yozo said. "I got inspired to write more manga."

"Of course you did. Everything inspires you." Rinji told him.

"It was alright, I guess." Kiku yawned.

"I got attacked by a dog." Yoichi said.

Everyone looked at him.

He smiled. "Just kidding. He didn't attack me, but he did tackle me and lick my face."

"I thought that it was alright." Daichi told them.

"It was decent. Not as good as home though. But they do have some pretty good food." Hiro explained.

Kiyomi shrugged. "We should totally get a cool monument like they have for all the Kinkages of the Leaf."

"Their called Hokages when it's Leaf." Tatsuzo corrected.

"We'd better go back to the village before we're missed." Said Rinji.

Everyone agreed.

Kenpachi was lying on his bed.

"Kenny, it's getting really boring lately! We need to do something!"

"I'll try to get us a mission tomorrow." He told her.

"But I wanna see a fight now!" The short girl wouldn't budge.

"Tough. I can't just suddenly start a fight with someone. That would be childish."

"You would have if it was two years ago." Yachiru pouted.

"Two years ago was different. I had a mission to take those guys out. Yachiru, we'll get a mission tomorrow. And that's final." He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Notes: *I don't think Lee would actually do this, but I wanted something in the episode that'd spice things up a little bit and not make it really boring. And I had half the episode left anyway, so I needed something time consuming.

I realized while writing this episode, I neglected to mention their headbands. Everyone wears headbands aside from anyone from Squad Eleven. Rinji and Tatsuzo wear headbands now. And on their headbands is 金属, and according to google translate, means steel.

Also, I'm going to take a break from his story for about a week. After that, I'm going to start posting episodes bi-weekly. But not like every Monday and Thursday. It'll still be weird days, but it'll be twice a week.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: The Village made of Steel

Almost a month later, Kenpachi was walking back to his village with his squad. It was quiet. Too quite. He could tell something was wrong, so he quickened the pace.

Ikkaku and Yumichika both quickened their paces too. Yachiru was sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder.

 _Zaraki-sensei's starting to walk faster._ Ikkaku thought. _I wonder what made him do so. Is he going to be late for his nap?_

"Hey, Kenny. Why are we walking faster?" Asked Yachiru.

"Something isn't right. And once I figure out what's wrong, let's hope I can fight somebody."

They made it back to the village, and Kenpachi walked through the maze. He realized that the maze wasn't changing to let him in like it was supposed to. Kenpachi adjusted his footing. "Yachiru, hold on."

"What?" Yachiru asked, but she didn't receive an answer for Kenpachi jumped over the wall, and landed over the other side. He jumped over the next wall, and then over the next.

"Damn, Sensei's fast." Ikkaku activated his chakra, and he ran up the side. He then ran over the top of the maze, along side Yumichika.

Kenpachi got across the maze first, Ikkaku second, and Yumichika at a close third.

Kenpachi looked around. "What the hell?" He asked. Everyone was gone, unlike what it normally was. The place looked deserted.

Tatsuzo teleported up to them. "Kenpachi." He said. "Word has it that there's terrorists in the Steel Village. My squad and I are securing all the villagers elsewhere. We're almost done. Once that happens, the Kinkage's going to boost security. Were you the last squad that went on a mission?"

"I don't know! Why would I know that?" Kenpachi asked.

Tatsuzo shrugged. "I'll just ask the Kinkage." He teleported away.

A few minutes later, Tatsuzo teleported back. "Come on. To the Kinkage's office."

In the Kinage's office, there was the Kinkage, all Thirteen Squads, three Genin per squad-and a Jonin, nine un-squadend Chunin, and eight un-squaded Jonin. It was very crowded.

"Alright." The Kinkage said. "Hiro Osada, from Squad Three. Step forwards."

Hiro pushed through the crowd.

"Use your jutsu. I'll need as much chakra as I can get."

Hiro made a hand sign, and he quickly drained all of his chakra to the Kage.

"Is that all? I need a lot more than that."

Hiro's face reddened. _Crap..._ He thought.

"We need someone with a lot of chakra- who's willing to let Hiro absorb it and give it to me."

There was silence in the room.

"Kenny will do it!" Cried Yachiru.

"Shut up, Yachiru!" He growled.

Kenpachi walked forwards.

"And just so you all know, after I use this jutsu, I will not be active for quite some time."

Hiro reached for Kenpachi's shoulder, but Kenpachi was too tall for him to reach. So Hiro grabbed Kenpachi's forearm. Zaraki made a face, and he almost went for his sword. Hiro made a hand sign with his other hand, and then began to leach Kenpachi's chakra.

 _This guy's chakra... it's so vast..._ He thought. He put his other hand on the Kinkage's wrist.

After about a minute, he had enough chakra. Kenpachi wasn't out. He wasn't even close.

The Kinkage made a hand sign. "Metal Style: Maze Jutsu!"

Suddenly all the buildings, all the walls, all the ground, it was all coated in steel. And then more walls formed, making it more like a maze.

The Kinkage fell forwards, and fell onto his knees. A Chunin teleported up to him, and then teleported him away.

A Jonin walked up. He had spiky -from bed head- black hair, and he was wearing a pair of black pants and no shirt. He was holding his headband, and he looked as though he had just woken up.

"Alright. Squad Four- say in the hospital. Depending on what we're up against, we might need your help. Squad Two- Protect them." Those two Squads teleported away.

"Who the hell's this guy?" Asked Ikkaku to Kenpachi. He wasn't exactly whispering.

"Watch your tongue, Genin." Said Tatsuzo. "That's Squad One Jonin Tadashi Fujino. He's the strongest Jonin- in fact, the Kinkage told him that if he retired or died, he would what Tadashi to take his roll as Kinkage."

"He doesn't look so tough to me." Said Ikkaku. "He looks like he just rolled out of bed."

"That's because he did. He went on a two week long mission with no sleep, and he just got back two hours ago, and he went to bed. Of course, he just woke up."

"Are you two idiots done?" Asked Tadashi. "Because I'll wait."

Everyone turned to Ikkaku and Tatsuzo.

Ikkaku looked down at the ground.

"Squads Three and Five, you all will be guarding the main enterance. Squads Six and Seven, you guard the citzen's hideaway. Squad Eight, you guys will be in charge of giving food to the citizens." They all teleported out of the room. "Squad Nine. You all need to be on hold, ready to do any thing we need. Squad Ten and Eleven- you're patrolling. There's a rather large area to patrol. Squad Twelve, you all need to be here- keeping an eye on the Kinkage. If he dies the village has lost. Squad Thirteen, you're job is to be teleporting around keeping everyone updated. None of you will engage with anyone- unless your life depends on it. Any un-squaded Jonins will be making sure everyone's doing their jobs. Any un-squaded Chunins will be patrolling. And finally, my squad will be in charge of flushing them out."

Everyone left, leaving him and his squad.

Kenpachi and his squad were standing there, along side Tatsuzo and his squad. And all the un-squaded Chunins- there was eight of them. Kenpachi looked at them.

"My Squad will be on this side of the Kinkage's mansion." He pointed to Tatsuzo's squad. "Your Squad will be on that side." He pointed forwards. He turned, and pointed to the right. "Half of you Chunin will be there." He turned forty five degrees. "And the other half will be on that side. No questions asked. And no one goes on anyone else's territory, under any circumstances."

Tatsuzo nodded. _It's good that he's taking charge._ He thought. He and his squad started to walk away.

"What if we don't want to do it this way?" Asked the Chunin. "It'd be less of a risk if everyone was together."

"If we're all together there's a really high chance that the terrorists will be able to avoid us. Do as you're told, dog." He growled. "Or I'll cut you up."

The Chunin nodded. Then they split into groups of four, and then they took off.

Kenpachi turned on his heel, and he started walking forwards. His squad followed.

Once everyone was out of ear shot, he told them, "I'm late for my nap. Yachiru and I are going home to take a nap. You guys can still patrol."

"Kenny, is that why you chose this side?" Asked Yachiru.

Kenpachi didn't answer, but everyone else already knew the answer.

Ikkaku glanced over to his Sensei. _So that's why he chose this side..._ He thought.

Squads Three and Four were standing next to their gates. All eight of them were standing in different places, so they were covering all possible angles someone could attack.

A person teleported in front of them. He had long black hair, and a white headband with the kanji for steel on it.

He looked at them, and then he drew a kunai and he teleported forwards, and he slashed one of their chests open, and then he kicked the gate open, letting four people burst in.

One of them had a large sword with no guard and it had white wraps wrapped around it. He had spiky orange hair. Along with him was a man with a bow, who had short black hair, and he had a bow and quiver at his back. He had several scars on his cheek, and he had a Grass headband, with the grass symbol crossed out. Another was a woman with burnt orange hair, and big brown eyes. Also there was a man in metal armor with a sword at his back, but unlike the spiky haired guy, his sword had a guard. The last human was a large man with no weapons. He had salty colored hair, and green eyes. Along with them was a ninja cat.

All of them were wearing basic ninja gear, aside from the guy in the armor. The man with the bow was the only one showing his headband, but the armored man could possibly have been wearing a headband, but it wasn't visible while he was wearing the armor.

The man with the bow fired several times, and he blasted two of the Steel Ninjas out of the air.

The armored man drew his sword and slashed two of them before they could get to them.

The guy with the spiky hair jumped up into the air. Two of the ninjas ran, but spiky head slashed across both of their backs.

The rest were quickly defeated by the others. Everyone put their weapons down.

The man that helped them darted away.

Notes: This arc is going to be pretty much the Soul Society Arc in Bleach. They're going to fight characters with the same powers as canon characters, the fights are going to be the same (with some differences depending on what the characters are), but they aren't going to be the canon character- if that makes sense to anyone.

And I'll totally accept criticism, so drop a review- tell me what you liked and or what you didn't like.


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: Traitor

Tadashi was now wearing a black jacket. His hair was now combed, and he was wearing leather gloves. Tadashi was also with the squads he had stay there.

The man that helped the terrorists ran up to him.

"Tadashi-sensei! All the guards at the front gate- they're all dead! Note a single enemy body was found!"

"Hm. So there was a traitor among us."

"What?" Asked the man.

"The closed gate cannot be opened unless someone from the inside opened it. If they tried to jump the wall, it would repel them, because there's a barrier that sends anything with chakra in it flying backwards- unless you're from the Steel."

"So who could it be?" Asked the man.

The Jonin from the other squad stepped forwards. "There's no way to tell. It could be anyone from the patrol, from the squad that was there it self, the Jonin making sure everyone is doing their work, or the Chunin that are keeping everyone up to date."

"You're right." Said Tadashi. "We need to get to the bottom of this. Send word to the patrol, tell them to go after them."

"Right." He teleported away.

The terrorists looked at each other. "We need to split up." Said the ninja cat. "Three, you and Outsider will be together. Killer, you'll go with me. Grime, and Ice will go together."

"Right." Said the spiky haired guy.

Grime and Ice- the big guy and the guy with the spiky hair ran off in the direction of Ikkaku and Yumichika's direction.

Three and Outsider- Three was the guy withe bow and Outsider was the woman- ran off in Tatsuzo's direction.

Killer- the guy in the armor- ran off in the direction of the Chunin, along with the cat.

Rinji and his squad were standing outside of the hospital.

"This is sooooo boring!" Cried Yozo. "Nothing inspiring happens here!"

"Yozo, shut up. People are sick here." Rinji growled.

Yozo groaned, and threw his head back.

"Sensei... this is boring..." Yozo said.

"Yozo, stop complaining." Hiro told him. "It doesn't change anything- just write in your manga."

Yozo pulled out a notebook. "But what do I write?"

"I don't frigging know. Use this area to get inspired. Maybe make the main character get injured and he needs to go to the hospital or something."

"Good idea!" Yozo pulled out his pen, and he quickly started writing.

"It sucks that we have to miss out on the Chunin Exams because of this..." Said Kiku.

"Yeah..." Hiro agreed.

"You kids are going to be the death of me..." Rinji mumbled.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were walking around.

"Ikkaku." Yumichika said. "I sense a chakra."

"Hm? Where's it coming from?"

Yumichika pointed behind them. "There are two of them."

Grime and Ice were walking along. "Where shall we go?" Asked Ice.

"This-" He pointed to the right, but he stopped dead in his tracks. Both of them sensed a two different people standing behind them.

They turned, to see Ikkaku and Yumichika standing on a wall.

"Whoah! What luck!" Ikkaku called. The two leapt down from the wall. "Can you believe it? First we all get split up into four groups, and then these two fall right into our hands..."

Ice and Grime both took a step backwards.

"I'll take the bald guy." Said Ice. "I'm going to fight him here. You take the woman elsewhere- I don't want them to be able to help each other out."

"I'm not bald, you idiot!" Growled Ikkaku. "I keep my head _shaven_!"

"And I may be beautiful, but I'm not a female." Said Yumichika, who wasn't as offended as Ikkaku.

"Why can't I just stay here and fight?" Asked Grime.

"Because I already called it!" Growled Ice, turning around.

"What are these two arguing about?" Asked Ikkaku.

"It might be that they're both scared out of their minds to fight us."

"Then lets just let them take their time and argue about it."

"If we do that, other ninja will come and steal our glory."

"Yeah." Ikkaku stood up.

"Screw you, Ice. But next time I'm staying here." He ran up to Yumichika, and kicked him in the crotch. Yumichika grunted, and fell forwards. "Hey, what do ya know? He is a man!"

Grime then took off, and Yumichika took off after him, cursing up a storm.

"So tell me. Why didn't you run, like your friend? He obviously ran because he sensed that his powers were far supreior to his own. You know, if you ask me... I think your friend made a pretty wise decision."

"If your power is really greater than mine, it'd be useless to run. You'd catch me for sure. But, if on the other hand my power is greater, then I'll just defeat you and be on my way." He went for his squad. "At least that's the way I see it."

Ikkaku had a smug smile on his face. "That so? I guess you're not stupid after all."

The two sized each other up for about thirty seconds, before Ikkaku charged him. Ikkaku then quickly drew his sword- in mid run- and slashed down at him.

Ice jumped out of the way, and drew his own sword and the wraps unraveled from it.

 _He dodged it._ Ikkaku thought.

Ice ran towards him, and growled while he slashed at him.

 _He moves well._ Ikkaku thought, the grin still on his face.

Ice slashed down at him, but Ikkaku blocked it with his scabbard.

 _His sheath?_ Ice thought.

Ikkaku slashed at him with his actual sword, but Ice jumped up into the air- landed on the wall behind Ikkaku then jumped down- slashing at Ikkaku as he fell.

Ikkaku effortlessly jumped out of the way, and then Ice slashed at him- this sideways. Ikkaku blocked it. He laughed a second. He pushed him off, and jabbed at him with his scabbard, then stabbed at him, jabbed, and then stabbed. Each time Ice blocked it with his sword, aside from the last stab- which he jumped off to the side to dodge.

Ikkaku slashed at him, so Ice flipped himself around to dodge it, and he was now completely inverted.

Ikkaku spun around, and slashed at the same time Ice slashed at him.

Blood was spilled with that one.

"At least..." Ikkaku said. "Tell me your name." There was blood at Ikkaku's feet.

"Ice. I am not going to tell you my real name, of course." He stepped forwards, stepping beside the blood that was by his feet.

"I'm a Steel Genin from Squad Eleven- Ikkaku Madarame!" He had blood on his face, right over his eye- of course it bled right into it.

Ice also had blood on his forehead, that bled right down into his eye.

"Just a Genin, huh?"

"Yeah." He readied his sword.

Grime was sprinting across the village, turning whenever there was a wall blocking his path, but it led to a different area. _Crap. If only that damned Kinkage didn't make this stupid maze everywhere. Then I'd know where the hell I was going!_ He thought. He turned to see Yumichika still following him. "That bastard sure is persistent. Doesn't he ever get tired?"

"What beastly running." Yumichika said. "Up in front of up!"

Grime turned to see that there was a dead end in front of him. Grime growled a little bit, but didn't slow down. His hand glowed with chakra, and he made a hand sign. "Turn into sand! Seppai!" He slapped the wall, and then it turned into the sand as he jumped through.

Yumichika slowed to a stop. "What an unsual skill. But it's a skill that can back fire." He jumped through the hole as well.

Grime was still running, and he turned another wall into sand with his Seppai.

Yumichika smiled, "Look out ahead."

Grime stopped, as he came across a rather large pit in the ground.

"Holey smokes! That pit's huge!"

"Welcome." Said Yumichika, who was suddenly behind him. "This is where he'd deal with terrorists like yourself. We'd bind their arms and legs behind their backs, and then drop them down there. No one has ever made it out of there alive."

"So what you're saying is that ninjas are extremely twisted?"

"Not as twisted as your face."

"I pity you..."

"Pretty? I'm flattered that a brute as awkward as you can still some how recognize my dazzling handsomeness."

"I said pity, not pretty!"

"I realize that! I was simply making a witty, humorous, joke! Besides. That practice was cut short long ago. Now we kill them and have our medical core examine their bodies and learn whatever we can from them." Yumichika went for his sword. "That's enough chasing around, for now. It's time. I'll let you use. Will you die by my sword? Or will you fall into that hole and die?"

Grime clenched his teeth.

"So which would it be? Ooh. You're angry, I know. Turn and let me see your face. No matter how it looks- I love to see the agony on someone's face when choosing the way they die."

"You are a cruel bastard." Grime smiled. "No matter how you try to disguise it."

Notes: I know, Ikkaku skipped his lucky dance- or whatever the heck he called it. But I thought that I was kind of stupid and it didn't really go with his character all that well. It would have made sense if he really like dancing or something- but no. I guess Tite Kubo just didn't know what he was going to do with Ikkaku and he wanted him to do something strange and then Kubo forgot about it. But I don't exepct a Manga-ka to remember everything he does with characters.

And I'm going to publish a fic about Coyote Starrk. You should totally check that out.


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: Ice vs Ikkaku, Grime vs Yumichika

Ice let go of his sword with one hand, and he rubbed the blood from his eye.

"I don't get it." Ikkaku called.

Ice looked up at him.

"Sure there's some distance between us, but only a novice unfamiliar with fighting would let his hand away from his sword during a match."

"Why don't you just shut your trap! Alright, I got blood in my eyes. So I just stopped to wipe it away!"

"Even shallow wounds above the eye bleed profusely. Therefore, you must stop the bleeding." The blood ran down into Ice's eye. Ikkaku took a piece off the end of his Zanpakuto, and he put his fingers into it, and rubbed some stuff over his eye, and the blood stopped. "You can't just wipe it away."

"That's not fair!" Ice complained. "You have a special ointment to stop your bleeding!"

"It is too fair, you idiot! It's called being prepared! Instead of complaining, you should be applauding my professionalism!" Ikkaku grinned again. "You're one strange guy. You behave like a greenhorn. And you don't look like much of a fighter. But-" He charged him, and slashed. Ice blocked it. "You have excellent reflexes!" He jabbed at him with his sheath, but Ice blocked it as well. He then grunted while he slashed down at him.

Ikkaku blocked it, easily. "And fierce attacks." They pushed back against each other. "One could even say that the sum of your movements are nearily close to matching mine!" Both of them jumped backwards.  
Ice had a scowl on his face.

"You shouldn't look so angry. I'm complementing you. You're too good to be dismissed as a greenhorn with natural abilities. There's something about the way you move... who is your master?"

"I have no master. I'm self trained."

"You're pretty good to be self trained... I guess you trained hard. So it'd be rude to kill you without giving my all." He swung his scabbard around, and slammed it into the butt of his sword. "Extend, Hozukimaru." He spun it around, as it turned into a spear. The sharp end of the spear jabbed into the ground.

Ice's eyes widened.

"Now's not the time to look so surprised, Ice! No mistakes!"

"That's right!"

Ikkaku charged, and stabbed at him. Ice blocked it with his sword, and then Ikkaku spun it around, and jabbed at him with the end of it.

"Your spear's reach is long, I know that much! I won't miss-read it!"

"You're wrong." Ikkaku spun it around in his right hand, and then jabbed at him.

"An opening!" Ice charged, blocking the spear off to the side with his own sword.

"Split apart, Hozkuimaru." Ikkaku called, then his spear separated into a three section staff with a blade.

The bladed part swung towards Ice's face.

"Now!" Called Yumichika. "Turn and face me. I want to see the expression on your face in your last moments of life. Each time I see such things my beauty grows."

"Maybe it's time that you got beautiful on your own!" Grime spun around and hurled sand into Yumichika's eyes. Grime knelt to the ground, and made a hand sign. "Seppai!" He cried, and the ground turned to sand right beneath their feet. Yumichika jumped backwards, and rubbed the sand from his eyes.

do you think you're doing! To one as beautiful as me!"

"Help! I'm falling!" Grime had turned the edge of the pit to sand, and he was hanging over the side.

Yumichika laughed, and walked over. "What a shame. Talk about digging your own grave. But, I guess some people actually do it." He groaned, and then his hand slipped from the ground, and he fell. "How insignificant..." Yumichika then realized that Grime was running up the side of the wall.

"Just so you know, I'm a Genin in Squad Eleven. The strongest squad in the Steel Village." He held his hand under the side of his blade. "Bloom for me, Fuji Kujaku." He blade curved, and then separated into the multiple blades.

He slashed at Grime, who grinned. And then he burst into smoke. He used a substitution, and he was now a rock, along with a paper bomb on it.

It exploded, sending the real Grime flying across to the other side of the pit.

"Don't tell me... you thought for one mine that was enough to kill me off!" He roared. "Now that made me really mad and you're going to pay!"

"Can't hear you." Cried Grime. "Seppai!" He blasted another wall into sand and he ran off.

Ice jumped backwards, blood dripping to the ground. "You said you wouldn't miss-read it." Ikkaku laughed. "That was a lie. Hozukimaru is not a spear. It is a three section staff."*

Ice's hand was bleeding pretty bad.

"Does it hurt? You probably can't hold a sword with that hand."

Ice growled, and he bit a piece of the wrap from his sword off, and wrapped it around his bleeding hand.

"I'm a man with a generous spirit. Normally, I would have taken you in alive. But I'm afraid, I won't take any credit unless I kill you."

"Fine."

"You can't be serious."

"Dead serious!" Ice slashed down at him, But Ikkaku dodged to the side. Ice couldn't stop, so he continued to slash down and he crushed part of the wall.

"Don't talk as if our fight his over." He said, turning around. "You still haven't seen what I can do. Now it's my turn, Ikkaku!"

"Those are some pretty brave words for a greenhorn." The two starred back at each other.

"This time, it'll be you who'll find they can't use their sword."

"That's some impressive boasting, newbie. Your arrogance is just a cheap disguise." Ikkaku charged him.

He jabbed at him with the end of his three section staff, the blunt end. Ice took a step forwards to dodge it, but it still hit him. Ikkaku jumped backwards, and then he charged at him again, this time with the blade pointed at him.

Ice dodged it, and then slashed down at him.

Ikkaku blocked it with the chain that held the three parts together. Suddenly two parts that part of the chain was connecting came swinging back together, and Ikkaku threw him backwards, and swung the other end- that happened to be the blunt side again- at Ice's head.

Ice dodged it, and then Ikkaku connected the rest of his three section staff back into a spear. He stabbed at him, several times. Ice dodged it every single time.

"What did you say back there, amateur? Did you really think that you could make me lose grip of my sword?"

Suddenly his Hozukimaru's blade end separated from the rest of the spear, and it jabbed at Ice's head. Ice dodged it, but then it wrapped it self around Ice's bulbous blade. The two wrestled for control over Ice's sword.

Ice eventually yanked his sword free, but Ikkaku kicked him in the face. Ice spun around, and stabbed his sword into the ground to keep himself from falling. He then yanked his blade out of the ground, and ran forwards to avoid Ikkaku, who was jumping at him- and slamming his weapon down at him.

He then jabbed at Ice, and all three parts of the staff separated. Ice slapped it to the side, with the flat end of his sword.

The two sides of the weapon that Ikkaku wasn't holding went flying up into the air. But then they went back down into spear form.

"If I'm so slow then how did that happen?" Ice taunted.

"Just a fluke. It won't happen again."

"You're predictions are even shakier than your fighting ability." He stabbed at him.

Ikkaku leapt up into the air, and he landed on the wall. "You're still not fast enough to beat me."

Ice stabbed his sword into the wall, then slashed across. The wall then started to collapse, so Ikkaku jumped over to the other side of Ice. Ice slashed down at him, but Ikkaku jumped up into the air, adjusted his grip on his spear, then sent the blunt end flying at Ice's head.

Ice let go of his sword with one hand, and blocked Ikkaku's spear with his now free hand. But the speed of Ikkaku's attack hit Ice in the forehead anyway. Ice flew backwards, and landed on his back.

Ikkaku grinned, and started spinning the bladed side around. "Hey what's wrong? What happened to all that big talk of yours? Hozkimaru can transform at will. I guess you really aren't in my league after all."

"I have to admit," Ice said, standing up. He had his fist clenched. "It took me a little while. But I finally figured it out." He held his hand out, and dropped the tassels from the end of Ikkaku's spear to the ground. He ripped them off when he blocked the attack.

Ikkaku glanced down to the end of his spear and he saw that part of his tassels had been ripped off. He grunted. _Impossible... he took Hozkimaru with his bare hand..._ He thought.

Ice grinned. There was still blood in his eye from when Ikkaku cut him.

Kenpachi woke up from his nap. "What's going on..." He mumbled.

"Kenny! Bald's been fighting for a long time now! And so has Yumi!"

Kenpachi instantly bolted up. He quickly got ready, despite that taking a little while. He then set Yachiru on his shoulder, and then took off.

"This way, Kenny! I can sense his chakra!"

After a while of running, Yachiru pointed forwards.

"This way, Kenny! They're right up ahead!"

"They better be. We've been running for a while now."

"Oh, don't worry. My super sharp intuition will never let me down!" There was a short pause. "Turn right! Right here!"

Kenpachi did, "Ah super sharp, eh? It's a dead end!"

"Uh... wait a minute! I meant to say that it's that way!" She pointed the way they would have gone if they hadn't turn.

"That's some intuition that you've got." He complained. "I'm beginning to wonder how reliable it really is!" He growled.

Ikkaku was still looking down at his spear.

"What's wrong, Ikkaku? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. I hope you haven't lost the will to fight."

Ikkaku didn't respond.

"Then if you won't attack..." Ice leapt straight into the air. "I will!" He gripped his sword. "I'll tell you one more time! The one who's not going to be able to hold his sword... is you!" He then slashed down at him.  
Ikkaku quickly connected his Hozkimaru.

Ice slashed down, cutting the staff right at the point where it was supposed to de-connect. He also got Ikkaku's shoulder and stomach pretty good too. _This can't be..._ Ikkaku thought. He couldn't move from that position for almost a minute. He threw the end of his Hozkimaru to the ground.

"You might think it's over. But you're dead wrong, my friend." He lifted the remains of his sword up next to his face. "It won't be over... for as long as I can hold my sword!"

Ice said nothing.

Ikkaku started to spin the bladed side of his Hozkimaru around. "You really want to end this? The only way you can make me put down my sword is to cut off my arm!"

"Don't make me do this."

"Do you have the stomach for it?"

"Why don't you just face the facts. This fight is over. You can't win and you know it."

"No chance, greenhorn. This battle isn't over. And it isn't going to be until one of us is dead." Ikkaku charged him.

Ice growled, "You're too slow!" He growled. He slashed him, right across the other shoulder.

Notes: *He actually called it a three part pole but I thought that sounded stupid, so I changed it to where he called it a three section staff. And the dialog is changed slightly for the characters and the universe that they're in- I'm aware of that.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: Ikkaku's defeat

"You are strong. I'll give you that. Not so lucky after all..." He mumbled. His shoulder exploded into blood, and he fell to his knees. Then he smiled slightly, before falling on his face.

Ice looked down at him, gripping his sword tightly. He swung his sword up onto his shoulder.

Grime was sprinting down a path. He stopped when he came across a dead end. He looked behind him, and saw that Yumichika wasn't close behind him. He then spun around and ducked as Yumichika ran across a building, and slashed at him.

Grime then rolled off to the side.

"When are you going to stop running away?"

"Just as soon as you surrender to me!"

Yumichika sighed. "This is getting so tiresome. I think I'll just end it. It won't take much." He slashed, cutting a wall. "Just one stroke of my Fuji Kukaku."

"End it huh?" Grime reached back into his ninja pouch, and he pulled out a small bomb looking device. He slammed it into the ground, and filled the air with red gas.

"What is this? Some kind of poison gas?" Yumichika coughed. "Ah my eyes!" His eyes burnt, and watered. "It's burning my eyes! My beautiful eyes!"

Grime laughed. "You like that? It's the all new, original, chile pepper smoke bomb with bloody tears effect!" He stopped a second. "What's going on here? My eyes are starting to hurt, too!"

"It's burning my throat!"

"Some pretty powerful stuff, huh?"

"Powerful, and stupid! I can't believe you blasted yourself with your own toxic smoke bomb!"

"That's okay, I can take it!" Grime coughed.

"I'd kill you if I could see you!" Cried Yumichika.

"You know, somehow, that's not very scary right now." Grime then stumbled backwards into Yumichika, and both of them fell backwards into the pit. But Grime caught the end of it. Yumichika grabbed Grime's ankle.

"Let go of me you big leach!" He growled.

"And fall to my death? No way!"*

Ikkaku opened his eyes. "How come... how come I'm still alive?"

"I see you're finally awake." Called Ice. Ikkaku turned to see him sitting on a wall. He jumped down from the wall, and crouched next to Ikkaku. "Hey."

"Ice! What are you doing? Why are you still here?"

"Well, I learned somethin'." He held up Hozkimaru in his sword form. "I learned that your sword is magical. It turned from a sword to a spear, then a three section staff, and then once you passed out it turned back into a sword."

"Hozkimaru! Give it back to me!"

"Come on, relax. I'm not going to take it from you. I only used it's ointment to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, I used it all up between both our injuries. I have to admit, that's some pretty amazing ointment you have." Ikkaku looked down at his chest, to see that Ichigo had rubbed the ointment all over his chest.

"You had no right to do that!"

"Are you kidding? Sure it's all gone now, but it saved your life."

"That's exactly the point!"

"Huh?"

"Now you've denied me the glory of death after being so thoroughly defeated! How can I possibly live on now? In such humiliation?" Ikkaku glanced over at the apathetic Ice. "Damn it, Ice! If I could get up now, I'd beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"What an idiot. Obviously I shouldn't have bothered to save your life in the first place. But, weather you appicate it or not- doesn't really matter to me. I need some answers."

"I should have known there was something more to this. I am unlucky... so what do you want? Do you want to know my birthday? Throw me a party?"

"I want to know where your leader is. Where is he?"

"Let go of me!" Grime growled. "I can't hold us both up!" His fingers began to slip. "Let go so that way at least one of can live..."

"No! You need to hold on with all you're might! There's nothing worse than falling to the bottom! We won't be able to catch ourselves on the walls like you did earlier!"

"I'm loosing my grip..." And they both fell.

They quickly hit the bottom, landing in a lot of garbage. Grime held his nose. "What? This is a dump! I thought there was nothing worse that could happen to someone?"

"Well, I lied."

Grime ran up the side of the wall, and Yumichika followed quickly after him.

"Don't tell me we're back to running again!"

"The Kinkage?" Asked Ikkaku.

"Right." Said Ice. "I know about him. What do you want with him?"

"We're here to kill him."

"What the-? Do you mean an assassination? How many are you? For something like that there must be at least twenty of you!"

"No. Just five humans and a ninja cat."

"Five humans and an animal? You seriously think you can assassinate him just so few?"

Ice nodded, grimly.

Ikkaku burst out laughing. "You'll never pull off a suicide mission like that! What are you terrorists stupid or something?" He grimaced as he re-opened his wounds. "Damn! That hurt!" He calmed back down. "Alright listen! If you go directly south from here, jumping over any walls you come across, and you'll find his mansion. But if you jump over the walls you'll be sure to get taken out. I can't say for sure will all these walls, but I think you should be able to find it through all the walls."

"So you're going to give this information to me?"

"Shut up and listen. It's the biggest building. It was white, but now it's coated in silver steel."

"You sure?"

"Now you're doubting me? I have no interest in the failure of your assassination. Kill the man if you want. I don't care as long as I get a Kage that lets me go on missions where I can fight people."

"I'm off." Ice stood up.

"Just a minute. Can I ask you a question? Who's the strongest member of your group?"

"Me, I guess."

"If that's true, I suggest that you keep an eye out for my Sensei, Ice. He has no interest in fighting weak opponents. He'll find you- if you aren't lying."

"Is he good?"

"You'll find out. That is if you survive after he first finds you."

"What's his name?"

"Captain of Squad Eleven. Kenpachi Zaraki."

Grime was still sprinting away. Yumichika followed close behind. Grime then turned a wall to sand with his Seppai, and then he stopped, and went to catch his breath. He turned to see Yumichika right there. The Leaf Genin slashed at Grime's head, but he ducked, and rolled to the side. He groaned, for Yumichika managed to slash Grime's shoulder.

Grime grabbed a roman candle, and he lit it by sliding it across his arm and then pointed it at Yumichika- the blast sending him flying backwards.

Grime then took off.

Yumichika stumbled backwards, the smoke clearing. "Damn you!" He growled. Then he felt that his face was bleeding. "My face! How dare you do this?"

"Maybe now you'll look more like a man!" Grime went to make a hand sign, but Yumichika kicked him in the chest. Grime rolled backwards, and he went to make the hand sign again, but Yumichika slashed down him. Grime dodged it, and then took off again.

Yumichika teleported in front of him, and slashed at him across the back.

"Why does one so ugly persist on living? I always thought for an ugly person it would be best for them to go out beautifully."

"I gotta disagree with you there..." Grime said. "I always thought that in mortal kombat it doesn't matter if a person's ugly, or beautiful. What matters is- who survives!" He made a hand sign, and then turned the ground beneath both of them to sand.

Grime grinned, and he pushed himself up out of the quick sand by grabbing into Yumichika's head and pushing himself out.

"How dare you lay your ugly hand on my head?" Growled Yumichika.

Grime grinned at him.

Yumichika then flew straight up into the air, by sending quite a bit of chakra to the soles of his feet.

"HEY! TAKE THIS!" Yelled Grime.

Yumichika saw a ball flying up towards him, and he realized it was a bomb.

"Crap!" Yumichika groaned.

Outsider- the orange haired woman, and Three- the bowman were running through the maze. "Ey, Three! I can see a building!" Outsider whispered.

"Right." Three nodded. He turned to Outsider, and then suddenly a pair of men appeared. They where Chunin.

Outsider made a hand sign, and then blasted a fire ball at the two. Both of them jumped off to different sides, and then flanked them.

Three drew his bow, and notched an arrow. He fired at the Chunin, who dodged to the side, and kicked Three across the face. Three drew an arrow and stabbed him the leg.

The Chunin cried out, and jumped backwards. His partner teleported over to him. He then froze, when he realized Three had an arrow lightning touching the back of his head. Three let the arrow fly, and then Outsider drew a kunai and stabbed the other Chunin the chest.

Killer and the cat landed on the ground. "Yellow, where are they now?" Asked Killer.

Yellow- the cat- took off.

Killer chased after him.

Tatsuzo suddenly stopped as he and his squad were patrolling.

"What's the matter, Sensei?" Asked Yoichi.

Tatsuzo gripped his knuckles. "I can feel the presence of three ninjas..."

"Three of 'em, huh?" Asked Yoichi. "Not bad. But there are five of us!"**

Daichi cracked his knuckles.

Well, then. We better hurry up and find them." Tatsuzo darted off.

"They're getting closer." Said Yellow.

"Good." Replied Killer.

Notes: *I am aware that Grime ran away, so the hole wouldn't be there. But this is what happened in canon, with Ganju and Yumichika. So I'm going to guess that they have multiple of them.

**He's counting Ryu.


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: Killer vs Tatsuzo

Killer punched a wall down.

Tatsuzo turned around to see the wall behind him crumbling down. He clenched his knuckles, when he saw Killer standing there.

Tatsuzo knew he saw that armor before. He looked over, and he realized that there was only two of them.

"Tatsuzo Tekkan." Growled Killer. "I'm Killer. I'm here to beat the living shit out of you."

Yellow suddenly started glowing, and then it transformed into a lion.

 _That cat's chakra's level is so high... I actually thought that it was two people..._ Tatsuzo thought.

Yoichi grinned, and he made a hand sign. Ryu jumped off of his shoulder, and then made a hand sign. The two transformed into monkey-people.

Daichi clenched his knuckles, and Kiyomi readied to make a hand sign.

"You guys take the armored man, I'll take the tiger-"

Yellow roared, and stood up on it's back legs. It suddenly transformed into a personified tiger, with opposable thumbs, and everything. Yellow grinned, and he suddenly teleported in front of Daichi, and grabbed him by the collar. Yellow then jumped over a wall, and he landed over it.

Tatsuzo went to go after him, but Killer drew his sword, and stabbed right in front of Tatsuzo. "You're gonna have to fight me first."

"Change in plans..." Tatsuzo didn't sound too happy. "You three go after the tiger. I'll fight this guy. I'll beat him quick so I can help you guys."

Yoichi nodded, and Ryu cracked his knuckles. Kiyomi scaled the wall, along with Yoichi and Ryu.

"Beat me quick, huh? Not gonna happen!"

"Ikkaku. Please, tell us what you know." Asked Rinji. Ikkaku was lying on his back, on a hospital bed. He refused to even speak to anyone. Rinji, his nurse, and Unohana. He was covered in bandages.

"Dude, you gotta tell us!" Yozo called.

"It's not that I won't talk." Said Ikkaku, breaking his silence for the first time. "It's just that I don't know who the terrorists are or what they're objective is."

"What? Are you saying that you battled one of them and you still didn't get anything good?"

"Yes. It may seem strange to you, but sometimes battle is like that. I didn't see his face, or hear his voice. So I'm afraid that I don't have any information for you."

"Well then. I guess we'll just have to leave." Rinji and Yozo walked out. Kenpachi walked passed them, and he walked into the room.

Kenpachi looked down at Ikkaku.

"Sensei..."

"Well, you've certainly been beaten up."

"Nice of you to visit." Ikkaku said.

"Oh, we didn't plan on it." Called Yachiru, who pulled herself up so she was visible on Kenpachi's shoulder. "We just got lost."

"I see Yachiru is here, too..."

"We were trying to find the intruders, but Kenny here was having trouble following directions. Soooo... how are you feeling, Baldy?"

"I asked you not to call me that anymore."

"Should it be Mister Baldy?"

"You little brat!" Ikkaku growled.

"Okay. Mister Shiny Baldy then!"

"Is it true that you were defeated in battle?" Asked Kenpachi, ignoring Yachiru.

"Yes. That is true. I'm shamed to admit it, but I've been defeated by the enemy then allowed to live."

"Is he strong?"

"Yes. Very strong. He appears to be a ninja. He wears basic ninja gear. He has short orange colored hair, and he carries a sword as long as his body- with no guard or grip. He told me that his mission to assassinate the Kinkage."

"He shouldn't be hard to find."

"I gave him a description of you, and I told him to be on the look out for you. My warning about you did not seem to concern him. Regardless of where you meet him, you're sure to have an excellent battle. He was strong then, and from what I saw, his strength is still growing, Sensei. By the time you encounter him, he'll be stronger still."

"Excellent. And his name is?" Kenpachi grinned.

Ice and Grime meant back up, and they started running in Ikkaku's directions that he gave them.

Killer slashed down at Tatsuzo, who dodged backwards.

 _If I let him slash me, he definetly would have killed me._ Tatsuzo thought. Tatsuzo punched at him, hitting the armor. Killer wasn't effected by this, slashing back at him.

Tatsuzo jumped up into the air, and dodged it. He did a front flip over him, and landed on his hands, and he kicked Killer in the back. Killer spun around and slashed down at him. Tatsuzo dodged to the right, and his fist collided with Killer's head. Killer slashed at him again, still not feeling the pain.

 _I can't beat him. His armor's too strong. I really don't want to use jutsus, because that'd make it too easy. I'll go and fight that stupid cat._ He thought.

Tatstuzo jumped up over him, and landed on his shoulders. He then kicked up and tried to jump over the wall.

Killer grabbed his ankle, and then swung him into the ground. He then slashed down at him. Tatsuzo caught his wrist, and then rolled to the side and dodged him.

Yoichi charged at the cat from the side, and punched it in the side. It slashed at him, but then Ryu kicked it in the jaw, and screwd up it's attack. He jumped backwards before he could get attacked by Yellow.  
Yoichi punched at him, but then Yellow jumped straight up into the air, and kicked down into his back. Ryu then punched him in the jaw and knocked him backwards against the wall. Yoichi got to his feet.

Daichi punched at Yellow's head, who dodged to the side. Kiyomi drew a kunai, and stabbed at Yellow, who jumped up into the air, and kicked her in the mouth.

Kiyomi stumbled back into Daichi. Daichi caught her.

"Thanks... I'd use my invisibility jutsu, but then it'd handy cap you guys because you might run into me."

"Then use your other jutsu." Yoichi told her, then he charged at Yellow with Ryu.

Daichi punched at him, but he caught it. The force of Daichi's blow blew his shoulder out of place, then he kicked Daichi across the face.

These kids are stronger then I thought. Yellow thought. But, I will crush their bones soon enough.

Kiyomi reached into her ninja tool bag, and she pulled out a scroll. She slammed the scroll into the ground, and made some hand signs. Yellow charged at her, but Daichi and Ryu stood in front of Kiyomi. Yellow jumped over them.

She finished making her hand signs, and she bit her thumb.

Yellow kicked down at Kiyomi's head, but then Yoichi flew into him with a punch, knocking him against Daichi and Ryu. Both of them grabbed one of Yellow's shoulders, then hurled him against the wall.

A steel lance appeared on her scroll. She grabbed it, and then charged at Yellow.

Yellow swatted the head of the lance to the side, then kicked her in the shoulder, almost making her drop the weapon. Kiyomi jumped backwards, and Daichi flew downwards at him.

Tatsuzo punched Killer in the chest, and then got slashed at. Tatsuzo jumped backwards, and dodged the slash. Killer then slashed down at him, and Tatsuzo did a front flip over him. He grabbed his head as he was falling and he knocked Killer onto his back. Tatsuzo flipped to his feet, and he grabbed onto the helmet, and yanked backwards. Killer slashed backwards at Tatsuzo but missed.

Tatsuzo threw the helmet to the side.

Then Tatsuzo remembered where he recognized the armor from. He didn't remember the name. But he recognized the face. From when he was a Genin.

Killer growled, and he slashed Tatsuzo across the shoulder. Tatsuzo stumbled backwards a step, and he held his wound. Killer then stood up, and slashed him across the other shoulder. Tatsuzo went to stand up, but then Killer stabbed down onto his leg.

Tatsuzo bit his lip hard to keep himself from crying out. He bit his lip so hard that he was now bleeding from the mouth.

Killer then bent down next to Tatsuzo's ear. "Tell your old partner, Rinji, that I'm here for a rematch. I know you know who I am." Killer took his helmet, and he jumped over the wall.

A minute ago, Daichi had climbed up the wall with his chakra, and then jumped down and punched down at Yellow. Yellow dodged backwards, then kicked him in the jaw as soon as his fist connected with the ground- making a huge crater.

Daichi was thrown backwards, and he landed on his back.

"Hey." Called a voice. Everyone turned to see the man in knight armor, standing up on the wall. "Stop screwing around, Yellow."

"Fine." Yellow replied. He was suddenly right over Daichi, and he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hurled him against the wall. Yoichi and Ryu charged him, and Yellow leapt up into the air and punched Yoichi in the jaw, and grabbed Ryu by the throat. He then smashed Ryu into Yoichi.

 _What the hell is with this guy..._ Thought Yoichi. _A minute ago he was hardly fighting... now he's trying to kill us..._ He then passed out, turning back into his normal form. Ryu turned back into a monkey.

Kiyomi charged at Yellow, who suddenly teleported, and he was standing right next to Kiyomi, and her weapon suddenly cracked. Then it fell into two pieces. Yellow then smashed her head into the wall, non lethally.

Yellow growled, and he slashed- with his claws- down at Yoichi's back. Killer suddenly teleported and blocked it with his sword. "He told us not to kill anyone that didn't need to die."

"We killed those guys that were in the entrance." Growled Yellow. "Let me kill them."

"No. And when we killed them, that was different. We had no choice. These kids are unconscious, but we don't need to finish them off."

"Finish you off!" Yellow then scratched at Killer's head. Killer was protected by his armor, so he wasn't wounded. But Yellow scratched his armor pretty bad.

"If you do that again, I'll cut your limbs off."

"You don't have the stomach for it. He'll be mad at you." Yellow growled.

"But it'll be worth it. And he'd be mad at you when I tell him that you attacked me, and you tried to finish off these ninja."

Suddenly, several un-squaded Jonin teleported there. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Angrily asked one of them.

Yellow turned, and growled at them.

"Nothing." Killer put his sword away.

Yellow turned back into his normal form.

"Well, get the hell out of here. We need to take these guys and take them to the hospital." One of the Jonin said.

Notes: You, the one reading this, should drop a review- tell me what you liked and disliked. If you don't tell me what you disliked, I won't be able to fix it. I can't fix it if I don't know it's broken.


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26: The Knight

Tatsuzo woke up, dazed. Rinji was sitting next to his bed. "Tatsuzo... they must have been strong."

Tatsuzo didn't respond for a minute. He realized that they healed all of his wounds. "They are strong. And one of them... he knows you..."

"What? Who is?"

"I don't remember his name. But he was that man in the armor you fought in the Chunin Exams."

"Kiyoshi Takama?"

"Yes. I think that was his name. But he wants a rematch. And I'm willing to bet that he's going to hunt you down."

Rinji nodded. "Alright. Watch my squad. I'm going to fight him."

"Don't go too crazy on him."

"Right." Rinji then went to explain the situation to Unohana, who sent him to Tadashi.

* * *

 _Those damned morons._ Tadashi thought. Kiyoshi, _I'm going to kill you._ "No. You aren't allowed to go."

"Why not? If I don't go then he's going to come here, and he's going to hurt people to get to me."

"That could be true. But from what Kenpachi's Genin, Ikkaku Madarame, told me- they're tyring to assassinate the Kinkage. I think that he just used you as a

distraction. Anyway, there are three Jonin here, not even counting the injured ones."

"There are only two of us though..."

"Ah, but you're forgetting Unohana."

"Unohana can fight?"

"Aye. She was the first Kenpachi. Kiganjo was the second, and Kenpachi is the third."

"Wow. I never noticed. She seems to nice to be a Kenpachi."

"She wasn't always like that... but that's for a different time." He paused for a moment. "The point is that you're safe here."

"It's not me that I'm worried about. There are too many people here that could get hurt. Or killed."

"Well, that's a risk that we have to take. Your position is here."

* * *

Rinji walked into Tatsuzo's room. "You hear that?"

"Every word."

"Can you help me out?"

"Yeah. I'll leave then transform into you and teleport back here. Then you can fight Kiyoshi."

* * *

"Ikkaku Madarame. Yumichika Ayasegawa. Tatsuzo Tekkan." Said the Squad One Captain. "The three of you will be removed from the front lines, until further notice. You will now go guard the gate and make sure no one can escape through there."

"Damn." Ikkaku mumbled. But he didn't argue with the man. Everyone else remained silent.

* * *

"KENNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYY!" Cried Yachiru.

"You're standing right on my shoulder." Kenpachi groaned. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" He roared.

"I can sense a chakra fighting against Ice's chakra!"

"Oh yeah? Who's fighting him?"

"It's a Chunin! His name is... uh... his name is..."

"What's his damn name, Yachiru?"

"I don't remember..."

"What use are you?" Kenpachi grumbled.

"But he's still a Chunin! That's one step between Ikkaku and you!"

"Right... so if he beats this Chunin, then he should be worth my time..."

* * *

A Chunin was standing across from Ice and Grime. He was standing on a wall. He was crouched down. He had long black spiky hair, and he had piercing yellow eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing his toned chest. He was wearing black pants, and no shoes. His headband was almost hidden by his hair, so they could barely see the kanji on it.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Ice.

"Me? I'm just some guy. But you can call me the-man-who's-gonna-kick-your-ass."

"You've got a long name."

"It's a working progress."

"So I think I'm just gonna call you a dead-man."

"Ice. It's my turn to fight."

"Screw you, Grime. I'm fighting this guy."

"Don't worry, fellas." He leapt from the wall, and landed on his feet. As he landed there was a loud thud, as though his bones were made of metal. "My friend is on his way. If you want, you can wait for him. He's definitely stronger than I." He sounded partially sarcastic. But if he was, the two didn't notice.

"I'm taking this guy. I can't wait any more!" Ice drew his sword, and slashed down at him. The Chunin blocked with his forearm, Ice's blade not even scratching him.

Suddenly another man appeared. He had a shaved head, and he had a pair of black sunglasses on. He had the standard uniform on, aside from the fact that his headband was tied around his wrist.

"You gotta take your fight else where, Ice. That was the deal." Grime told him.

"Fine." Ice instantly took off, the Chunin following him.

"Tell me... what's your name...?" Grime asked.

"My name is Kazuma. My friend there, his name is Seito. We are both Steel Chunin."

"I don't give a damn what rank you are."

"Hm." Kazuma made a hand sign, and suddenly several large spikes erupted from the ground towards Grime. Grime managed to dodge three of them, but the forth nearily hit him. He managed to used his Seppai, and he turned it to sand.

"So you're an Earth Style Ninja, too?" Kazuma asked.

"Something like that." Grime replied. He leapt towards Kazuma with a punch, but Kazuma dodged backwards and avoided it.

* * *

Ice finally stopped, and Seito landed on the ground behind him. "Sorry about that. A little rule we have for fighting."

"Shut up and start fighting." Seito darted forwards, and he punched Ice in the face. Ice was sent flying backwards, and he hit a wall. Seito darted towards him again, but this time Ice stabbed forwards with his sword. Seito stopped. The blade didn't pierce his flesh. He then grabbed a hold of Ice's wrist, and swung him into the ground.

 _What the hell is with his guy? He's so strong..._ He thought. _I can't cut him..._

Seito punched at Ice's head, who ducked Ice then leapt backwards, and he started running again. He leapt up into the air, and he landed on a wall, and then darted to the next. Seito jumped after him- and while in mid air Ice spun around and slashed him across the chest.

This time it cut him. He cut him good, too. It should have put him out of the fight, but not quite killed him. Seito and Ice landed on the ground. Seito's wound instantly healed as he hit the ground. He then charged Ice, and punched him across the jaw.

 _His skin... it healed as soon as he touched the ground... what a strange jutsu..._ Ice thought, and he flew backwards. _In the air, I could cut him. But how do I defeat him in the air?_ Ice hit a wall, and then got back up. _If I knock him out in the air would he wake back up when he hits the ground? I'll have to try that out._  
Ice then darted off again.

"Stop that damned running!" Cried Seito leaping after him.

Ice then slashed across Seito's chest, and then slashed him again right across the shoulder, then slashed him again, this time horizontally across the stomach.

* * *

Kazuma made several hand signs, and then called, "Earth Style: Stone Plate Coffin!" Suddenly parts of the ground rose up around Grime, and then smashed all together.

Grime launched himself out of the back just as the rocks closed in. If he was one second slower, then he would have been crushed. He turned the back wall into sand, and then he used that to escape.

Kazuma made more hand signs. "Earth Style: Force Jutsu!" Suddenly the earth that he forced up from the ground launched itself at Grime, who quickly made a hand sign, and turned it to sand.

Grime charged Kazuma, and he made a hand sign. "Seppai!" He cried, and he punched at Kazuma's head. Kazuma made a hand sign, and some earth came up in front of him and took the hit for him.

Kazuma jumped backwards. Grime charged at him. Kazuma kicked Grime in the chin, and knocked him backwards. Grime fell back a step, then Kazuma punched him in the nose knocking him backwards.

Grime backed into a wall, and then he punched Kazuma in the stomach- forcing him backwards.

Kazuma jumped back a step. He made several hand signs. "Earth Style: Giant Hand!"

Suddenly a pair of giant hands appeared above Grime. They both smashed downwards.

 _If I use my Seppai, then I'll get crushed by that amount of sand!_ Grime thought. He looked down. He made a hand sign. The ground beneath him turned to sand, and he pushed himself down, and then the hand fell down on him. Grime grinned, being saved again by his seppai.

Kazuma smiled slightly, thinking himself victorious. He leapt up onto the hands. Suddenly Grime burst through the ground, right next to the hand. He grinned.

"What the-" Kazuma was suddenly stopped when both the hands turned to sand.

* * *

Seito hit the ground, and the wounds healed. "You'll need to be better then that."

Ice then took off running.

"DAMN! I SAID STOP STOP THE DAMNED RUNNING!" He roared. Ice did not. He jumped over several walls, and Seito realized he was going in the same direction as where they came from.

Ice then jumped over a wall.

Seito followed him, and then he realized that Ice was no where to be seen. He stopped forwards, seeing that the ground beneath his feet was sand, he sank down.

Ice, who stepped off to the side, walked over to him.

Ice then slashed him across the chest, and Seito's wounds didn't heal.

"Your power is fueled by the metal." Ice realized. "What a strange technique."

Ice and Grime then started walking again.

* * *

Three and Outsider where walking next to each other. Both of them stopped, when they saw two of them.

"Hey, looke here. We found ourselves a pair of terrorists." Said one of them. This was a girl, she had light blue hair, and green eyes. She was wearing the standard ninja gear. Her partner- a stony faced short man- was dressed the same way.

"Let's take 'em out. We're the last un-squaded Chunins that haven't been taken out." Said The man.

"Right." The girl then charged at Three, who was notching an arrow.

* * *

Notes: I know before I didn't make the scene endings very clear. Sorry about that, on the writing on my computer I hit the enter key twice, but my sources tell me that that didn't work. So from here on out, I'll be putting a horizontal line at the end of a scene. One will be at the end of a scene, two will be after a time lapse, and three will be the end of an episode. Someone let me know if it doesn't work for some reason.

Also, it'd be cool if one of you could draw fanart for me. Not about Kenpachi or other canon characters, for the most part they stayed the same. I'm referring to my original characters- from Rinji's and Tatsuzo's squads. PM me if you're interested.


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 27: Three and Outsider vs Mei and Kazuki

The girl charged Three, and punched at him. Three dodged it, and notched an arrow. He let it fly, straight at her. The guy she showed up with teleported in front of the arrow and he tanked it in the shoulder.

"Thanks." The girl said.

The man still remained silent, yanking the arrow from his shoulder and dropping it to the ground.

"What are your names?" Outsider asked. "I want to know them before we kill you."

"I am Mei. And my friend here is Kazuki. And you?"

"My code name is Three."

"And I go by Outsider."

"Three and Outsider... you two are going to die." Mei instantly covered her ears as she said this, and suddenly Kazuki made a hand sign and opened his mouth.

A deep loud bellowing roar erupted from his mouth, that for some reason made Outsider and Three drop to their knees.

"What the hell...?" Three mumbled.

* * *

Kenpachi turned as he heard the yell. He still had a frown on his face. "What the hell is that?"

"Kenny, didn't you pay attention when Kin-Kin was explaining everyone's jutsus? That's Kazuki's jutsu. The foe who hears it will fall to their knees, and they won't be able to fight anymore. But Kazuki can't move either, so that's why he always travels with Mei so she can finish them off."

"I don't care. Now where the hell is Ice?"

She rubbed her chin. "Um... that way!" She pointed to the right.

"Are you sure? I don't want to go into another dead end again."

"I'm sure, Kenny~! Call it' a woman's intuition?"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes, but turned that way anyway.

* * *

Mei drew a kunai, and she stabbed down at Outsider's head.

A force field of chakra glowed around her, blocking the attack. Suddenly both Outsider and Three were on their feet.

"What? How the hell are you both on your feet?"

"We both made a barrier of chakra around us. We've heard of that jutsu that, and we knew how to counter it. It just took some time."

"Close your mouth, Kazuki. It looks like we're going to go hand to hand."

Kazuki did as he was told, and he gripped his knuckles, and struck a stance.

Mei struck a stance as well.

"I'll take the girl, if you can handle Kazuki." Said Three, getting another arrow ready.

"I can handle him alright. He's going to die."

"Remember his secondary power."

"Stop talking and fight!" Mei launched herself towards Outsider, but Three jumped in the way, and he hit her in the face with his bow. She fell back a step, and slashed at him with her kunai. Three jumped back, and fired an arrow at her.

Kazuki punched at Outsider's chest. She created a small force field from her hands to block the attack, and she took a step backwards. Chakra glowed at her arm, and then morphed into a spear, and she stabbed at him.

He tanked the blow, and it went through his arm. He yanked it out, and his arm healed. He flung her towards a wall.

Mei and Three both jumped backwards. They landed on different walls, across from each other.

Both of them instantly jetted forwards, running in the same direction. Three fired an arrow at Mei, who threw a kunai. The kunai and arrow hit each other, and they both fell to the ground. They each shoot/ threw another projectile, and the same thing happened. Mei then jumped over to the same wall as Three, who jumped backwards, and then landed on the ground.

Mei jumped down after him. Three shot another arrow at her as she fell to the ground, but she dodged it.

"Let's face it. This battle's not going anywhere. It's going to go the same way until someone runs out of shit to throw at each other. And that'll be a while. Then whoever wins will have to go and collect their projectiles, and that won't be fun. So let's just go hand to hand right now."

Three jumped up into the air, and he landed on the wall. He fired at her, but she blocked it with a kunai. "Fine then. Have it your way. We'll just chase each other around for a while."

* * *

Outsider did a flip and then hit the wall with her feet. She then flew towards Kazuki, who readied to punch her out of the air. Outsider dodged backwards, and avoided his attack. She then slashed him across the same arm as she stabbed- and the same arm that Three shot- and Kazuki jumped backwards again. His wound healed slightly slower the last than it did the last time.

 _It's actually working!_ Outsider thought. _The boss told me to target the same limb and his jutsu would slow down, but I didn't think it would work. I should probably have more faith in my boss._

She jumped backwards and dodged a punch by Kazuki. _What I need to do,_ She thought. _Is to start focusing on this fight._

She landed on the ground, and then gathered chakra all over her body. It glowed in an armor like pattern, with spikes over her hands and spikes on the end of her feet and spikes all over her back and chest. She also had horns on her head.

* * *

Mei jumped up on the wall, and start chasing Three. Three spun around, and shot an arrow at Mei, who dodged it, and hurled a kunai at him. Three ducked, and then jumped over to the other wall. Mei followed him,

Three then stopped, and he jumped to the ground. He put his bow at his back, and he pulled out two arrows.

"Are you ready to get serious, Three?"

"Shut up." Three stabbed down at Mei's arm with his arrow, but she dodged it, and then drew a kunai and stabbed at him.

He dodged to the right, and then stabbed at her head.

Mei blocked Three's blow by catching his arm. She then stabbed up at Three's head.

Three blocked with his arrow, breaking it. Something fell from the broken arrow, and Three caught it. He put it in his mouth, and then swallowed.

"What the hell?" Mei mumbled.

"That was a food pill." Three punched at Mei's head, but she jumped backwards, and dodged it.

* * *

Outsider charged forwards, stabbing at Kazuki's shoulder. Kazuki took the attack to the forearm, but before he could get himself free Outsider stabbed him in the shoulder with her other hand.

He groaned. Then he punched Outsider in the chest with his free hand.

Outsider fell backwards, watching as Kazuki's forearm healed. After a second his shoulder healed.

"Don't think you have beaten me yet." His voice was deep, and it echoed off the walls. "I will kill you for my village."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Outsider stabbed at his face.

* * *

Three kicked up at Mei's jaw, but she dodged it. She then jumped up onto the wall that was behind her, and drew a kunai. Three flew up at her, stabbing at her shoulder. She managed to block his strike, breaking his arrow. But she still fell backwards.

Mei did a backflip and landed on her feet. Three fired down at her with another arrow, but she used her kunai to block it. While the arrow was still in the air, Three charged at her.

* * *

Outsider was stabbing at Kazuki, but Kazuki dodged to the right and avoided it. He then punched her in the armor, and it cracked.

Outsider jumped backwards, she looked completely shellshocked. She shook her head, and then charged back at him.

"It's useless."

Her arrmor then cracked again, from the sound of his voice.

* * *

Three punched at Mei's face, who dodged it and managed to stab Three in the stomach.

Three grimaced, and he stepped backwards. He yanked the kunai from his chest, and he dropped it to the ground. He grabbed an arrow, and with his other hand he made a hand sign. He touched the bladed side of the arrow to his wound, and it healed.

"What the actual f-"

* * *

Rinji walked up to Tatsuzo. "Alright, Tatsuzo. We're going to do the thing at night fall."

"That's in about half an hour."

"Right."

"Don't worry. I'll cover you. But does her squad know?"

"I think it'd be better if they did, but they don't. Should I tell them?"

"Yeah. They might blow my cover."

* * *

Outsider charged at Kazuki and this time stabbed him right in the chest. Her armor then shattered in a million pieces, disappearing in the air. "Damn..." She mumbled. She made a hand sign with her free hand, and she began to drain away Kazuki's chakra.

Kazuki grabbed her wrist, and hurled her backwards. But she still drained almost all of his chakra. He wouldn't be able to tank any more blows- and both of them knew that. Outsider would use that to her advantage, and Kazuki knew that. He didn't know if he had an advantage anywhere.

* * *

Three had just healed his wound.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot screw around any more. You have to die." He drew another arrow, and stabbed at her. She tried to block it, but he dodged her block, and then managed to stab her in the shoulder.

She groaned, and fell back. She tried to take the arrow from her arm, but it was no use- it hurt her too much to try to take it out.

Three began to charge at her.

 _Oh God..._ She thought. _I'm going to die..._ She swallowed. _Please... no..._

* * *

Outsider charged Kazuki, and then stabbed forwards right into his shoulder, and he fell to the ground unable to fight any longer.

* * *

Three charged into Mei, and he stabbed her in the chest with his arrow.

* * *

Rinji teleported out of the hospital, and he teleported to the roof. He then darted forwards, right in the direction of Killer and Yellow.

* * *

Inside the building, Tatsuzo made a hand sign, and created a Shadow Clone. He then made the Shadow Clone transform into Rinji.

* * *

Notes: Eh... I rushed to get this episode done. So I don't expect it to be exactly as good as the rest of the episodes. The reason why I rushed, is because I'm going to be busy the rest of the week, but I might be able to post the next episode this weekend- and hopefully I'll be able to post the next episode of Coyote Starrk for those of you who are following both.


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 28: Rinji vs Kiyoshi- Again

Rinji was standing on the hospital roof. He took a deep breath, and he began to sense chakra, two different chakras. One that he recognized- but vaguely. The other he did not recognize at all.

Killer and Yellow were running forwards together. "Killer, he's outside, and he's looking for us."

Killer grinned. "Then I'll finally get my rematch."

-Lying in a hospital bed, Kazuki looked up.

"How much do you remember?" Asked a nurse.

"Where's Mei?" Was he first thing he asked.

The nurse dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry... but-"

"No! You idiots couldn't find her?"

"We found her... but she's no longer with us..."

Kazuki's eyes widened. He looked down to the ground.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Asked the nurse.

Kazuki didn't respond. He just continued to look at the floor.

"Kazuki, please! Can you please tell me what happened? We need to learn as much as we can about them!"

Kazuki then looked up. He also stood up, easily towering over the nurse.

-Kenpachi ran forwards, Yachiru still giving him directions.

"Alright, this better be the right way!" Kenpachi growled.

"Oh it is! Don't worry, Kenny!"

"Yeah, says the person who led us into a dead end forty times."

"Ice's chakra's so close... I can practically taste it!"

"You say that now..."

"Well if you don't want to take my directions, then I'll just leave." Yachiru began to pout.

Kenpachi sighed, and took her directions anyway.

-Rinji leapt up onto a wall, and he darted towards the chakras.

-Killer and Yellow charged at him too.

-After several minutes, Rinji and Killer were standing across from each other. They were standing on walls across from each other. Yellow was standing on Killer's shoulder.

"Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Takama. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah, you remembered my name. I'm very pleased." He went for his sword. "I'm here for a re-match."

"Why the hell didn't you just challenge me to a re-match then?"

"Well, you see... I've been tracking you down for a while. Then this man came up to me. He told me I could get a re-match with you if I did this for him. So of course, here I am."

"Is Taro here, too?"

"No more questions. It's time for fighting."

"Two against one is a little unfair."

"Who said anything about two against one? This cat is a cat."

"I can sense it's chakra, Takama. That cat has the level of chakra of two people."

"Well it still won't be fighting you."

Kazuki suddenly landed next to Rinji. He charged at Kiyoshi, but then Yellow intercepted and knocked him to the ground. Yellow then transformed into his personified tiger form.

"Look at that." Kiyoshi said. "Looks like it's one on one."

"This doesn't have to turn into a fight."

"Of course it does. I need to kidnap you- so I can take you to my boss."

"That won't happen." Rinji tightened his fists.

Kiyoshi drew his sword. "That's what you think. But I've grown quite a bit stronger over the years- I won't lose to you again."

Both of them jumped down to the ground, and then charged each other.

Kazuki hurled Yellow into the wall, and then puched at him. Yellow ducked, and then punched Kazuki in the stomach and dodged to the side. Yellow slashed at him, but Kazuki dodged it. He looked down at his arm, to see Yellow cut him. And he wasn't healing.

"If you think you can beat me, make sure you kill me." Kazuki growled.

"You're one strange guy. Most people don't want to die- but you just asked to be killed."

Kazuki didn't respond.

Kiyoshi slashed at Rinji, who jumped backwards, and dodged it. Rinji jumped up into the air, and he kicked Kiyoshi across the head. Rinji fell to the ground, his leg stingging. Kiyoshi punched at him, but Rinji dodged it, and punched Kiyoshi right in the glass part of his helmet.

Rinji jumped backwards, seeing that his blows weren't doing any damage. He jumped up into the air, and he kicked down at Kiyoshi's head. Kiyoshi stabbed up at Rinji, who pivioted in midair to dodge it. Rinji then jumped back to the ground, and he landed on one hand and one knee. He reached for his weapon pouch, at the same time Kiyoshi slashed down at him.

Rinji waited, just before Kiyoshi's blade hit him, he dodged to the side and slapped a paper bomb onto his side, then jumped over a wall.

There was an explosion.

Kazuki and Yellow were just out of range of the explosion, both of them looked over in suprise.

Yellow went to take advantage of his foe's suprise by clawing at him, but Kazuki kicked up into his wrist, and then spun around and hitting him in the side.

Yellow grabbed onto Kazuki's leg, and dug his claws into it. He then hurled Kazuki into a wall.

"You'll need to try harder than that, RINJI!" Roared Kiyoshi.

Rinji turned, to see Kiyoshi standing on the wall. His armor had been badly scratched, but it was still in one piece.

"Oh, crap." Rinji made a hand sign. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He blasted a small fire ball at Kiyoshi.

My armor's heavy. Rinji knows that, so he's using that to his advantage. Kiyoshi thought as he jumped off the wall, over the other side, where they were a minute ago. He then jumped back over when Rinji's fire ran out.

Rinji made a face, and drew a pair of kunai.

Kiyoshi slashed down at him, but Rinji blocked it with the kunai, and then dodged to the side and he stabbed the kunai into Kiyoshi's shoulder. Kiyoshi reached over, and yanked it out- the knife not even pearcing his skin.

Rinji then spun his kunai around on his finger, and he had the blade pointed towards himself. I guess I'll need to use that jutsu... He thought. He readied to stab himself.

Kazuki tried to get up, but a foot collided with his nose, and knocked him back down.

Yellow grinned, and he kicked him again- but this time in the side. "You wanted to die, right?"

Kazuki then opened his mouth, and a loud roar tore it's way through his throat. Yellow fell to the ground, unable to move.

Rinji and Kiyoshi both fell to their knees, Rinji's kunai was an inch from his chest.

Crap... I just need to move just a little bit... Rinji thought, as he struggled against the grip of the technique.

Kiyoshi was also struggling, but he couldn't move either. His armor didn't help either.

Kazuki stopped, and then all of them gained their movement again.

Kazuki ran backwards, to get away from Yellow.

Rinji stabbed himself in the chest, and blood splattered on the ground.

Kiyoshi grinned under his helmet. "This'll get good!" He stood up.

Rinji's eyes hazed over, and he stood all the way up. He then stabbed himself in the stomach, more blood splattered to the ground. He then punched Kiyoshi in the jaw, and then knocked him back. Rinji then punched Kiyoshi in the chest- his fists getting bloody.

Kiyoshi slashed him across the shoulder, and Rinji grabbed Kiyoshi's sword and threw it off to the side. He punched Kiyoshi hard in the face, this time the glass cracked.

He didn't stop there, he charged forwards, and he punched Kiyoshi right in the chest- leaving a dent. Kiyoshi then punched up into Rinji's jaw, but Rinji hit him across the side of the head with his forearm, and knocked him over.

As Kiyoshi hit the ground, the glass part of his mask shattered. Kiyoshi spun around so none of it got in his eyes, but Rinji kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards.

"No more running!" Yellow roared, chasing after Kazuki. Kazuki suddenly stopped, and he quickly spun around and he punched Yellow right in the nose as he was coming towards him.

Yellow fell back a step.

Yellow clawed Kazuki's forearm, he clenched his teeth and jumped backwards.

"I thought you said you wanted to die?" Yellow asked. "Then why are you fighting back?"

"I didn't say I wanted to die. I said if you beat me you need to kill me."

"It will be my pleasure to!" Yellow charged him.

Kiyoshi looked up, and he saw his sword lying about fifteen yards away from him.

Kiyoshi took off after it, but then Rinji charged him and kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying backwards. Kiyoshi lied on the ground for a second, and Rinji's foot stomped down onto his chest.

Kiyoshi grabbed his ankle, and flipped him off. He darted for his sword, and grabbed it. "It's time to end this."

Rinji flipped back to his feet, and charged him.

Kiyoshi pointed his blade at him, and Rinji inpaled himself on it.

Yellow stabbed at Kazuki's head with his claws, but Kazuki dodged his head to the side and at the same time he forced Yellow's hand backwards with his forearm. Kazuki then followed through with an upper cut.

Yellow then slashed Kazuki across the face with his other hand- the hand that Kazuki didn't block to the side a second ago.

Kazuki took a step back, and drew a kunai. He gripped it with both hands, and stabbed at Yellow's chest as Yellow stabbed at him with his claws.

"I knew that wouldn't kill you..." Kiyoshi mumbled, wiggling the handle of his blade.

Rinji was trying to free himself, but the blade was still in his chest.

The handle to Kiyoshi's blade suddenly popped off, and a small neetle emerged from the end. Kiyoshi stabbed down at Rinji, who blocked it with his hand.

Kiyoshi yanked his handle from Rinji's hand, as Rinji fell to the ground. He then yanke the blade from his chest, and reattached it to his sword.

Kazuki had been stabbed right in the chest with Yellow hand. Kazuki's kunai didn't hit Yellow, for the cat man blocked the strike.

Instantly, Yellow's expression calmed as the fight was over.

He jumped over to where Kiyoshi and Rinji were, to see Kiyoshi reattaching his blade.

"You got him?"

"Yep. He should be out for a while."

Yellow grabbed the front of Rinji's shirt, and lifted him up into the air. He swung him onto his bad. "Our mission's over, are you coming back?"

"No. I'm going to help out with Taro's mission."

"Taro? Is that Three's real name?"

"Shit, I forgot I was supposed to call him by his code name."


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 29: Kenpachi vs Ice

Kenpachi leapt up on top of a really tall wall- most of the walls were about fifteen feet tall. This wall was at least thirty five.

"There they are!" Yachiru pointed to Grime and Ice as they were running.

"Hang on, stop." Grime said.

"What?" Ice asked.

"There's a strong presence. Stronger then both of ours put together."

"Now that you mention it... I can feel it too."

"Two of them, huh? Which is the one?" Kenpachi looked down at Grime. "Not that one." He looked at Ice. "Are you the one?"

Ice heard Kenpachi's voice almost as though Kenpachi was standing right over his shoulder. He spun around, and he saw Kenpachi standing on the wall. Kenpachi's whole body was silhouetted, because the sun was right behind him.

"What's the matter with you? How long are you gonna keep looking over there?" Kenpachi asked, suddenly several yards behind Ice.

"Huh?" A blade suddenly penetrated through Ice's back. _What... what the hell?_ He thought. _He gripped his chest. There was no wound, and no blood. What the hell just happened? I could swear I just got stabbed... Is this Genjutsu?_ He paused. _Killing intent... with just the intent to kill he has such power?_

Kenpachi moved so he was only one yard behind Ice, his bells made a small noise. "Are you Ice?" He asked.

"How do you know my name? Who are you, anyway?"

"Come on. I'm sure Ikkaku told you that."

Ice's eyes widened. "Ikkaku!"

Ice suddenly remembered his conversation with Ikkaku after he beat him.

* * *

 _"Just a minute. Can I ask you a question? Who's the strongest member of your group?" Ikkaku asked._

 _"Me, I guess." Ice responded._

 _"If that's true, I suggest that you keep an eye out for my Sensei, Ice. He has no interest in fighting weak opponents. He'll find you- if you aren't lying."_

 _"Is he good?"_

 _"You'll find out. That is if you survive after he first finds you."_

 _"What's his name?"_

* * *

Back in reality, Kenpachi grinned. "I'm Captain of Squad Eleven. Kenpachi Zaraki. I'm here to fight you to the death."

 _So this is him? Kenpachi Zaraki... Captain of Squad Eleven._ Ice thought. Kenpachi's chakra was going up all around the area making it hard for Ice to breath. _I know I can't run away..._

"What's wrong? Is something the matter with your hearing?" Kenpachi asked. "I assume because you won't answer me that it's alright with you if I start!"

Ice went for his sword, but Grime gripped his shoulder. "Don't worry, I can handle this!"

"I'm not going to waste my time fighting a weakling like yourself." Kenpachi growled. "Get lost, Grime."

Grime charged at him, and Kenpachi didn't move. He didn't even flinch. Yachiru suddenly appeared, stabbing Grime right in the chest.

"GRIME!" Cried Ice.

Yachiru then picked Grime up over her shoulder. "Bye, bye, Kenny!" She teleported away.

 _What the hell?_ Ice thought. _Where'd she come from? And how can she be uneffected by his chakra?_

Ice drew his sword, and he let his chakra glow all around him.

"Not bad. Though your stance is too rigid, and you leave too many gaps- your chakra's something else. Way too much for even some Chunin. No wonder Ikkaku lost to you. Even with that, you're still no where near my level. I'll tell you what, Ice. I'll give you an advantage."

"Give me a what?" Ice asked, relaxing his stance a little.

Kenpachi opened up the front of his shirt. "I'll go ahead and let you have the first strike!"

"Wow, Kenny!" Yachiru said, suddenly standing on the ground next to Kenpachi. "You're the most generous Jonin ever!"

"Aren't I? I'm just a walking, bleeding heart of generosity."

While Kenpachi was slightly distracted, Ice ran up to him and slashed down at him.

Blood splattered on the ground.

* * *

Three and Outsider were running next to each other.

"Ice is now fighting Kenpachi Zaraki. Grime is down." Three said.

"Kenpachi?" Outsider asked.

"He's the Captain of the infamous Squad Eleven. Kenpachi Zaraki. The name Kenpachi is passed down through the generations. The name is given to the one who most favors fighting, and killing. It means the one who carries it will never go down no matter how many times he's wounded. Ice is going to die. And if he doesn't, he's going to get tortured."

Outsider didn't respond.

"Are you upset by this?"

"No. I don't know Ice. His death just means one less member of our group."

* * *

Yachiru looked up and down Ice's blade, bordely.

 _This can't be happening..._ Ice thought. _I know I swung with full force! And I know I hit him! So how can it be that there's not a scratch on him? And how can it be that my hands are bleeding instead? Impossible..._

"Is that it?" Kenpachi asked. "Is that really all you have? I'm disappointed." Kenpachi ran his hand up the blade.

Ice leapt backwards. _What the hell? He touched the blade... with his bare hand!_

"You're kind of a slow learner. Aren't you?" Yachiru asked. Suddenly standing right in front of him. "You can't cut Kenny. Expectantly not with that." She pointed to his sword. "Because to Kenny it's like your sword has no blade at all."

"Shall I tell you?" Kenpachi taunted. "You might want to know why your sword will never cut me. It's simple. When two chakras collide, the weaker gets pushed out. It's forced to submit. It gets hurt. While your chakra may be enough to hone that sword of yours for the purpose of slaying your enemies. It's no where near the chakra I have. That's all there is to it. What a joke. When I spent all this time looking for someone as worthy as you." He went for his sword. "Even as a joke, it's not very funny. Now it's my turn, Ice! Try to live long enough so I can get the rust off of this thing! I'm counting on you, terrorist."

Ice charged him. Kenpachi easily blocked him, and slashed down at him.

Ice blocked it, but it forced him into the ground a little. The two crossed blades twice more. Ice then jumped backwards, out of breath.

He looked over at the stony faced Kenpachi, who wasn't even breathing heavily. He then tightened his grip on his sword, and slashed down at him. Kenpachi effortlessly tanked it, and almost slashed Ice, but Ice ran away.

Ice turned down several passage ways. _Damn, how can that be? I couldn't cut him... I know I hit him straight on..._ He thought. _I can't just stand here. I need to avenge Grime._

* * *

Kenpachi was sitting on the ground, his sword propped up against his shoulder when Ice came back towards him.

"So I see you decided to stand your ground at last." Kenpachi said, standing up. "Does this mean you're prepared to die like a warrior? Or does it mean you've just given up?"

"The answer is... neither one." Ice gripped his sword. He ran up to Kenpachi, and slashed at him. Kenpachi blocked it, but Ice followed up with another slash and got Kenpachi right across the chest. This time blood ran down from his chest. "Sorry to say. But I don't feel like dyin' just yet." _If I can cut him, I can beat him._ Ice thought. _I know I can win._

"What is this?" Kenpachi asked. "You're thinking you can beat me now, aren't you? Don't let your guard down." Kenpachi grinned, walking towards him. "Stay just like that. Razor sharp." His grin broadened, and became more menacing.

Kenpachi charged him, and slashed down at him.

Ice swung at him, their blades colliding. They both pushed back against each other.

Kenpachi suddenly grabbed the end of Ice's blade, and swung him around. He stabbed at him, but Ice swung himself around and he dodged the strike, barely, and also managed to kick Kenpachi's hand away from Ice's blade.

Ice jumped back, and he looked forwards to see Kenpachi had disappeared. He suddenly heard a bell behind him, so he quickly blocked as Kenpachi's blade would have came down on the back of his shoulder. But Ice blocked it.

"Good! Good reaction!"

Ice pushed himself free, and jumped back again.

"Your concentration is improving. Unlike earlier, you can actually hear my bells now. I only wear these bells and this eye patch so I get more enjoyment out of my battles! I'm glad you're taking advantage of them. Because otherwise, they don't serve any purpose."

"You take me for a fool? That's probably also the reason why you're not using any Jutsu! We both know that I can cut you know! So if you let your guard down-"

"I don't have any jutsu. I am completely out in the open. I never have any back-up jutsus to heal myself or to catch my foe on fire. What you see here, is what you get!"

"Is that so? You probably shouldn't have revealed that?" Ice called. "Because that tells me that your sword isn't going to get any more powerful then it is right now. And in that case-"

Kenpachi stabbed at him, but Ice managed to block it. "In that case what? Then you would be able to win? Is that what you were thinking? Now you're the one who's taking me for a fool. Have you ever thought to ask me why I don't use any jutsu? It's my chakra. It's so huge that even if I used all my might I can control it. So in a fight, I make sure to hold back. I never swing my sword at my full strength. Do you see why? If I didn't do that... then a battle wouldn't last long enough for me to enjoy it..."

He took his blade away from Ice's.

Notes: I'm aware that's not what Kenpachi did in the show. If Kenpachi did stab through Ice's sword like he did for Ichigo, then he'd kill him. Ice doesn't have Zangetsu to back him like Ichigo does.


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 30: Defeat

Ice darted towards Kenpachi, and slashed down his shoulder.

Kenpachi and Ice crossed blades several times.

Ice managed to slash Kenpachi across the shoulder. Kenpachi jumped backwards, grinning. He took a deep breath.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to waste here. I'm going to have to end it quickly."

Kenpachi laughed. "You wanna finish it quickly, eh? Oh, there's no way I can allow that. Not now, when we're starting to have so much fun!" Chakra exploded all around him. He then charged at Ice, who slashed at him.

Ice managed to cut across the bridge of his nose, and across his face.

Kenpachi stabbed at him, but Ice dodged with suffering only a cut across the cheek. The two continued to hack and slash at each other, Ice slashing him across the side, Kenpachi slashing him across the arm.

The two crossed blades several more times.

The Captain stabbed at Ice's feet, but he jumped backwards and dodged it.

Ice slashed down at Kenpachi, but Kenpachi blocked it. He still had a wicked grin spread across his face.

"What's wrong with you? Do you really love fighting that much? Aren't you afraid of dying?"

"Afraid of dying? I can't believe that you'd ask such a stupid question! For someone who is so strong... you should enjoy it. To revel in death and pain... isn't that the price that we warriors pay?" He was practically shouting by the end of his small speech.

* * *

Ikkaku was sitting on the ground, looking up at the sky.

"What's going on?" Asked Yumichika, his hair looking like an afro.

Ikkaku suddenly burst out laughing, "Whoah! What the hell happened to your hair?"

Yumichika remembered getting bombed in the face by Grime.

* * *

 _"HEY! TAKE THIS!" Yelled Grime._

 _Yumichika saw a ball flying up towards him, and he realized it was a bomb._

* * *

"Those fireworks gave you a new look alright!" Ikkaku laughed, pointing at him.

"Alright, fine! I'll put this on!" He put on a wig that looked like his normal hair. "Happy now?"

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Yumichika asked after Ikkaku calmed down.

"I just sensed that the Sensei was having fun right now."

"You're right. But with who? His opponent has incredible strength..."

"It's Ice. The kid who defeated me. But he's stronger now, almost a completely different person."

"This could be pretty bad. I'm sensing that the Sensei's on the defensive in this fight. Do you think he could lose?"

"Don't be a fool! There's no way that the Sensei's going to lose!"

* * *

Kenpachi and Ice continued to cross blades, Ice managing to cut him a bit more.

Kenpachi burst out laughing, and Ice took a step backwards.

"At last... I meant my equal... in fact... you might even be slightly better than me..."

Why's he still so confident? Ice thought.

"Against you, I think I can fight at full strength!" He suddenly took off his eye patch, and there was a massive explosion around the area, sending Ice flying backwards several feet.

Kenpachi laughed.

 _What the hell?_ Ice thought. _When he took off his eye patch his chakra went through the roof!_ "It's a little late in the fight to try something new, isn't it? What nasty little secret have you been hiding behind that eye patch?"

"Hiding? As if I'd stoop so low as to use tactics like that!" He held up his eye patch, showing a few small mouths. "I had the Ninja Development Crew make this for me. It absorbs massive amounts of chakra, from the one wearing it. Now that I've taken it off, I'm releasing one hundred percent of my chakra!" He threw it off to the side.

He casually slashed his sword, not even touching the wall beside him, but the wall still crumbled down easily.

"And I'm going to use every bit of it to kill you!" Kenpachi growled. "It's that simple!"

Ice's face twitched. Then chakra glowed around him as well.

"Even now your chakra still increases! Excellent..."

Ice didn't respond.

The two charged each other, and Kenpachi stabbed Ice in the chest. Ice couldn't quite reach him with his blade. Kenpachi was just far to fast to handle alone.*

"That... was a good fight..." Kenpachi said, ripping his blade from Ice's chest. Both Ice and Kenpachi fell backwards, both of them landing on the ground. Kenpachi began to laugh.

Suddenly, a man teleported up to Kenpachi. "We'll take this terrorist and interrogate him now. And we have bad news."

Kenpachi frowned. "What is it?"

"Well... Rinji Toichi's been beaten. He has been kidnapped by some of the terrorists."

"Way to kill my mood." Kenpachi stood up, his frown deepening. "Now get out of here before I cut you in half."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to take out the rest of the terrorists." Kenpachi growled.

"But Zaraki-sensei! You're far to weak in your condition to fight them now! You must get healed!"

"No. I'm going to kill every last one of them. I don't need to be healed. Now get lost." Kenpachi slashed at him, and he grabbed Ice's body and teleported away.

Kenpachi found his eye patch, and put it back on.

Yachiru jumped over and landed on his shoulder. Kenpachi sheathed his sword, and he looked around.

"Alright, Yachiru. You're going to give me serious directions to where they are. Because now I'm angry."

"Alright, Kenny! Go forwards!"

Kenpachi ran forwards, and when he got to a road that split to the left and to the right, he slashed the wall open and he continued to run forwards.

* * *

A man was standing in front of Tadashi Fujino.

"Sir, Kenpachi Zaraki-sensei has defeated two of the terrorists. The one was the swordsman that defeated Ikkaku Madarame known as Ice. The other was the Earth Style user who defeated Yumichika Ayasegawa, who goes by Grime."

"Take them to the interrogation office immediately."

"That's not all. When he was told of Rinji Toichi-sensei's abduction he said that he was going to hunt down the rest of the terrorists."

"Then let him. He should be able to take them out. And tell Tatsuzo Tekkan about Toichi. And make sure you tell his clan's people."

* * *

Tatsuzo was sitting on a bench, waiting for news.

"Tekkan-sensei." Said the man who was talking to Tadashi.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Toichi-sensei has been kidnapped by the enemy. It's unknown where he is right now. Zaraki-sensei's tracking the terrorists as we speech, but we have reason to believe that Rinji's no longer in this village."

Tatsuzo thought for a moment. "Then I'm going after him with my squad. And his squad."

He nodded. "Alright, I need to go tell his Clan."

He teleported away.

* * *

A few hours later, Tatsuzo, his squad, and Rinji's squad were standing at the gate. They had enough food to last several months. As they were getting ready to leave, the one ninja teleported in front of them.

"Wait, several members of the Toichi Clan are coming with you."

Tatsuzo nodded. "Fine. It doesn't really matter."

* * *

Notes: *Now, Ice has been defeated. The only reason why Ichigo beat Kenpachi was because he had Zangetsu. Ice doesn't have a Zanpakuto Spirit, so he couldn't take him out alone. Ichigo even said something about not being able to defeat Kenpachi by himself. And I know I mentioned this before.

Now begins a new arc. This arc is the Terrorist Elimination arc/ Toichi invasion. And I'll tell you the reference of Kiyoshi's name/character at some point later. (Foreshadowing!)


	31. Chapter 31

Alright, guys. It seems that I have reached the height of my popularity.

Every time I post a new chapter I'd get at least one more follower/favorite.

For a while now, I haven't been getting that. So I would like you to recommend this story to all your Fanfiction buddies.

And I have a question for you guys. Do you think that I should end this story after another arc? Or should I continue this story for a long time?

I have quite a bit of ideas for arcs, but I think the reason why I'm not getting any more fans is because my story is too long. I guess it's alright, I'll remain loyal to my remaining fans.

Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. Have a pleasant day/evening/morning whatever time you're reading this.

Episode 31: The Toichi Clan

Rinji's arms were shackled to the wall behind him. All of his wounds were healed, and his clothes were torn up from his battle with Kiyoshi. His feet could barely touch the ground, but they could.

He looked around, and he saw a man wearing a large black cloak with red clouds on it. He had a black skin-tight mask hiding his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Rinji asked.

The man said nothing. He just walked up to Rinji, and then pulled something from his pocket. He jabbed a needle into Rinji's neck, and extracted some of his blood. Rinji's eyes turned white, and he lunged at him. The made made a hand sign, and healed Rinji's wound.

Rinji then passed out.

* * *

Tatsuzo and company walked out of the village.

"Does anyone here have any experience in tracking?" Tatsuzo asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"I do. Ryu's nose isn't as good as the Nin-ken that the Leaf has, but he has some experience." Yoichi said.

Ryu crossed his arms, and started complaining.

Yoichi flicked him in the nose. "No time for that. Now we're needed."

Ryu uncrossed his arms, and he looked around. He made a monkey nose, and he pointed straight ahead.

So that's where they went.

* * *

After quite some time, one of the Toichis growled, and he punched a tree. "DAMN IT!" He growled, his eyes turning slightly white. He was around fifteen, and he had blue eyes and black hair. He was wearing black ninja gear. "I'm going to kick all their asses!" He readied to leap forwards, but someone else put their hand on his shoulder.

The young man turned. He saw an older man, who had white hair and green eyes. He was wearing black and red ninja gear.

"Masakazu." Said the man. "Control yourself. No matter what you can't let your Berserk Jutsu activate, until we're in a battle. Are we clear?"

"But they have-"

"I know. He's my nephew, I'm angry too. But I am still containing myself."

"Hey," Tatsuzo said. "We better hurry up. It's a long ways away, and we shouldn't be wasting a lot of time getting there."

"He's right." Said the older man. "We need to get going."

The teenager's eyes turned back to their original color, and they all started running forwards again.

* * *

Kenpachi was darting forwards, with Yachiru on his shoulder.

He wasn't even slowing down at the corners, and he'd slice through walls left and right. Yachiru continued to give him directions.

She was having trouble staying on his shoulder, but she was managing.

Kenpachi was seriously angry about Rinji getting kidnapped. Even a blind man could see that.

* * *

Grime woke up, a bright light in his face. He went to lift his hand, but he realized that it was bound to a table. His ankles and forehead were bound too. A young man was standing above him. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, with a white undershirt, and blue pants. He had an extra pack of ninja tools.

"Where am I?" Grime asked.

"I'm the one who's going to be asking the questions here. First, what is your name?"

Grime said nothing.

"I said tell me your name! Or I'm going to cut it out of you!"

Grime looked away from the light.

"Fine. Have it your way."

The kid reached into his ninja tools, and he pulled out a kunai. He spun it around on his finger. "Last chance. Tell me your name or I'll stab you."

"My name is Gakuto!"

"What is your name that they call you, Gakuto?"

"They?"

"Your terrorist partners."

"They call me Grime."

"Well, what should I call you? Grime? Or Gakuto?"

He snorted, and he turned away from him.

"How long have you been working with your friends?"

"They aren't my friends. I've been workin' with Ice for a long time. I hardly know the other two."

"But you knew them?"

"Yes. We were from-" He suddenly stopped himself. In this man's presence he felt the urge to tell the truth. The full truth.

"Go on. Keep going."

Gakuto bit his lip, resisting the urge to tell the truth.

The man spun his kunai around on his finger, and he stabbed down into Gakuto's leg.

Gakuto screamed in agony.

"We-we- were on the same group!"

"What is this group called?"

"You won't know the group name... but I'll tell you anyway... We were in the group called Shipata. We... we're underlings to the Akatsuki."

"Do you take orders from them? Did they send you to attack us?"

"No. They didn't send us. But I do take orders from them whenever they need something. I've never seen seen them face to face before. But they give me their orders through the Takdesu, higher up underlings. Those guys actually see the Akatsuki."

"Who is the leader of the Akatsuki?"

"I don't know. His name was a word though. Just like our code names. I don't remember what it was."

"Are any of your terrorist teammates Takdesu?"

"No. We're all Shipata."

"How many Shipata are there?"

"There are a total of one hundred fifty of us. They aren't picky on their recruits, but they are picky on who becomes Takdesu."

"How many Takdesu are there?"

"Twenty."

"Did you know Ice before you joined?"

"No. But the Takdesu split us up into groups of two, and I got put with Ice. I don't even know his real name."

"Tell me, how many Akatsuki are there?"

"I heard from one of the Takdesu that there was nine."

"Would you mind telling me why you and your partners attacked the village?"

"Hm..."

"TELL ME!" He suddenly yanked the kunai from his leg. Grime cried out.

"The Akatsuki doesn't care what the Shipata does in their free time. So they allow us to do whatever we want. But being as we are all rogue ninjas there's limited things that we can do. So one of the Takdesu set up a mission board. And we all got picked to do this mission by-"

"By whom?"

"By a man. I don't remember his name."

"You're bad with names, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Did you see this man?"

"Yes. He had black hair, and he was wearing a black jacket. He had black leather gloves..."

The metal ninja's eyes widened for a second. Gakuto just described Tadashi Fujino, Squad One Jonin.

"That will be enough." Suddenly the light turned off, and an actual light turned on. It wasn't extremely bright. Grime's bounds unleashed him, and he sat up. The man teleported out. Grime looked down at his leg, which was suddenly healed. He looked up, seeing a bunch of food sitting on a table. There was also a note.

It read, Your reward for being co-operative.

Grime instantly dug in.

* * *

As the group had been running for a while.

"You have a question on your mind. What is it?" Asked the older man who stopped the teenager from going rampad.

"Well..." Hiro said. "Rinji-sensei's jutsu activates when he got blood drawn. But that teenager didn't get any blood drawn..."

"Well, the Berserk Jutsu is different for everyone. It activates differently for everyone. For me it activates when I want it to, and I can still control it, but I don't feel pain. For that teenager it activates when he gets angry. For Rinji's father's case, his jutsu activated just before he could take critical damage. And it'd keep him from getting injured, and it was very successful. He's over there." He pointed to a man with silver hair, and green eyes.

The man nodded to them, but said nothing.

"Thank you, sir." Hiro smiled.

"No problem." They continued to run forwards.

* * *

The remaining terrorists formed back into a group.

"Grime and Ice have been defeated." Said Three. "They did not complete their job, so we must do it. Killer and Yellow completed their own job."

"Our boss told us that Kenpachi Zaraki is after us." Yellow was back in his small form. "He is a dangerous foe, so we must be careful of him."

"He's going to track us down." Kiyoshi had fixed the glass part of his face. "So we might as well be together so we can quadruple team him."

"Seems like a reasonable plan to me." Outsider told them.

"Any objections?" Asked Yellow. There was none.

So they all went forwards, trying to avoid Kenpachi. But Kenpachi was closing in fast. It would be next to impossible for all of them to avoid him while they were clumped together.

* * *

"Kenny, there's a large mass of chakras right behind that wall!" Yachiru said.

Kenpachi grinned, and he slashed through that wall.


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 32: Interrogation

Ice woke up, lying on a table. His wrists and ankles were bound. His blade was gone.

"What the- where am I?" He asked.

"Relax, Ice. I'm on your side." Said a female voice. The voice belonged to a young woman with long blood red hair, and light blue eyes. She was wearing purple and black ninja gear, and she was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed at her knees. She was beyond Ice's line of vision. She made a hand sign. "Don't you remember the sound of my voice?"

A genjutsu implanted memories of the woman into his head. "Oh... right..." Ice relaxed. "You're posing as an interrogation officer with the Village Hidden in the Steel..."

"Correct. Unfortunately, if I let you go they'll know my secret. And they'll also know when you're lying. So when I begin to ask you questions, you best answer correctly. Or something bad will happen."

"Alright..."

She stood up, and her hair went down all the way to her ankles. It flicked around, and it rubbed against Ice's wrist, loosening the binds that held him. Not to where he could escape, but to where he was more comfortable.

"Let's start with something simple..." She continued to walk around the table, loosening the binds with her hair. "What is your name?"

"Inuziki."

"Alright, Ziki... Tell me... Why are you here?"

"Got a mission."

"From whom?"

"I don't remember his face. But his name is... Oh, crap. Hang on. Tadashi. Tadashi Fujino."

"That will be all. Thanks for your co-operation..." She walked out.

She meant up with the other interrogated. "Ice said that Tadashi Fujino hired him."

"Hm. That man described Tadashi Fujino but he didn't say a name. It could just be a lie though."

"Technically we have no proof that he was involved. But we'll be gathering information. Watching him closely."

* * *

Kenpachi grinned, as he faced the terrorists.

They all jumped apart. "If we attack him in sync then we might be able to defeat him." Said Three.

"If you all attack me at once then you might have a chance of actually injuring me. But this will probably be no more of a work out than my morning exersizes."

"Kiyoshi." Growled Yellow. "You attack first."

Kiyoshi put chakra into his blade, and he slashed at Kenpachi, despite being about ten yards away from him. Chakra flew at Kenpachi, but he easily leapt up into the air, and dodged it.

Three leapt up after him, and notched an arrow. He let it fly, and the arrow pierced down at him. Kenpachi looked up, as Three made a hand sign making the arrow into a ton of arrows, raining arrow hell on Kenpachi.

Kenpachi landed on the ground, and Outsider ran at him with a kunai. He slashed her head but she dodged it.

Kenpachi laughed. "Is that all you got?"

"How is he still alive?" Asked Kiyoshi.

"Oh dear..." Kenpachi told them. "Forget what I said before, my morning exercises are tougher than this."

"Kenpachi is a demon. I fought him once before when he was a child. And Kenpachi had several chances to kill me, but didn't for the sake of the fight." Three said.

"Taro?" Kenpachi asked. "I just remembered. The Chunin Exams! You're that guy who used arrows!"

Taro nodded.

"So you're a terrorist, eh?" Kenpachi yanked the arrows from his flesh.

"Our job is to eliminate you, Zaraki."

"Is that so?" Kenpachi asked.

Yellow charged at him, suddenly in his partial human form. Kenpachi slashed down at him, and slashed across his shoulder. Kenpachi grinned, and then slashed down at him again, this time aiming for his head.

Kiyoshi took the hit for him, the blade hitting right on his head.

Kiyoshi slashed at him, but the blade didn't have any effect on him.

The Captain yanked his blade from Kiyoshi's head. His helmet broke in half.

"Crap, he broke through my armor..." Kiyoshi and Yellow jumped backwards.

"I told you. Zaraki is a demon." Three notched another arrow. He aimed it at Kenpachi. "We all need to attack in sync. After my arrow goes flying, you need to attack at him, Three. Then after his attack you need to attack him, Outsider. Be prepared before he actually finishes. And Killer. Get him from behind."

"Are you done yapping, yet?" Kenpachi gripped his sword.

The arrow flew towards him, instantly everyone was in action.

Kenpachi dodged the arrow, and he blocked Three's attack with his sword, cutting his foot. He then spun around and slashed Outsider from the left shoulder to the right hip. He stabbed forwards at Kiyoshi, who managed to dodge it with just a chip taken from his shoulder.

"Outsider's down." Three mumbled, everyone else jumped backwards.

Yellow could hardly walk, but he managed it.

* * *

The large group of ninjas were continuing to look for the hide out that Rinji was in. They hadn't been successful.

* * *

Rinji was hanging there, and he watched as the scientist walked away. He grinned, and he bit into his lip really hard. _No good._ He thought. He moved his neck around, and he slammed his nose against his shoulder.

His nose began to drip. Blood dripped to the floor, and his eyes turned white. He pulled at the handcuffs, and then smashed his nose even harder into his shoulder causing his nose to break. Blood gushed from his nose, and he yanked himself from the cuffs. He then smashes his ankles free.

* * *

"Rinji's Berserk Mode has been activated." Said Rinji's father. "I can sense it."

"How do you know?" Yozo asked.

"Well, a father sort of has a feeling whenever his son is in trouble. And Rinji's definitely out of trouble. He's going to slaughter all of them. We better slow down so we don't get caught in the cross fire."

"We're quite a ways away." Said Yoichi. "Slowing down won't make a difference. Depending on how big it is then Rinji-sensei should be able to kill all of them before we get there. And if it is big then we could just wait outside."

"Good plan, Yoichi." Said Tatsuzo.

* * *

Rinji charged through a hallway filled with people and he killed every one of them. He darted through the halls, and he found a strong looking man. He had a spear at his back. He grabbed it, and he hurled it at him.

Rinji didn't try to dodge it, he just tanked it in the chest. He yanked the spear from his chest and he threw it back at him. He jumped backwards, and managed to dodge it. He caught his spear, and then hit Rinji across the head with the blunt head. Rinji punched him in the face, and knocked him backwards.

He stabbed Rinji in the chest, and kept pushing and forced him against the wall.

"Sorry, Rinji Toichi. But I had to kill you."

Rinji grabbed the wooden part of the spear, and he broke it off. He then stepped forwards, and got off of where he was impaled by the spear.

"Oh sh-" Suddenly Rinji grabbed his hair, and slammed his head against a wall. Blood splattered everywhere. Rinji turned around, and he darted through the hallway. Leaving a trail of blood behind him. Most of it from getting stabbed, part of it being that his hands were dripping with that man's blood.

* * *

Kenpachi frowned. "You're all slow. Ice was a much better fighter than all four of you combined. I guess I'm going on the offensive." He was suddenly right in front of Kiyoshi, and slashed him across the chest, ripping straight through his armor. His cut wasn't that deep, his armor taking the worst of it.

Kenpachi ducked under an arrow and he slashed Taro's bow in half. He then stabbed forwards, but stopped an inch from his chest.

"They don't want me to kill you. So I'm not going to." Kenpachi then stabbed Three in the shoulder, and he got slashed across the back by Yellow. Kenpachi threw Taro backwards, and he slashed down at Yellow, who jumped backwards and dodged it.

Kenpachi stabbed Yellow in the shoulder, and forced him against the wall. He was unable to move, but he wasn't dead. Kenpachi stepped over to Taro, who was holding his wounded shoulder.

"Where is Rinji Toichi?"

"I don't know." Taro growled.

Kenpachi grabbed him by the front of the shirt, and he yanked him straight up and at the same time he punched him across the face with his other hand.

"WHERE IS HE?" Kenpachi roared.

"I... don't.. know..."

Kenpachi hit him again, this time knocking several teeth on the ground.

"ANSWER ME!" Kenpachi readied to hit him again.

"I already told you-"

Kenpachi didn't hit him again. This time he forced his thumb into Three's wounded shoulder, and he began to press. Three groaned.

"Answer me, or I'm going to keep pressing."

"Killer and Three were the ones in charge of taking Rinji... I wasn't involved in that..."

"Who the hell is Killer and Three?"

"Killer is the armored swordsman... Three is the cat man..."

Kenpachi threw him to the ground, and he tore Killer's armor open. He then yanked The Knight upwards. "I know you're still alive." He growled. "Play dead and that's how you'll end up."

Killer opened his eyes, and looked Kenpachi in the eye. "Three was the one who took him, I didn't take part in-" Kenpachi threw him against the wall, and he walked over to Three, who was still stuck on the wall. Kenpachi grabbed his sword.

"I'm not going to ask it again. If you make me repeat myself again, I'm going to kill every one of you." He growled.

"That Toichi brat's in an Akatsuki base. You'll never find it unless you're a tracker. Toichi will never escape unless he-" He was suddenly cut off by his own screaming as Kenpachi yanked the sword out of his shoulder. He flicked some of the blood off of it, and he sheathed it.

Kenpachi walked away, as all of the terrorists lied there, unable to fight any longer. One after another, they passed out.

Notes: I'm aware that Ice is the one that is bad with names and not Grime. I screwed that up a little, sorry about that.


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 33: Mystery

There was a group of intelligence officers, sitting around a table.

"So what would be his motive?" Asked one of them.

The woman that interrogated Ice looked up. "Well... If the Kinkage died, who'd be the first person that people would want to become the Second Kinkage?"

"Would the lust for power be strong enough to kill someone that he used to rust?" Asked the first guy.

"I've seen people kill for less." Said the man who interrogated Grime.

"The one who hired them could have used a Transformation Jutsu and turned into Tadashi. It wouldn't be that difficult." Said a third man.

"Even so," Said the guy who interrogated Grime. "We should still keep an eye on him and make sure that he's not evil."

"I'll go." Said the last guy, who'd been silent the whole time.

"Are you sure?" Asked the woman.

"Yeah. I gotta spread my wings eventually." He was a teenager, easily the youngest person there. He had black hair, and silver eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He was wearing large black combat boots. His appearance didn't make him look like a ninja.

He nodded to them, right before he teleported away.

* * *

All of the terrorists had been taken into custody, and they all told them the same thing. They only forwarded the possible reality that Tadashi Fujino was a traitor. All they really needed now was some proof.

* * *

Kenpachi decided to go after the Toichi Clan, along with Tatsuzo's squad and Rinji's Genin. But Kenpachi took Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru with him.

They weren't too much trouble. But none of them really knew where they were going, so they just had to guess.

* * *

The large group finally made it to the compound where they were keeping Rinji. They walked in, seeing that there were countless dead bodies everywhere.

"Oh, damn..." Yozo mumbled.

"I'm surprised you haven't said something about your manga in a while..." Replied Hiro.

"I'm being serious right now." Yozo told him. "But I have been getting inspired, I just haven't been saying it because of these... dark circumstances..."

"Silence." Tatsuzo said.

They large group darted through the halls, trying to find Rinji, and after a while they eventually found him.

Rinji's blood was all over the walls and floor, and he was fighting against a man with a large axe.

Rinji took the axe to the shoulder, then grabbed the man by the throat, and hurled him against the wall. He yanked the axe from his shoulder, and he smashed it down into his enemies head. Then Rinji passed out.

"It seems that all of the enemies have been taken care of by Rinji." Said his father.

Tatsuzo walked over, and he healed Rinji. He then picked him up, and carried him out. As they were walking out, they encountered a large group of enemies.

"We cannot allow you to take Rinji Toichi away." One of them said. "You will die if you fight back."

Tatsuzo set Rinji on the ground. "You six Genin. Protect Rinji, and don't leave his side."

"Right!" The six surrounded them.

Tatsuzo and the Toichi clan charged into battle.

* * *

As they were going back to the Metal Village, they encountered Squad Eleven.

"Hey, Kenpachi. It's already been taken care of." Said Tatsuzo.

"Damn. I was hoping I'd be able to fight somebody."

"Oh, don't lie, Kenny!" Said Yachiru. "You were worried about Rini*!"

"Shut up, Yachiru. I was not."

"Were too!"

"It doesn't matter." Tatsuzo said. "Can you carry him back? My arms are getting tired."

Kenpachi grabbed Rinji by the collar, and swung him onto his back. He then turned, and the large group went back to the Steel.

* * *

Tadashi was sitting with the group. All of my terrorists have been taken out. _I cannot allow this to be where this coup ends._ He thought, as he stood up. "I must go interrogate the terrorists."

"The intelligence agency is already doing that." Said the other Jonin.

"One can never too careful." He then left. He walked into Ice's room, and saw that his binds were loosened. He made sure no one was watching, and he loosened them even more.

"Boss..." Ice mumbled.

"Now beat me up and free your friends. You have a mission to complete."

"Alright." Ice punched him in the face, and knocked him down.

* * *

All of the terrorists, aside from Outsider, were running down a hallway. They all had their weapons back.

They raced through the hall, taking out any ninja that got in their way. They then finally made it to the Squad that was guarding the Kinkage.

Ice slashed down at the Jonin, and then Three shot everyone else down with his arrows. The Jonin blocked Ice's attack, and then kicked him backwards. Yellow then punched him in the face and threw him backwards against the wall. He went to get back up, but then Grime turned the ground to sand beneath him, and then made a different hand sign and turned it back to earth so he couldn't get out or move.

The group burst into the room, and Kiyoshi slashed down across the sleeping Kinkage's chest.

* * *

The large group made it into the Village Hidden in the Steel.

A man meant them at the gate. "Everyone... the Kinkage is dead... the terrorists escaped and assassinated him. They've all been apprehended, but we're still searching for a new Kinkage."

* * *

An intelligence officer was sitting across from Tadashi, who was now covered in bruises.

"I find it hard to believe that you were beaten in a fair fight."

"It wasn't fair at all. It was six against one and they got me by surprise."

"How?"

"Because you idiots didn't do your job, and one of them got free and then freed the rest of them!"

"Those doors don't open from the inside unless you have the Steel headband."

"Maybe one of them teleported through the door, and then freed the rest of them. I don't know."

"How many of them were there?"

"Six."

"Can you describe each of them?"

"A man with a sword and black armor. A man with a weird sword and a kimono. A man in green. A cat man. A woman with orange hair. And a guy with a bow."

"Strange." Said a voice behind him. "Because it looked to me like you freed Ice and then let him beat up you." Tadashi turned around to see the boy who was supposed to be watching him.

"You're too young. You must have imagined it."

"It's also strange that you said a woman with orange hair attacked you. Because she died when Kenpachi fought her."

"Well, I swore I saw her. I could have been wrong."

"Then you wouldn't mind us to use the Back to the Past Jutsu?" Asked the kid.

Instantly Tadashi was on his feet, and he kicked the boy across the face, then he punched his interrogator against a wall.

He went to attack him again, but a kunai pressed up against his back. An ANBU stood there. "We found the Kinkage's will. He said that he didn't want you to become the next Kinkage anyway."

Tadashi bit his lip. _That damned old man!_ He thought.

"Would you like to tell me what you want with the Toichi Clan's Kekkei Genkai?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

The intelligence comity got information from each of the terrorists and Tadashi and they figured out that the Akatsuki wanted Rinji's Kekkei Genkai, not Tadashi.

And the one who the Kinkage wanted to become the new one was a man who had been a vagabond who hadn't been in the Land of Metal for some time. He'd been traveling around the great nations for some time. And now he was in the Land of Fire. So they need to ally with the Leaf so they could get him.

Notes: *I'm not quite sure how to spell that but she's pronouncing it re-knee. I'm using the word knee as an example, she didn't pronounce it like knee is spelled, just to clarify.

Also, I wrote a Bleach Insert OC story. It's called Devil Flame. I think it's got an interesting concept, and if you guys could check it out it'd be awesome.


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 34: The Second Kinkage

A letter was sent to the Hidden Leaf Village of the Steel. It explained their situation, and how they now needed to ally with the Leaf.

The Metal Village didn't make allies with anyone before. They also didn't make enemies. Unlike all the other Great Shinobi Nations, they stayed out of the Great Ninja Wars. They only had Shinobi there in case someone attacked them, so they could defend themselves.

Lady Tsunade instantly agreed, but they had to go to a meeting with some of the Kazekage, Kinkage, and Hokage.

The Steel agreed to their needs, and then they sent a small group to find their new Kinkage.

In this group was Tatsuzo, Yozo, and Rinji. Yozo was his clan was the only trackers in the village. Rinji and Tatsuzo were there in case they encountered enemy Shinobi.

* * *

After several days, they found him. He had long black hair, and black facial hair. He was wearing a broad straw hat, and he was wearing a black kimono. He had a walking stick with him. He was also lying on his back.

"So the Steel has come back for me, eh?" He asked.

"Yeah. We want you to come back to the Steel."

"I appreciate the offer, but no thanks..."

"The Kinkage is dead. Kuma Sachi. The Kinkage wants you to become the next Kinkage." Tatsuzo said.

He stopped for a moment. "So the old man finally kicked the bucket... what did him in? Old age? Bad case of food poisoning?"

"Assassination." Rinji told him.

"I see..." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for his death. But I'm not exactly made to be the Kinkage. For one thing, I don't like to be in the same area for long periods of time. I'm also not the strongest Shinobi, or the most strategic."

"Mister..." Yozo said.

"Sachi." Kuma told him.

"Mister Sachi. You don't need to be extremely strong or extremely strategic to become the Kinkage. But you're a jack of all traits, master of none. You are half strategy, and have strength. I've read about you, and when you were in the military, you were one of the best."

"But like I said, I'm not exactly the best candidate. What about Tadashi Fujino?"

"Sir, he was the one who assassinated the previous Kinkage."

"I'm sorry about that." He sat up. "Give me a list of all the Jonin, and I'll tell you who is the best candidate to become the Kinkage."

"Alright, Squad One's Jonin spot is vacant. Squad Two is my friend Rinji here."

"I'm from the Toichi Clan. I may be smarter than some Shinobi, my jutsu makes teamwork extremely hard with me."

"Squad Three's Jonin has been killed. Squad Four's Jonin is Retsu Unohana."

"Retsu? Is that the first Kenpachi's daughter?"

"No. Yachiru Unohana changed her name to Retsu after our current Kenpachi joined the Steel."

"I know Unohana... go on."

"Squad Five Jonin has been killed. Squad Six Jonin is Ayako Kujianja. She's smart and strong. But she's too cocky to be a Kinkage. Squad Seven has Majikku Itsuki. He's very calculative, but he's not very strong. He's took weak to be the strongest in the village. Squad Eight, has Raijo Yajiko. He's very cold, and he's sadistic. Squad Nine has Nario Washi. Nario doesn't like people very much. Squad Ten has myself."

"Tatsuzo is probably the best candidate." Said Rinji. "But he's not quite strategic and he doesn't know much about military battle. He'd probably prefer to just fight on the front lines with the rest of his people. Squad Eleven has Kenpachi Zaraki... You know of the Kenpachi?"

"Yeah. You don't need to talk about him."

"Squad Twelve has Suraisu, who has no Clan. He's very loud, and he tells people exactly how he feels. If he doesn't like you, he'll tell you. This is not a notable way for a Kinkage to ask. Squad Thirteen has Machiko Fujino, Tadashi's little sister. I don't think she was in on this, but she might have been. I don't trust her."

"Well then. I'll join and fix the village."

They tell told him about the meeting he had to go to.

He nodded. "Alright..."

`The next day, Kuma was in the Village Hidden in the Steel. He cut his hair into a military cut, and he shaved his face. He was still wearing his kimono and straw hat. He was standing in front of the ninja of the Steel Village.

"If you don't already know, my name is Kuma Sachi. I am the second Kinkage. I understand that not everyone wants me to be here, and I know why. I don't want to be here myself, but it is my duty. I want any un-squaded Jonin to step forwards."

They stepped forwards. He appointed all the squads without a Jonin a Captain. All of the Jonin were picked, aside from one.

`The next day, Kuma teleported to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to the talk to the Fifth Hokage.

The other two Kages were already there. They were sitting at a round table. The Kazekage had red hair, and green eyes. He had the kanji for love on his forehead.

Kuma tipped his hat to them. "Lord Kazekage. Lady Hokage."

"No need to be so formal." Said Tsunade. "You can just address us by our names."

"I'm really bad with names. I have forgotten them..." He started to rub the back of his head, and his face reddened slightly.

"My name is Tsunade."

"And I am Gaara."

"Spooky." He sat down at the table, and took his hat off.

"Kuma, if you can't take this seriously then leave." Said Tsunade.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood." He looked at them, his eyes turning serious. "The Akatsuki have threatened each of our villages, correct?"

"Hm. They extracted the Tailed Beast from me." Said Gaara.

"That was Shikaku?"

"Yes."

Kuma turned to Tsunade. "And you have the Junchiruki of the Nine Tailed Fox?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's not one to be under estimated, but the Akatsuki are a force to be reckoned with."

"Yes, I have realized that. So what is the plan?"

"First, we need to pool our information together. What do you know about the Akatsuki, Gaara? You fought them first hand."

Gaara's face turned red. "Well... the one was an old man. I couldn't get close to him. If any of my sand got near him it'd instantly decay. Not a single grain actually hit him. His name was Baraggan Louisenbairn. The other Sakura Haruno fought."

"Sakura told me that the one she defeated... his name was Sasori. He used Puppet Master Jutsus." Tsunade said. "Our inteligence has told us that the Akatsuki works in cells of two. We only know of Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori, and Baraggan Lousienbairn. Itachi Uchiha has the Sharingan, and he's a natural born prodigy- he's good at everything. Kisame was a member of the Seven Swordsman. With the limited information we have on him, he uses a blade that can steal people's chakra if it cuts them and he's a master of Water Style Jutsus. And we know of an ex-member named Orochimaru. He uses Snake Jutsus, and he's immortal..."

"Well my intel is different from both of yours. The Akatsuki has several groups. The top ten, are simply known as the Akatsuki. The people after them are the Takdesu. They take orders directly from the top ten, and then give them to the lower ranked people. There are about twenty Takdesu. After the Takdesu there are the Shipata, the lowest ranks. The Shipata never even see the top ten. They take their orders from Takdesu. There are about one hundred and fifty of them.

"Each of the Shipata has a code name, that's a word. Such as Ice, Yellow, or Grime. They are allowed to do whatever they want in their free time. Most of the Shipata work in groups of two, unless they're going after a bigger mission. Becoming Shipata is not hard."

"How do we do it?"

"Well, you simply need to know someone on the inside to join. We have already sent several members of our village to join them and try to go through the ranks."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. The Akatsuki is going to attack the next Jinchuriki. We know this for sure. We must attack them head on. We're going to send the Squad of Twenty to take them. But, I need the Steel to send your strongest fighters with them, making them the Squad of Twenty One. Make sure the members of your village that you send can work well together. They don't necessarily need to be able to work well with anyone else though. they just need to be strong."

"I know just the guys that can help." The Kinkage said.

"Also, Gaara. I would like you to send a small Squad as well."

"It's now the Squad of Twenty Two." Kuma quipped.

"Alright." Gaara nodded. "I'll send some men."

* * *

Several hours later, Kenpachi, Tatsuzo, and Rinji were called down to the Kinkage's office. So was another squad Jonin. This was Machiko Fujino, Tadashi's little sister. Machiko had long black hair that went down to her buttock. She had dark blue eyes, and she had her headband slightly crooked. She was wearing a black leather jacket, that was open up at the top to show her white under shirt. She was also wearing black pants.

"Hey," Kuma said. "I have a mission for you four. I'm sorry for the short notice."

"It'll be fine with just us three." Said Kenpachi. "This woman doesn't need to be here."

Machiko said nothing.

"Well, I wouldn't have her be here if she didn't have to. It's a necessity that she's with you guys. She's a tracker ninja. I'd prefer to only have people that know each other to be in a group, but that can't be done."

"Machiko is not a traitor to the village." Said Tatsuzo. "That was just her brother. They even used the Back to the Past Jutsu on her. She's clean."

"I didn't say she wasn't."

"Well why don't you want her here?" Asked Rinji.

Kenpachi looked her up and down. He didn't take his eyes off her when he spoke, even though he was speaking to Rinji. "I don't know her. Therefore I don't trust her. For all I know she'll get in the way of my battles and I won't be able to enjoy them."

"Kenpachi!" Growled Kuma. "This isn't a recommendation. You must take her with you."

Kenpachi and Kuma starred at each other for a solid minute. Kenpachi's hand slowly went for his sword.

Tatsuzo put his hand on Kenpachi's shoulder. "Chill out. If she tries to get in your way, I'll stop her. But we still need to know what our mission is. If we get into a serious battle, you can pick who you want to fight."

Kenpachi's hand dropped to the side.

Kuma instantly relaxed his glare, and he leaned back a little more in his seat. "You're going to search for some grave robbers."

"Grave robbers?" Growled Kenpachi. "There are four Jonin here. Send some Genin to deal with those damned grave robbers."

"Well they aren't ordinary grave robbers. They're Akatsuki."

Kenpachi grinned. "Akatsuki, huh? What are they doing robbin' graves?"

"We don't know. But there are four of them. We know nothing about them, so you're going in blind. But we did find this..." He pulled something from under his desk, and set it down. It was a headband. To be more specifically, it was a headband from the Steel with a vertical line scratching through the kanji.

"What the hell is that?" Kenpachi growled.

"It's one of their headbands. It'll help Machiko track them."

Notes: I honestly didn't want to have Machiko to join in on this mission. But I knew I needed to have a tracker. And I also wanted to introduce a female main character. Because let's face it, Kiku and Kiyomi are boring. So yeah, Machiko is going to join their little crew.


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 35: The Land of Fire

"The Grave Robbers are attacking the Land of Fire next, so head off there. And know that we are allies with the Leaf now. You're on a mission with the Leaf's Squad of Twenty. And we're also allies with the Sand, a squad of them are going too."

"Will that be all, Lord Kinkage?" Asked Tatsuzo.

"Be off. And be off in a hurry. The Leaf and Sand already sent their men after them."  
The four took off, running for the Land of Fire.

After getting out of the maze, the four stopped.

Machiko looked down at the headband, and took a deep breath. "They're straight ahead." Then they all took off running straight forwards. "They aren't moving fast, but they are moving away from us."

The four started moving faster.

* * *

After an hour, Kenpachi looked over to them. "We need to hurry. I can smell a battle about to happen."

"We're not far. Probably about ten minutes."

"How can you smell a battle?" Asked Rinji.

"I can sense it." Kenpachi said. "If you were like me, you would be able to sense it too."

Everyone looked over at him. But Kenpachi was being serious.

After several minutes, they finally stopped in front of a white building. A man was sitting on the steps out. He had slicked black grey hair, and purple eyes. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He was wearing grey pants. His jacket was open up at the top, showing a headband that was tied around his neck and a necklace. It had a scratch through the symbol. He had a triple bladed scythe at his black, that was red and it had long black thick wire on the end of it.

Across from him, was another man who was leaning up against the railing. He had long red hair, that would have hid his eyes if he didn't shake it from his eyes every so often. His eyes were pale blue, and he was wearing a black headband with a the symbol for the Rock Village crossed out. His headband was partially obscured by his hair. He was wearing a black jacket, with no sleeves and red clouds. It wasn't a cloak like the man with the scythe, but a zip up jacket. He was also wearing red pants, and black combat boots.

Kenpachi looked at him. "This man does not look strong." His frown broadened.

"Well he's an Akatsuki." Said Rinji. "So they must be pretty strong."

"There's another one that's in the building, and another that's hidden somewhere in the area." Machiko told them. "The one in the building has the power of the four. At least, from what I can sense."

"Then I'll fight the guy in the building." Kenpachi grinned. "Hopefully he'll survive long enough for me to get the rust off of this old thing." He gripped his blade.

Suddenly four Leaf Shinobi teleported to them. "Hey," Said a man with black hair and a goatee. "I'm Asuma Sarutobi."

"You from the Squads?" Asked Kenpachi.

"Yeah."

"Make sure you stay out of my way."

Asuma gripped his chakra blades. "Let's take a sneak attack. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino. You guys have the opening attack. I'll take him out before he can hurt you. You guys can fight that other guy there." The four ninja from the Leaf teleported to the Akatsuki guys.

Choji made a hand sign and he turned into a battle and he spun towards the guy with the scythe. He jumped up into the air, and drew his scythe. Ino threw several kunais at him, but he pivoted in mid air and landed on the ground, where Shikamaru's shadows quickly stretched towards him him.

He quickly jumped out of the way, but he wasn't prepared for Asuma to stab him through the heart with a chakra blade.

"That's one down." Tatsuzo and Rinji teleported down to the ground.

"I'm not meant for battle." Said Machiko. "I'm just going to wait here."

Tatsuzo and Rinji attacked at the other Akatsuki guy, who punched both of them in the chests, then jumped backwards. He kicked the door open, and then a man emerged.

The man was a man in a black jacket and he had a grey hood over his head and a black mask covering his mouth and nose. He also had green eyes with no pupils and red sclerae. Kenpachi charged forwards.

Asuma yanked his blade form the scythe wielder's chest, and then took a step backwards. The man then swung his scythe around and Asuma had to dodge it.

Kenpachi grinned. "That guys immortal... He might be fun to fight after all!" He then stepped in front of Asuma and the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation. "I changed my mind. I'm fighting him." Kenpachi grinned, and he drew his blade.

"Alright..." The group then went to attack at the masked man, who easily dodged their assualts.

"I think this job would be better suited for more than one Jonin." Said Shikamaru.

The masked man punched at Shikamaru's chest, but then Rinji kicked his fist backwards and Shikamaru didn't get hit.

"Two of you need to go over there, and help him." Rinji gestured over to Tatsuzo, who was having a slug fest with the other guy. While Tatsuzo's punches were straight forward boxer type, the other guy was more of a martial artist.

Kenpachi slashed Hidan across the chest, and Hidan stabbed his blade into Kenpachi's shoulder. Kenpachi then stabbed Hidan in the throat and yanked his blade out and jumped backwards.

Hidan then brought his scythe up to his face, and he licked Kenpachi's blood off of it. His skin suddenly turned black and white.

"Is that transformation going to make you stronger?" Kenpachi asked.

Hidan then drew a pointed staff, that looked like it'd be used to hunt fish. He stabbed himself in the hand, and then the blood dripped down. He stepped on his blood, and then made a circular pattern around him. He then made a triangle with in the circle. It was the same symbol that was on his necklace.

"I don't sense your power going up at all." Kenpachi rolled his eyes. "But it must do something." He then took off his eye patch, and threw it off to the side. His chakra suddenly went through the roof. Kenpachi was suddenly in front of Hidan, and he slashed him across the chest.

Hidan's chest gushed blood, and so did Kenpachi's.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi asked.

"Any wound that you inflict onto me will be inflicted onto you, too!" The man grinned. "That's the power of Jashin!"

"What is your name?" Kenpachi asked.

"I am Hidan! The man with the mask is Kakuzu. The other guy is Shikyo..."

"Well then, Hidan. I'm just going to cut the crap out of you until you finally lose."

"Oh, yeah?" Hidan's grin broadened.

Kenpachi gripped his blade then ran up to Hidan and slashed him across the chest, really deeply. The slash still damaged Kenpachi as well, but Hidan was forced to take a step backwards. Kenpachi then slashed Hidan across the shoulder, and this time Kenpachi wasn't damaged. He grinned, and he swung at Hidan's head.

Kakuzu's fist separated from his arm, but was still attached do to a bunch of wires. He punched at Rinji, who dodged it and Asuma cut him across the hand.

Shikamaru made a hand sign, and the shadows shot straight towards him.

Kakuzu's other fist came around and he punched Asuma in the face and forced him backwards into Shikamaru who got distracted and his jutsu deactivated.

Rinji gripped his kunai and then charged at him with a frontal attack.

Kakuzu punched at him, but then Rinji jumped up into the air and dodged it, hurling his kunai at him.

Kakuzu dodged the kunai, and then Rinji swung his leg down to kick him in the head, but he blocked it.

Asuma charged at him, and then shadows also darted towards Kakuzu again.

Kakuzu grabbed Rinji's leg and hurled him into Asuma, and then he jumped up into the air to avoid Shikamaru's Shadow Position. He then shot his arm out at him, but Shikamaru jumped back and dodged it.

Rinji and Asuma then stood back up, then the two started running at him from the sides, flanking him. Shikamaru hurled a kunai between his feet, and there was a paper bomb on them. Kakuzu jumped backwards, running right into Rinji and Asuma's fists.

Both of them hitting Kakuzu in the side of the face. At the same time Rinji and Asuma slashed him across the chest with their respective weapon.

They both jumped backwards, but not in time to dodge Kakuzu's extended fist, who plowed them both in the stomachs.

Blood dripped to the ground. Asuma and Rinji were both bleeding.

"Asuma!" Shikamaru yelled.

Asuma jumped backwards, and Rinji just stood there for a second.

Asuma groaned, looking down at his stomach. He teleported back over to Shikamaru.

"Do you think that Metal Ninja's dead?" Asked Shikamaru. "He's not moving..."

"No, I can still sense his chakra." Asuma then tightened his grips on his chakra blades, and then had chakra extend from them. "This is one strong guy."

"You're... screwed..." Rinji grinned, and his eyes unfocused.

Kakuzu punched him again, this time hitting him right in the nose.

Blood splattered everywhere, and then Rinji flipped back to his feet and he charged Kakuzu and punched him across the face, forcing him backwards.

Tatsuzo and Shikyo were still going hand to hand. Tatsuzo had the aid of Choji and Ino, but the man still managed to dodge all their attacks and still keep up with Tatsuzo. Tatsuzo turned his head to see Rinji was bleeding.

"Asuma!" Tatsuzo yelled. "Don't get in Rinji's way! Whenever he bleeds, he becomes an unstoppable force and he loses all sense of himself. If you get in his way, he will kill you."

A kick was suddenly planted in Tatsuzo's stomach. "Don't take your eyes off of me!" Growled Shikyo, and he jumped backwards to dodge Choji's Human Boulder. He then jumped up into the air to avoid Ino's kunai.

"You're kinda strong." Tatsuzo smiled, and cracked his knuckles. "But I'm stronger."

"That so?" Shikyo clenched his fists. "Let's test that theory out!"


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 36: The Akatsuki's Retreat

Kenpachi slashed at Hidan, who blocked it with his scythe.

"You blocked it." Kenpachi said. "Which means that there is a way to kill you. If it didn't matter if you got slashed, then you wouldn't have blocked it."

"Blocking is a basic fighting reflex. You'll never be able to defeat me!" Hidan slashed at Kenpachi's chest, then ran to his circle. Kenpachi grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him up off the ground.

"For a second there, it felt as if a hand was around my throat. But that was only when you were in that circle. When I lifted you off your feet I stopped feeling it. I think that this little symbol is the cause of your jutsu."

Hidan mumbled something, but it wasn't audible.

"I can't hear you!" Roared Kenpachi. "I don't care either." Kenpachi walked forwards, and then he slammed Hidan on the ground, right outside the circle. Kenpachi slashed down across Hidan's chest. Hidan then pulled out his staff, and he stabbed Kenpachi in the leg.

Kenpachi grinned, and he slashed Hidan's arm off. He then yanked the staff from his leg, and he stabbed it down into Hidan's chest, so he couldn't move.

"You stupid... bastard..." Growled Hidan. "Jashin will punish you for this!"

"If Jashin would punish me for this, why isn't he stopping me?"

Hidan said nothing.

"I'm done talking. I'm ending this right now." Kenpachi gripped his sword with one hand, and then he slashed down across Hidan's head. He yanked the staff from Hidan's chest. "That was disappointing." Kenpachi went to sheath his sword.

"You stupid bastard..." Growled Hidan.

"So you're still alive?"

"Why don't you try to finish me off, you prick?"

"I have no interest in putting you down like you're a sick animal. I'm not going to do you such a great favor as to end your suffering." Kenpachi sheathed his sword, and then began to watch everyone else fight.

Rinji jumped backwards, and his eyes suddenly turned back into their normal color.

"Asuma..." He called. "I'm fine now... I forcibly turned my jutsu off." Rinji was out of breath.

Kakuzu blasted a fist at him, but Rinji jumped away from him and dodged it. Rinji made a hand sign, and then he healed his chest.

"Young man," Rinji was addressing Shikamaru. "Stall him while I heal Asuma..."

"Alright." Shikamaru made a hand sign, and then shadows at Kakuzu, but then they came up from the ground.

Kakuzu jumped back and dodged it. He charged at Shikamaru.

"I'm fine." Asuma said. "I don't need to be healed."

Rinji drew a pair of kunai, and he hurled them at Kakuzu. Kakuzu jumped backwards, and then Shikamaru made more hand signs, and then shot the shadows at him again.

"I'm not going to argue you. We need to hurry."

Rinji quickly healed Asuma's chest. Then the two stood by Shikamaru.

"Your Jutsu revolves around shadows. I can help you." Rinji pulled out a wire, and he tied it around the end of a kunai. He then hurled the kunai at Kakuzu, who dodged it. Rinji was still holding the end of the kunai. Rinji then handed Shikamaru the wire, as the kunai at the wall behind Kakuzu.

Rinji stood up on the wire, and he darted across it.

Shikamaru made some hand signs, and as Rinji got close to Kakuzu, Rinji's shadow extended and got up to Kakuzu's shadow.

Kakuzu could no longer move. He was going to be defeated.

Asuma charged at Kakuzu with his chakra blades, and Shikamaru undid his jutsu at the last minute, as Asuma stabbed at Kakuzu, but Kakuzu punched at Asuma's wound. Rinji managed to tackle Asuma out of the way of the attack, and then he fliped back to his feet, and stabbed Kakuzu in the shoulder with his kunai.

Kakuzu punched Rinji in the cheek and sent him flying backwards.

"You're a fool for turning your jutsu off." Growled Kakuzu.

Asuma hurled a chakra blade at him, and Kakuzu dodged it, and he yanked the kunai from his shoulder and hurled it at Asuma, who teleported out of the way, and retrieved his chakra blade.

Asuma, Rinji, and Shikamaru regrouped.

"No matter what strategy you plan, you won't defeat me!" Kakuzu roared.

Tatsuzo punched Shikyo in the face, and knocked him backwards. Shikyo jumped up into the air and he dodged Choji's Human Boulder, and then he dodged Ino's kunai slash.

Choji and Ino then ran up to Tatsuzo. "We won't be able to defeat him like this." Tatsuzo said. "Boulder guy, you'll be the distraction, and after he dodges you, I'll hold him down while you get him, girl."

Choji nodded. He made a hand sign, and he turned into a ball again and he rolled towards him.

Shikyo dodged to the side, and then Tatsuzo put him in a full nelson, making it so he couldn't move his arms. "GO!" He roared.

Ino charged at him with a kunai, and stabbed forwards towards him. At the last second, Shikyo spun so Ino stabbed Tatsuzo in the side instead of him.

"Crap!" Ino cried, and jumped backwards.

Tatsuzo groaned, but he was still holding him there. "Hit him!"

Ino punched him in the jaw, but then the man broke free from Tatsuzo's hold, and he punched at Ino's face.

Tatsuzo grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back.

Tatsuzo yanked the kunai from his side, and stabbed down at him. The man caught Tatsuzo's wrist, and the two struggled for the kunai, and then Shikyo flipped Tatsuzo onto the ground next to him, and the two rolled around struggling to get the knife.

"What do we do?" Asked Choji.

"Well if we do attack, then we might hit our ally. We can't risk hitting him again..." Ino swallowed.

"I'm sure he doesn't blame you, Ino."

Ino nodded.

Tatsuzo finally kicked Shikyo backwards, and Tatsuzo was the one with the kunai. He hurled it down at Shikyo's head, but he ducked and then he kicked Tatsuzo in the crotch, and jumped backwards.

"Now!" Choji called, and he made a hand sign, and then he flew towards Shikyo and Tatsuzo. Shikyo jumped up into the air at the last second, and then Tatsuzo had no time to dodge him.

"Metal Ninja!" Cried Ino.

Tatsuzo held up his one arm, and he stopped Choji. "This might hurt, Leaf Ninja. Prepare yourself!" He then hurled Choji at Shikyo.

Choji's hair then started spiking out. "SPIKY HUMAN BOULDER!"

Shikyo had no time to dodge now, being as Choji had a boost from Tatsuzo.

Shikyo got plowed over, his his arms, chest, and face were now bleeding.

Tatsuzo walked over, and he lifted him up off the ground.

"What rank are you?" Growled Tatsuzo.

"I'm... a Takdesu." He grinned. "He's finally here, then."

"Who's here?" Asked Tatsuzo, but was interrupted by a woman's yell.

"SARUTOBI!" Cried Machiko.

Asuma turned, just in time to see a man wearing all black and he had black hair, and dark brown eyes. "I'm sorry..." And he sounded like he meant it. He suddenly disappeared, and a blade appeared protruding from Asuma's chest.

"ASUMA!" Cried Shikamaru.

Kakuzu speared Rinji through the stomach with his fist.

The man then took the blade from Asuma's chest, and he appeared behind Tatsuzo, and slashed him across the back.

Tatsuzo dropped Shikyo, who kicked him in the jaw, and then the three other Akatsuki teleported over to Hidan, and Kakuzu punched Kenpachi in the face sending him flying backwards. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's body, and swung it onto his back.

Shikyo grabbed his arm, and the other guy grabbed his head.

Tatsuzo charged at them, but then they teleported away.

Tatsuzo stopped, and he fell to his knees. He knelt down, and he fell on his face.

The Ino-Shika-Cho Formation ran up to Asuma, who was lying on the ground.

Asuma was lying there, a large hole in his chest.

Rinji knelt down across from Asuma, and made some hand signs. "We might be able to save him..." Rinji said. "If you guys have a medical ninja..." Rinji's hands glowed green at Asuma's wound.

Ino made some hand signs, and then gathered green energy at her hands. The two healed Asuma's wound, and Asuma opened his eyes.

It was beginning to rain.

Rinji's more beat up then he should be... Thought Shikamaru. If he keeps using chakra then he'll pass out...

Rinji's eyes rolled up in his head, and he fell backwards.

"Listen..." Asuma said. "Don't waste time trying to heal me... Tatsuzo and Rinji can both be saved... but you can't bring me back. I'm going to die."

"Don't say that..." Ino's eyes watered.

"You can feel it to, can't you?" Asuma waited a second. "Let me tell you something that I never got around to saying... Ino, you are strong willed, and dependable. Choji and Shikamaru, they are both slackers. Keep them in line. And, don't let Sakura beat you. In ninjutsu, or romance."

"Okay, Sensei..." Ino rubbed the tears from her face.

"Choji, you're a kind man who cares for his comrades. That's why… you'll become a shinobi more powerful than everyone else. Be more confident in yourself. And… maybe diet a little."

Choji was too choked up to say anything. He didn't bother to rub the tears from his face.

"And Shikamaru. You're so smart… and have great sense as a shinobi. You could definitely become Hokage. But… you're too lazy… You'd probably hate it. I never even beat you once at shogi… Ah, yes… Remember our talk about the King…?"

"Yes, sensei..." Shikamaru was looking down, but he wasn't crying.

"Come closer to me for a second..."

Asuma then whispered something into Shikamaru's ear.

Shikamaru nodded, and then he blinked the tears from his eyes.

"I want one last smoke..." Asuma said.

Shikamaru put a cigarette in his mouth, and then took out his lighter, and lit it up for him.

Shikamaru stood up, and looked up at the black sky. He let the tears run down from his face.

"Ino, heal the Metal Ninja..."

Ino walked over to Rinji and healed him, and then she healed Tatsuzo.

Notes: This episode was... painful to write. I really didn't want to kill Asuma, and I kind of messed up his death scene because I didn't watch it as I was writing, so that may have taken away from the scene. I just didn't want to watch my favorite Naruto character's death again.


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 37: Rematch

Kenpachi knelt down, and he lifted Asuma up off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Asked Shikamaru.

"We're going to go back to the Leaf Village. Then we're going to get back up from the Steel Village." Kenpachi turned. "Orange hair, you carry Rinji."

"Which one is Rinji...?" Choji wiped his face.

Kenpachi gave a light kick into Rinji's arm. Rinji groaned a bit.

Machiko teleported down to them.

Kenpachi glared at her. "Woman, you carry Tatsuzo."

"But-"

Kenpachi got right up close to her face. "I don't even want to hear anything from you. This is your fault."

Machiko looked down, and her face turned really red.

"Calm down..." Said Shikamaru. "It's no one's fault."

Kenpachi turned to Shikamaru. His normally hostile eyes were now calm. He said nothing.

* * *

The group walked to the Leaf, and then Kenpachi nodded to them. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to leave them here."

Kenpachi then sprinted across the land until he got to the Metal Village.

"SQUAD ELEVEN!" Kenpachi roared. "GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"

Yachiru then appeared next to Kenpachi.

"Hey, Kenny!"

"Yachiru, go get Ikkaku and Yumichika."

"OKAY!" She gave him an over the top solute, and then teleported away.

A minute ago Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru got there.

"Let's go." Kenpachi looked over at them. "Yachiru, hold on."

Yachiru jumped up, and hung around his neck. Kenpachi then grabbed Ikkaku and Yumichika by the throat, and then sprinted back to the Leaf.

After about twenty minutes, so he made it back to the Leaf.

They were burrying Asuma.

"Who the hell died?" Ikkaku asked.

Kenpachi elbowed him in the gut. "Shut your damn mouth."

"Ah, sorry..." Ikkaku said.

Yumichika then puked on the ground.

Kenpachi took a step away from him. "Disgusting."

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino walked up to him. They had a grey haired man with a sideways headband, that covered his left eye. He had a mask covering his mouth and nose.

"This is my Squad." Kenpachi said. "Ikkaku." Ikkaku nodded. "Yumichika." Yumichika gave a weak wave. "Yachiru." Yachiru jumped up onto his head.

"HI!" She yelled.

"And I'm Kenpachi."

"I am Kakashi Hatake. The one who you just went with you last time was Asuma Sarutobi. The girl is Ino. The one with black hair is Shikamaru, and the other guy is Choji."

"Are the rest of my allies from the Steel coming?"

"Yes." Kakashi said. "We'll leave tomorrow."

"There's no point in leaving for the Steel now. We're staying the night."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll show you to the hotels."

* * *

The next day, the group set out.

"Let's kick some ass." Grinned Kenpachi. "This time, I'm taking the guy with the mask."

Kakashi looked at him.

"Not you." The group then darted forwards, going by Machiko's directions.

After a while they finally found them. But they didn't attack them straight away.

"Squad Eleven." Kenpachi said. "You must attack that guy..." He pointed to the guy that fought Tatsuzo.

"Ino-Shika-Cho, you'll face the one who attacked Asuma from behind. Tatsuzo, you go with him. Rinji and I will face Hidan."

Kenpachi then charged forwards and he slashed at Kakuzu, who blocked the attack with his forearm. Kakuzu threw him backwards, and punched at him.

Kenpachi slashed his fist.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru stood face to face with Shikyo.

"I can handle this guy alone..." Ikkaku grinned.

"Sensei said that all of us had to fight him." Yumichika said.

"I don't give a damn what he said. You can fight him when I'm dead!" Ikkaku's grin broadened.

Yachiru then jumped on Ikkaku's shoulders, and started punching in the back of the head. "You do what Kenny says, when Kenny says it! 'Kay?"

"Ah! Stop, Yachiru!" Ikkaku groaned. "Fine! You can help me but stay out of my way!"

Yachiru jumped down.

"Are you idiots done?" Asked their opponent. Shikyo groaned. "I'd prefer to fight people that aren't a waste of my time. But I guess if all three of you attack me at once you might be able to take me down."

Tatsuzo, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino surrounded the man who attacked Asuma.

"My name is Yosuke. Could you please tell me the name of the man that I killed and what relationship you have with him?"

That surprised them. "His name was Asuma Sarutobi! He was our sensei!" Growled Shikamaru.

Yosuke's eyes dropped. "I'm sorry. I truly am for what it's worth."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Shikamaru made a hand sign.

Rinji jumped at Hidan, who slashed at him. Rinji flipped over him, and then Kakashi hit him in the chest with a Lightning Blade.

Kenpachi charged Kakuzu, his blade straight towards him.

Kakuzu batted the blade away with the back of his hand, and then punched Kenpachi in the face and sent him flying.

Kenpachi grinned, and he tightened his grip on his sword. He then charged at Kakuzu again.

"You don't learn, do you?" Growled Kakuzu.

Kenpachi grinned.

Kakuzu went to punch him, but Kenpachi dodged to the side and then slashed Kakuzu right across the chest.

Kenpachi then jumped backwards.

Kakuzu gripped his chest where Kenpachi slashed him. "Damn you." He growled.

Ikkaku swung his sheath at Shikyo. Shikyo caught it. Ikkaku then slashed down at him, but Shikyo caught his wrist.

Yumichika drew his sword, and he charged at Shikyo, who just swung Ikkaku around so he'd take the hit if he didn't slow down.

Yumichika stopped, so he wouldn't impale his friend.

Ikkaku then headbutted him, forcing Shikyo to let go.

Ikkaku charged at him again, swinging his sheath around so it'd hit him in the side.

Shikyo blocked it, and then Ikkaku slashed at him from the side.

Shikyo kicked Ikkaku in the face and then knocked him backwards. He then punched Yumichika across the face.

Yachiru then jumped on Shikyo's shoulders, and started choking him with her sword. She started laughing, while he flailed around trying to get her off. She continued to laugh until he grabbed her arms and flung her into the ground.

Ikkaku then spun his sheath around, and he slammed it into the end of his sword. "Extend. Hozukimaru."

"Bloom for me, Fuji Kujaku."

Ikkaku's Hozukimaru turned into a spear. Yumichika's Fuji Kujaku turned into that strange multiple bladed weapon he had.

Ikkaku charged at him, but he dodged his attack, and then punched him in the back of the head. He then spun around and slapped Yumichika in the face and knocked him over.

"Not a single one of you actually managed to cut me."

Yachiru then slashed him across the ankle. It was a very shallow cut, but it was still there. She stood up, but then he kicked her in the face and sent her flying.

Ikkaku got back up. "Split apart. Hozukimaru." He started spinning the three segments of Hozukimaru around trying to catch his foe off guard. Shikyo punched Ikkaku in the chest, and then he kicked Yumichika in the face. He jumped backwards, and then he charged Ikkaku, who stabbed at him. He dodged to the side, and then he karate chopped down the side of Hozukimaru, and it cracked. It cracked and then broke into two different pieces.

Kakashi yanked his arm from Hidan's chest, and then jumped backwards to dodge his scythe.

Rinji drew two kunai, and stabbed him in the back right in the shoulder blades.

Hidan roared, and then spun around to slash him. Rinji blocked it with his forearm. Hidan's scythe got him right in the shoulder, and then Hidan yanked his scythe from his shoulder. He grinned, and then he licked Rinji's blood off of it. Hidan's skin turned black and white.

Rinji then punched Hidan in the face, and broke his nose. Blood ran from both of their noses, and then Hidan stabbed himself in the leg. Blood splattered from Rinji's leg as well.

Rinji grabbed Hidan by the throat, and then smashed him into the ground, right into the circle. Rinji then smashed his foot into Hidan's head.

 _What's going on?_ Kakashi thought. _Now Rinji's tearing him apart... Does he go crazy when he gets blood drawn?_

Tatsuzo punched at Yosuke, who ducked, and jumped backwards.

"Tatsuzo-sensei." Shikamaru called. "We can handle this. Just take a step backwards and you can interfere if one of us gets hurt."

Tatsuzo nodded, and he teleported behind them.

 _Is this my punishment?_ Thought Yosuke. _Is this my punishment for joining this organization?_

Shadows shot towards Yosuke, who jumped up into the air, and dodged it.

Choji turned into a boulder, and he charged him. Yosuke did a front flip over him, and landed on the ground. Ino slashed at him with a kunai, but he ducked, and then jumped backwards.

Yosuke then did a back flip and he dodged another shadow from Shikamaru.

* * *

Notes: Yes, I know Kenpachi is kind of out of character in this episode. I was trying to keep him as in character as I possibly could without him seeming like a jerk about Asuma's death.


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 38: The Man With Five Hearts

Kenpachi slashed down at Kakuzu, who dodged it and kicked Kenpachi in the face and knocked him backwards. Kenpachi did a back flip and landed on his feet and charged back at him. The grin remained on his face.

Kenpachi was suddenly right in front of Kakuzu, and he slashed him across the chest.

 _How is he so fast?_ Thought Kakuzu, as he jumped backwards to reduce the damage. With Kenpachi's slash, he ripped Kakuzu's Akatsuki cloak, showing Kakuzu's bare chest. He was muscular, and he had stitches all over his body.

He growled, and he detached his fist to punch at Kenpachi's face. This time, Kenpachi dodged it, and slashed the wires.

Kakuzu's eyes widened, and then Kenpachi grabbed the torn wires, and yanked Kakuzu closer to him. As Kakuzu got closer he detached his other hand and he punched Kenpachi in the face, but at the same time Kenpachi slashed him.

Kakuzu landed on the ground behind Kenpachi, and he picked up his fist and reattached it.

Kenpachi turned around, and his grin broadened. "This is getting to be so much fun."

Kakuzu clenched his fists. "I'll admit, you're no ordinary opponent."

"Yeah, neither are you."

"So I'm going to have to show you my power."

Kenpachi's hand reached for his eye patch. "This eye patch is sealing my power so I can enjoy my fights longer. But seeing that you're strong enough to where I can kill you without holding back."

"Kill me? You'll need to kill me more than once to bring me down."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out."

Kakuzu threw the rest of his cloak off, so now he was just wearing his pants and sandals. He had four masks on his back. Suddenly all four of the masks leapt off of his back, and then the black wires formed bodies for all of them.

Kenpachi grabbed his eye patch, and threw it to the ground. His chakra exploded all around him, and Kakuzu even had to lift his arm to protect himself from the chakra.

* * *

Tatsuzo looked at the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation. "We need to get out of here. If we get caught near Kenpachi as he goes full power then we'll be toast."

Yosuke suddenly took off, running in the direction away from Kenpachi and Kakuzu. The four of them chased after him.

Rinji and Kakashi glanced over to see Kenpachi's chakra exploding all around him.

* * *

"We need to get away from here before Kenpachi's spirit energy wipes us off the face of the earth!" Rinji called.

Kakashi nodded. "The question is how to get away and get Hidan to follow us."

Hidan slashed down at Kakashi, who blocked it with a kunai, and then Kakashi and Rinji took off running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Hidan roared as he chased after them.

"Alright, that worked." Rinji said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Just so you know... if any blood of mine gets drawn then stay back. You will die if you get in my way. This is a warning, not a threat."

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at Kenpachi as he was going full power.

"Let's go." Said Shikyo before anyone could say anything.

The two fighters turned to him.

"I will not fight weaklings while there is a distraction. So we're going to move to where there isn't one."

He turned, and then darted off.

Ikkaku and Yumichika darted after him too.

 _If Ikkaku loses I'll use my true Shikai form on the enemy..._ Yumichika thought.

 _Good. Now that Zaraki-sensei's out of sight, I'm going to test my next power up..._ Ikkaku thought.

* * *

Kenpachi gripped his blade and he charged at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu made a hand sign. "Water Style: Sky Soaker!"

The one wire monster blasted water from it's mouth, right at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi jumped backwards, but the water still hit him. It didn't hurt him, it wasn't even hot.

Kakuzu made more hand signs. "Lightning Style: False Darkness!"

The second monster gathered lightning at it's mouth, and shot it at Kenpachi who was still in the water.

Kenpachi gripped his sword with both hands, and then slashed down. Energy exploded off of his sword, sending water flying everywhere, and the blast sent Kakuzu flying backwards and it took out his Water Style Mask Demon Thing.

Kakuzu landed on the ground. The mask demons ran back to him. There were three of them left, because the one got cut enough by Kenpachi's two handed slash.

Kenpachi grinned, and walked forwards.

Kakuzu's arm burst into wire. "Counting the original, my body contains five hearts. The hearts turn into these masks. But thanks you to, I'm in need of a replacement. So I'll be taking yours."

"That so?" Kenpachi's devilish grin broadened. "My heart is so evil that if you tried to use it, you'd surely die."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He made a hand sign. "Wind Style: Pressure Damage." The air around Kakuzu suddenly started spinning around so fast that the air turned white, and it sent Kenpachi flying backwards. Or would have, if Kenpachi didn't stab his sword into the ground to stop himself.

Kenpachi then darted towards Kakuzu, who made a handsign.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness." Lightning shot at Kenpachi, but he dodged to the side, and then he darted towards Kakuzu, and stabbed him in the chest. Kakuzu didn't even have time to react.

The Lightning Mask went into Kakuzu's back.

"Great, now I'm missing two hearts. I guess I'll need to kill one of your friends and make them into one of my hearts."

"Even if I die here, then the next Kenpachi will take you and your stupid organization down. Sooner or later, the next generator will surpass the previous one."*

"That so?" Kakuzu's remaining masks, the fire and wind demon mask thing, formed into one monster, with both masks in tact. Both masks opened their mouths, and then there was a fiery explosion.

Kenpachi was forced backwards. Kakuzu then charged at him himself, and then he punched down onto Kenpachi's chest. Blood splattered, and Kakuzu took his fist back. He went to punch him again, but this time Kenpachi cut his arm off. He then gripped his sword with both hands, and he slashed down at the large masks, and it destroyed them.

Kenpachi then turned to Kakuzu. "Just you and me then."

"Four hearts down. I guess I'll need to take your heart, those Metal ninja's hearts, and then that grey haired Leaf Ninja's heart."

"Yeah, you do that. See where that gets you. Even if you do manage to kill me, you won't be able to kill either of those metal ninjas."

"FINE!" Suddenly wires exploded all around him, lashing all about at Kenpachi. Kenpachi leapt up into the air, and he slashed down across some of the wires.

More wires wrapped around Kenpachi's wrists, and then Kakuzu jabbed his hand into his lower stomach. Kenpachi then slashed the wires from himself, and then slashed Kakuzu across the shoulder.

Kakuzu groaned, and then he threw Kenpachi backwards, and then speared him in the chest with the wires. He gripped the wires, and then he yanked them from his chest. He then stabbed Kakuzu right in the shoulder.

Kakuzu slapped Kenpachi in the face and sent him flying backwards. Kenpachi hit the ground with a thud, and he got back to his feet. Kenpachi cracked his knuckles, and he walked towards the old Akatsuki.

Kakuzu charged at him like an animal.

Kenpachi gripped his blade with both hands, and then slashed down at Kakuzu. The slash cut him his arm off, and then Kakuzu slashed him across the stomach.

Kenpachi then stumbled backwards a step, and Kakuzu did too. Kenpachi nearly dropped his sword. He was breathing heavily.

"At last... I found someone that was stronger than me. If this was a different time and place, you might have actually become Kenpachi!"

"I have no interest in such pointless titles. Tell me, what is your real name?"

"Kenpachi is my real name. Before I was known as Kenpachi I was nameless. I had to kill my sensei to become Kenpachi. Kenpachi is not a title to take lightly. The name itself will kill you."

Kakuzu charged him, and speared his arm all the way through Kenpachi's stomach. Kenpachi gripped his blade, and he stabbed Kakuzu right in the shoulder. Kakuzu groaned, and stepped backwards. He let go of Kenpachi, and Kenpachi dropped his sword.

Both fighters fell on their backs, neither of them able to fight any longer.

Both of them were bleeding very badly.

"I may have multiple hearts... but I am still human. You bastard. I almost forgot about that fact, but then you had to remind me of it."

Suddenly several people appeared.

A young woman with pink hair, and a red headband in her hair like a bow knelt next to Kenpachi. She was wearing a red uniform that resembled a karate uniform.

She made some hand signs, and then green energy gathered around her hand.

"The Akatsuki is still alive." Said one of the other medics.

"Then kill him." Said one of the other medics.

"No." Kenpachi said. "I can do it myself."

"You can't move." Said the girl with pink hair. Kenpachi sat up a little. "You shouldn't move." She pushed him back down.

Kenpachi's eyes closed, and he passed out.

* * *

Notes: *Kakashi originally said this, to Kakuzu. I know this quote is a little too profound to Kenpachi, but Kenpachi is thinking of the legacy of the title of Kenpachi, while Kakashi is thinking of Naruto.


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 39: Ikkaku's Bankai! The Power That Destroys Everything!

Shikyo had broken Ikkaku's spear in two. Ikkaku looked around. "Yumichika. Get back."

Yumichika looked at him. "You know that sensei-"

"I haven't tried this out yet. If you get caught in the crossfire, then I might actually kill you."

At that, Yumichika did eventually get back.

"So you're finally pulling out your ace in the hole?"

Ikkaku gripped his spear, and he slammed his broken spear pieces into each other.

"BANKAI! Ryumon Hozkimaru!"

His eyes glowed, light wrapped around his spear, and there was an explosion of light everywhere. Once the light cleared, he was standing there. He was holding two Chinese Monk's spade, which had long poles attached to them. At the dull end of the blade, he had red tassels. At the end of the poles he had chains that connected to a rather strange blade that was at his back. It had a handle, and it was shaped like an axe. It had a hollow dragon on it.

"What the hell?" Asked Shikyo. "Bankai? How strange. You didn't even make any hand signs. This is impressive."

"Don't patronize me. I know I haven't released enough chakra to impress you. But I'll have to decide if this technique is uefull or not. AFTER I USE IT TO CUT OFF YOUR UGLY HEAD!" Ikkaku charged him, but Shikyo jumped backwards.

Ikkaku slashed him across the chest, and Shikyo leapt backwards. _This technique didn't increase his chakra... it didn't increase his Nature Energy, speed, or strength, and it didn't change his eyes so it's not a Dojutsu. It is just a massive weapon, using to cut things up._ Shikyo thought. _So I can still beat him._

The end of the dragon started to glow with red energy.

Ikkaku then gripped the weapon from the handle bars, and he started spinning it around really fast.

He slashed Shikyo several times before he could jump away. _What? His chakra's going up! That's impossible!_

"Ha! Hozukimaru's power is going up!" The dragon was about half way red. "My sword is been enchanted by monks. It has several different abilities. It would seem to awaken him I have to slash my foe! The more I slash you the more the dragon lights up on the blade, so it must be that I need to fill the dragon for Hozukimaru's power to go through the roof!"

 _I can still defeat him. I can still defeat him!_ Shikyo thought, as he clenched his knuckles. _I've worked too hard to only come this far!_

Ikkaku let go of the handle with one hand, and then gripped one of the spades. Ikkaku charged him, and then Shikyo took off running. Ikkaku hurled the spade at him, cutting his shoulder pretty badly.

Shikyo groaned, and he gripped his shoulder. _I won't be able to use that arm anymore... He has to have a weakness in his defenses..._

Shikyo then charged him, and Ikkaku slashed at him with the axe blade, and Shikyo did a front flip over him, and he kicked Ikkaku in the back of the head.

Ikkaku turned and slashed him across the chest with his spade. The dragon then finished glowing, and there was another explosion of chakra.

Shikyo's eyes widened. _His chakra's going through the roof!_

Ikkaku charged him.

* * *

Several years ago, Shikyo was walking down the street. He was wearing a black jacket, that he had zipped up all the way to his neck. He had cut the sleeves off, and he was wearing black pants and big black combat boots. His red hair was not obscuring his light blue eyes.

Shikyo had a Rock Headband tied around his forehead, and he was using that to keep his hair from his eyes.

Shikyo was walking through his village. The Rock Village. He walked into the Tsuchikage's office. Three men where in there. The Tsuchikage, and then two men in black that had blank headbands.

"Who the hell are these two?" Asked Shikyo.

"These are ninjas from an upstart village. We were making a peace treaty."

Shikyo looked at the table, and he saw that money was being exchanged.

"You're giving these pieces of crap money?" He clenched his teeth. "You don't deserve to be the Tsuchikage." Shikyo was across the table and he punched the Kage across the face. The two ninjas grabbed his arms and yanked him backwards.

Shikyo stabbed the one in the chest with a kunai and he flipped the other over onto the ground and then stomped his head into the ground. Shikyo went to finish off the Tsuchikage, but then a large man stopped him.

He grabbed Shikyo's arm, and then hurled him through the window.

Shikyo took off, having to avoid other Rock Shinobi.

Shikyo left the village, and he encountered several other Rogue Shinobi. And he caught wind of the Akatsuki, so he joined up. He started off the lowest rank, and he worked his way up to where he was now. He knew that if one of the Akatsuki died, then he'd be able to take the open position.

* * *

Shikyo faced Ikkaku, and tightened his grips on his fists. Shikyo then charged at Ikkaku, who charged back.

Ikkaku slashed Shikyo's chest, and Shikyo's fist hit Ikkaku's chest.

Shikyo fell on his back, unable to fight any longer.

Ikkaku stumbled back a step, being as Shikyo's last blow caused his chest to bleed.

Ikkaku then stepped forwards, and he gripped his spade, and he slashed down across Shikyo's neck, cutting his head clean off.

Ikkaku's weapon then turned back into it's sword form, and he fell on his back.

Yumichika's blade turned back to normal. _It would seem that I didn't need to use my true Shikai after all._ He thought, as he moved Ikkaku away from the blood of Shikyo.

Several Leaf Ninja teleported over.

They healed the two.

"One of our other Squad Mates got sent flying a little while ago. We don't know where she went." Yumichika told them, trying to get them to leave.

* * *

Rinji and Kakashi finally stopped, and Rinji gripped two kunai.

"What Kenpachi did was he cut off his head. So if we could do the same, then we'll be able to finish him off."

"Right."

"You seriously think that you can kill me?" Hidan asked, catching up to them. "I can't die!"

"Right." Rinji said. "I've heard that line before. Sooner or later, they all die."

Hidan then launched himself at Rinji, slashing at him with his scythe. Rinji dodged it, and then Kakashi created a Lightning Blade, and jabbed him in the chest. Hidan slashed down at Kakashi, who didn't have enough time to dodge.

Hidan's scythe stabbed into the back of his foe, and then he yanked it free. He then licked the blood off of the blade, and then he transformed.

"Rinji!" Kakashi's eye widened. Rinji had teleported in the way of the attack, his back taking the hit.

Rinji's eyes slowly turned white. While they were still partially colored he said, "Kakashi... stay back..."

Kakashi jumped backwards, and then Rinji punched Hidan across the face.

Hidan fell backwards, and then he stabbed himself in the hand, and blood ran down to the ground. With his foot, he made the circle and triangle.

Rinji punched Hidan in the face, breaking his nose.

Rinji's nose was broken as well. Hidan slashed him, and then Rinji kicked Hidan in the head and knocked him backwards out of the circle. Rinji leapt up into the air, and he stabbed down at Hidan's chest, but he rolled to the side and dodged it. Hidan then got back in his circle, and Rinji slashed him across the chest. Rinji's chest had been cut open too.

 _Rinji lost all of his logic... he turned into a fighting monster._ Thought Kakashi. _But he's going to bleed out before Hidan loses..._

Hidan drew his staff thing, and he stabbed himself in the leg with it.

Rinji stabbed him in the chest with his kunai. Rinji's fist then collided with Hidan's jaw. Hidan was sent flying.

 _How is Rinji still alive? He's been stabbed him the back, in the chest, and he's been slashed several times. Could he be immortal_?

Rinji slashed Hidan across the chest with his kunai, and this time Rinij's chest didn't bleed.

Hidan has to be in the circle for the wound to be inflicted on Rinji... Thought Kakashi.

Hidan slashed Rinji across the chest with his scythe, and Rinji took a step back to catch himself. Hidan then slashed Rinji across the ankles, and knocked him over. He then drew his staff, and stabbed Rinji down into the chest to pin him down.

Rinji struggled to yank it from his chest.

Hidan gripped his scythe, and he swung it up into the air, and slashed down at him.

Kakashi drew a kunai, and threw it at him.

The kunai hit Hidan in the wrist, and knocked it to the ground. Kakashi made some hand signs, and then charged him with a Lightning Blade.

Kakashi's hand then jabbed into Hidan's chest.

Several Leaf Ninjas appeared.

The one had a rather large sword at his back, the rest were medics.

The man drew his sword, and gripped it with both hands. Kakashi jumped backwards as the man cut Hidan's head clean off.

The one medic took the staff from Rinji's chest, and he passed out.

"It's strange how this Steel Ninja's still alive." Said the medic.

The other medic healed Kakashi.

The swordsman walked up to Hidan, and saw he was still alive. "We'll put this man through tests to figure out how is immortality works." He put his sword back in it's sheath, which was on his back. He then grabbed Hidan by the front of the shirt, and started carrying his body in one hand. He then grabbed Hidan's head by it's hair.


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 40: The Death

Yosuke was sprinting through the forest, away from Kenpachi going full power.

The Ino-Shika-Cho Formation was chasing him, and Tatsuzo was close behind them.

"Stop running!" Ordered Shikamaru.

Yosuke stopped. He spun around and faced his foes.

Shikamaru made a hand sign, and shadows shot at him.

* * *

A long time ago, Yosuke was walking to his Village. He led a peaceful life. He was not a ninja, he was just a man. He woke up, rolled out of bed like he always did, and he went on his morning jog- as he always did.

As he went on his daily jog, he came across a man who was wearing all black, and he had a pair of sunglasses on. He pulled out a knife.

"Give me your wallet." He said.

Yosuke took a step backwards, and the man charged at him.

Not sure what to do, Yosuke tackled the man, trying to take the knife. The two rolled around on the ground, trying to take the weapon.

Yosuke sank his teeth into his foe's shoulder, and then with this he took the advantage by taking the knife. He took the knife, and he stabbed the man right in the chest.

Yosuke pushed the man off of him. He killed him. He ended a human being's life. He vomited all over the ground. Soon, several ninja showed up. Yosuke feed from them. They continued to go after him. Yosuke had to defend himself. So he started to make himself strong. He didn't know how to hold back, and he really didn't need to.

He could kill people with one attack. He needed to defend himself. So it was okay. It was okay that he killed people to protect himself. If he didn't, than he'd die himself.

Eventually, the Akatsuki caught wind of him. And they sent some of their men to him.

"Hey," Hidan growled. "We want you to join the Akatsuki."

"The what?" Asked Yosuke.

"The Akatsuki." Kakuzu answered. It's a criminal organization. Join, or die."

Yosuke felt threatened by them, so he ran over to Kakuzu, and punched him hard in the chest.

His fist easily cleared a hole in Kakuzu's chest.

"Damn." Kakuzu growled, and then he grabbed Yosuke's arm. He then yanked it from his chest, and hurled him against a wall. Kakuzu grabbed Yosuke by the hair, and smashed him into the ground. He stomped on his chest, and threw him into a tree.

Hidan drew his scythe, and hit Yosuke across the face with the dull end. Yosuke punched at Hidan, who tanked it, and then slashed Yosuke across the arm.

* * *

Yosuke joined the Akatsuki, and any time he did something someone, normally Kakuzu or Hidan, would attack him if he did something they didn't think was correct.

Yosuke didn't want to kill any more people.

* * *

After quite some time, the group battled against Kenpachi, Tatsuzo, Rinji, and Team Asuma. Yosuke knew that if he didn't do something, then he would get punished. So he attacked Asuma, not meaning to kill him. But he couldn't hold back. So he had to kill him.

* * *

Now, Yosuke was dodging the attacks of the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation, not attacking them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru growled. "You aren't taking us seriously!"

"What makes you think that?" Yosuke asked, then thought, _Is this how it ends? Do I get killed by children? If so... I deserve it. After everything that I've done, I deserve what's coming for me._

"You haven't thrown a single punch sense you got here!" Shikamaru roared. "Why the hell did you kill our sensei if you aren't going to even attack us?"

"Well..." Yosuke took a deep breath. "I'd rather not kill people if I can help it. So if you could end my suffering, that'd be great. I won't resist you. We're far enough away from everything else so they won't interfere."

"Wh- what?" Choji asked.

"It must be a trap." Ino drew a kunai.

"It is no trap. Just kill me already."

"Explain to us. Why did you kill our Sensei?"

"I didn't want to join this organization. I was forced into it. I never knew how to hold back. If I did something unfit for an Akatsuki, then I'd get attacked. Anytime I battled anyone, I would kill them with one attack. I tried to seriously injure instead of killing, but it never ended up working for me. They all ended up dead. I killed your Sensei because I was afraid of getting punished. I don't think that you'd understand."

No one moved.

"If you aren't going to attack, than I will!"

Yosuke charged at them.

None of the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation could even react.

Luckly for them, Yosuke wasn't after them. He was punching at Tatsuzo. Tatsuzo blocked his attack with his forearm, and then kicked him across the face and forced him backwards.

Yosuke smiled. "Finally... someone strong enough to where I don't kill them with one strike... I didn't want to kill you... but they won't kill me unless I provoke them somehow..."

Tatsuzo kicked him in the face, and then Ino hurled her kunai, stabbing the blade into Yosuke's chest.

Medical personnel appeared. None of them had injuries, aside from Tatsuzo who had a broken arm from when Yosuke hit him. They medics then took Yosuke's body.

* * *

There was a group of people inside a large cave. All of them were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it.

"It would seem that two of our rings are in the Leaf Village." Said a somewhat deep voice. The voice belonged to an orange haired man with purple eyes. "Both Hidan and Kakuzu are dead. Both of their Takdesu are dead as well."

"The Immortal Combo is not as easily replaced as the Takdesu, though." Said a grey skinned man with scales, and he had a strange sword at his back with white wraps around it.

"Our first priority is to get those rings. Barragan. I'm going to send you and Kaname."

An old man looked over. He didn't say anything. He dressed like the rest of the Akatsuki, but he didn't wear a headband.

A man of African decent looked up. He had a band like visor covering his eyes. he had long dark brown hair, that he had in braids. He wore the standard Akatsuki cloak, but he had an orange scarf around his neck. On the back of his band like-visor, there was the symbol of the Leaf, crossed out.

"Come on, send Itachi and I. We haven't got to do anything in a long time!" Complained the swordsman.

The orange haired man glared at him. "Enough complaining. I'm sending them because Barragan lost Sasori in his last mission. He needs to get used to his new partner. Barragan, Tosen. Hurry up and get your mission done."

"Yes, Lord Pain." Said the man with the visor.

The old man said nothing. Both of them left, going for the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

Notes: Thus begins another arc! The arc of the Leaf Village Assault! Please review, favorite, and follow.


	41. Chapter 41

Episode 41: Attack the Leaf

Kenpachi woke up, lying in a hospital bed. "Damn it." He mumbled. "I couldn't beat him alone."

Unohana looked down at him. "I understand what you're going through."

"I can't believe it. I couldn't win."

"I can help you."

"How?"

"I can train you."

"No."

"The Land of Metal has allied itself with the Land of Fire. We're going to battle with the Akatsuki. You need to be strong. And I can help you."

"Screw you."

Unohana punched Kenpachi in the stomach. Kenpachi reeled forwards, and he spat some blood upwards.

"Uh..." Kenpachi groaned as he wiped the blood from his face.

"You know what? I'm going to show you how weak you are." She handed him his blade. "We're going to fight."

Unohana walked out of the room, and Kenpachi followed.

"Isane." Unohana said.

A young woman with grey hair quickly ran. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Get me my sword."

Her eyes instantly locked with Kenpachi's, and she knew what was going to happen.

She darted off, and a minute later, she ran back with the sword. She handed the blade to Unohana.

Unohana and Kenpachi went up to the roof.

Unohana gripped her sword.

Kenpachi grinned, and drew his sword.

Unohana slowly unsheathed her sword, and dropped the scabbard on the ground.

Kenpachi clenched his teeth. "So it's finally here? Do you remember?"

"Before you became known as Kenpachi. I told you that you needed to become Kenpachi before I would fight you again. And you needed to truely needed to earn the name Kenpachi."

"So what do you think? Have a earned the name, or not?"

She paused a moment. "I do not think you earned the name. But you will need to if you want to help defeat the Akatsuki."

"That's it. No more talking."

"Fine."

Kenpachi and Unohana slashed at each other. Kenpachi's grin broadened.

Unohana had a frown on her face.

* * *

Ikkaku was sitting on the ground, his sword across his lap. He was sitting on the floor in a building.

He looked over to Yumichika, who was leaning against the wall. "Do you feel it?" He asked.

Yumichika nodded. "Yes. Sensei's in a serious fight right now."

"The question is... where is it? And who is the unlucky one who's fighting him?"

"I have no idea..."

Instantly the door shot open, and Yachiru ran in. "Kenny's in a battle with 'Ohana! Let's go!"

Yachiru ran off, and Ikkaku and Yumichika both darted off after her.

Yachiru ran to the hospital.

"The hospital...?" Asked Ikkaku.

The three of them jumped up to the roof, to see Kenpachi lying on his back, blood all over him. Unohana was standing above him, her sword pointed down at his throat. She had a cut on her cheek, and some of Zaraki's blood on her clothes.

"Kenpachi-sensei?" Asked Ikkaku. "He... lost?"

Unohana looked over at them, a crazed look in her eyes. She launched herself at them.

Ikkaku went to dodge, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

Suddenly the grey haired girl teleported in front of them, and then tackled Unohana out of the way.

"Sensei! Wake up!" She roared.

Unohana's eyes turned back to normal. "Sorry. Fighting always made me become crazy." She sheathed her blade. "You see that you are weak Kenpachi Zaraki. I am going to train you."

"I won't let you train me. I don't really give a damn if I'm weak. I won't let you train me!"

Unohana rolled her eyes. "If you don't get stronger than you will not be allowed to fight the Akatsuki."

"Then I'll train myself." Kenpachi growled, getting up. "Ikkaku. Yumichika. Yachiru. We're going to leave."

The four of them walked to the Kinkage's office.

"What is going on, Zaraki-sensei?" Asked Ikkaku.

Kenpachi ignored him, walking into the office. The Kinkage had his feet up on his desk, and his chair leaned back. He would have been looking up at the ceiling if his eyes were open.

Kenpachi slapped his hand down on the table, and instantly the Kinkage's eyes opened.

He took his feet off the table, and he looked Kenpachi in the eye. "Ah, Zaraki. Just the man that I wanted to see. I have some news for you. Well first... just so you know you took Genin on a dangerous mission. They could have gotten killed, and I did not authorize this."

Kenpachi went to explain his actions, but he was cut off.

"However, because you did take them... I saw that they were strong. They're all about Chunin Level so-"

"I don't want them to the Chunin."

"Why?"

"Because if they're going to Chunin then I'm going to need to get different Genin. This is the perfect squad for me."

"Well... then they're just going to have no ranks. As will any of the next generations of Squad Eleven. So why did you come here, Zaraki? Do you want a mission?"

"No. I need to leave the Steel for a while."

"It's none of my business why, but if you're going to go after the Akatsuki, at least take Tatsuzo and Rinji with you."

"I'm not going to go after the Akatsuki. This is a personal quest."

The two Akatsuki walked towards the Hidden Leaf. Kaname now had a sword at his hip. Barragan had an axe at his back.

Kaname Tosen glanced over to Barragan Louisenbairn. "We can't just burst in. We're going to sneak in."

Kaname knelt down, and he started making hand signs. He then stood up, and the two walked in.

The two walked into the village, and as soon as they came across a populated area, they were attacked by several Chunin.

"I'll take them." Kaname called as he made a hand sign.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise, and all of the Leaf Ninja were dropped to their knees.

"A little warning next time would be nice." Growled Barragan.

Kaname offered no apology. The two continued walking, and then they walked into the Leaf's morgue. Several Leaf Medics were there. Barragan made a hand sign, and Tosen leapt away from him.

The medics instantly dropped dead.

Kaname and Barragan walked through the place, searching for the dead Akatsuki. They took the rings, and saw that the cloaks were completely destroyed from their battles, so they left them.

The two went to leave, but then they were stopped by several ninja.

Kaname drew his sword, and slashed them. He easily cut them, and then sheathed his blade and the two Akatsuki left the Leaf.

* * *

A young medical ninja was standing in front of the Hokage. Next to the Hokage was Shizune, and Sakura.

"There's a total of eight casualties, and seven wounded.. We checked the bodies of the Akatsuki, and they're all still intact. But two of them hand rings... and now they're missing."

"Those rings are one of the many marks that you're in the Akatsuki..." Tsunade said. "Did you question the injured?"

"All of them are still unconscious. They seem to have been attacked by some foreign attack. They have no bruises, aside from a couple who got them when they fell. All of their ear drums are slightly damaged, leading us to believe it was a sound based attack."

"Could it have been a ninja that follows Orochimaru?"

"We aren't sure. But the other bodies... the ninjas that were killed have slash marks. The depth of the slashes are definitely not from a kunai, but from a sword or long knife."

"It could be Sasuke..." Mumbled Sakura.

"But then the other bodies... they're different. Their bodies are all decayed like they've been dead for some time. But those people were seen alive yesterday. So they were killed recently. There could be a single person with multiple abilities, and then there could also just be that there was multiple people. We aren't sure. But because of how different the abilities are, they're probably Kekkei Genkai. If it is, there must be different people."

"Send word to the Steel." Said Tsunade. "Let them know that they Akatsuki are going to fill in their empy positions."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." She nodded and then she teleported away.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Milady?"

"Bring Naruto here."

"Yes, Milady."

Sakura walked out of the room.

* * *

Notes: Sorry if I got Barragan's personality wrong, I forgot about what it was and the Bleach Wikia wasn't working on my computer, so I couldn't check there. Please review and tell me if I screwed up his personality.

Anyway, if you haven't, please follow and favorite, and there is never such a thing as too many reviews. Your support really helps, so please continue reading my story.


	42. Chapter 42

Episode 42: Nozarashi

Kenpachi was walking with his squad.

"Can you tell us where we're going?" Asked Yumichika.

"Do you remember when you three all got those Zanpakuto?"

"Yes..." Replied Ikkaku.

"I'm going to get one."

Ikkaku's eyes widened.

"Wow, Kenny!" Yachiru said. "That's really cool!"

"I'm going to tell them to make it look exactly like this one."

* * *

A teenaged boy was standing in front of Tsunade. He had blond hair, and he wore orange and black. He had a brown headband, with a leaf on it. He had blue eyes, and he had three whiskers on each side of his face.

"Naruto. The Akatsuki have shown that they're capable of entering our Village, killing people, and then leaving."

"Why are you telling this to me?"

"Because the Akatsuki are after Jinchuriki. Hosts of Tailed Beasts. Like yourself. They've already gotten Gaara's, and the host of the Two Tails. But they could come here and take you away any time they please. It won't matter how many guards we have."

"What... can I do...?"

"I'm going to send you to the Steel Village. There is so much protection there that you won't even be at risk from the Akatsuki."

Naruto nodded. "But I don't know the way..."

"Team Guy will escort you once the Steel approves."

Tsunade wrote them a letter, and then sent it to them.

The next day she received a response, saying that they'd have Naruto in their Village.

Team Guy walked into the room.

Naruto nodded to them, and stepped forwards.

"Be safe, Naruto." Sakura told him.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry about me, Sakura! I'll be fine!"

Sakura forced a smile back, and then Team Guy and Naruto left for the Steel.

"Naruto doesn't know how much trouble he's in..." Mumbled Sakura.

* * *

"Wait here." Kenpachi ordered to his squad as he walked into the temple.

"It's strange how he could find his way here... he would have likely gotten lost..." Said Ikkaku.

"When the Sensei puts his mind to something, he does it. He doesn't matter how dangerous or unlikely it is. He'll get it done."

Kenpachi looked around.

A monk walked up to him. "You were here a while back... you helped escort me here."

"Hmm. I need a favor. I want one of your Zanpakuto. But I would like you to create that looks like this sword."

"Well we could just enchant this sword."

"Fine. Do that."

"It will only take a minute."

* * *

Team Guy was running to the other Village.

"There's a group of people coming our way." Said a black haired man with white eyes. His veins around his eyes were bulging. He was wearing a caramel colored jacket.

"Are they ninja?" Asked a girl wearing white and red.

"They aren't wearing headbands. There's four of them. A big guy with an eye patch... a bald man... a small girl, and another man with black hair. All of them with swords. The girl is riding on the guy with the eye patch's back."

"They could be Akatsuki..." Said Guy. "Hide."

* * *

Kenpachi was running along with his squad. He suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Sensei?" Asked Ikkaku.

"Shut up." Kenpachi went for his sword. "I can sense you! Come out!"

"You maybe able to sense them, but you will never know exactly where they are!" Yachiru laughed. She jumped off his back, and then ran over to a tree with some birds in it. She ran up the side of the tree, and then swung her sheathed swung at the birds.

Instantly the birds flew away.

"Oops. I was wrong..." Yachiru jumped down from the tree, and landed in a bush.

"OW!" Cried the bush.

"Aha! Kenny, the bush is talking!" She instantly ran over to Kenpachi and jumped back on his shoulder.

"Come out!" Growled Kenpachi. "Show yourself!"

Naruto slowly stood up.

Instantly Team Guy teleported in front of him as if they would use themselves as body shields for him.

"Are you Akatsuki?" Asked Neji, the boy with white eyes.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Said Kenpachi. "Identify yourselves."

"Oh no..." Mumbled Guy. "I know I've heard of this man before... He could be a dangerous Akatsuki."

"Sensei-" Ikkaku was about to say.

"Shut up Ikkaku. "I'll handle this."

"But Sensei they're-"

Guy flew at Kenpachi with a kick. Kenpachi dodged to the side, and drew his sword. He slashed him across the side.

Guy punched Kenpachi in the face, and sent him flying several yards backwards.

"I've been wanting to try this out..." Kenpachi took a deep breath. "Drink. Nozarashi!"*

His blade suddenly transformed into a rather large battle axe/war cleaver hybrid. It was easily three times as big as Kenpachi.

Yachiru suddenly jumped on Kenpachi's head, and started to pull his hair.

"Kenny! They're Leaf Ninja! They're our allies!"

"Stop that!" Growled the swordsman, trying to swing the girl off of his head.

He flicked his blade out, and it turned back into it's sealed state. He sheathed his blade, and Yachiru jumped off of his head and ran over to Guy. She pulled on his sleeve.

"He's Kenny! He's the strongest ninja from the Steel Village. We're his Squad. Squad Eleven."

Guy jumped backwards, assuming that Yachiru was lying to him.

"Guy-sensei!" Cried the girl, Tenten. "They're not lying! He's Kenpachi Zaraki! Look at his jacket!"

Guy walked over to Kenpachi. "Sorry for the confusion..." Guy mumbled.

"Not a big deal. Though, you are pretty strong. That blow almost broke my nose."

"If it didn't you must be extremely durable."

"Yeah." Kenpachi nodded. "Maybe some day we'll be able to fight again."

"So where are you guys headed?" Asked Neji.

"We were just headed back to the Steel." Said Kenpachi.

"The Steel's that way..." Neji pointed forwards.

"Damn. I got lost again." Kenpachi groaned.

Ikkaku finally walked over, along side Yumichika.

"Let's go back together. No point in splitting up now." They all went back to the Steel.

The second Kinkage looked up at the motly group. "Alright. Naruto Uzumaki, you're going to have to go to Kenpachi's house."

"Why me?" Kenpachi growled.

"Because. You're the strongest one here, right? Than you should train him."

"I work with a sword. This kid doesn't."

"Than have Tatsuzo train him."

"Why not just have him live with Tatsuzo?"

"Because Tatsuzo doesn't have any spare rooms."

"What about Rinji?"

"Rinji lives with his Clan. He doesn't have any spare rooms."

"What about that bitch Machiko?"

"She's currently on a mission. Just take him, Kenpachi."

"Damn." Kenpachi looked at the blond.

Team Guy walked out, and then went back to the Leaf.

Kenpachi took Naruto to his house.

"Your name's Naruto, right?" Kenpachi growled.

"Yeah-"

"I don't care."

"Why did you ask if you didn't care?"

Kenpachi glared at him, getting Naruto to shut up.

Kenpachi showed Naruto around the house. "Wake me up during my nap and I'll kill you. Talk to me, and I'll kill you. Eat any of my food-"

"And you'll kill me."

Naruto went over, and he lied down in the guest room's bed. He looked around. It was still bright outside. _What the heck am I supposed to do all day? It'll take hours for the sun to set..._ He thought.

Kenpachi lied down on his bed, and fell asleep.

Yachiru walked over to Naruto.

"Hey, what was your name again?"

"Yachiru Kusajishi." She smiled. "Thanks for asking!"

"What's up?"

"I'm going to show you around the Village. Let's go!"

"Don't yell... you'll wake up Kenpachi!"

"Nah, Kenny will never wake up! See, KENNNY! WAKKKKKKE UPPPPP!"

Kenpachi rolled over on his side.

"See? Nothing."

Naruto stood up, and then Yachiru jumped up on his back.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, come on! Kenny always let me ride on his back! Pleasee...?"

"Fine..." Naruto walked out. "If you fall it's your fault."

"I know!" Yachiru called.

As Yachiru was showing Naruto the sites, they came across Tatsuzo, Rinji, and Machiko.

"Hey, Yachiru. Who's this guy? Did Kenpachi learn the Transformation Jutsu or something?" Asked Rinji.

"No, this is Whiskers."

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kenny's sleeping. But he was supposed to babysit Whiskers because he's wanted from the Akatsuki, and... yeah."

"Oh, you're that guy." Tatsuzo nodded. "We were just heading out to eat some ramen, wanna come?"

"YES!" Naruto grinned.

"Great. I'll pay for you."

At the ramen shop, Yachiru ran across the table and she ran up to Machiko. "Why is she here? Did she join the group?"

"Well, we went on that one mission together. So we figured that we mi'as** well just invite her to join us at ramen." Tatsuzo was eating rather quickly, Naruto trying to keep up with him but finding himself unable to.

"Oh." Yachiru went back to her seat, and started eating again.

"I finished!" Cried Tatsuzo.

"Dang it... I thought I was fast..." Naruto said.

"If you guys continue to race while eating then you're going to choke." Machiko pointedo ut.

"She breaks her silence, finally!" Cried Rinji, as if this was a ground breaking thing.

Machiko's face turned red.

"Don't worry about us, Machiko." Said Tatsuzo. "It's all just fun and games."

"I didn't catch your name." Naruto told them.

"Tatsuzo Tekkan."

"Can you train me? Right now... I'm pretty weak. I'm only a Genin..."

"Yeah, I can train you. Right now my squad's taking the Chunin Exams."

"Yeah, mine too." Rinji put in. "But I won't be able to train you."

* * *

Notes: *Depending on your translation, he might have said swallow. But I prefer drink.

**This is a shortened version of might as.

Please, favorite and follow if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews. Also, I'm still looking for someone who would draw fan art for me. Ha, I didn't look too hard because I still haven't found anyone. If you know of anyone that would want to draw for me, recommend me to them.


	43. Chapter 43

Episode 43: The Next Akatsuki

Tosen and Barragan were back in the Akatsuki base. Tosen threw the rings to the man with orange hair. Even though it looked like the rings were going to miss, the man held his hand out and then the rings flew to his hand.

"The question is who will take their place..." Mumbled the fish man with the sword.

There was a silence for about a minute. "There's a woman who I think would make a good Akatsuki... but I don't know about the other person." Said a man with half his skin being white and the other half being black, and he had large green things coming from his shoulders resembling some sort of strange jaw.

"Tier Harribel." Said a man with black hair, and red eyes with a strange design in them.

"Harribel is going to be the one, but who will be the other?" Asked Barragan.

"What about Tobi?" Suggested the fish man.

"Tobi is a wild card." Said the man with red eyes. "He is unpredictable."

"Ahhh... but Tobi is a good boy..." Mumbled the white side of the strange man.

"Shut up." Growled the other side of Zetsu.

"If no one has anyone better to offer, we will have no choice but to accept Tobi as our next Akatsuki." Said the orange haired man.

No one said anything for a minute.

"I do not believe Tobi would make a good Akatsuki." Barragan put out.

"You didn't hear my statement then." The orange haired man turned to him. "If you don't have anyone else that could join than it has to be Tobi. It doesn't matter how many of us dislike him."

* * *

The next day, Naruto was standing in front of Tatsuzo.

"Alright!" Naruto punched his hand. "Let's do this training stuff!"

Tatsuzo suddenly teleported, and his fist was suddenly an inch from Naruto's face.

"Next time I'm going to follow all the way through. And I'm going to do this, until you can dodge them of them right in a row."

"What- come on! No fair!"

"Tatsuzo's training is hardcore. If you can't handle it, you're going to have to find a new master."

"Why don't you teach me?"

"Nah, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Jutsu's too dangerous. If it accidentally activates than it could kill you."

"How do you accidentally activate your jutsu?"

Tatsuzo took a deep breath. "That doesn't concern you. At least right now. Get ready."

Tatsuzo suddenly teleported right in front of Naruto, and he punched him right in the face and sent him flying. Naruto hit a wall, and then stood there for a second.

Tatsuzo walked over, his arms crossed. "Come on. Get up."

Naruto stood up, and Tatsuzo punched at him.

Naruto tried to dodge it, but he still got punched in the cheek. He was hurled into another wall.

Naruto groaned, and went to stand up. Tatsuzo punched him again.

* * *

Kenpachi woke up, and he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, and he tied his eye patch to his face, and he attached his bells to his hair. He put his Squad Eleven jacket on, and he walked outside. He jumped up to his roof, and he did a hand stand. He removed his one hand, and he started doing reverse pull ups.

After about twenty minutes of those, he switched hands. Then after twenty minutes, he started doing something else.

After his morning exercises, he jumped down to the ground.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Yachiru jumped on his back. "You didn't think you could leave me, could you, Kenny?"

"No. How could I ever dream of such a thing..."

"Don't be sarcastic!" Yachiru punched him in the back of the head.

"Stop that! Oh damn. I don't know where that Naruto brat went. Hell."

Kenpachi then darted off, running around the Steel Village, trying to find the Nine Tailed Ninja.

* * *

Several hours later, Kenpachi finally found him. He was training with Tatsuzo.

"Finally, I found you!" Kenpachi growled. "Do you realize how long I was looking for you?"

Naruto looked over at him. "Sorry. I was practicing."

"This Leaf Ninja sucks." Said Tatsuzo. "You better teach him something... because he's really bad at stuff."

"No one could dodge your attacks! It's impossible!"

"Oh yeah?" Tatsuzo suddenly teleported in front Kenpachi, punching at his face.

Kenpachi side stepped, without asking questions, he drew his sword and slashed at him.

Tatsuzo jumped backwards. "See? Kenpachi dodged it."

"I'm not a teacher, Tatsuzo. I can't teach him anything."

"Just teach him how to fight."

"He doesn't have a sword."

"Than get him one."

"But like I said. I'm not a teacher."

"Use your motherly instincts that you got from raising Yachiru."

"Shut up."

"So are you gonna do it?"

"Whatever." Kenpachi groaned. "Follow me." Kenpachi gestured for Naruto to follow him, and he started to walk away.

Naruto ran up to join him.

Kenpachi went to a sword shop.

"Hey, Kenpachi. How's it going?" The owner asked.

"I gotta kid that needs some steel. Get him a good sword."

Naruto looked around. "Where do you get all these swords?" There was swords of all shapes and sizes all over the walls.

"Well, take a look around. There's steel all over. The ground. The walls. By using a Metal Style Jutsu I can bring some up, and then I take it in here. I use a Fire Style Jutsu to heat it up into a liquid form. I put it in a sword mold... and then my assistant cools it down with his temperature changing kekkei genkai."

"AWESOME!" Naruto put his fists down on the table.

"Stop screwing around and get a sword."

"Alright..." The owner looked around. "There's swords all over. Pick any sword you want."

Naruto looked around. He pointed to a sword that was behind the owner. It had a golden guard, and it had a blood red sheath and handle. It was leaned up against the wall. It had the kanji for demon on the butt of the handle and on the side of the sheath.

"No... you don't want that sword. It's cursed."

"Cursed..." Naruto gulped.

"Hey, if you wants that sword then give it to him." Kenpachi said.

"No... it's okay..." Naruto's face was turning pale.

Kenpachi walked over. "Get him that sword. How much for it?"

"Uh... I didn't actually put a price on it... so I guess I'll just make one up. Five thousand Ryo."

"Yachiru. Hand me my wallet."

"Here ya go!" Yachiru handed Kenpachi his wallet.

"No... I really don't want the cursed sword now..."

"Silence!" Kenpachi growled. "You'll take what you get!"

"Okay..." Naruto gulped.

Kenpachi paid for the sword and then the man grabbed an oven mitt, and he quickly set the sword down on the table. He quickly yanked off the oven mitt, showing that his hand had a small burn on it now.

"You're sure about this, Kenpachi?"

"Yeah." Kenpachi grabbed the sword by the sheath. He instantly let go, cussing instantly. He looked at his hand, seeing that it was really burnt.

"Your hand was burnt that bad after touching it just for a second...?" Naruto swallowed. "I won't be able to-"

"Shut the hell up." Kenpachi grabbed the sword, and he walked out. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Kenpachi and Naruto went to a training ground. Kenpachi dropped Naruto's blade on the ground.

He looked down at his now extremely burnt hand.

"Stay here for a minute." Kenpachi said. He suddenly darted away.

"So how are you going to train that kid?" Asked Yachiru.

"The only way I know how."

"YAY, Kenny! The strongest ninja!"

"But I need a way to hold my strength back so I don't kill him."

"Why don't you just not swing at full strength?"

"I guess I just have no idea how to hold back..."

"You could get a much of weights. Weigh your arms and legs down so you can't move as fast."

"Good idea. I'll do that."

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a bench, looking up at the sky.

Kakashi walked over to her. "Are you worried about Naruto?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "It's not that I'm worried about him... it's just that Sasuke left the village... and now Naruto has to leave the village... And I'm all alone..."

"That shouldn't bother you, Sakura. Naruto was unsafe here. But he's safe there."

"Yes but... I'm by myself now. I don't know when I'm going to see either of them again..."

"You will see them again. You'll see Naruto after the Akatsuki are dealt with. And you'll see when Sasuke again after we bring him back to the Leaf. Even if we have to drag him back."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah." She stood up. "Sorry about that... I really sounded like a brat there."

"It's not a problem, Sakura." Kakashi stood up. "Actually currently Naruto is being trained by the strongest one from the Steel."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. You may have heard of him... His name is Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Kenpachi... Zaraki..." Sakura's blood ran cold. "Why the hell did you tell me that?"

"Oops."

"Kenpachi! That name means the one who loves killing the most! Why is he training Naruto? Naruto is going to get killed!"

"Sakura, calm down-"

"I'm not going to calm down! We need to rescue Naru-"

Suddenly a man appeared behind Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki is fine." He said.

Sakura turned, surprised. Kakashi's eye widened, but just for a second.

Standing there was Tatsuzo.

"Who are you?" Asked Sakura.

"I was here to tell your Hokage that Naruto was getting trained in the way of the sword. But then I heard a name of my comrade. Kenpachi is a strong warrior. Yes, he does kill his foes. But he's never attacked an ally before. I was a Genin with him. I know him well."

"Oh... okay..." Sakura said calming down.

"The worst thing you have to worry about is Naruto's personality being effected by being around Kenpachi- crap. Shouldn't have said that."

"WAIT! Kakashi-sensei! We need to rescue Naruto before he becomes a blood thirsty killer!" Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"Sakura, calm-"

"No! I won't-" Tatsuzo hit her upside the back of the head lightly. The cooler faded from her eyes, and she fell to the ground.

"Sorry about that." Tatsuzo said.

"It's not a problem."

"Well... actually she's pretty weak too. So I think I should train her."

* * *

Notes: Well friends, the episode is over. Make sure you tell me if my story sucks, or if it's okay or whatever in the reviews. Please follow and favorite if you haven't done that, and I can never have too many reviews.


	44. Chapter 44

Episode 44: The new Swordsman

Kenpachi walked back over to Naruto. He had large weights on each of his wrists, and then his ankles. He also had a weight across the hilt of his sword.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Each of these weights are fifty pounds. It'll slow my swings down to where I won't kill you."

"Wait... we're actually going to fight?"

"That's the only way I can teach you. If you want to learn in a different way, then you can find a different teacher."

Naruto nodded. "Alright..."

"Pick up your sword."

"You mean that sword?" Naruto pointed to the sword that was still on the ground.

"Yes, that sword. Pick it up!"

Naruto slowly knelt down, and he reached for the sword. "This one?"

"Pick up the damn sword!"

Kenpachi drew his own sword.

Naruto's hand slowly curled slowly around around the blade, but his hand didn't actually touch it.

Kenpachi then slashed down at him.

Naruto's hand gripped his sword, and he jumped backwards. Naruto took the sheath off of the blade, and he dropped it off to the side.

"What?" Naruto mumbled. "My hand... it's not getting burned."

" **That's because of me, Naruto.** " Growled a deep voice.

"Wait- who are-"

Kenpachi slashed down at him.

Naruto jumped backwards, and he slashed at him.

He missed Kenpachi by several inches.

Naruto then stepped forwards and he stabbed at him.

Kenpachi slashed down at Naruto's blade. The young ninja dropped his blade, and he was forced to jump backwards. Naruto looked around, and he saw his sheath. He darted over, and he grabbed it. Kenpachi slashed down at him, so Naruto blocked it with his sheath, and then he kicked him in the side.

Kenpachi pulled his blade back, and he went to slash down at him.

Naruto ran over, and he grabbed his sword. He dropped the sheath again, and then he darted towards Kenpachi. Kenpachi slashed down at him, but and Naruto managed to block him. Kenpachi slashed Naruto across the face.

Naruto jumped backwards. _I can't beat him..._ He thought. _I'll need to... do something else..._ Naruto readied to make a hand sign.

"NO!" Growled Kenpachi. "No Jutsu! You must only use your sword!"

Naruto's eyes widened. _Crap..._ He thought.

Kenpachi charged him, and slashed down at him.

Naruto readied to block it, but the impact of Kenpachi's blade never came.

Unohana was standing there, Kenpachi's blade in her hand.

 _What? She caught Kenpachi's blade with her bare hand?_ Naruto thought.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, you're training this young Leaf Ninja. That's cute." She said.

Kenpachi growled.

"Don't worry, I was only joking. It should be good for you. But the Kinkage needs you right now."

"Damn it. Get Squad Eleven here, and then they can train him."

Unohana let go of his blade, and he sheathed it.

"Alright, fine."

Unohana smiled at Naruto, which deeply unsettled him. "I'll be back with Kenpachi's Squad."

"Uh... Okay..." Naruto nodded. _She's scarier than Sakura and Grandma Tsunade!_ He thought.

* * *

Kenpachi was standing in the Kinkage's office.

"What? I'm in the middle of something" Kenpachi growled.

"The Akatsuki are still a threat. The Leaf, the Sand, and the Steel are forming a group of strong warriors to attack a base of the Akatsuki, hopefully taking down as much of them as we can."

"The top ten?"

"No, we're going to fight Shipata. There's a lot of them."

"The name Shipata means nothing to me. Are they the top ten, the higher ups, or the worms?"

"The worms. Anyway... so I'm sending you, Tatsuzo, Rinji, and Machiko."

"I don't want Machiko on this group. She's not a fighter."

"She's the only tracker that we've got. Unless you know of a better one."

"Couldn't we just use the Leaf's or Sand's trackers?"

"We're sending several attacks, all coming from different directions. Taking some of the Leaf's trackers won't work."

Kenpachi growled.

Tatsuzo and Rinji walked in.

"Hey, Kenpachi." Rinji called. "Long time no see."

Machiko walked up from behind them.

Kenpachi glared at her.

She lowered her gaze.

"Kenpachi, leave her alone." Tatsuzo said. "That wasn't her fault."

"Hmm?" Asked the Kinkage.

"Kenpachi's blaming her on the death of Asuma Sarutobi,a Leaf Ninja. He was the last one of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve."

"I'm quite aware of who he is." Kuma said. "It's not Machiko's fault. Leave her be."

"Whatever. Let's just get on with this stupid mission."

The Kinkage described the mission to the other ninja, and the Jonin darted towards the Akatsuki base. Not before Tatsuzo asked the Kinkage to get Unohana to train Sakura.

* * *

Naruto was sitting down on the ground, his sword across his lap. _I wonder why exactly this sword didn't burn me like it did with Kenpachi or the sword seller..._ He thought. _And did Kenpachi know that it wouldn't burn me? If so... how?_

" **How it didn't burn you is because of me!** "

"What? Who are you?"

" **Come on Naruto! You don't know?** "

A giant fox with nine tails suddenly appeared out of no where, only to disappear.

"WHAT! You're the Nine Tailed Fox?"

" **Shut up. The point is that I kept you from getting burnt by the Demon Sword.** "

"Oh, thanks."

Ikkaku walked over to him. "Who the hell were you talking to?" He asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. _I don't think he'd believe me if I said the demon that was inside of me..._ Naruto thought. "I was talking to my sword. It's a Demon Sword."

"Oh yeah?" Ikkaku swung his sword up onto his shoulder. "We've been told by some of the higher ups to train you."

Yumichika walked away, and Yachiru ran off.

"Damn it! What the hell?" Ikkaku groaned. "Well I don't want to get yelled at by Unohana-sensei... so I'm going to train you by myself. Draw your sword."

Ikkaku drew his sword, and he gripped his scabbard in his other hand. Ikkaku stabbed at Naruto, who tried to dodge it, but Ikkaku was too fast. He cut the side of Naruto's face.

Naruto drew his sword, and Ikkaku swung his sheath at him, and him in in the arm.

Naruto slashed down at him, but Ikkaku easily dodged, and then slashed Naruto lightly across the shoulder.

Naruto swung his scabbard down at him, but Ikkaku easily blocked it with his own, and stabbed at his stomach. He stopped- just before the blade could actually hit him.

"I hit you five times. And each time it would have killed you."

"Yeah, this is actually the first time I've used a sword, so I'm kind of new to it..."

"I can tell. It looks like you're going to need a lot of work."

* * *

Kenpachi, Tatsuzo, Rinji, and Machiko were on their way towards the Akatsuki base.

"I hope there's at least one of the top then there..." Kenpachi said.

"The likelihood of that, is very low." Tatsuzo said. "The top ten don't give orders to the lowest rank."

Kenpachi groaned. "Damn it! This is such a waste of time..."

"That one guy named Ice was a lowest rank and he could cut you." Rinji pointed out.

Kenpachi grinned. "Maybe the rest of them are at that level!"

"They might even be stronger." Said Tatsuzo.

* * *

The group finally made it to the base.

Kenpachi drew his blade, and then cut down the door. The group stepped in, everyone stopping to look at them.

"I have no interest in fighting weak people." Kenpachi said. "So anyone strong can step forwards."

A man with grey hair stepped up. He had a grin on his face, and his eyes were closed.

"Don't hurt this guy." Whispered Tatsuzo. "He's on our side."

So Tatsuzo jumped forwards, and mock punched him in the face. He then grabbed him by the front of the shirt, and hurled him out the door.

Kenpachi gripped his blade with one hand, as the Shipata charged them.

Machiko teleported away from the battle.

"Drink. Nozarashi!" Kenpachi called. His blade then transformed into the giant battle axe/ war cleaver. He slashed it forwards, cutting quite a few of them up.

The Leaf Ninja appeared. They had Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, a blond man, a man with black hair and scars on his face, and a large man with red circles on his cheeks and he had the kanji for food on his chest.

"Hey!" Kenpachi said. "I know you."

Guy made a face. "I don't think that I saw you before..."

"Whatever." Kenpachi continued slashing through the Shipata. "These ninja are so weak."

"Ino-Shika-Cho Formation." Called The black haired man with the scars.

Guy flew into the battle with a kick.

Suddenly several Sand Ninja ran into the room.

"Just stay out of my way." Kenpachi said. "And if you get in my way I'll cut you up first."

Tatsuzo punched a Shipata in the face and sent him flying into Guy, who punched the man in the back and sent him flying.

* * *

Notes: Nine Tails talking in is **bold**.

Please favorite, follow, and review.


	45. Chapter 45

Episode 45: Jiriaya

After about an hour, the Leaf, Steel, and Sand Ninja had wiped almost the quarters of them out. The other quarter weren't there to start with, or they ran away.

Kenpachi was covered in blood, and he was leaning on Nozarashi. The blood was not his, but from the Shipata.

Tatsuzo had a bruise on his cheek, but other than that he was fine. He was sitting down on the ground trying to catch his breath.

Rinji was unharmed, and he had his hand on the wall, also trying to catch his breath.

Kakashi, Guy, and the old Ino-Shika-Cho Formation walked back. "Well, we're done here. We'll be heading back to our village." Kakashi told them.

"Thanks for your help." Said Rinji.

Kakashi nodded, and then he took his group and then they left.

The Sand Shinobi left without saying a single word.

"Are you ready to go, Kenpachi?" Asked Tatsuzo.

Kenpachi wiped the blood from his face. Nozarashi turned back to it's original form.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

The Kinkage was sitting in his office, looking down at a letter from Tsunade.

 _Sasuke Uchiha- a rogue Leaf Ninja has finally achieved his goal as to kill his older brother- Itachi Uchiha- an Akatsuki. In the process Sasuke killed Orochimaru, a legendary Sanin- who was Sasuke's previous master. We are unsure of what Sasuke will do next._

 _As we had Shinobi wipe out the Shipata, a strong Leaf Ninja left to attack the Akatsuki by himself. That was Jiriaya. He is now dead- killed by Pain- the leader of the Akatsuki. He left a message, but none of the Leaf Ninja know who it is. We would like you to show this message to Naruto Uzumaki, as he might be able to decode it._

 _It showed a picture of a frog, with a strange looking nine, thirty one, eight, one hundred and six, seven, two hundred and seven, and finally fifteen._

The Kinkage took a deep breath. "Rest in piece, Master Jiriaya."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were both sitting on a bench. Both of them were beat up, quite a bit.

Naruto had his sword at his back.

"So how was your training, Sakura?"

"Well... my master is scarier than even Lady Tsunade. He's also a medic, and a fighter... she had me increase my speed and strength. What about you?"

"I got trained by Ikkaku. We've been slashing about at each other for several hours. He told me to copy his style. And I did. He said that I was pretty good- but he said that he didn't want me to take his entire style, so I need to incorporate my own movements."

"Master Unohana told me that I needed to strike hard, dodge fast, and think little during a fight. That's what I needed to work on."

The Kinkage ran over to the two.

"What's wrong?" Asked Naruto.

The Kinkage looked sadly at Naruto. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Your Master... has been killed. I didn't want to tell you this in such a way..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "No... you're lying..."

"I'm not lying, Naruto. I'm very sorry."

Naruto stood up. He punched him in the face. "You son of a bitch! Master Jiriaya would never die!"

"NARUTO!" Growled Sakura.

Kuma shook his head. "If it helps, you can punch me again if you want. But that's not going to solve your problem." He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'll give you some time to think about this."

As he walked by Sakura, he handed her the letter. "Give this to him when he's ready."

Sakura nodded.

Kuma walked away.

"Naruto, if Lord Kinkage was anyone else... then the Leaf would be in great trouble right now." Sakura told him.

"Sakura." Naruto was facing away from her.

"Yes?"

"Leave me alone." Naruto walked away.

* * *

Naruto was sitting up on the roof of a building. He was thinking about his late master. Tears streamed down his cheeks. For that moment, he was glad that he wasn't in the Leaf. That way no one he knew would be able to see him crying.

"Master... I should have been there... I should have..." He started sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Kenpachi, Tatsuzo, and Rinji were standing in front of the Kinkage.

"Naruto will be sad. Kenpachi... don't be an ass with him."

Kenpachi nodded.

"Rinji, can you go talk to him?"

"Yeah." Rinji then teleported away.

Kenpachi went home.

"Kenny!" Yachiru called.

"Yachiru. When Naruto gets back, be as nice to him as possible."

Yachiru was very confused by this. "Why?"

"His master has been murdered by an Akatsuki."

"Oh..." Yachiru's eyes lowered a little.

`Rinji sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey, Rinji-sensei..." Naruto wiped his face.

"You don't need to call me Sensei. I heard about your Master. It's very sad, and I'm sorry for you. But I really don't know what it's like."

"You never had someone that you looked up to that got killed?"

"My sensei... was the previous Kenpachi. He was much like the one that you know, but he was a lot lazier. I really didn't like him. Tatsuzo, Kenpachi, and I... we had nothing in common. But we were forced to work together because our sensei didn't help us."

Naruto imagined what would have happened during the battles with Zabuza if Kakashi hadn't done anything.

"We soon took the Chunin Exams, and we all passed. Kenpachi went off and trained, while Tatsuzo and I stayed in the village- training and doing missions. We both became Jonin. After a while, the Kenpachi that you know came here and killed his predecessor to take the name of Kenpachi."

"That's awful."

"The point I'm trying to make is that I don't know what you're going through. But Kenpachi does."

"What? How?"

"Sorry, I didn't explain that very well. Kenpachi had no name. I grew up in a terrible area. It was kill or be killed. He didn't know his parents. As a Genin and a Chunin he had no name. The name Kenpachi- is not a normal name. It's a title. The title is given to the strongest ninja from this village. He wanted a name. He wanted that name."

"I thought I had it bad because I had no parents. But that's awful."

"Kenpachi had to harden his heart to where he feels nothing when killing people. I've seen the way he fights. He enjoys fighting, but not killing people. He'll often let people live if they deserve it. But he spares no mercy to those who need to die."

Naruto said nothing.

"The point I'm making, is that if you need to talk to someone- dispite what he may seem like- Kenpachi knows pain. He knows the pain of being alone, and having to kill. He has a hard exterior, but on the inside he's all fluff."

"Thank you, Rinji-sensei. I think I'm going to go back to Kenpachi's house now."

`The Akatsuki were back in their base. One of their members was missing.

"Itachi Uchiha is dead. We have up to the Five Tails." Said the orange haired shinobi.

"And we have encountered a problem." Said a purple haired female Shinobi.

"Yes. The Steel, Sand, and Leaf have sent Shinobi to attack the Shipata while they where having a meeting. Only about a quarter of them are alive. They obviously have some informants in the Akatsuki. But we have no idea who it is."

"Hmm. There's no way to find out who it is..." Said Kisame. "So let's just kill them all and start over."

"No, that is not the correct course of action." Said Kaname. "We can just keep a close eye on one an other. Killing all of them will only cause unnessisary bloodshed."

"This is the best course of action that we could take." Said the orange haired shinobi. "But being as Itachi is dead... that means two things. We need another member to join the Akatsuki. And now we can attack the Hidden Leaf."

"Uh... Pain..." Said a ninja with black hair and an orange mask with swirls and one eye. He had a high pitched voice.

"What, Tobi?"

"I have a confession to make." His voice suddenly turned extremely deep and serious. He took off his mask, showing his face to them.

Kisame smiled. "I never expected that..."

He put his mask back on. "Sasuke Uchiha, Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu Hozuki- The four of them are going to join the Shipata. And who should take Itachi's place?"

"We have... Coyote Starrk, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra Gilga, Zommari Rureaux, Luppi Antenor, Szayelaporro Granz, Aaroniero Arruruerie, and recently Gin Ichimaru joined. Their members are also lacking. They only have half of their normal amount." Said Pain.

"As of right now, Starrk can't join us because he runs the Takdesu. The second strongest is-" Konan went on to say.

"We don't need to listen to that." Said Tobi. "My vote goes for Gin Ichimaru."

"So it is going to be Gin that fills Itachi's position." Said Pain.

"I don't trust him. I think it was too convenient that he was just thrown off to the side by the Shinobi but not killed. He was the only survivor." Said Kisame.

"Like Pain said the last time. Unless you can offer someone stronger, then keep your mouth shut." Said Barragan.

"I suggest Harribel." Said Konan.

"Harribel or Gin." Said White Zetsu. "Two completely different people with completely different sets of abilities."

"Shut up." Growled Black Zetsu.

"Then we'll have a vote." Said Pain. "All in favor of Gin Ichimaru?"

Notes: I was wondering if I should have Naruto become a main character. What do you guys think? If you have any objections, please tell me. And Naruto WILL NOT become God in this universe. Sage Mode does not exist in this universe because that's what lead Naruto to become overly powerful.

Please favorite and follow if you haven't done that, and one can never have too many reviews.


	46. Chapter 46

Episode 46: The Assault

After the Akatsuki decided on who their next member should be, Pain readied to leave. "The Akatsuki going to the Leaf. And I'm going myself. Konan, at my side."

She nodded, and her body turned to paper and she flew beside him.

"Have fun!" Kisame grinned.

"Barragan. You brief Ichimaru." Pain said as he was walking out without turning around.

"Fine." Barragan growled.

* * *

Kenpachi and his squad were on a mission, delivering an important document to the Hidden Leaf.

"I can't believe they sent the strongest squad to do something sooooo trivial." Ikkaku complained.

"Shut up." Kenpachi growled. "Not every mission needs to have killing in it. Even if I'd prefer if it did."

"Wow, Kenny! I didn't think that you would take your ninja missions that seriously!"

"Yeah, I know. Taking our missions seriously during war time is the first priority."

"War time?"

"We aren't in a straight up war," Said Yumichika. "We are however in a war with the Akatsuki- however unorthodox it is."

"I still don't know why we didn't just storm the Akatsuki base."

"We don't know where it is. And most of the time with the Akatsuki it takes quite a bit of people to take out one of them. We'd need half an army to take out all ten of them at once."

"All ten of them? Didn't we take out quite a bit of them?"

"Ikkaku, the Akatsuki fills the positions of each of their fallen comrades."

"Shut up for a second." Kenpachi suddenly stopped. The rest of them stopped.

Everyone was silenced, even Yachiru.

 _Something isn't right. Should we head back to the Steel and check things out there? No. It's not there._ He thought.

"What is it?" Asked Ikkaku.

"Shut the hell up." Kenpachi growled. "Unless you want me to cut your head off, then continue to speak."

Kenpachi looked around. _Is there something wrong with Naruto? No. There must be something wrong with the Hidden Leaf. Damn._ He suddenly darted forwards. "Everyone move faster! We need to make up for the time that we just wasted!"

But you were the one who was wasting time... Thought Yumichika, but he didn't dare say it out loud.

"What's happening, Sensei?" Asked Ikkaku.

"I don't know."

 _This is just like when the Metal was under attack by those terrorists._ Thought Yumichika. _Something bad must be happening._

* * *

Starrk had finished telling the Takdesu that Pain was going to the Leaf.

 _I can't allow him to have all the fun._ Thought a man. He had long red hair, and he was very large. He had a sword at his hip. I'm going to give him back up.

* * *

Naruto was sitting down on the ground, his knees against his chest. Sakura was sitting beside him, both of them looking at the picture that Jiriaya sent for him.

After quite some time, they figured it out. Naruto was looking down in Jiriaya's latest book, Make Out Tactics. "The real one is not among them.." Naruto mumbled.

"Do you know what it means?" Asked Sakura.

* * *

Naruto's eyes dropped. "Damn... No I don't."

* * *

Kenpachi and the rest of Squad Eleven made it to the Leaf. They stopped just outside of the gate.

Kenpachi looked up to see a man with orange hair and a bunch of piercings floating in the air, like a god.

A wounded Leaf Ninja crawled over to them. He had red hair, and silver eyes. He was wearing the standard Leaf Chunin outfit. "Are you...Steel Ninja...?"

"Yes." Kenpachi answered. "I'm sorry. But none of us are medics. You'll have to hold out until someone else comes to save you."

"No... Pain... is going for Naruto Uzumaki."

"Who the hell is Pain?"

"The leader of the Akatsuki... He posses the Rinnegan."

Kenpachi's eyes suddenly darted to Yumichika. "Get to the Village now! Tell them everything!"

"Yes, Zaraki-sensei." Yumichika ran off.

"GET BACK!" Kenpachi suddenly cried.

A bright light flashed. And then a giant shock wave was sent from the center of the village outwards, destroying everything.

Dust filled the air, and rumble flew everywhere. Kenpachi stood in front of the wounded Leaf Ninja, taking any debris that would have hit the Leaf Chunin.

"Ikkaku. I want you to do reconnaissance. Scout the area, find any survivors. Try to avoid fighting if possible. If there it can't be avoided, then fight him."

 _Zaraki-sensei isn't himself._ Thought Ikkaku. _Avoid fighting?_

"And if you get anyone killed... then I'll take your head off. Got it?"

 _Now he's back to himself._ Ikkaku nodded. He darted off.

"Yachiru. Stay with me."

"Right, Kenny." Yachiru was uncharacteristically quiet.

Kenpachi walked forwards. "PAIN!" He roared.

Pain slowly floated down to the ground.

Kenpachi drew his sword, and then darted towards the orange haired menace.

Suddenly five other orange haired people appeared they all had piercing.

Now that Kenpachi was closer, he noticed they all had purple eyes with no whites, and extra rings.

"So you're the famous Kenpachi Zaraki I've heard so much about." Said the lead Pain.

A woman with blond hair wearing a green kimono stepped forwards. She was panting.

"Lady Hokage!" Called a Leaf ANBU.

"I can take care of this." Kenpachi said. "Stay back. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." He gripped his sword.

"Kenny can handle them!" Yachiru said.

"You can handle me?" Asked Pain. "Well it doesn't matter. I'm after Naruto Uzumaki, not the likes of you."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not just going to let you get passed me." Kenpachi's eyes darkened, and a sadistic grin appeared on his face. "I'm going to cut every last one of you into a million pieces!"

"So be it."

One of the Pains charged at him.

Kenpachi slashed at an insane speed, but he dodged it.

"Hokage get back. Or you'll be killed by this next technique."

The ANBU teleported Tsunade out of the way.

"Yachiru. Take off my eye patch."

She did, and Kenpachi's chakra exploded all around him.

Konan suddenly appeared next to Pain. "I'm going to be busy here. Send Barragan to attack the Steel."

She was about to teleport away, but Kenapchi was suddenly right in front of her slashing at her.

"You think I'd just let you leave?"

She managed to dodge it.

All six Paths flew at Kenpachi all at once.

His sadistic grin broadened, and he spun around and he stabbed one of the Pains in the chest.

"Amazing..." A Hyuga said, who was watching the battle with his Dojutsu. "That man just took out one of the Pains with a single slash of his swords..."

"That is no man." Said Ikkaku, who was standing behind him. "That is my sensei. His name is Kenpachi Zaraki. He is a demon. Make sure that the Leaf knows not to join in on this battle. If they get in Zaraki-sensei's way... he'll kill them by accident. He doesn't know how to hold back, and that can be a good thing. But it makes teamwork impossible."

The Hyuga nodded. "I'll send word." He suddenly disappeared.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Called one of the Pains. A large rhinoceros appeared and charged at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi slashed down, cutting the animal in half. He then stabbed at Konan, who started flying away.

"Ikkaku!" He called.

Ikkaku teleported next to him.

"Take her down before she reaches the Akatsuki base."

Ikkaku nodded, and charged at her.

But then another fighter appeared. It was the red haired ninja.

"Edrad Liones. I did not ask for your help." All of the Pains stopped.

He smiled. "Don't worry. I won't get in your way. I'll just take out this insect for you."

"Take your battle else where." Warned Pain. "Or else you'll be crushed by our charkas."

Liones nodded. The two fights took off to find somewhere else to fight.

Kenpachi turned back to the Pains. "No more distractions. Now we kill each other!" He charged at the Pains.

* * *

Ikkaku and Liones where quite a distance away from the other battle.

"I won't go full power. Because if my sensei saw that I went full power... then he'd be pissed."

"Fine. We'll take this battle further away from them. I won't fight an opponent who isn't strong."

"Oh yeah?" The two continued to run further from the battle.

* * *

Yumichika was running to the Village. _I'm almost there. I hate running like this... but if Zaraki-sensei found out that I wasn't hurrying he'd take my head off._ He thought.

`Konan was headed towards the Akatsuki base, and she was almost there. _I better send reinforcements for Pain as well._ She thought. _If he loses this fight..._

`Naruto had finished telling the Kinkage what the message meant.

"Hmm... Is it possible that you miss-read it?"

"No." Naruto said.

"Well, intel has told me that Pain is the leader of the Akatsuki. There's six of them. All of them are similar, and they all have the Rinnegan. Maybe... maybe there is someone who is controlling the Pains..."

* * *

Notes: With this episode, I actually had to go back and watch parts to remember what happened. I occasionally do this with the fights for Bleach canon, but I almost never watch a full episode. Also, I'm currently directly after this arc in Naruto. I was careless to not watch any when I was writing during the previous arcs. Because of this, the fights will become longer, and the production of the episodes MAY slow down.

If there are any fights that you'd like to see in this story, then please message me telling me what that fight is. It doesn't even have to be canon, like Kenpachi versus Grimmjow, or Tatsuzo versus Ulquiorra.

And as always... please favorite and follow if you haven't done that. And one can never have too many reviews.


	47. Chapter 47

Episode 47: Kenpachi's Power

When Yachiru took Kenpachi's eye patch off, his chakra exploded around him.

Several Leaf Ninjas were watching the battle. "Damn..." An ANBU said. "That amount of chakra he's releasing is unnatural. He's either been experimented on to where he could have that much... or he truly is a demon."

"That is Kenpachi. Anyone who wields that name could be considered... a demon." Said a Hyuga.

* * *

Barragan and Tosen were on their way to the Steel Village, to kidnap Naruto.

Yumichika was hiding behind a tree when he saw them run by. _Good thing I had a bad feeling or else they would have killed me. I know I can't handle either of them in a hand to hand fight... so I'll get one of them from behind._ He thought. _But who should I attack?_

Yumichika drew his sword, and then he pointed it at the two, as they were running towards his village. "Bloom, Ruri'iro Kujaku."

Both the Akatsuki's stopped, just as Yumichika's blade separated into multiple blades, and curved. It then turned into vine like things, and shot towards them.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Barragan.

Tosen readied to make a hand sign.

But then the vines wrapped around Tosen's wrists and ankles. Barragan drew a kunai and tried to cut them, but his weapon went straight through.

"These things are taking my chakra." Tosen noticed. "If it takes too much it's going to kill me."

Barragan continued to slash at them, but nothing appeared to be working. He then hurled the kunai at Yumichika, who ducked.

"If you kill me now, Tosen will die as well. But, if I survive this, then Tosen will still be alive." Yumichika said.

"He's lying. Take him out."

"It's already too late." Suddenly the vines let go of Tosen, and his body dropped to the ground.

Barragan charged at Yumichika, he swung his Kujaku at him.

The old man jumped backwards, and dodged the vine like things.

After several minutes of Barragan evading Yumichika's Zanpakuto, the weapon retracted and turned back into it's sealed form.

"Damn." Yumichika took off for the Village.

Barragan chased him.

* * *

Ikkaku and Liones had finally gotten quite a distance away from everything else.

 _Hopefully the Leaf doesn't send anyone to come help me._ Ikkaku thought.

The man drew his sword, and he slashed at Ikkaku's face.

Ikkaku dodged backwards, but his foe still cut him just a few inches from his eye.

"Ugh..." Ikkaku drew his sword, and gripped the sheath. "I am Ikkaku Madarame! From the Zaraki Squad!"

"I'm Edrad Liones, and I'm a- wait. I don't need to introduce myself to someone that I'm about to kill." Said Liones.

"We operate on completely different standards then!" Ikkaku swung his sword at him, and Liones effortlessly blocked it. Ikkaku then slashed at him, but Liones teleported out of the way.

"I don't even need to use my sword in this fight." He sheathed his blade.

"Telling your oppoent the name of the guy that's about to kill them... it's a final courtesy. So that way in the after life they know who took their life!"

Ikkaku charged, swinging his sheath, hitting his foe in the arm. He slashed, but then Liones took a step backwards and dodged it. He slashed his sheath at Liones, who blocked it. Ikkaku then slashed at his chest, but Liones blocked his blade with his forearm.

 _He can block my blade with his bare arm..._ Thought Ikkaku. _This might actually be fun! Ikkaku stabbed at him with his sheath, and Liones' caught it, and tried to take it from Ikkaku, but his grip was too tight, so he just ended up throwing him._

"What's the matter? Why don't you use your sword? Don't tell me that it's only for show."

"Hmm. Look at your eye and tell me that again."

Ikkaku smiled. "You didn't answer my question. I think your sword is just for show. If it wasn't... you would have killed me with your first strike!"

"I don't need to use my blade against someone as weak as you. Your sword isn't even sharp enough to cut me."

"That so?" Ikkaku charged, swinging his sheath. The Akatsuki dodged it, and then Ikkaku slashed at him with his sword right at his shoulder.

Liones knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it, so he drew his sword, blocking Ikkaku's strike.

"Now I see... You have a jutsu that increases the strength of your skin. Making it easy to block a sword attack. But if I slash hard enough... you'll have to block it with your sword or dodge it. You've dodged one of my attacks a minute ago. And now... you blocked it with your sword."

"You talk too much." He yanked his sword back, and stabbed at Ikkaku. Ikkaku jumped backwards. "I had to draw my sword against someone that isn't even Jonin level. It is a great dishonor to the Akatsuki. I will have to kill you quickly so one one finds out that did this... I already broke the rules by coming here. And Harribel will be even more pissed if she finds out I drew my sword against someone like you."

"Know who's the one who talks too much?"

The two teleported, slashing at each other. They both teleported back, and then teleported right in front of each other again. They then slashed at each other, but both the swordsman blocked their foes' strike.

Ikkaku slashed his sheath at his foe, who blocked it with a chakra covered fist.

Ikkaku slashed at him, but then Liones blocked it with his sword. _His form is mediocre, but his skills are sharp. Just enough to be annoying._ Liones thought. _He keeps his sword in his left hand, and the scabbard in his right. He swings his scabbard first, then his sword. Easy to figure out._

He retracted his fist from Ikkaku's sheath, and then he punched at him, with a chakra covered fist.

Ikkaku was sent flying backwards.

Liones charged him, punching at him.

Ikkaku charged, he did a front flip, and then he swung at his foe with his right hand.

Liones went to block it with his arm, and then he realized that it was a sword, and he tried to dodge it, but it was already too late. Ikkaku had slashed him. But not before Liones' fist hit Ikkaku in the chest.

Both fights fell backwards.

 _When he did that flip, he switched his hands. That sneaky little devil._ Thought Liones. Blood ran down from his arm, where Ikkaku slashed him.

"Damn. I missed. I was tryin' to cut your arm right off. My hand slipped a little when you hit me, so it screwed up my swing. I won't be so careless next time." Ikkaku was switching his scabbard back and both with his sword.

 _What a strange guy. He used simplistic attacks just to make me think that he was easy to read. He left himself open- just to go for an attack. That's not fighting to win. That's fighting for sport. At first glance, it appears that his fighting style is well thought out. But it really isn't. He thinks that a fight to the death is just a game. That means his life is nothing more than just a character in a video game._

"When you hit me..." Ikkaku called. "With that chakra covered fist of yours- you knocked one of my teeth out. I'll just get it replaced later, by Unohana." He spat a tooth out onto the ground. "But let's get back to business, shall we?" He charged Liones, who slashed him.

Ikkaku swung his sheath hard, hitting Liones' blade. A small crack appeared, and then Ikkaku jumped back and slashed at his throat. Liones blocked it again, and another crack appeared. Ikkaku swung his sheath again, and Liones caught it with his hand. Ikkaku grinned and he slashed his blade. His blade shattered.

"What the hell?" Asked Liones. "Your blade isn't even that sharp. Yet you managed to shatter my sword with just a few strikes and not a single actual jutsu. Explain this to me. Now."

Ikkaku smiled. "If it makes you fight better... my blade his been enchanted by monks."

Liones looked down at his broken sword.

"I hope you can still fight... because it would be shame if you were unable to fight back after all that."

The Akatsuki scoffed, and dropped his blade to the ground. "I have something else up my sleeve." He made a series of hand signs. Then smoke appeared all around him. When the smoke cleared, he had giant arms, and he was around twice as big.

"Whoah." Ikkaku's eyes widened.

"This is what happens when you battle an Akatsuki. You will die." He told him. "I am Edrad Liones- a Takdesu of the Akatsuki. But after I kill your sensei- I'll graduate to the Akatsuki."

"Kill my sensei? No. You can't do that. Not a single being alive -including God himself- can beat my sensei. And you can't even beat me. So you won't be able to defeat my sensei."

"Shut up." He punched at Ikkaku, blasting fire at him. Ikkaku went to block it with his sword and sheath. Liones' fist hit Ikkaku and sent him flying straight up in the air.

Ikkaku groaned as he was falling. He landed on the ground, right on his back.

"DIE!" He punched the bald man again, sending him flying backwards through several trees. A tree fell over, right on Ikkaku was he was lying on the ground.

Liones leapt up into the air, and he readied to smash the tree Ikkaku was under.

Ikkaku's eyes suddenly widened and his energy came flying back to him. "Extend, Hozukimaru!" He growled as he slammed his sheath into the back of his sword. Suddenly it started to glow and it turned into a spear. Ikkaku used the spear to push the tree off of him, and then he rolled out of the way of Liones as he landed.

"What a strange technique. And you didn't even use a hand sign."

"I already told you... my blade was enchanted by monks. And I'm going to kill you with it."

* * *

Notes: Please favorite and follow if you haven't done that yet, and one can never have too many reviews.


	48. Chapter 48

Episode 48: Rinji vs Barragan

Yumichika was spiriting over the maze, and Barragan was walking through the maze, the walls rotting away as he was walking. "Damn!" Yumichika mumbled. After several minutes, Yumichika made it to the other side. The person who was guarding the gate seemed surprised.

"There's an Akatsuki that's following me! Get Rinji Toichi and Tatsuzo Tekkan as back up! NOW!"

"Yes, sir, Yumichika." He ran off.

Yumichika gripped his sword. _Should I run and warn the Kinkage? Or should I stay here in case he gets here? Even if he does get here... what would I be able to do? Damn._ He thought. He darted off.

* * *

"What?" Asked Rinji.

"That's what Yumichika said. He requested backup from you and Tatsuzo-sensei."

"Tatsuzo is off on a mission." Rinji then took off towards the gate.

* * *

"Thank you for the warning, Yumichika." He looked to his guards. "Get Naruto Uzumaki and bring him here. We're going to defend him with our lives. Yumichika, you're going to help us. On your way to find Naruto have Jonin and Chunin begin escorting people to the safe point."

Yumichika sighed.

* * *

Rinji made it to the gate. "Stand by the gate, as soon as he comes out, attack him. After your attack, I'll attack him."

"Yes, sir." He stood there by the gate.

Suddenly the gate's wood started to rot. "What the hell?" Rinji asked.

The gate then fell apart, and Barragan stepped forwards.

The gate keeper ran at him.

"Wait! Hold on!" But he didn't hear Rinji's plea.

The gate keeper punched Barragan in the face, not seeming to effect the Akatsuki.

The gate keeper's fists began to decay, and the decay began eating away at his whole arm. "SHIT!" He drew a kunai, and he attempted to cut his own arm off, but he wasn't fast enough. The decay had already made it to his torso.

Rinji took a deep breath. _So his power is to decay things._ He thought. _Anything around him will decay. So I can't get close to him_.

"You seem to be smarter than that last guy." Barragan stated. "Move aside and I won't kill you."

Rinji drew a shuriken, and hurled it at him.

"Pointless."

The shuriken decayed before ever hitting him- and it disappeared out of existence.

 _I figured that would happen..._ Rinji thought. _Damn, how am I supposed to beat someone like him?_

"Tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is. I know he's in this village."

Rinji didn't say anything. He began making hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Fire spouted from his mouth, and shot right at the Akatsuki.

The fire aged and disappeared before hitting him too.

"Where is the Nine Tails? I won't ask again."

Rinji made some hand signs. _There's got to a limit to his jutsu. So I'll just spam the crap out of him until he runs out of chakra._

"Earth Style: Trap!"

Suddenly the ground right beneath Barragan's feet disappeared, leaving a giant hole that was around ten feet in diameter, and twenty feet long.

Barragan dropped, and hit the ground. Rinji looked down, to see Barragan was running up the side with his charka. Damn, so he can turn his jutsu on and off... Rinji then made more hand signs. "Earth Style: Impermanence!"

He smacked his hand on the ground. The entire hole was suddenly filled with dirt and earth.

* * *

Kenpachi slashed down, trying to hit one of the Pains, but they all dodged him.

 _It seems that they're somehow linked. I don't really give a damn how, though. So they'll dodge all of my attacks that they can see. I'll just show them an attack they won't be able to see._ He thought as he gripped his blade with both hands. "It's time for some Kendo."

"Oh boy! You're using that technique already, Kenny?" Yachiru asked.

"Do me a favor and be quiet during this fight."

He held his blade up above his head, and some of the pains charged him. He slashed down, and a giant wave of chakra shot from his blade. Two of the pains were defeated.

"Three of us have been defeated. We're going on the offensive now. No holding back!"

The summoning path summoned a large bear looking thing, and a giant dog. Kenpachi let go of his blade with one hand and he slashed both of them apart.

A chakra rod suddenly stabbed him in the back, and went straight through his stomach.

* * *

Ikkaku stabbed at Liones with his spear. Liones punched the spear, and Ikkaku caught on fire, and was sent flying backwards. He hit a tree, and then fell to the ground. The fire burnt away. Ikkaku looked up, and he gripped his spear.

Liones walked over, readying to hit him again. Ikkaku stabbed at him, but then Liones grabbed the wooden part of the blade, and yanked. The staff easily broke, and then he punched Ikkaku in the face with his other hand.

Ikkaku held up the remains of his Hozukimaru, blocking the attack.

"I should have known that there was such a difference in our abilities." Said Ikkaku. "Well, I didn't want to use that here- but I guess it'll be okay because everyone else is so busy fighting. Oh yeah... and don't tell anyone you saw this... or my sensei will be mad at me."

 _What the hell is this guy doing?_ Thought Liones.

Ikkaku slammed the ends of his broken spear together. "BAN-KAI!" He called. There was suddenly a small explosion that forced Liones to jump backwards.

"Did you say Bankai? That's the stuff of legend... you couldn't possibly have it..."

"Did a I stutter? I said **_BANKAI_**. Ryumon Hozukimaru!" He grinned, and he gripped the handles of his Bankai.

"Impressive."

"Don't say that. Not yet. I didn't release enough chakra to impress you." He began to glow with chakra. "Decide if it's impressive enough... After I use it to cut off you're ugly head!"

Liones punched at him, but Ikkaku slashed his fist. Part of Ikkaku's dragon started to light up. Ikkaku slashed him with the other blade, but this time right across the chest.

Liones jumped back, his eyes wide. "Damn!" He punched at Ikkaku again, and Ikkaku slashed him once more. The dragon was about half lit now. Ikkaku then switched his grip to the handles on the back part. He started spinning it around, and Liones hand to jump back to dodge it.

Ikkaku's dragon was all the way lit up now. "Let's do this!"

Liones grunted in response.

The two fights flew at each other.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were walking around the Steel.

Naruto was carrying his sword around in his hand.

"Do you think that you'll be good enough with that sword to fight against Kenpachi now?" Asked Sakura.

"Definetely not. Maybe if he wears his weights again... but it'll still be difficult."

"Is he really that strong?"

"Well, if I was able to use all my jutsus, I think it'd be easier. But I'm pretty new with the sword so-" He would have continued, but then a group of ninjas teleported in front of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Come with us." The one said. "This is an emergence."

"Umm... okay."

"Hang on a second-" Sakura went to step forwards.

"Sakura Haruno. Find the closest Jonin or Chunin to you, and then they'll tell you what to do. You are a guest to our village, so you will not be forced to help."

"What's going on?" Asked Naruto.

"It is not up to me to stay. Come on."

The group of ninjas teleported away, and Sakura ran off to find a Jonin.

The group of ninjas took Naruto to the Kinkage's office.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"There is an Akatsuki. He's after you, Naruto." The Kinkage put it blutly. "We're going to protect you. But we need to keep the people out of the way."

Naruto swallowed. "You don't need to protect me. I'll be-"

"Shut up." Yumichika said. "Just shut up and listen. That Akatsuki is going to be hard to defeat. If he gets here we're not just going to hand him over to save our lives. You need to stay hidden and out of the way. We're not putting our lives on the line for you, we're doing it for the sake of our own village. If you get in our way, then it'll be life threatening for all of us."

"But I can't just sit here while that man is looking for me."

"You can. You can and you will." Yumichika gripped his sword. "If worst comes to worst, I'll just have to take him out with my technique. And Kinkage. If it comes to it... Don't tell my Sensei. That goes for all of you."

"You're one dense Shinobi." Said one of the Kinkage's guards.

"What?" Yumichika asked.

"All of us know of your technique. We've known of it for quite some time. We also know of Ikkaku's Bankai."

Yumichika's eyes widened. "You know of both of them...?"

"Yes." The Kinkage answered. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. And it's only a matter of time before you and Kenpachi achieve Bankai as well. If I were you... I'd train quite a bit after this is over."

"What's a Bankai?" Asked Naruto.

"Something that you'll learn about later." The Kinkage said. "Now stay hidden." He stood up. "I guess now I'm going to have to fight the Akatsuki myself. They've breeched my village, and now they're going to pay. We're going to attack their hide out directly after this."

"WHAT?" The guard asked.

"Keep your voice down. They won't expect a counter attack directly after we were attacked. We won't have time to gather a bunch of reinforcements, so it's just going to be us."

"That's crazy talk, Lord Kinkage. We can't allow you to go on a mission that might kill you." Said his second guard.

"Crazy talk it might be. But it's something that we need to do."

* * *

Notes: I could use some ideas for Yumichika's Bankai. I've looked up a few fan theories... but none of them seemed quite right, to me. Also bad news. The Bleach manga is going to end fairly soon. I'm almost certain that it's going to have a few plot holes in it. So I'm going to write a rather long fanfiction fixing all the problems in Bleach. It'll be very, _fun_.

As always, favorite and follow if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews.


	49. Chapter 49

Episode 49: Yachiru Kusajishi

Kenpachi looked down at the chakra rod stabbed into his chest. "Ow." He went to pull it out, but then another one was stabbed into his chest- again from behind. He spun around and he slashed.

Pain jumped back and dodged it. "How can he move like that with such wounds?"

"Take them out." Kenpachi ordered. Yachiru nodded, and did so.

"Kenny, the Pain that hasn't done anything yet is reviving the other Pains. He revived the robot one that you cut apart at the beginning on the battle. And-"

"Then I'm going after him next. Where is he?"

"He's behind you."

Kenpachi spun around and he charged at the healing Path. He started to run away, but Kenpachi started moving faster, and suddenly he was behind Pain.

He swung his sword, while saying something under his breath. "Drink. Nozarashi." Suddenly his blade transformed into it's Shikai state, cutting that Pain in half. The robotic Pain charged him, while a giant bird that the summoning Pain summoned.

Kenpachi grabbed the giant bird out of the air, and he smashed it into the robotic Pain, then he hurled it at the remaining two pains.

"Only two left. The one hasn't revealed his Jutsu, and the other does summoning. But... there's something else..."

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

Kenpachi began taking deep breaths. "Damn. Those damned weapons that he stabbed into my back... They started draining my chakra. I better end this fast."

* * *

Ikkaku and Liones charged each other. Liones punched, and Ikkaku slashed.

Both of them were using all of their power.

Ikkaku was thrown backwards against a tree. His Bankai was now broken into several pieces.

"Damn." He mumbled. Blood shot from his chest, and he fell on his face.

"Ikkaku. Ikkaku Madarame." Mumbled Liones. "I'm glad... he gave me this name." He fell on his back. There was a giant hope gaping through his chest.

* * *

Rinji had just buried Barragan with Earth Style Jutsus. He gasped as the ground started to rot. Rinji leapt backwards, landing on the side of a building- keeping himself up with his chakra. "How am I going to defeat this guy..."

Barragan climbed out of the whole. "Damn." He growled. "You're annoying me. Now I'm going to destroy you." He made a hand sign, and then the grass started to die, and the bottom of the building Rinji was on was starting to rot away. The rot was working it's way up towards Rinji, who jumped up into the air, landing on the roof. He then leapt over to a different building.

Rinji made some quick hand signs. "Metal Style: Jutsu!" A small pillar of metal formed beneath Rinji's feet and it extended up into the air.

"You're just delaying the inevitable. I will not run out of chakra. You cannot defeat me. You will never escape death."

Rinji's pillar stopped, and that too began to age. He leapt off his pillar, and started to make hand signs. "Metal Style: Jutsu!" Another pillar shot out of the ground and caught him. Quickly that began to age too. Rinji readied to jump off, but then the rotting stopped.

His jutsu turned off! Rinji hurled a handful of Shuriken at the Akatsuki, but they still turned to dust.

Rinji clenched his jaw, and then leapt down to the ground.

"Being as I won't be able to use that Jutsu for several minutes, I'll use this." Barragan drew his axe. "You are worth of death by my axe."

Rinji drew a pair of kunai, and Barragan teleported in front of him and slashed down at him. Rinji blocked with his knives, but then the knives started to age. Rinji jumped backwards, and he tossed his kunai to the ground.

* * *

"Where is he?" Asked one of the guards to the Kinkage. "You'd think he'd be here by now."

"I had the gate guardian get Rinji Toichi to hold him off." Yumichika said. "Rinji is strong. He can win."

"We can all hope that he will win." Said another guard.

* * *

Kenpachi charged.

"It seems that my jutsu has come back." Said Pain. "Universal Pull." He pulled out another chakra blade.

"Damn." He stabbed at Kenpachi's throat.

But something jumped in his way. It was a person. It was Yachiru. Yachiru had jumped off of Kenpachi's back to take the attack. She had been stabbed right in the chest.

Kenpachi's eyes widened. He slashed at Pain, who jumped backwards, dropping the charka rod that Yachiru had been impaled on. Kenpachi caught her before she fell.

"Yachiru. Yachiru say something!"

She didn't respond.

"YACHIRU! WAKE UP!"

Nothing.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He set Yachiru down on the ground, and he darted towards Pain.

"Almighty Push!" The air attempted to push Kenpachi backwards, but it wasn't working.

"He resisted the Almighty Push!"

The other Pain summoned a bear, and it charged at Kenpachi. Kenpachi slashed the bear in half. He charged and then he slashed at the Pains with his giant blade.

The summoning path went to jump backwards, but was still slashed across the chest.

Kenpachi roared, and he then stabbed at the last Pain. "Almighty Push!"

The air forced Kenpachi backwards enough to where he couldn't stab Pain.

Kenpachi stabbed the blade into the ground so he wouldn't go back as far. He then yanked it from the ground and he stabbed at the final Pain- who was fast enough to dodge it.

Kenpachi jumped up into the air, and he slashed down at Pain, who drew a chakra pole and blocked it. He tried to push Kenpachi off, but Kenpachi was too strong. So Pain drew another chakra pole and he stabbed Kenpachi in the chest with it.

Kenpachi pressed down harder on his giant blade, and he snapped Pain's chakra pole.

"Almighty Push!" Cried Pain, and he pushed himself backwards.

Kenpachi growled, and he was suddenly right in front of Pain.

 _I still need five seconds!_ Thought Pain.

Kenpachi then slashed him across the chest. He fell to his knees, and yanked the pole from his chest. Leaf Ninja ran into the area. A medic ran over to Kenpachi.

"Don't heal me, you stupid ass! Heal Yachiru!"

* * *

Rinji was beginning to get tired.

"You're stamina is impressive." Barragan complimented. "Most people would be completely exhausted by now. But you're just breathing heavy. Where is Naruto Uzumaki."

"He's not here. They had him leave the village because they heard you were coming."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"I'll rot away all of your fingers. Then I'll take your toes. After that I'll take your entire arm. Then the other. And I'm going to slow the entire process."

"Spooky."

Barragan made a hand sign.

Rinji leapt ran backwards, leaping over the metal wall. He made a hand sign, and then he opened up a bunch of door way looking things for him to go though. He jetted in, to avoid the attack.

"That sneaky rat. He's trying to keep me from getting further into the Village." Barragan looked around. "If he continues running then he won't be a threat to me and he'll just be a waste of time."

Barragan received a shuriken to the back.

He groaned and turned around. There stood Rinji, on the roof of a building. _Now I know that he needs to be concentrating on me for his jutsu to take effect._ He thought.

The shuriken aged into nothing-ness. "You rat." He drew his axe again. He hurled it at Rinji. Rinji leapt to the side. Barragan made a hand sign, and the decaying earth shot towards the direction Rinji was going to fall to. Rinji pulled out a kunai and he tied a wire to it. He threw it at a building, and right before he hit the ground he yanked himself over towards that building.

 _That was too close._ He thought. _Hurry up!_

* * *

"How is she?" Asked Kenpachi. He still had his giant blade leaned up on his shoulder.

The Leaf Ninja was kneeling next to Yachiru, with Medical Ninjutsu gathered around her hands. She looked up at Kenpachi. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that." Kenpachi growled. "Try everything!"

"She has been stabbed in the heart. She is dead, Kenpachi."

All of the Leaf Ninja took a step backwards. They were all intimidated by Kenpachi, and terrified that he would lash out and attack them with this bad news.

Kenpachi clenched his jaw. He dropped his sword. _Why do I do this?_ He thought. _Why do I fight?_ He clenched his fists. _It only hurts people. It never hurts me, it just hurts the people that are around me._ He looked up at the sky.

"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAACCCCHIIIIRRRRUUUUUU!" _It's meaningless to have some senseless enjoyment if it just leads to the pain of others_

" _ **Kenny.**_ " Said a voice. Kenpachi looked around. Yachiru was getting carried away on a stretcher. She was too far for Kenpachi to hear her. " _ **Kenny, I've been trying to tell you something your entire fight. I don't have much time to tell you this, but there is another Pain. He was the one who was controlling the ones who you were fighting.**_ "

Kenpachi clenched his teeth. "Don't go."

" _ **I'm sorry, but I have to. My time is limited here. Take out that last Pain. You have to.**_ "

Kenpachi swallowed. "Okay. I'll do it."

" _ **Take care of baldy and Yumi for me.**_ " Her voice was beginning to fade.

"Yachiru."

There was no response.

"DAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNN!"

* * *

Notes: I know I de-powered Barragan a little bit. If I didn't, it'd be completely impossible to defeat him. I also know that I did a kind of pansy way to kill Tosen. But I needed Yumichika to do something, and I knew he wouldn't just straight up attack them. And I had plans for Barragan, so I couldn't kill him off. And yes. Yachiru is dead. Sorry Yachiru fans. I'll explain why next chapter.

As always, please favorite and follow if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews.


	50. Chapter 50

Episode 50: The Last Pain

Kenpachi stood up. "Where is the last Pain?"

The Leaf Ninja looked at him. "Kenpachi, you took him out."

"Shut up."

" **You should be able to find him on your own.** " Yachiru's voice was almost completely gone.

Kenpachi knelt down, and he lifted his Shikai-released blade that he'd dropped. He swung it up onto his shoulder, and he took a breath. And he could sense where Pain was. He started walking towards it, the Leaf Ninja moving out of his way.

"Kenpachi-" Said one of the leaf Jonin. "There's one more Pain-"

"I know. I'm going to come back for my teammates. And I need someone to carry Yachiru's body for me."

"Are you planning to take out the last Pain?"

"Yes."

"Let me come-"

"No. I'm going to do this alone." Kenpachi's grip tightened on his weapon. "Stay out of this."

He then darted towards his enemy.

* * *

Rinji leapt at Barragan.

"Are you so foolish that you'll attack me head on?" Barragan asked.

"Shut up." Rinji punched at him.

Barragan scoffed. Rinji's fist instantly began to decay. Then he disappeared into smoke.

Before Barragan could realize it was a Shadow Clone, a kunai stabbed him in the back. Rinji jumped backwards, and then drew another kunai and hurled it into the back of his head.

"That's not enough to destroy me." The kunai aged, and disappeared. Barragan turned around. "You are a sneaky rat. And you must be dealt with." He reached for Rinji's face.

* * *

Kenpachi slashed a tree down with his massive cleaver. He then darted towards the tree Pain was in. He slashed the front of a tree. He saw a woman in there, standing next to a man who had his hands stuffed in something, and a bunch of those chakra rods stabbed into his back.

Kenpachi's eyes turned animalistic as soon as he saw him. "You bastard!"

Konan- the woman- flew at Kenpachi.

"No, Konan." Said Pain. "Let me tell you the story... of my Pain." He took a deep breath, as if he was about to tell a long story. Kenpachi was suddenly behind him.

"Shut up." The demon slashed the Akatsuki pretty badly across the back. Pain cried out, and he spat blood from his mouth.

Konan flew at Kenpachii. Kenpachi slashed, cutting her across the arm.

"What the hell?" She jumped backwards. _No one is supposed to be able to hit me with physical attacks... how is he able to cut me?_

"Stay back, bitch. Or I'll cut your head off." Kenpachi growled. "I'm in the middle of this." He stabbed Pain in the back with his weapon. "Under normal conditions I wouldn't have killed you, because you can't move. But because you killed my best friend. Destroyed the Leaf Village. Murdered Jiriaya. And took the lives of innocent Leaf Ninja."

"Nagato!" Cried Konan, flying at Kenpachi, sending him flying backwards.

Kenpachi grabbed at her throat, but she turned to paper and flew away. Kenpachi slashed at her again with his massive blade, slashing the paper.

She fell backwards, landing on the ground with a massive cut across her stomach.

"How... how can you cut me?"

"My Shikai can cut anything like it's warm butter." Kenpachi slashed at her, but she turned to paper and dodged it.

"I'm sorry, Nagato. But I cannot beat this man." She then flew away.

Kenpachi turned back to the final Pain, who wasn't moving. "Are you dead, yet?"

He didn't respond.

Kenpachi slashed him across the chest, and then grabbed him by the front of the shirt, and yanked him out of his machine thing that was holding him there.

* * *

Barragan's hand reached for Rinji's face, but Rinji jumped backwards.

 _I have one trick left._ Rinji thought. _Hopefully it works..._ He was out of breath, now. He was panting.

Rinji charged at Barragan.

"Hopeless." Barragan mumbled.

Rinji did a front flip over him, and as he was in mid air, he punched Barragan in the back of the head. His hand began to decay.

"Shit." Rinji groaned.

"That was an interesting strategy. However, I saw it coming. You cannot defeat me."

Rinji fell to the ground. The grass began to decay under his decaying fingers.

Barragan started to walk away.

 _There!_ He teleported behind him, and with a kunai in his decaying hand he stabbed Barragan through the back.

"What the-" Barragan's eyes widened, as he could feel himself decaying.

"What's it going to be?" Rinji asked. "Turn off your jutsu to save me? Or are you going to die with your own technique, killing me in the process? Either way... I'll see you in hell."

Barragan began to panic, and he shut off his jutsu. Rinji stabbed him again with a kunai fron his other hand.

Barragan groaned, and stepped forwards. "You bastard. The Steel is stronger than I suspected..."

Rinji grinned, stil trying to catch his breath. "And there was only one of me..." He fell to his knees, then he fell on his face.

Barragan fell to the ground as well.

* * *

Kenpachi lifted Ikkaku up onto his shoulder. Ikkaku was unconscious after his battle with Liones.

"Leaf Ninja!" He roared.

Several Ieaf Shinobi ran over. "What do you need, Kenpachi?"

"Carry those weapons."

Each of them picked up a piece of Ikkaku's shattered Bankai.

Another Leaf Ninja was wearing Yachiru's body.

The group headed back towards the Steel.

* * *

After they got to the Village, the Leaf Ninja did what Kenpachi told them with the two of them. Then they were about to head out.

"Give this letter to Naruto Uzumaki." One of them said, handing Kenpachi a scroll.

He nodded.

* * *

Notes: It's been fifty chapters. Wow. Thank you everyone who's supported this story so far. Anyway, please follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews.


	51. Chapter 51

Episode 51: Unorthodox Episode

So today I'm going to have an actual episode, though I'm going to write some stuff for you. This is going to be a series of questions, and such.

Episode sixty I'm going to go into the Kage Summit Arc. I need to write some filler-like stuff so I can get further in Naruto Shippuden. But it will still be important, just know that I'm aware in the actual timeline they jumped right into it (in the anime they had about twenty episodes of filler where they had a crap ton of pointless flashbacks).

After this story is over, I'm going to write a series of universe crossovers, where a character is born into a different universe, and they go around and doing stuff.

I'll be taking suggestions of stuff. I'd prefer to stay with the anime/manga universes. So here is a list of the shows that I have seen/finished. Naruto, Bleach, Prison School, Rosario Vampire, Bakuman, Attack on Titan S1, Black Lagoon, Black Lagoon Second Barrage, Black Cat, Cowboy Bebop, Trigun, Shuffle, Hellsing, Death Note, Yugioh GX, Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail, Is This A Zombie, Kantai Collection, and Ben-To. The shows that I am currently still watching are: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Naruto Shippuden, Gun x Sword, One Piece, Rurouni Kenshin, My Hero Academia and I'm reading the Bleach Manga.

So if you want to see Luffy in Naruto, suggest that in the reviews. Actually, my bro SamuraiBuddha wrote a cross over where Luffy trains with Naruto in the Leaf. The set up is quite different from my stories, but it's still quite good. You should check it out, it's called The Way of Heroes.

But if you want me to do a crossover with Toriko in Gun X Sword (just an example, I probably wouldn't do this) then you can suggest shows that I haven't seen yet and then I'll watch as much of it as I can. Hopefully I can finish the show before I publish the next one.

I will take every review seriously, so don't be shy.

The next story I do, I'd prefer to not involve Bleach because all of my stories right now involve Bleach. But hey, if you guys want me to write Bleach, I'll write Bleach.

By the way, after I finish Kenpachi in Naruto, I'm not going to start another story right away. I'm going to have one of my other stories (Coyote Starrk- A Soul Reaper) get published twice and week. Then my newest story (Devil Flame) will get published once a week. After I finish both of those, I'll start the ones that you suggest.

I don't expect many responses, but please respond. And yes, I am you.

And you can also tell me ANY problem you have with my story so far. Such as but not limited to: not being descriptive enough, being too descriptive, not developing the characters enough, developing the characters too much (if that's a thing), making the story too boring, making the story repetitive, forgetting about certain characters, whatever. Any problem you have, I'll listen to.

Also, if there's any fights that you want to see, go ahead and suggest them. Such as, but not limited to: Kenpachi versus Madara, Tatsuzo versus Grimmjow.

I've been going back and editing chapters from the beginning of my book-just thought that I'd mention that.

Please tell me of any problems that you've had with the Naruto Universe, or any problems from Bleach that involve Kenpachi or Squad Eleven. I can't fix it if I don't know it's broken. So if you don't like the way something goes, such as Naruto not giving up on Sasuke even though the whole Leaf Village has- let me know. Please.

Being as the Bleach Manga has been canceled (Tite Kubo is definitely not doing this how he would have wanted to, unless he's an idiot) expect a Bleach Fanfiction where I fix every problem in Bleach. Feel free to mention the problems you've had with Bleach in the reviews, if you please.

A big thanks to every one of you for supporting my story. It truly means a lot that you'd spend your valuable time reading my story. There isn't really much I can say... besides thanks.

Please follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews. Have an awesome day, everyone.


	52. Chapter 52

Episode 52: Win and Lose

Kenpachi was starring up at the ceiling, lying on his bed. He wasn't wearing his eye patch, which he must have left at the Leaf. He felt sick, almost like he was going to puke. In fact, he wanted to puke to rid himself of that feeling.

He felt numb all over his body, and the room appeared to be spinning. That didn't help with his sick feeling.

"Yachiru..." He mumbled.

* * *

Ikkaku was sleeping in his hospital bed, his broken Bankai pieces beside his bed. Yumichika was sitting next to his bed reading a book. Neither of them were aware of Yachiru's death.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were walking side by side across the Village.

Naruto had his demon sword strapped across his back.

Sakura had her hands wrapped in fighting bandages.

Both of them were sweaty and tired, and they were walking out of a gym.

"I'm going to go back to Kenpachi's house maybe he's gotten back from his mission."

Unohana teleported in front of them.

"Miss Unohana..." Naruto nervously said, taking a step backwards.

"Naruto. Sakura. Leave Kenpachi alone."

"What? Why?"

"Leave him alone until he begins talking to you. Yachiru Kusajishi has been killed."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Is she that pink haired girl that is always with Kenpachi?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes. If you go up to him, I fear that he might lash out at you."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you."

Unohana teleported away.

"Damn... Yachiru. I liked her. She was nice." He looked down at the ground.

"Naruto..." Sakura mumbled.

"The question is... where am I going to stay while Kenpachi's grieving?"

"You can stay with me, if you want."

"Really, Sakura?" Naruto's face reddened slightly.

"You had to make it weird, didn't you! It was just a friendly gesture, that was all!"

* * *

Tatsuzo was standing in front of the Kinkage.

"Yes, I understand." He turned, and he walked out of the room, and he went to the hospital.

* * *

Rinji was sitting on his bed, talking to one of Unohana's Chunin, Isane as she was healing him. Another nurse was standing by the door.

Tatsuzo knocked on the door.

The nurse let him in.

"Hey, Tatsuzo." Rinji called.

"Rinji, I heard you took out an Akatsuki by yourself."

"Ah, straight to the point as always."

"Not really." Tatsuzo mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said next time you can save some of the action for me."

Rinji laughed.

"Don't move around very much for a little while and you'll be fine." Isane and the other nurse walked out. "Call if you need anything." She told him as she was walking out.

"Rinji, there's a lot of news that I need to tell you."

"Oh yeah?"

"I don't even know where to start. All of this news is going to depress you, too."

"Damn." He took a deep breath. "Okay I'm ready."

"An Akatsuki attacked the Leaf. It was... the leader. He destroyed the Leaf... killing countless Leaf Shinobi. Including Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang. And the Hokage is now out of action."

"Everyone in the Hatake Clan dies so young. Disappointing."

"As Kenpachi was at his mission, he went to the Leaf on a hunch. He then watched as Pain destroyed everything. He battled Pain, and he defeated him. At the cost of Yachiru's life."

"You're right. It did depress me. Do you have any good news now?"

"Well Yumichika, one of the other guys from Squad Eleven has killed an Akatsuki, and you killed another. And Kenpachi killed all Six Paths of Pain. And we disposed of the rings with Metal Style Jutsus. Though, they can make new ones just as easily... they won't come looking for them."

Rinji went to say something, but Tatsuzo inadvertently interrupted him.

"I almost forgot. Sasuke Uchiha killed Itachi, his older brother. The more dangerous Akatsuki are dead. Such as Pain, with his optical link with the Six Paths. Itachi, with his mastery of the Sharingan. Kakuzu, with his ability to take people's hearts. Hidan, with his immortality. Currently our spy Gin Ichimaru says that the ranks include: Konan, a woman who can turn to paper to avoid attacks. Her weakness is water. Tobi, a mysterious man. We know nothing about him. He suspects that he's Madara Uchiha... but that is not confirmed."

"Madara? He's been dead for a long time..."

"Reanimation Jutsu."

"Shit, I forgot about that- oh hell."

"What?"

"With a Reanimation Jutsu... all of our Akatsuki friends could come back. We need to keep tabs on all of them, even the dead ones."

"Right. Anyway, so the rest of the roster is... Kisame Hoshigaki, a former Seven Swordsman, who can steal chakra. Ulquiorra Cifer, who recently replaced Tobi- who replaced Pain as leader. His abilities are unknown. The next is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who replaced Barragan. His abilities are unknown as well. Then there's Gin himself. Who has a Zanpakuto like all of Squad Eleven. It can grow to extreme lengths. There's also Zetsu, the Akatsuki's spy. He can teleport to places. The rest of his abilities are unknown."

Rinji nodded. "Continue."

"Right, so next there's Tier Harribel, who does Water Style Techniques. She replaced Hidan. And Tobi previously replaced Kakuzu. Nnoitra Gilga Replaced Itachi. He has a strange axe-like weapon, but his jutsu are unknown."

"Is that all?"

"No. Before Sasuke Uchiha killed his brother, he killed Orochimaru. A former Akatsuki. They're currently getting his ring now."

* * *

Kenpachi clenched his fists. _That attack by Pain... would have killed me._ He thought. _Because of the strange effect of taking chakra... that attack would have killed me. Yachiru figured that out. She's smarter than I give her credit for. I better thank her._

His eyes suddenly widened. _Shit. I can't._

He sat up. "No point in waiting around here for things to get better." He grabbed the letter he was supposed to give to Naruto, and he started looking for him.

* * *

"Kenpachi!" Naruto cried as Kenpachi appeared.

Kenpachi nodded. "I have a letter for you."

"Kenpachi, you shouldn't be here..." Sakura said.

"And why is that?" He asked. He didn't sound hostile like he normally would.

"You should be at home. Resting."

"This news is important. It can't wait. Resting can."

Naruto opened the scroll. Sakura looked over his shoulder.

Dear Naruto Uzumaki,

The Leaf Village has been destroyed by Pain- who was later killed by Kenpachi. Kakashi Hatake has been killed along side Shizune and countless Leaf Ninja. Sasuke Uchiha has killed Orochimaru, and after that he killed his brother Itachi. His whereabouts are currently unknown. The Hokage is in a coma, and has been for several days. The new Hokage is Danzo. We want you and Sakura Haruno to head back to the Leaf now.

Tears ran down Sakura's face almost instantly.

Naruto gripped the scroll tighter.

"Naruto..." Sakura choked.

"Damn!" Naruto dropped the scroll. "Why does all of this have to happen at once?" He clenched his teeth. His demon sword fell down to the ground.

"GET BACK!" Kenpachi ordered.

Sakura, confused, just stood there.

Suddenly red energy formed around the blond ninja, and it turned into the form of a fox around Naruto. It had one tail. No. Two. Three. The red chakra began to bubble, and Naruto's eyes turned red and animalistic.

Kenpachi teleported in front of Sakura, and grabbed her by the collar. He threw her backwards, away from Naruto who slashed at both of them.

Sakura landed with a thud.

"Get help. Now." He didn't sound angry like he normally would have.

She nodded, and ran away. _Naruto..._ She thought.

"Naruto!" Kenpachi called. "Calm down!"

Naruto suddenly flew at him with a slash.

Kenpachi dodged to the side. "Naruto! If you don't calm down I'll have to fight you!"

A fourth tail emerged. The bubbling stopped. But his flesh started to tear apart.

"Uzumaki..."

Soon, he appeared to be a miniature version of the Nine Tails.

* * *

A young man with brown hair was standing with Anko, Kenpachi's Forest of Death proctor, and a pale boy with black hair.

"Oh no." The man with brown hair. "Naruto!" He sprinted towards the Steel Village.

"Naruto!" He called.

* * *

A fifth Tail emerged. Then a sixth.

"Naruto Uzumaki. If you can hear me... know I don't want to fight you. But if you stand against my village I'll cut your throat out." Kenpachi's serious and blood thirsty demeanor was beginning to surface once again. He drew his sword.

The boy roared at him, and a wave of red chakra shot towards Kenpachi. Kenpachi gripped his sword with both hands, and he slashed down. The two waves of chakra collided, and forced against each other. After a moment of struggling, Kenpachi's blast over powered Naruto's. He charged at the beast, and slashed down at him, letting go with his less dominate hand.

Six Tails Naruto caught the blade, and then punched Kenpachi in the face, and charged at him punching him in the chest, forcing him into the ground.

Suddenly steel walls formed around the two, protecting everyone else from the battle.

Tatsuzo suddenly dropped in.

"What the hell...?"

"Don't kill him. That's Naruto under there. I don't care what the hell happened to him, he's still a member of Squad Eleven."

"Kenpachi, Naruto's a guest from the Leaf... he can't join your squad."

"Shut up and fight." Kenpachi charged, stabbing at him this time. The beast leapt backwards, and he blasted another chakra wave at Kenpachi.

Tatsuzo tackled the swordsman out of the way, but he took some of the blast to his shoulder. He grunted. "If Rinji was here this'd be easier."

"Why isn't he?"

"He got injured in his battle with the Akatsuki. Nothing serious, but he can't leave the hospital."

Naruto charged at the two.

"Here he comes. I'll be a decoy, while you attack him."

"Don't die."

"Right."

Kenpachi jumped to the side, and Naruto slashed at Tatsuzo, who jumped backwards and he avoided the attack at the last second. Kenpachi slashed down at him.

Naruto cried out, it wasn't the cry of a man, but the cry of a demon.

Kenpachi clenched his teeth, and gripped his sword. "If this was anyone but you, Naruto... I would have enjoyed this battle."

Tatsuzo cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Notes: Please follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews. Also, if there's any problems with this story-or any way to improve the quality- please tell me.


	53. Chapter 53

Episode 53: Demon Sword

"I'll attack at him, then after he either blocks or dodges, you get him." Kenpachi didn't wait for a response. He charged at Naruto, who charged back at him.

Kenpachi slashed down at him, and Naruto roared at him, and he jumped backwards. A seventh tail emerged. Large bones started forming around his body.

Tatsuzo's fist collided with the side of Naruto's head, sending the young Nine Tails flying into the wall.

Quite a few ninjas teleported into the area.

"Get lost." Kenpachi turned, giving them the death glare. "Don't make me tell you a second time."

"Yes, sir!" They all teleported away.

Kenpachi turned back to his enemy, who blasted another chakra wave at them. Kenpachi gripped his blade with both hands, and he slashed down, sending a wave of chakra to combat Naruto's attack.

The waves collided, forcing against each other. This time, Naruto's attack overpowered Kenpachi's, sending him flying backwards into a wall.

"Ow, shit..." Kenpachi mumbled. He took himself from the wall, and he walked towards Naruto.

Green energy started forming around Naruto, keeping him from moving.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Tatsuzo.

"I have no idea. But now's our chance to attack! I'll get the right, you get the left!"

The two charged the nine tails while that energy was holding him back. He grabbed a necklace that was around his neck, and smashed it. The energy disappeared.

"Crap!" Tatsuzo cried.

The beast punched Tatsuzo in the chest, and then swung him into Kenpachi, hitting him against the wall.

He then dug his hands into the ground and pulled out a slab of steel. He swung it down at them.

As it hit the ground it cracked, and then it shattered. The rubble cleared, revealing Tatsuzo with his fist up in the air.

The tails lashed out at Tatsuzo. Kenpachi jumped over his friend, and slashed down at the beast. "DRINK... NOZARSHI!" The blade transformed into it's Shikai state, and Kenpachi slashed down at the beast.

* * *

The young man with brown hair was still running forwards. "Oh, no. He's already got eight tails! And the necklace has been destroyed! What angered him this much?"

He started running even faster.

* * *

Kenpachi slashed down at the eight tails Naruto, who blocked the attack with his bare-hand, and then hurled Kenpachi backwards. Tatsuzo charged, while the beast was distracted with Kenpachi. After throwing the swordsman, he slapped Tatsuzo away with his tail.

Tatsuzo landed on his face.

"Get up." Kenpachi was already on his feet, and he gripped his blade with both hands. "Did you hear me? I said get up!"

Tatsuzo jumped to his feet. "Alright..." He cracked his neck. "I'm going to start using some jutsus now."

Kenpachi charged, and he slashed at Naruto, who dodged it, and then punched Kenpachi backwards. He blasted a wave of chakra at Kenpachi, who slashed his blade, cutting the chakra in half, making it so the wave wouldn't hit him.

Tatsuzo was above Naruto, making hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" He puffed out his chest, and he took a deep breath, instantly blasting fire from his mouth at the beast, who roared and the fire got blown away.

Tatsuzo made a hand sign. "Wind Style: Jutsu!" The wind then blew him back next to Kenpachi.

Tatsuzo was beginning to take deep breaths. "I hate to break it to you, Kenpachi... but we're going to need a lot more than just us to stop him..."

" **He's right, Kenny.** " Said a voice.

Kenpachi suddenly felt the presence of someone small on his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Asked Tatsuzo. "Yachiru?"

Kenpachi turned, to see a ghostly image of Yachiru. " **Hey, Kenny!** " She laughed, waving to him. " **Anyway, it took me a long time to gather this energy. And I can't be here for long... but I know how to defeat him. Use Naruto's Demon Sword.** "

"But where the hell is it?" Kenpachi groaned.

"That red sword?" Tatsuzo pointed to the sword, it was behind Naruto.

"Yeah, that's the one. What the hell do we do with it?" Kenpachi asked.

" **Well, you just need to hit him with it. You don't even have to un-sheath it. I gotta go. At least for now...** "

"WAIT! What do I have to do to get you to stay?" Kenpachi yelled.

The beast blasted a chakra wave at him sending him flying backwards.

"YYYYYAAACHIRU!"

" **I don't know. At least not yet. G'bye, Kenny!** "

Kenpachi pulled himself from the wall. "I'll distract the beast, and you get the sword."

"Hmm. I've never used a sword before. But I think I'll be alright at it." Tatsuzo got down in a sprinter's position.

Kenpachi roared, and he charged the beast. The beast roared back, and charged at him, and then headbutted him into the wall. Kenpachi slashed down on it's head with his blade, cracking the forming skull. The beast groaned, taking a step backwards. Tatsuzo then grabbed the sword, and instantly dropped it, because it was burning his flesh.

"Don't be a pussy and do it!" Kenpachi roared.

Tatsuzo grabbed the blade again, and he hurled it at the beast.

It hit the beast in the head.

* * *

Naruto was facing the golden gate, and the Nine Tails was standing behind it.

Naruto's eyes were animalistic, and red chakra was coated around him. The Nine Tails grinned.

I can't do this... no... stop... Naruto thought, as he reached for the paper seal that was holding the fox prisoner. His fingers wrapped around the seal.

A hand grabbed Naruto's wrist.

Naruto's eyes turned back to normal from surprise. The red cloak disappeared.

"Lord Fourth..." Naruto mumbled.

"FOURTH HOKAGE!" Roared the Fox.

The Fourth had blond hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a green flak jacket, and he was wearing a white cloak with red flames.

The fox headbutted the gate. The seal began to tear.

"I can fix the seal, but I'll need some help of someone else. I think he'll do."

"Who?" Naruto turned, to see a woman standing there. She was wearing a long sleeved flowered kimono, with a yellow sash around her waist, and a pair of green sandals. She was wearing brown-tinted, translucent sunglasses, and she also had long wavy brown hair.*

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am your sword, Naruto." She said.

"What? That doesn't make sense-"

"I will explain later. As of right now, you can talk to your father, Naruto. I will hold back the Nine Tails." She suddenly teleported behind the gate, and she punched the Nine Tails in the nose. The beast fell backwards, roared. "Damn you, Kitsune!"

"Come on. Let's go somewhere a bit quieter, Naruto."

"Why does... the Fourth Hokage know my name?" Naruto mumbled.

The Fourth smiled, and he snapped his fingers.

"I worked a seal in your psyche so that I would appear after an eighth tail emerged. I wanted to avoid that... because I never wanted to see the Nine Tails again. But. I was looking forwards to seeing the young man... that my son had become. So I guess I'll call it even." He smiled.

"Son...?"

"Yes. You heard me right. You are my son."

Tears ran down Naruto's face, and he laughed.

"Lord Third didn't tell you much of anything, huh. Guess he wanted to supress as much information of the Nine Tails as he could."

"Dad..." Naruto then punched the Fourth in the stomach.

* * *

Kitsune punched up into the beast's jaw.

"You bitch!" He roared, slashing at her with his claws.

Kitsune teleported back, avoiding the attack. "You're weaker than you were the last time we fought. Is it because Naruto only has half Yin?"

"Shut up!" He bit at her, but she jumped up in the air, and then punched down at his head.

"Kitsune!" Called the Fourth.

She teleported next to him.

"Come on. We need to re-work the seal." The Fourth looked at Naruto. "I can't do it again after this... so don't mess up..." He put his hand on Naruto's stomach, and Kitsune put her fingers on Naruto's forehead.

* * *

The beast stopped moving after Tatsuzo threw the blade at it.

"Now's our chance to attack." Tatsuzo said.

"No." Kenpachi said, leaning on his sword. "We wait."

After a minute, the beasts tails started to disappear, and then the chakra stopped flowing. Naruto was lying there, covered in blood.

Kenpachi picked Naruto up, carrying him like a baby. Tatsuzo made a hand sign, and the walls went down into the ground.

Several ninjas gave a fearful look towards Naruto.

"Those looks better be directed towards me." Kenpachi said, calmly. "Because if they're directed towards the boy I'll cut your throat out!" This time, he was growling. He took Naruto to the hospital, and then Tatsuzo set Naruto's Demon Sword next to the boy. He looked down at his hand to see the really bad burn mark on his hand.

Tatsuzo and Kenpachi then went and got healed too.

 _This was a shitty day._ Kenpachi thought. _At least the battle got my mind away from Yachiru for a while..._ He looked up at the ceiling, ignoring whatever the nurse was telling him.

* * *

Notes: *Her uniform is based off of Saya's from Black Cat, and her hair and sunglasses are based off of Old Man Zangetsu.

Please follow and favorite my story, and one can never have too many reviews. Make sure you tell me if I make someone do something out of character, or if I develop a plothole anywhere. Either way, all of the support for this story is awesome- thanks for that- every one of you.


	54. Chapter 54

Episode 54: Kitsune

Kenpachi was lying on his hospital bed. _Why didn't it cut Naruto when I slashed him with my Nozarashi? It's supposed to cut anything._ He thought. _I should check on Naruto._

He stood up.

"You can't get up!" Said the nurse. "Lie back down, you need to rest!"

Kenpachi turned to her, instantly making her jump. "I'll be fine. If I die then you can yell at me." He said calmly. He walked into Naruto's room, to see Naruto conscious. The blood all over his body was gone, but there was a rather bad cut on his hand that two nurses were healing.

 _I get it... because he was covered in blood I couldn't see it cut him._ Kenpachi thought.

"Kenpachi, I'm sorry." Said Naruto.

"Don't be. It was a natural reaction." Kenpachi looked down at him. "As you know, I need someone to fill Yachiru's position. I want that someone to be you."

"Uh... Kenpachi... I need to get back to the Hidden Leaf, I can't join your squad."

"I don't trust anyone else with this position."

"Sorry, Kenpachi... but I'm from the Leaf... so I can't join a team from the Steel."

"Damn." Kenpachi gripped his Zanpakuto at his hip, making all the nurses jump. But he didn't draw his sword, he just adjusted it so it wouldn't rub against his side. "I must find someone else to join my squad, then. Hmm, I better visit Ikkaku. He should be awake by now."

Kenpachi walked out.

Naruto shooed his nurses away. He grabbed his sword, and put it across his lap.

"Kitsune." He mumbled. "Can I see you?"

The blade started to glow, and suddenly Naruto was standing in his mind, that long hallway that he was in whenever he encountered the Nine Tails, but he was too far from the beast to see him. Kitsune was standing in front of him.

"I assume that you want answers, Naruto."

"Yeah. How did my dad know your name?"

"A long time ago, I was human. I had a kekkei genkai, that would make anyone who touched me get burnt. I never liked this technique. But then I meant Minato Namikaze. We became friends- because he and his wife were the only ones that would treat me like a normal person. Everyone else treated me... much like they treated you."

"So how did you become a sword?"

"When the Nine Tails attacked, I was the first to go after him. I could hold my own, but I had to rescue Leaf Ninja that were getting in my way... and then the beast got me." She put her hand on her lower stomach. "He slashed me right across the stomach. I was going to bleed out, but I teleported to Minato. I told him that he was the only one that could take out the beast. To save my life, he used a sealing jutsu and he sealed me into a sword." The sword Naruto had suddenly materialized in Kitsune's hand. "This sword, to be exact."

"How did you end up in the Steel?"

"Even though I was in sword form, my kekkei genkai was still active. But Minato was able to use the sword without getting burnt. I had a hunch that you would be able to use it. But after the death of your father a Leaf Ninja took me and threw me away. Going through so many hands, I made it to the sword dealer from the Steel."

"Lucky."

"Not lucky, Naruto. It was destiny for you to find me." The sword disappeared. "Is there any other questions that you have?"

"Yeah, how could you fight the Nine Tails?"

"My Jutsu is a rather strong technique. It allows my blows to be around a hundred times as powerful as they were before. But I remain as durable as I always am. Do you have any other questions?"

"No."

"Listen, Naruto. All your strength is borrowed. Your healing fast and Nine Tails chakra are from the beast that is sealed inside of you. Your strength is from your father. Your strong life force is from your mother. But your swordsmanship is all yours. I cannot help you with it, ergo you must train very hard to master the sword."

"If all my strength is borrowed... why did it take me so long to master the Rasengan... and all the other jutsu that it took me a long time to learn?"

"You learned the Rasengan in three weeks. It took Minato three years to create it. It took Jiriaya two years to master it. As for the other jutsu... it's because you weren't trying hard enough when you were trying to learn them. Look at how fast you mastered Shadow Clone Jutsu. Tell me, Naruto... who else could create a Rasen Shuriken?"

"I don't know..." His eyes dropped. "So all my strength is from someone else... that means all my hard work was for nothing."

Kitsune adjusted her sunglasses. "Naruto Uzumaki. You must learn better control over your sword so you don't need to rely on other powers so much."

"But... how am I supposed to do that when I need to go back to the Hidden Leaf tomorrow? Kenpachi is the only one that I will allow to teach me."

"The way Kenpachi teaches is the best way for you to learn. But- you only have limited time. So I will help you learn."

"What?"

"I'm going to train you here- and when you go out you'll become an even better swordsman than Kenpachi."

"How long will it take?"

"In here it will seem to take quite the long time. But when you go back to real life... it will only be a minute. You cannot get killed here, however, you will still feel pain."

Two swords appeared. Both of them were identical. Kitsune grabbed one of them. "Enough talking. Now we fight." She drew her sword, and put the sheath at her hip.

Naruto grabbed his sword, and he unsheathed it. Instead of putting the sheath at his hip like her, he held it like Ikkaku did.

Kitsune slashed down at Naruto, who dodged and slashed at her, but she easily blocked it. Naruto swung his sheath at her, but she jumped backwards and dodged it. He jumped up and swung his sheath down at her head, so she caught it with her less dominate hand and then stabbed at Naruto with her sword.

The Uzumaki spun around to dodge it, but her blade still scratched him across the hip.

 _Ow, that really hurt..._ Naruto thought.

* * *

Kenpachi was sitting next to Ikkaku's bed in a chair. Pieces of Ikkaku's Bankai were scattered beside his bed.

Ikkaku's eyes opened. "Sensei..." He mumbled. "It's nice of you to visit... where is Yachiru?"

"That's one of the things I needed to tell you. Yachiru was killed in my battle with Pain."

Ikkaku looked up at the ceiling. "I am sorry to hear that."

"I also need to ask you something."

"What was the technique that you used?"

"Hmm?"

Kenpachi lifted the blade that was part of Ikkaku's Bankai.

Ikkaku's eyes widened. "It's called... Bankai. It's a stronger version of a Shikai. It should have disappeared after I lost consciousness. Maybe because it's broken it couldn't disappear."

"How did you attain this technique?"

"I don't know. It just sort of happened."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I thought that you'd get mad at me for having my power become so strong."

"I assume Yumichika has one too?"

"I don't know."

"Well go ask him. And tell him that if he has any powers that he's hiding then he will tell us about them. Also tell him that Yachiru has been killed."

As Ikkaku was trying to find Yumichika, he thought, _So sensei thought there was something weird going on with Yumichika's Zanpakuto too. I noticed it. But he would tell me whenever he was ready to tell me. That's the way things are with us._

* * *

"So you told Sensei about your Bankai, huh...?"

"Yeah. He said that if you have any powers that you're hiding then you'll tell us about it."

Yumichika nodded. He then remembered when he first meant Ikkaku.

* * *

Ikkaku punched a man in the face, knocking him into a table. He was in a large room, with quite a bit of people.

People started to whisper. "Come on, no one else wants to fight?" He growled. Someone stabbed him in the back with a broken beer bottle, causing Ikkaku to fall to the ground and lose consciousness.

* * *

He woke up, and Yumichika was sitting next to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ikkaku asked.

"I am Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"Why on Earth did you help me?"

"That wasn't a fair fight. He got you from behind. So I figured that you could put your pride aside and let me heal you. Of course, you were unconscious so you didn't really argue. And besides... I know someone stronger that you could fight."

"Is it you?"

"No. But I will take you to him."

And they have been friends ever sense.

* * *

"And Yumichika..." Ikkaku said, back in current times.

"What?"

"Yachiru has been killed by Pain. We're going to need to find another member for our squad."

"I never thought that Yachiru would be the one to get killed. Damn."

"Do you know anyone?"

"No, but perhaps the Kinkage knows someone."

* * *

Notes: Let me know if it was confusing how Kitsune got sealed into the sword, and then I'll reword it or something. And who should join their squad? An already established character of mine, a canon character, or a new OC? Please follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet... and one can never have too many reviews, so please drop a review. Or two. Or three.


	55. Chapter 55

Episode 55: Squad Eleven

Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi were sitting in a circle of chairs. Ikkaku had his chair backwards, so he was leaning on the front. Yumichika had two chairs, with his feet up in the other. Kenpachi was leaning back in his seat. "Who every wants to start first." He said.

"Zaraki-sensei," Yumichika said. "Shouldn't we explain our powers after we get our newest member?"

"Maybe so." He stood up. "Come on. We're going to the Kinkage."

* * *

The Squad went to the Kinkage.

"Hey, Kinkage. We need a fill in for our squad."

The Second Kinkage nodded. "Yes, I see that. I would say Naruto, but he isn't a Leaf Ninja. I do have someone else, in mind." He made a hand sign, and a young woman walked into the room. She had a white mask covering her face, and the mask had red lightning marks under her eyes. She had long red hair, and a strand was hanging over her mask. She was wearing a black ankle length coat.* She had a short sword running horizontally across her back, right above her buttock.

"Pleasure to be of service to you." She bowed to them.

"Is this the fill in?" Asked Kenpachi.

"Yes."

Kenpachi looked at her. "What is your name?"

"My name is Akagi Miyoshi." She came up from her bow. "I am pleased that I can be in your squad, Mister Kenpachi."

"I don't care what you call me, as long as you don't call me that." Kenpachi looked over at the Kinkage. "We'll be off."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes back in the real world. He lied down in his hospital bed. He felt sore all over from his battle with Kitsune. At the beginning she was holding back a lot. But with each strike, she started to hold back less and less. It was scary how strong she was even though she was holding back.

He knew that he would have to go back to the Leaf soon, but a few hours of sleep would do him some good. He closed his eyes, and then Sakura burst into through the door.

"What?" Naruto groaned.

"Come on, Naruto. We need to get back to the Leaf now."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. Let's go."

Naruto groaned. "But I'm tired!"

"Don't be a baby. Come on, we can't waste time. We need to tell the Kinkage."

* * *

As Naruto and Sakura were walking into the Kinkage's office, they passed Squad Eleven with a young ANBU.

Kenpachi nodded to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto." He left it at that, and then left with his squad.

"What do you need, Leaf Ninja?"

"The new Hokage- his name is Danzo- has requested that we came back to the Leaf."

"I do not agree that you should go back." The Kinkage adjusted his hat. "You are much safer here. But I will not hold you captive. If you wish to say here, say. But if you want to go back then go back- don't do it just because you were told to."

"Yes, sir." Sakura bowed. "I think that we should."

"Alright, I will have Rinji Toichi escort you."

* * *

Squad Eleven was back where they were before they went to the Kinkage. Everyone was in their exact same positions, and Akagi leaned up against the wall.

"I guess I'll start." Kenpachi sighed. "I have no secrets to hide. I have this sword, and it can turn into a giant cleaver that can cut just about anything. When in it's original mode I can grip it with both hand, and when I slash down it'll create a giant wave of chakra. And I normally wear an eye patch that seals half my power, but I lost it-so I'm going to get another one soon. Ikkaku, your turn."

"Well..." He adjusted his blade. "I like to fight in my sword's sealed form, but if it goes down to it I'll use my Shikai- which is a three section staff disguised as a spear. And then my Bankai is a bunch of blades that I currently need someone to fix. I'll take it up with the Kinkage later."

"Yumichika." Kenpachi crossed his arms.

Yumichika was silent for a moment.

"Speak. Or I'll cut you in half."

"Well, my Shikai will turn into multiple blades, and makes it easier to cut things... but then my true Shikai will take people's chakra. After a minute it'll take all of their chakra and then they'll die. I do not have a Bankai."

"Akagi."

She nodded. "May I take off my ANBU mask?"

Kenpachi nodded.

She took off the mask, showing her light blue eyes. "I have Fire chakra, along with Water chakra. I've been trying to combine the two for a little while. I am quite skilled with this sword, that I am."

"We need to increase our team work with a mission." Kenpachi suggested.

* * *

"Kinkage, we need a mission."

"With the Leaf having a crisis right now, the Akatsuki might try to attack them. I want you all to go the Leaf and help them rebuild."

Kenpachi nodded. "If we find any Akatsuki, I'm going to bash their skulls in."

"That will be fine." The Kinkage smiled slightly.

* * *

Squad Eleven was walking silently towards the Leaf. It was quite bright out, without a cloud in the sky. Kenpachi was up front, with Akagi at his heels. Ikkaku and Yumichika were behind her, right behind each of her arms in case she made a move to attack Kenpachi.

"If we hurry we might catch up to Naruto, Rinji, and that chick with pink hair." Kenpachi said.

Kenpachi darted forwards, forcing the other members of Squad Eleven to run forwards as well.

Kenpachi stopped, as he almost tackled Rinji.

"Hey, Kenpachi." Rinji turned to him. "What's up?"

"Our mission is to help rebuild the Leaf." Kenpachi said. "And protect them from enemy invaders."

"Seems reasonable."

The rest of Kenpachi's squad ran up there.

"Took you long enough." Kenpachi shook his head.

"Sorry, Sensei." Ikkaku apologized.

"What of me? Do I go with you, or do I go back?"

"He didn't say anything about you. So I assume you just go back." Kenpachi looked over at Naruto, and nodded to him.

Naruto smiled. "Hey, Kenpachi. I trained with- my demon sword and now I think I'm better than you?" Naruto nearly told him that he was training with Kitsune.

"Is that so?" Kenpachi cocked his head to the side. "Do you realize that I was holding back quite a bit of my power when fighting you?"

"Yeah, I realized it. But I think that your full power is weaker than my full power."

Kenpachi smiled. Not the creepy sadist smile that he normally on his face during a battle, but an actual smile. He put his hand on Naruto's head. "You've got spirit, that's for sure."

The group then started walking forwards again.

"I thought that you'd take the bait and fight me..." Naruto mumbled.

"I will not fight you. Not again."

"That wasn't even me, though! That was the Nine Tails!"

 _So this is the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, huh?_ Thought Akagi.

Ikkaku glanced at Akagi. _Yumichika._ He thought.

 _Yeah, Ikkaku?_ Yumichika thought back.

 _I don't trust her._

 _I don't either. Sensei apparently does, though. And Naruto must too if he mentioned that in front of her._

"Enough." Kenpachi said. "I will not fight you, Naruto."

And that was that.

The group made it back to the Hidden Leaf, and looked around.

"Damn, Zaraki... you really messed up the place." Akagi stated.

"This wasn't me." He clenched his fists. "It was Pain."

"Hey, we should start rebuilding."

A young man walked up to them. He had long black hair, and white eyes with a hint of lavender. He was wearing a black headband, and he was wearing a white shirt. "Are you Kenpachi Zaraki?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, hey Neji." Naruto waved to him.

Neji nodded. "One second, Naruto."

"Jeez, he talks to me like I'm a little kid." Naruto grumbled.

"He is a Jonin. And you're only a Genin." Sakura said.

"Shut up, Sakura."

"We found this on the ground." Neji lifted Kenpachi's eye patch. "It has your chakra signature on it, is it yours?"

Kenpachi smiled. "Hell yeah." He put his eye patch on. "What should we do?" He asked Neji.

Neji pointed to the young man that was trying to get to the Steel when Naruto went Nine Tails. "Ask him."

Squad Eleven walked towards the man.

"Hello, I'm Yamato. What's going on, Steel Ninja?"

"We're here to help you rebuild the village."

"Well, I'm building some of the houses, but I need some assistance with the shingles."

"Where are the shingles?"

"Where the Leaf gets them is in that direction." He pointed North.

"Have you become a swordsman, Naruto?" asked Neji.

Naruto smiled. "Yes, I have. I'm pretty good at it too, if I do say so myself."

"He was trained by Kenpachi." Said Sakura. "And then Ikkaku."

"And then by myself."

Rinji adjusted his sleeves. "I'll be off then." He took off.

"Sakura, we need your help treating the injured. Naruto, I need your help bringing wood for the houses."

Three young men ran up beside them. The one was wearing a black jacket and he was riding a white dog. The next was the oldest of the three. He was wearing green, and he had a black bull cut. The next guy looked like a younger version of him, with a different shaped jaw.

"Kiba, Akamaru, Bushy Brow, and Bushier Brow-sensei too?" Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba grinned at him. "Nice sword! Can you use it?"

"Yeah, I can use it pretty good! Wanna demonstration?"

"All of us are going with you. Come on, let's get started."

* * *

Notes: *Ichigo's Bankai Shihakusho.

Please follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews so drop a review if you'd please.


	56. Chapter 56

Episode 56: A Bunch of Random Stuff Happens Because I Ran Out of Ideas

Squad Eleven was taking a break. They were standing next to a pile of wood. Yumichika was leaned up against the pile, Ikkaku was sitting in the lotus position next to him. Kenpachi was lying on the ground, looking up at the sky. Akagi was sitting up on the pile.

Each one of them was breathing heavy and drenched his sweat.

Naruto walked over. "Hey, Kenpachi! Slacking off already, are ya?"

Kenpachi looked over at Naruto. He sat up.

"I was joking!" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I wasn't going to attack you, Naruto." Kenpachi stated. "How's the village coming?"

"Pretty slowly. But it's coming, slowly but surely." Naruto nodded. "Hey, why don't we duel in our free time?"

"No. Can't risk either of us getting injured- then we wouldn't be able to help re-build."

"I guess that's true... but we need to duel!" Naruto went for his sword.

"What exactly are you doing?" Asked a voice.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he turned to Sakura. Who was standing behind him.

"Sakura I-"

"You're supposed to be helping Captain Yamato, not bothering Kenpachi-sensei!" Sakura growled.

"Okay!" Naruto took off.

"Sorry for bothering you, Kenpachi-sensei." Sakura bowed to him, and ran after Naruto.

"Wait!" Kenpachi yelled. "Damn."

"What's the matter, Sensei?" Asked Ikkaku.

"Something's bothering me. I'm going to talk to that Yamato guy, and see if he can help me out. You guys... do whatever you want."

Kenpachi stood up, and he walked away.

Ikkaku and Yumichika walked away, going somewhere.

 _Perfect._ Thought Akagi. She then stood up, and teleported away.

* * *

Kenpachi was standing in front of Yamato.

"Is there something that I can help you with, Kenpachi?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah. I have a question for you. Who is Naruto's sensei?"

"His name was Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang. He was a good teacher to Naruto and his squad... but he was recently killed by Pain. It's hell for Naruto, it really is. His parents died as he was born. His best friend turned his back on him. His master was killed. Then his Sensei had been killed. I wish I could fill the void Kakashi left, but I know it's not the same to Naruto and Sakura."

"I understand." Kenpachi nodded. "Can I speak with the Hokage?"

"Umm... currently she's unconscious. She's been in a coma for a while."

Kenpachi looked down at the ground. "Damn."

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika got bored. And when they got bored, they didn't play some harmless games or train. No, they went looking for trouble. They encountered a small group of bandits that were outside of the Hidden Leaf. It appeared as though they planned to attack the Leaf while they were distracted.

"Hey, we mi'as well take care of these losers while we're helping the Leaf, right Yumichika?" Ikkaku tightened his fists. He left his Zanpakuto at the Steel, so people could fix it.

Yumichika unsheathed his sword. "Right."

Nine people charged at them.

"I wanna see your Shikai, Yumichika." Ikkaku called. "Your real one, too."

"Bloom, Ruri'iro Kujaku." His blade glowed, and separated into multiple blades, and then it turned green and eight vines went out and wrapped around two guys' wrists and ankles.

Ikkaku punched one of them into the ground, and kicked another guy in the chest.

* * *

Akagi sprinted into a building.

Two people attacked at her, but she jumped up into the air and kicked them both in the chests and knocked them both to the ground.

She then ran towards a man with a pair of guns. He resembled a cowboy. His upper body is covered in a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in dark, skin-tight pants, with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in gray, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists.

 _His chakra is so strong!_ Thought Akagi.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Akagi Miyoshi..."

"Do you wish to join the Akatsuki?"

She paused. "Yes."

"I don't believe you." He drew his gun, and pointed at her head.

Her eyes widened.

"Wait a second, Starrk." Said a voice.

* * *

The Kinkage was sitting at his desk. He clenched his fists, and he slammed it into his desk. "Damn!"

Machiko ran into the room. "Kinkage, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her. "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"To explain, there's going to be a Kage Summit here- because we're the only land that kept a state of neutrality. But I feel something is amiss in the village."

"Oh. Do you want me to check?"

"Yes, but in a minute. Do not allow me to speak in the Summit, I want you to speak for me."

"What-why?"

"Just a hunch that I have. It's probably nothing, but you can't be too careful."

* * *

Tatsuzo and another Jonin were sparing up a roof. This guy was the Jonin of Squad Seven- Majikku Itsuki. He had grey hair, and black eyes. He was wearing a black headband, and his uniform was all black with short sleeves.

Itsuki was not very strong, so Tatsuzo was holding back quite a bit of his power. Majikku was extremely calculative, and he had a handful of Jutsu- but he wasn't physically strong like Tatsuzo.

Both of them took a step backwards.

Majikku was completely out of breath.

"Let's take a break." Tatsuzo said, who wasn't tired at all.

* * *

The two were eating at the ramen shop.

"You still need a lot of work," Tatsuzo said. "But you're still skilled."

"Thanks, Tatsuzo." Majikku nodded. "As a Genin and a Chunin I never had any interest in improving my Taijutsu, and now I'm paying for it. Thanks for helping me."

Tatsuzo smiled. "It's not a problem, but the fastest way to learn for most people is through actual combat. The problem with that is someone could get hurt. But tomorrow we're going to do that, but if I sense that I'm going to seriously hurt you I'll stop."

"Don't hold back, just because I'm new."

Tatsuzo nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"TATSUZO-SENSEI!" Roared a voice.

Tatsuzo spun around.

A young man burst in. It was Yoichi, along with Ryu.*

"Hey, how's it going?" Tatsuzo asked.

"We all made Chunin! But uh... the Chunin Proctors had us stay there for quite some time. What's up with that?"

"A lot of stuff happened in the world, Yoichi. I'm proud of each of you. Let your squad mates know..." His voice trailed off.

"What's wrong, Tatsuzo-sensei?"

"Well... I'm going to have to get more Genin now. It's not that big of a deal... but I'm not going to get a squad like you guys again."

Yoichi grinned. "Thanks, Sensei!"

"Did Rinji's Squad pass, too?"

"Yup. All three of them."

"Alright, get them and the rest of your former squad together. I need to talk to you. Meet me next to the South Gate."

* * *

Rinji, Tatsuzo, and their former squads were standing in front of a gate. Machiko was also there.

"There's going to be a Kage Summit, rather soon." Tatsuzo said. "All of the Jonin know this. Being as you're Chunin, you should know."

"Cool." Daichi said. "Is that all you needed to tell us?"

"No. Daichi and Kiyomi, I want you two to escort the Hokage through the walls. If he refuses, don't insist. Yoichi, Ryu, and I are going to escort the Mizukage." Tatsuzo told them.

Rinji nodded. "Hiro and Kiku will go together to escort the Kazekage. Yozo and I will escort the Raikage. As Tatsuzo said, if anyone refuses don't insist. Just head back."

"And I'm going to escort the Tsuchikage." Said Machiko.

"How come there's three of us on our squad, Sensei?" Asked Yoichi.

"Well... that's because there's only two men."

Ryu started making a bunch of monkey noises, and Yoichi was about to protest.

"Let me explain... Yoichi, you're only forty nine percent man. Ryu is fifty one percent. Ergo, you're one man."

Ryu started making laughing noises and he pointed at Yoichi's face.

"Stop laughing!" Yoichi swatted at him, but Ryu did a front flip over him and punched down onto his head. It didn't hurt very much.

"So does everyone know the plan?" Asked Rinji.

"Yes, sensei." Responded everyone in unison.

"Good, you may be off." Tatsuzo nodded. "And you six. You're Chunin now. We cannot protect you from the world like we did when you were Genin. You will see the world for what it is, for the very first time. I think you can all handle it, but it might came as a shock to you. Just a little warning."

"Whatever this world throws at us, we can handle!" Daichi punched his hand. "All we need is teamwork!"

"That's the spirit." Said Rinji. "We'll notify you when we know exactly when the Kage Summit is."

* * *

Squad Eleven was all standing together just outside the Leaf.

Akagi had a scratch across her face.

Ikkaku had a bruise on his right arm, and Yumichika didn't have a scratch on him.

Kenpachi eyed her up and down. _Something's different about her..._ He thought. _I don't know what it is... but there is something that isn't right. I should keep an eye on her._

"Alright, Squad Eleven. Back to the Steel." Kenpachi got down in a running stance.

"Sensei." Yumichika said.

"What?" Kenpachi growled.

"The village is that way." He pointed East, whilst Kenpachi was facing North.

Kenpachi pivoted around, then he took off- at lightning speed.

Yumichika and Ikkaku ran after him, but they weren't nearly as fast.

Akagi kept up with them.

Soon, all of Squad Eleven was back in the Steel, and they were standing in front of the Kinkage.

"Alright, I want you three to be behind me. Tatsuzo will be at my right, and Rinji will be at my left. Machiko will be in front of me."

"Lord Kinkage," Akagi said. "I wish to speak with you alone."

"Alright, Squad Eleven dismissed."

* * *

Notes: Just so you know, the Kage Summit is going to be in the Steel and not the Land of Iron. The Land of Iron doesn't exist... anymore. It used to- but we'll get into that in the next episode.

*I figured it was about damn time I mentioned them again because it's been nearly two arcs.

As always, please follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet- and please drop a review because you can never drop too many of them.


	57. Chapter 57

Episode 57: Genki

A long time ago, the Steel Village never existed. There was only the Land of Iron.

* * *

A young man walked through a village. He was wearing samurai armor, and he had two swords at his left hip. He wasn't wearing his helmat, showing is black hair, and green eyes.

He walked into a building, seeing an old man. With long grey hair and black eyes.

"Hey, Mifune." Said the younger one.

"Hello, Genki." Said Mifune. "Where is your helmet?"

"Left it in my room."

"Rebellious as always, I see." Mifune sighed.

Genki shrugged. "I guess."

Genki was nearly twenty, and Mifune was forty.

* * *

A year later, Genki and Mifune were standing across each other.

"Mifune, I think I can take over this village for you."

"It is not a village- it is a land."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm strong enough to take the reigns. Let me do this."

"Genki, I am going to rule this land for some time now. I have no intention of retiring."

"Why?"

"Do you want to know the truth? Because I don't think anyone else is worthy of my position."

"You may have been able to handle this land for this long, but you won't be able to do it for very much longer. You're old. People won't take you seriously anymore."

"The Third Hokage is nearly seventy, and he's still in power."

"But I don't live in the Leaf, now do I? Retire, old man."

"Even if I did retire, you'd be the last person I'd choose- even if you are my kid brother."

"Adoptive brother."

"My point still stands."

"Why? Why wouldn't I make a good leader?"

"The time that you spent as an orphan you learned how to be strong. But it also made you arrogant. Crippled with your rebellious spirit and anger- it would make you unfit for my position. This decision is final."

"But-"

"I know of your plan. Your plan was to create a Hidden Village. WE CANNOT HAVE THAT! If we became a Hidden Village, then we'd get dragged into the Shinobi Wars! We're not a ninja village, we're a samurai land."

"Ninjas are stronger than samurai! With a Hidden Village, we could rival all of the villages! They don't take us seriously because you're an old man! And we have these damned samurai instead of ninjas! Most Samurai don't even have Jutsu!"

Mifune closed his eyes for a minute. "Because you will not back down... We're going to have a duel. The winner gets to control the Land of Iron."

"Awesome." Genki smiled slightly. "I'm not going to hold back just because you're old."

Both of them stood up, and then drew their swords. They were both standing in Kendo stances.

Mifune slashed down at him, but he blocked it, but his blade was nearly knocked from his hand. Genki jumped backwards, and Mifune leapt at him at an insane speed, Genki jumped to the side and slashed at his head as he was jumping.

Mifune ducked, avoiding it. "You have improved, but you're still not as good as I am." He stabbed at Genki, who landed on the ground and dodged to the side.

Genki jumped at him and slashed down. Mifune ducked and stabbed at his chest. Genki dodged to the right and slashed down at his back.

Mifune raised his right hand, blocking the blade. Genki's sword pierced the armor, cutting Mifune's hand. Mifune's eyes widened, and he slashed even faster at Genki, who drew his second sword and blocked it.

Genki then leapt backwards and he sheathed his second sword. He gripped his first with both hands again. Mifune did the same.

 _He's stronger, faster, and smarter than me._ Genki thought. _But I can still beat him... with unorthodox methods._

Genki teleported above Mifune, and slashed down at his back. Mifune blocked the blade with his own, and slashed it from his hand.

"What are you going to do now? You have no sword." Mifune stabbed at Genki again.

Genki leapt up into the air, and made some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He blasted fire from his mouth at his surrogate brother.

Mifune lifted his arms, blocking the blast from his face.

"Genki! What the hell are you doing? Where did you learn that Jutsu? When did you learn chakra control?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Genki leapt over for his sword.

"This fight is over." Mifune said. "Take your sword and leave. I will fight you no more. Get out of here."

"Before I leave... I want to make a deal with you. If I get enough people to form a village, that's what I'm going to do. But you need to pay for the land."

"You can try. But you'll never be able to do it."

* * *

Genki was walking through a small town with a handful of warriors with him.

Quite a few people were out of their houses, watching them.

"We are looking for fighters!" Genki shouted. "Is there any here?"

There was no response.

"Answer me!" Genki pointed to an old man. "You! Do you have any fighters in your village?"

"There was one... she hasn't been here for some time, though. She left two years ago- killing nearly half the town. You need to leave, now. We will not have any fighters in our mists."

"Where did this woman go? And what's her name?"

"Her name... is Yachiru Unohana. Where she went... she went to that mountain over there. She said to send worthy challenges her way. But if you go there you will die."

* * *

"Unohana!" Called Genki. "Come out!" Everyone was walking into a black cave, with almost no light. Everyone was standing right in the edge of the light.

"Who are you?" Asked an angry feminine voice.

"My name is Genki!" He was about to continue, but Unohana cut him off.

"Are you here to fight?"

"No! I want you to join my cause!"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"You like to fight?"

"Yes!"

"If you join my cause- you can fight anyone you want! Please! I need as many supporters as possible!"

Unohana was suddenly right in Genki's face. "No."

Genki went for his sword, but Unohana punched him in the face and then sent him flying backwards.

Swords were instantly drawn and they were put to Unohana's throat.

"Stop!" Genki ordered.

Unohana palmed one man in the chest, and knocked him backwards against the cave wall. She jumped backwards and kicked another man in the chest. She clenched her fists.

"I can help you get stronger." Genki stood up. "If you become stronger... then you will be able to fight the strongest opponents."

Unohana growled. "If you aren't here to fight, then get out!"

* * *

Genki and Mifune were sitting across from each other. Unohana was standing behind Genki with a sword at her hip.

"Stop this, Genki." Said Mifune. "You have made your point. Stop this rebellion."

"Do you remember the bet that I made you? I will not stop until I have enough people to form a village." Genki took a drink from a cup of tea.

Mifune sighed. "I cannot agree with your actions. The next time we meet, we will not meet as brothers- but as enemies."

"We are not brothers, Mifune. I was adopted- remember?" Genki stood up. "If you kill me, my entire group will attack you. Each of them are masters of Jutsu. Your weak samurai will not stand a ghost of a chance against them. Give up. Give me what I want, and I will leave you alone. That is a promise."

* * *

Genki was battling against a large muscular man. The man punched at Genki's head, but he ducked and slashed at his stomach.

The man stumbled backwards. "Ugh..." He groaned.

Genki sheathed his sword. "You're coming with me."

Unohana was the only one with Genki. She had her sword at her sheath, and there was quite a bit of people lying on the ground at her feet. All of them were still alive.

"There is another man that's a fighter..." Said the big guy.

"Oh yeah? Where is he at?"

"His name is Kuma Sachi. He's at the next house over."

* * *

Genki pushed the door open, seeing a man with brown hair lying on the ground.

"Are you a fighter?" He asked.

"Nope." Kuma said.

"We have learned from your neighbor that you are in fact a fighter." Unohana stated.

Kuma looked up. "Is that so?"

"Join my cause." Genki ordered.

"Like I said, I'm not a fighter. Violence should be avoided whenever possible. I do not need to know what your cause is, but I can tell that it is a violent cause."

* * *

Unohana was sprinting through a group of mercenaries, cutting them up.

She ran into a building, seeing a young woman holding a baby. She was crying. "You can kill me... but please... don't hurt my baby..."

"What is his name?" Asked Unohana.

"Tatsuzo Tekkan-" Unohana then stabbed her through the throat.

She sheathed her sword, and started to walk out. Tatsuzo started to cry.

"Shut up, baby!" She roared.

It started to cry more.

Unohana picked up the baby, and looked at it. He stopped crying.

* * *

"You have enough people for a village, now... Genki." Mifune stated.

Genki bowed to his brother. "I have gained some humility in my training... I am sorry I have troubled you. But I will not make myself I liar, I must follow through with my plan."

"I understand. There is no need to explain. Know that your village will always be allies with the Iron."

Genki nodded. "Thank you, brother." The two shook hands.

Genki went on to form the Village Hidden in the Steel, in the Land of Metal. He became... the First Kinkage.

* * *

Notes: I hope you enjoyed the history of the Land of Metal and the Steel Village. If I did something stupid that doesn't make sense let me know. As always, follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have too many reviews.


	58. Chapter 58

Episode 58: Preparation

Kenpachi and the rest of Squad Eleven- aside from Akagi- were helping prepare for the Kage Summit; reinforcing tables, chairs and buildings incase a fight broke out, building a hang over for Kage's followers, and things like that. Tatsuzo's former squad was bringing more chairs in.

Machiko was taking charge, telling people what to do, and where to put stuff.

"Why isn't Lord Kinkage telling us what to do?" Ikkaku asked her.

"He told me to take charge while he was making some preparations with peace treaties, and trying to figure out what everyone would do/say and coming up with a counter for it."

"Shut up and do your work, Ikkaku." Kenpachi ordered.

"Okay, Zaraki-sensei."

Just then, Akagi walked in. "Hey guys. Sorry I was late. I just needed to take care of an ANBU mission."

"Good to see you." Machiko said. "Can you go to each civilian residence and tell them to stay inside while the Summit takes place"

She nodded, and walked off.

* * *

The Akatsuki were all standing in a circle in a dark room.

"The Steel has become quite the problem." Said White Zetsu. "The demon Kenpachi took out Pain with only a little girl with him. he even took out the Outer Path, Nagato."

"Let me fight him!" Said a man with blue hair wearing white. "I'll beat the hell out him like nothing!"

"No. Straight forward combat will not work on him. But, a certain Takdesu is going to try to make Kenpachi an asset to the Akatsuki" Said the masked man.

"I'd love to go head to head against that guy!" Kisame grinned. "He'd put up much of a fight... and Sharkskin would enjoy his chakra, as well."

"I do not agree with him joining the Akatsuki." Said Konan. "His Jutsu will not work on that man forever. Zaraki is, by all means, a demon. Even if the jutsu does work on him to begin with it... his body _will_ fight it off, and then he'll come for us. And when he does... he'll come for blood."

"Ah, Konan. I have a special job for you."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"I want Nagato's eyes. Give them to me."

"I will not let you disrespect Nago like that."

"I thought you would say something like that. Harribel. Kisame."

The two made some hand signs. Konan started to fly away.

"I'm sorry, Konan." Harribel whispered and she was suddenly behind the paper woman. "Water Style: Torrent Wave." Water suddenly shot from Harribel's hand, straight at Konan. The girl fell to the ground, unable to use her powers while she was soaked.

Konan mumbled a curse word about Harribel.

The masked man walked over, and lifted her by her hair. "Gave me his eyes. Now." He held his head in such a way that made his Sharingan visible.

Konan responded by spitting on his mask, to which the Uchiha's eyes widened. All of the other Akatsuki teleported away, aside from Madara and Konan. The spit- wasn't normal spit. it was a tiny bit of paper. With an explosive on it. And it blew up right in Madara's face.

When the smoke cleared, Madara's mask was broken, showing the right side of his face, nose and up. His arm arm was blown off, and Konan was bleeding pretty badly from her chest and arms.

"That was surprising. But not fast enough. I was able to Kamui most of the explosion to save myself- though it saved you, as well. Tell me where Nagato's body is. And this will be less painful for you."

"Screw... you..." Madara was suddenly right in front of Konan, and punched her hard in the stomach. She exploded on contact.

* * *

After setting everything up, a man walked up to Ikkaku, holding Hozukimaru. "We fixed your broken Bankai... but your Bankai never be as strong as it because it got broken. Your Shikai and sealed form will be just as powerful as they were before, though."

Ikkaku nodded, and took the blade. He leaned it against his shoulder. "I was getting sick of fighting with my fists again. Hozukimaru is much better."

The man nodded to Ikkaku, and walked away.

Yumichika and Ikkaku walked away.

* * *

Zetsu was standing next to Madara, who was lying on the ground. His left leg had been ripped off from his knee. There was blood all over his chest, and he was lying in a pool off blood. His mask had cracks all over it, but it was only broken in the place it was broken in the first place.

Konan was lying on the ground across from Madara, with more blood all over her. There was gashes up her arms and legs, and her left arm was battered, it it only hung to her shoulder by a thread. She too, was lying in a pool of blood.

"Wow, are you okay, Madara?" Asked White Zetsu in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, Zetsu. Make sure Konan is dead."

Kisame stepped forwards, and slashed down across Konan's chest.

"Yeah, she's dead. Sharkskin only absorbed a little bit of chakra." Kisame swung his sword onto his shoulder.

"Good." He looked up at Zetsu. "Find Nagato's body."

"Fine." Growled Black Zetsu.

"Harribel you look too."

"Yes, Lord Uchiha." She teleported away.

"Damn." Madara said.

* * *

The Kinkage walked into the building where Machiko was having everyone set things up. "Good, good. Kenpachi, I want the rest of your squad to be up on the hang over, so they can make sure everyone behaves."

"Yes, sir. I'll go looking for them."

* * *

"Kankuro, you're late." Said a young woman with blond hair. She had a black fan at her back, and she was wearing a purple and grey undershirt, with a green over-shirt.

"Sorry, assembling my new puppets took longer than I thought." Said a young man wearing all black, and he had purple face paint. He had several scrolls at his back.

"Lord Kankuro. Lord Temari. We're counting on you." Said an elderly Sand Shinobi.

"Yeah. We know." Responded Temari.

"But Gaara doesn't really need bodyguards." Replied Kankuro. "Why are we going?"

"Come on." Said Gaara. He had green eyes, with large black bags under them. He was wearing red, and he had a gourd on his back with an ancient language written on it. "It's time to go."

"Among the Kage, Gaara's going to be the youngest one. It's our duty to make sure the other Kage don't take him lightly." Temari stated.

"A Six Kage Summit... I can't help but wonder... what all the other Kage are like." Kankuro commented.

* * *

"Kurostuchi! Akatsuchi! Good luck!" Shouted a Cloud Ninja.

"Tsuchikage! Go teach the other Village Leaders a thing, or two!" Shouted another ninja.

A small old man groaned. "Going to Summits at my age is such a chore..." He had no hair on the top of his head, but the sides and the back of his head had grey hair, and he had a grey beard. He was wearing a red cloak with golden lines, and he had brown sleeves. He had a rather shaped nose. "The other leaders are clowning around with no regard for my discomfort. They forget about my bad back..."

Accompanying him was a young woman, and a rather large guy. Both of them were wearing brown flak jackets, with fewer pockets than the Leaf Ninja's, and they had red sleeves. The girl had black hair, and black eyes, she had a smug smile on her face. The guy on the other hand brown hair, and he had black eyes as well. He had a yellow scarf around his neck, and he had his headband like a bandana.

All of them had brown boxes at their backs.

"Well, gramps... Why don't you just retire then?" Asked the girl. Her smile broadened. "Why bother try to drag out the glory?"

The big guy laughed. "Let me carry that pack for ya!" He said energetically- but not quite as energetic as Guy. "Okay, Lord Tsuchi?"

"Hands off, Akatsuchi! I can get it!" He growled. He then started to walk forwards. "It's nothing, see?" After his first step, there was a loud crack. He groaned, and fell backwards.

"That's what you get for being so stubborn, old man." Mumbled the girl.

"Very well. You may carry your own pack if you want to." The big guy lifted the Tsuchikage up, and set him down on his own pack. He handed him his hat.

* * *

A young woman in blue, with green eyes and unkempt red hair, put on the Mizukage hat.

Along with her was a young boy wearing glasses, and he had a strange blade at his back, and he had black eyes and light blue hair. The other person was a man in a green kimono, with golden boarders. He had a slightly darker shade of blue hair, and he had a black eye patch.

"Chojiro, you're of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Protect Lady Mizukage well." Said one of the people that were bidding them farewell.

"The three of us will be just fine. At least... I hope."

After a little while of arguing they started heading out.

* * *

The Raikage got his followers, and then he leapt through a glass window.

"Not again..." Said one of the Raikage's people.

"Sorry about that..." Said one of the followers. His followers quickly followed after the Raikage, taking off through the already broken window.

* * *

Notes: As some of you may know, I'm a high school student. And school's coming up rather quickly. So production may decrease. It's not a hundred percent, I might have enough time, but it's just a heads up so you know.

At the end there, I started running out of time, so I cut part of the Mizukage's screen time, along with the Raikage's screen time.

Also, I ran out of filler ideas, so after this episode the Kage Summit is starting. I mean... I'd rather start the arc rather than have bad filler (cough cough- the anime). Sorry if you were enjoying the filler arc. Anyway, please follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet and one can never have too many reviews.


	59. Chapter 59

Episode 59: Kage Summit

All of the Kage were sitting at chairs, at a rather long circular table. All of the Kage's henchmen were standing on the over hang.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Akagi were up there as well, making sure everyone stayed quiet.

To the Kinkage's right, was Tatsuzo, to his left was Rinji, behind him was Kenpachi, and in front of him was Machiko.

All of the Kage were silent for a moment.

"I, Machiko will preside these proceedings. And now the Kage Summit will begin!" Machiko said.

"Why is this woman talking instead of the Kinkage?" Growled the Raikage. He was a rather large built man with blond hair.

"The Kinkage gave me direct orders to speak instead of him." Machiko stated. "If you have a problem with that than take it up with Kenpachi." She spoke with much authority in her voice.

Ignoring them, the Kazekage stated, "Then allow me to begin."

The Tsuchikage laughed. "My my, how the Kage have changed. To be named Kage at your young age is quite impressive, Lord Kazekage. Despite your father's obviously brilliant guidance... He seems to have not taught you any educate."

"Yes, probably. That is why I was chosen as Kazekage."

The Tsuchikage laughed. "You cheeky young rascal!"

"Lord Tsuchikage," Said the Mizukage. "Please continue, Lord Kazekage."

"I am a former Jinchuriki. The Akatsuki captured me. They took my tailed beast. And that is why I consider the Akatsuki to be an extremely dangerous group. I sought the aid of the six Kage many times. But was ignored... except for the previous Hokage and current Kinkage. Jinchuriki from all your nations have been taken. To collaborate at this point... is simply too little too late."

The Tsuchikage made a noise that sounded like a combination of growling and clearing his throat. "The Great Nations' Hidden Villages can't afford to alert others that their Jinchuriki were taken. It's an embarrassment. Covert rescue and recovery is the norm. No one seeks aid from other lands when Jinchuriki disappear!"

The Kazekage looked him in the eye. "Appearances and status. Such foolish outdated concepts."

"Setting aside if they are outdated or not. As Mizkage, I refrained from acting on this issue. However, I don't think that having our Tailed Beasts stolen is cause for a meeting alone. After all... it takes significant skill, knowledge and time to achieve control over them."

"A Jinchuriki must mature along with their Tailed Beast to adapt to it." The Tsuchikage stated. "And even then, control remains difficult. It's not a simple task. Wouldn't you agree with that Lord Kazekage?"

"Very few have achieved control over Tailed Beasts." The Hokage, Danzo, told them. "Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senji, and of course the Fourth Mizukage, as well as Lord Raikage's brother- Killer B. However-"

The Raikage raised his fist.

Before anyone else could act, Kenpachi was right in front of the man. With the tip of his sword against his throat.

"My Squad and I worked rather hard to reinforce these tables and chairs. I wouldn't want you to break them so early in the meeting." Kenpachi smiled. "But if you insist... then I guess I'll fight you for it. Always wanted to know how my strength compared to the Kage."

"You brat..."

"That man is so fast..." Stated one of the Hokage's followers. "I'm glad he's on our side."

The other nodded.

Kankuro's eyes widened. "I didn't even see him..."

"I don't think anyone saw him..." Stated Temari.

"Refrain from any more behavior that lacks civility." Stated Machiko. "Kenpachi, go back to your seat one the Raikage slowly lowers his fist."

Kenpachi didn't move. The Raikage begrudgingly put his arm down, and Kenpachi was suddenly back in his position, with his sword at his hip.

"Continue." Machiko ordered.

"The Hidden Leaf. The Stone. The Sand. The Mist. The Steel. The Akatsuki is composed of rogue shinobi of your nations. That's not all, either. From our investigations... among you and the earlier Kage -aside from the Steel- who have used the Akatsuki."

Rinji's eyes widened.

"The Kage used them?" Asked the Kazekage.

"And that's why I don't trust any of you! The Steel is the only place that deserves our trust! I have no interest in any discourse. The reason why I've summoned you all to this summit... is to ultimately question your loyalty!" The Raikage continued.

"What do you mean... that they used the Akatsuki?" Asked the Kazekage.

"You're the Kazekage, and yet you don't know anything? Just ask your village elders back home. You of the Sand have previously used the Akatsuki in battle!" The Raikage pointed at the Kazekage.

The Tsuchikage leaned back in his seat a little. "Currently all six great nations are equally stable. They're moving to military expansion to disarmament. The strained relationships between the nations in the threat of war is diminished. Hidden Villages considered military power by their nations- nearly become costly hindrances. And yet completely eliminating the villages poses it's own risks as well. What if war suddenly breaks out? Relying on ninjas with no battle experience would be problematic. You'd lose the battle without question."

"The Kage out realize... the only way to get rid of that risk... is to use mercenary soldiers..." The Kazekage mumbled. "Namely soldiers from the Akatsuki!"

"It takes effort and money to cultivate accomplished ninja from one's own Hidden Village. The Akatsuki makes war it's livelihood and is made up of experienced professionals. Further more... they can be hired quite cheaply. Best of all... their soldiers always delivered superior results!" The Tsuchikage went on.

"Don't be pompous, Tsuchikage." The Raikage warned. "The Sand once used the Akatsuki to try to destroy the Hidden Leaf. Though, he already left the Akatsuki by then... it was Orochimaru! As a result... your father the Fourth Kazekage... and the Third Hokage Hiruzen... perished. It's also hard to dismiss the possibility that this was all part of an even larger plot. But the most suspicious of all... is the Hidden Mist. Like the Steel, they never engaged in diplomacy, but unlike the Steel that changed recently. It's rumored that the Akatsuki started in the Mist."

"Because it has come to this... I'll be honest. We suspect... that someone behind the scenes was secretly manipulating Yagura the Fourth Mizukage. There is a great possibility that that someone was the Akatsuki. That is exactly why I didn't want to talk big." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Each and every one of you..." The Raikage growled.

"You just watch your tone, Raikage." Responded the Tsuchikage. "In fact... it's because you of the Cloud went around collecting Ninjutsu- seeking more power in this era of disarmament... we had no choice but to hire the Akatsuki to counter your growing power!"

"What was that?" Growled the Raikage.

"Before you start arguing each others' merits..." Said Danzo. "I would like to state the point I was about to make earlier."

"And what's that?"

"It's probable that the leader of the Akatsuki... is Madara Uchiha."

"Are you sure of that?" Asked the Mizkage.

"But... he's been dead for several decades..." Pointed out the Kazekage.

"The Kazekage's right. Madara's been dead for a long long time!" Shouted the Tsuchikage.

"Well I don't know all of the details... but the information is from quite a reliable source." Stated Danzo.

"Are you saying that he's immortal?" The Raikage nearly stood up but eyed Kenpachi and sat back down.

"Perhaps." Danzo calmly replied.

"He really is some kind of indued monster!" The Tsuchikage looked down at the table.

 _Which one of them is the most dangerous?_ Thought the Kinkage. _Gaara, Danzo, A, Mei, or Onoki... If I attack Gaara the sand will block it. My best bet is to go for... Danzo. But I must gather as much information as possible first..._

"The Leader of the Akatsuki has been able to read the times well." Machiko stated. "Despite stabilizing, the Great Nations harbor suspicions about each other. And the Akatsuki seized that weakness to gather it's power."

"Would you just get to the point?" Growled the Raikage.

"Stay calm. We can turn this misfortune into a blessing. It's very rare that all six kage to be in the same room together. What do you all say to this? Until the Akatsuki is destroyed... why not create this world's first Allied Shinobi Forces of the Hidden Villages." Machkio went on.

"Splendid idea." Stated the Hokage.

"A standardized chain of command would also be ideal. Further chaos... must be avoided."

"Alright... whom do you propose you hand the reigns to, then?" Asked the Tsuchikage.

"If the choice was left for you... you'd all just argue. Therefore because we're a neutral party, worthy of decision..."

 _She's going to pick The Kinkage._ Thought the Raikage. _I just know it._

"Lord Kinkage is too strange, and he isn't fond of taking things seriously. Lord Raikage rules too much by his emotion. The Akatsuki may have started in the Mist so Lady Mizkage isn't an option. Lord Kazekage is too young. And Lord Tsuchikage is too old. So I think the only logical choice is... the Hokage."

"Listen, Kinkage. I'm done listening to your spokes person. What do you really think?" Growled the Raikage.

* * *

Notes: If anyone has any theories for Yumichika's Bankai... please tell me. I've been racking my brain for one... but I can't think of anything good. I can't find anything good on the internet either.

Please follow and favorite if you haven't done that and please drop a review because one can never have too many reviews.


	60. Chapter 60

Episode 60: Trouble

The Kinkage remained silent after the Raikage's question.

"The Kinkage told me to speak for him. Anything I say is something that he'd say. If you have a problem with what I'm saying... then you can take it up with Kenpachi." Machiko stated.

"Kenpachi's that swordsman brat?" Growled A.

"Yes. A battle between you two would be able to level an entire city, and it will only be solved with death. Do you still wish to battle him?"

"He is not the one I have a problem with. It's you!" He pointed a finger at her.

"If you have a problem with any Steel Ninja you have a problem with me." Kenpachi stated, coolly.

"The Raikage is not the only one who has a problem with her." Said the Tsuchikage. "I have an objection with that woman speaking instead of the Kinkage."

"That's enough." Said Tatsuzo. "You will speak with her, or you can leave."

"I called this Summit to speak with Kage not you brats!" The Raikage clenched his fists. "Speak, Kinkage!"

"That will be enough." The Kinkage said. "I don't really feel like talking. Just assume that I'm agreeing with everything she says unless I say something, a'ight?"

The Raikage growled.

"Now that we've got that out of the way..." The Hokage stated. "I would be honored to be the leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces, if the rest of you agree."

"Why the Hokage?" The Raikage growled. "He's also known by the nom de guerre* Shinobi of Darkness! It would be suicide for him to take charge!"

"Who else? I already explained why each of you are unsuited for the job. The Hokage is simply the most suited for this job."

The Raikage stood up. "I won't be in a Force that will compromise my village!"

"Sit your ass back down." Growled Kenpachi. "Or else you're going to get hurt." The Demon-Shinobi was behind the Raikage as he spoke.

A's eye widened- but just for a second then he turned back to normal. "Is that a threat, Zaraki?"

Suddenly both of A's men were standing beside A, both of them ready for a fight.

Akagi readied to jump, but then Ikkaku put his hand on her shoulder. "Just wait, for now. If they attack, then we'll jump in."

One of the Mizukage's men teleported to the ground. He was the man with the eyepatch.

"Lord Hokage, please show us your eye that's hidden under those wraps."

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked the Tsuchikage.

Kenpachi looked the Raikage in the eye. "I'm going back to my seat. No more funny business from you, or I'll slice you in half."

Kenpachi teleported back to his seat.

The Raikage's cronies teleported back to their vantage point.

"I believe that you replaced Shisui's eye with your own! His particular jutsu was Genjutsu- allowing him to control people's thoughts. It was such a top notch visual jutsu that no one even caught onto having been manipulated."

This changes everything. Thought the Kinkage. If I attack Danzo, then it will do no good, because he serves no purpose now... they don't trust him any more. So I suppose I should strike... A... With luck Kenpachi won't even try to stop me- because it seems that he doesn't like him.

"My eye is also a spoil of war." Said Ao. "From a battle against the Hyuga. So I'm not one to cast blame. But you cannot trick my eye."

"You stole the eye of someone from your own village? You bastard!" Kenpachi went to step forwards, but Rinji put his hand on his shoulder.

"Kenpachi, calm down. This does not need to be solved with violence." Rinji stated.

Kenpachi nodded. "You're right." He took his position behind the Kinkage again.

Suddenly Zetsu burst from the ground.

Damn it, now? Thought the Kinkage. He suddenly flew towards the Raikage at an insane speed. I will admit... his speed is insane.

The Raikage didn't have any time to react. The Kinkage punched at his chest, his arm glowing with chakra.

Kenpachi was suddenly between the two Kages, and he slashed down at his own leader, cutting his arm right off.

"You're not the Kinkage, are you?"

"What the hell are you doing, Kenpachi?" Growled the Kinkage.

Instantly everyone was in the battle area.

"Ggguuueeesss what?" White Zetsu called. "Sasuke Uchiha has snuck in here!"

Kenpachi grabbed the "Kinkage" by the throat, and threw him against a wall.

"Who the hell are you, Akatsuki? And what the hell did you do to my Kage?"

"You figured me out, huh..."

Red energy glowed around the Kinkage, and then it flew towards Kenpachi.

Oh God! He thought. His energy is so evil... it's almost like he is a demon! The energy flew back into the Kinkage's body. Right now... my body isn't strong enough to fight Kenpachi... so I'll need to posses someone else while I still have the chance.

Kenpachi screamed the f-bomb. "Ikkaku and Yumichika! You find the damned Uchiha! Tatsuzo! Rinji! You help me find that f*** who possessed the Kinkage's body! Akagi protect Machiko!"

Kenpachi took off, out the door, mumbling a slue of profanities. Tatsuzo and Rinji immediately followed behind him.

"Tatsuzo, head to the academy. Rinji check around the area. I'm going to check the Medical barracks."

Tatsuzo nodded. "Stay alert, both of you. He is not the Kinkage, so don't be afraid to attack him."

Each of them took off to their respective areas.

* * *

The Kinkage was sprinted through the village. Who else is strong that can stand up to Kenpachi. He thought. Tatsuzo and Rinji are strong... but I don't know if they're strong enough to stand to Kenpachi. Isane told Kuma** that Unohana beat the shit out of him... so I guess Unohana is the best chance. To the Squad Four's barracks...

The Kinkage made it to the barracks, and kicked the door down. "Unohana!" He roared.

Medics ran up to him. "I need... Unohana..."

Instantly medics took off for Unohana.

Unohana meet him, and she made a face. What's going on? She thought. Something isn't right about him. She made some hand signs. The red energy shot at her. It surrounded her, and she finished making the hand signs.

"That wasn't the signs for Medical Ninjutsu... that was for... a sealing jutsu..." Said the man through Unohana's body. "That tramp sealed my inside of her... I can't leave."

Unohana took off, and instantly meet with Kenpachi.

"Isane, give me my sword." The possessed woman ordered.

Kotetsu's eyes widened.

Kenpachi gripped his sword. "Unohana. What the hell are you doing?"

"Kenpachi!" Yelled a young female's voice. It was Yachiru. "That's not Hana-hana! Be careful!"

Kenpachi looked her in the eyes, and found that it wasn't Unohana.

"You son of a bitch. Who are you?"

"Kenpachi... what's going on?" Asked Isane.

"GET ME MY SWORD!" Unohana struck at Isane, but Kenpachi slashed at her arm, but Unohana jumped backwards and dodged it.

"Heal the Kinkage." Kenpachi ordered. "Get him out of here."

"Damn it!" Unohana's teeth clenched, she then took off, Kenpachi chasing after her. She ran into her office, and grabbed her sword. Kenpachi slashed down at her before she could draw it. She jumped backwards, and dodged it.

"I don't want to kill you, Unohana. If you have any control... stop yourself."

"Unohana isn't home."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"I'm going to kick your ass."

Kenpachi slashed down at her, but she jumped backwards and dodged it. She drew her sword.

"I don't have much time to say this." The real Unohana said. "So listen. The only way out of this is to kill me. That is the sad reality. It's the only way you can free me."

"But-"

"Damned bitch. She resisted my jutsu, just for a second. Oh well. Let's take this battle somewhere else, Kenpachi."

Kenpachi slashed at her, and she dodged it. Kenpachi slashed a whole in the wall. Unohana teleported away. Kenpachi clenched his jaw, and he chased after her.

Notes: *Nom de guerre is French for 'name of war'. It is pretty much the same thing as a title, like Straw Hat Luffy. The reason why I used nom de guerre instead of what he said in canon... because nom de guerre sounds cooler, and I can't spell it. It's sounds something like... monacre... If you know what the word is, then let me know in the reviews.

**Kuma Sachi, the name of the current Kinkage. Didn't want someone to forget who it was.

Anyway, so please favorite if you enjoyed my story, follow if you want to read more, and review to let me know how you felt.


	61. Chapter 61

Episode 61: Kenpachi Versus Unohana*

Unohana was standing on the roof, and Kenpachi chased after her. He stopped a few feet from her.

"Tell me." Kenpachi ordered. "What is your name? How did you possess my partners?"

"It doesn't make a difference." The possessed woman stated. "Either I'll die or you'll die. So I will explain my powers and state my name. My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie. My power is possession. I can take over someone's body, and I gain all their skills and memories. I don't even remember how old I am, or what my original body looked like. I was supposed to posses you... but your energy is too evil."**

Kenpachi swung his sword up onto his shoulder.

"How did you possess the Kinkage?"

"Simple. Your teammate Akagi."

Kenpachi's eyes widened.

"She went to fight the Akatsuki by herself- to impress you. She was quickly beaten, and I possessed her. I then went to the Kinkage, and possessed him. With a simple Genjutsu, I made her forget what happened. She'll figure it out in a few hours now."

"You're one sick bastard." Kenpachi gripped his sword. "Unohana. If you're in there, I want you know that I always looked up to you. And I really don't want to kill you. But I... I must do this for the sake of the village."

Kenpachi put his hand on the scar he had under his eye. "My wound won't stop throbbing." He yanked off his eye patch, and threw it to the ground. Unlike what normally happened, the energy didn't explode around him. He began honing it around his blade.

Unohana's hair suddenly undone from in front of her, showing the wound she had on her chest where Kenpachi stabbed her when they first meet.

Kenpachi slashed down at Unohana. Unohana smiled, and Kenpachi's usual fight smile didn't appear on his face. Unohana blocked the attack with her sword, and she jumped back a step. Kenpachi jumped at her again, and she counter attacked, slashing at his neck. He swung his sword at her, and she blocked it with her foot. She was forced to retract her blade from his throat to block his sword.

She slashed down at him. He grabbed her ankle and swung her backwards.

"I will praise the fact that you took off your eye patch from the beginning. However, by removing it you're already reached your best. You don't have any other powers besides your Kendo."

She slashed his shoulder, and blood shot up into the air. She jumped up and stabbed a small dagger into his shoulder, which she slid down from her sleeve.

She isn't aware of my Nozarashi. So I should use it to surprise her.

"The ones who use one arm with their sword... waste the other." Stated Unohana. "You're weak, Zaraki."

"You're the one who's weak. You have to use other people's strength, and not your own! And you must mess with people's heads to gain the upper hand!"

Kenpachi didn't wait for a response. He charged forwards, and slashed down at her. She blocked the attack, and then swung back and slashed across his chest.

"You hold back too much." Unohana taunted. "That's why you only barely beat Ice. You only barely beat Pain. And that's why you lost to Kakuzu. Stop holding back and fight!"

Kenpachi and Unohana slashed back at each other. Kenpachi managed to slash Unohana's shoulder, and Unohana slashed Kenpachi horizontally across the face- crossing his vertical scar that she gave him.

"I'm going to end this. Unohana!" Kenpachi screamed. "If you're in there fight back! This next strike will kill you!"

"I already told you." Unohana growled. "Unohana isn't home!" She charged towards Kenpachi.

"Then I have no choice." He widening his stance. He held out his sword, to the side. "Drink. Nozarashi."

His blade transformed into the battle axe/cleaver. He gripped the extra large handle with both hands, and he slashed at Unohana, who jumped backwards and dodged it. But chakra from his slash cut across Unohana's chest, and sent her flying backwards, nearly falling off the side of the building. She was bleeding profusely.

"UNOHANA WAKE UP!" Roared Kenpachi. "I don't want to kill you!"

Unohana hurled a dagger, hitting Kenpachi right in the heart. His eyes widened, and he took a step backwards.

 _Did I finish him off?_ Thought Unohana. _She began to heal herself. Good thing this whore knows how to use medical Ninjutsu or I'd be finished._

Kenpachi grabbed the dagger, and yanked it from his chest. He threw it off to the side.

"Unohana. Forgive me." Kenpachi slashed down at Unohana- slashing her throat.

"Kenpachi..." She mumbled. "Thank you..."

"Damn it, you bitch! Don't die!" Growled Aaroniero. "If you die so do I!"

Kenpachi looked up at the sky, and he let out a loud, Barbaric yell.

"UUUUUNNNOOOOHHAAAANNNAAA!"

* * *

Tatsuzo and Rinji both took off in Kenpachi's direction.

* * *

Ikkaku took off searching for the Shinobi. "I know you'd be disobeying the Sensei, but you need to alert other ninja. He doesn't plan ahead much, but you need to do this."

Yumichika nodded. He took off.

Ikkaku ran down a hallway. He saw five people standing together in a room. The one was a muscular guy with orange hair. One of the others was Sasuke Uchiha, and another had light blue hair, and he wore purple. he had a large sword at his back. The last guy was not wearing a black cloak like the rest of them. He had a black mask that concealed his entire face, aside from his eyes. His hair was also hidden. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt, and black shorts. He was not wearing shoes.

"Explain it to me. How did you sneak in here without anyone noticing."

"Easy." Said the masked man. "I used my Jutsus. I can hide chakra... and turn invisible."

Ikkaku nodded. He drew his sword, and he gripped his scabbard. "Which one of you wants to fight me?"

Suigetsu- the other swordsman charged him. When he drew his blade, he revealed that there was a massive cut in it.

Ikkaku dodged to the side. "That's one massive sword." He grinned. "You'll need that extra range because I'm going to cut your heart out!" Ikkaku turned his head to see Sasuke charging at him with lightning chakra gathered at his hand.

Ikkaku teleported backwards, and dodged it.

"Two against one! That isn't fair!" Ikkaku roared. "The only honorable fights are fought one on one!"

The two charged at him.

"Fine, if that's how you're going to play it." Ikkaku gripped his blade, and jumped up into the air. He slammed his sword into his scabbard. "Eeeeeeexxxxttttteennd! Hhhhoooozzukimaruuu!" His Zanpakuto then turned into a spear.

Jugo- the orange haired guy- jumped up into the air and punched Ikkaku in the chest and sent him flying backwards into a wall. Ikkaku fell to the ground, and his spear snapped. He then slammed the broken parts of his spear together. "BANKAI!" He roared.

His Zanpakuto transformed into it's Bankai shape. "RYUMON HOZUKIMARU!"

Instantly Shinobi flooded into the area- Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Jugo changing their attention to them.

"Don't ignore me!" Ikkaku charged, slashing Sasuke hard across the shoulder, and then swinging his other blade into Suigetsu's blade, cracking the area of the large cut in it.

The last guy stepped forwards. "I'll handle him. You all take care of the Steel Shinobi. Karin, hide."

He punched at Ikkaku, who blocked it with his blade, cutting his foes hand he swung it around, cutting him across the chest lightly. His foe jumped backwards.

The dragon started to light up.

"Tell me. What is your name?"

"My name is Koji Mira. And you?"

"Ikkaku Madarame." His smile broadened. "With that being said... we can begin killing each other!" He charged at him.

Koji teleported behind Ikkaku, and he punched a Steel Shinobi in the face, and drew his blade. "Sorry, I was trying to even out the odds." Koji gripped the blade with both hands, and then he slashed down at Ikkaku.

Just then, the Raikage burst in through the wall, along with two of his people.

"I have no desire to be killed by the Raikage's rampage. Let's take this battle else where." Ikkaku said, and the two charged away from the Raikage.

"Don't tire yourself out with those massive blades." Koji mocked.

"These massive blades are going to slice you to ribbons." Ikkaku smiled a little bit more.

Koji pointed his new sword at him. "I'd like to see you try."

Notes: *Unlike most of the fights that I'm going to do, the dialog is going to be different, because in canon Unohana wanted to battle, and so did Kenpachi. In this Kenpachi doesn't want to battle, and Unohana is being controlled.

**His powers are different from what they are in canon, but it is somewhat similar. The only reason why I changed it is to keep Akagi alive, because I didn't want to introduce her just to kill her off. The Kinkage on the other hand, I'd prefer not to kill him so you guys can see his technique. Also I'm rather confused on what to call this character, or if I should use masculine or feminine words for them. Should it be a he because it's a man controlling the body? Or should it be a she because it was originally a female's body? To stay consistent, I'm still going to refer to them as Unohana.

Just a little update, schools starting in two weeks. Yay. I'm definitely not going to be able to end this story in two weeks, but I am going to speed up the production a little- just to see if I can do it. So there's going to be four episodes of Kenpachi in Naruto, two episodes of Coyote Starrk- A Soul Reaper, and one episode of Devil Flame. So that's seven episodes in seven days- in short an episode a day. If it works I'll try to continue doing it like this until school starts, then hopefully when I turn it back to normal, I'll be able to update it regularly.

Anyway, favorite if you enjoyed, follow if you want more, and review to tell me how you feel- even if you didn't like it.

Epis0de 202


	62. Chapter 62

Episode 62: Ikkaku versus Koji

Ikkaku and Koji's blades collided. Ikkaku slashed at him with his other blade, but Koji blocked it with his forearm- making blood splatter on the ground.

The dragon was nearly lit now.

 _I started the battle in Banaki. So after Hozukimaru awakens, I'll have no other aces in the hole._ Ikkaku thought.

He threw his massive weapon up into the air grabbed it by the back handle.

Koji teleported behind him, and slashed him across the back.

Ikkaku began spinning the blade around from the back handle, it cut Koji across the shoulder before he teleported out of the way.

The dragon had just a little bit left.

Koji jumped backwards. _With that weapon, he's much stronger and has way more range than I do with this puny sword. He thought. So if he gets any stronger... I'll need to use that technique- though it takes way too much chakra..._

"You're way better than your standard sensory type ninja..." Ikkaku pointed out. "I would have preferred to fight in my sealed form, then Shikai, and then maybe Bankai. But your friends pissed me off, and I couldn't resist."

Ikkaku slashed at him, and he blocked it. Ikkaku slashed at him with his other blade.

 _Even though I saw it coming, I still had no time to defend myself against the attack._ Koji thought as he jumped backwards. _Dodging and blocking won't work all day. I'm going to need to kill him fast._

Koji charged at his foe, who slashed at him. Koji did a front flip over Ikkaku, and slashed him across the back.

The dragon lit all the way up.

Ikkaku grinned, savagely. "He's finally awake!" Ikkaku roared, flying into Koji, who jumped backwards, and blocked it. Ikkaku continued to walk forwards, slashing at Koji, and he continued to block each of Ikkaku's slashes, but with some difficultly.

 _His slashes became less powerful, but a hellova lot faster._ Koji thought. Koji then jumped up in the air to avoid another slash, and he landed on the ground behind Ikkaku, and he dropped his sword. He then began to make lightning fast hand signs. Ikkaku spun around, slashing at him- but Koji jumped backwards, continuing to make hand signs.

He bit into his thumb, and he smacked his hand onto the ground. Smoke filled the area, and once it cleared there stood a giant man with an silver axe with a wooden leaned up on his shoulder. He had dirty red hair and a long unkempt beard, and he was wearing a torn up green T-shirt, and he had a pair of brown shorts on. He was not wearing shoes, showing his disgusting feet.

Ikkaku's eyes widened in surprise. He took a step backwards.

"Afraid, Madarame? You should be."

Ikkaku smiled. "This is gonna be fun!" Chakra gathered at his feet, and he slashed at the giant, who slashed down at him with his axe.

Ikkaku pushed chakra back from the tip of his blade, and sent himself flying backwards. The giant smacked down at him, but Ikkaku teleported backwards.

The giant roared, and slashed down at him with his axe. He blocked the axe slash with the back blade, and then he slashed the giant's wrist.

It roared, yanked it's axe backwards. He took a step backwards.

"You actually wounded Kami. Good job... but it won't happen again." Koji taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Ikkaku set his back blade down back on his back, and he grabbed his side blade. He charged Kami, who slashed down at him with his axe.

Kami roared loudly, as his axe hit Ikkaku's back blade. Ikkaku grinned, and slashed Kami's wrist again, spending blood flying everywhere.

* * *

Yumichika heard the roaring of Kami, so he started running towards where the battle was taking place.

 _Ikkaku, you better not get killed!_ He thought.

* * *

Akagi was escorting Machiko out of the room, and then saw Tatsuzo and Rinji running.

Rinji stopped, whereas Tatsuzo kept running.

"Rinji, can you please take Machiko to somewhere safe? I need to go to the battle." Akagi said.

Rinji nodded. "Come on, Machiko. I'll get you somewhere safe."

"Thanks, Rinji." Akagi then ran towards the battle.

* * *

Ikkaku slashed Kami's ankles, and Kami took a step backwards. He roared again, and then he swatted sideways at Ikkaku, smacking him into a building. He then stomped down on him.

He roared in pain and fell on his back, smashing several buildings.

Ikkaku, breathing heavy and bleeding everywhere, was holding out one of his blades.

Koji stumbled towards Ikkaku, his lack of chakra making it hard to move. He grabbed the sword off the ground and slashed down at him. Something stopped him, and Koji turned to see Yumichika with his sword drawn.

"What the hell are you doing, Yumichika?" Ikkaku growled, still unable to move.

"Ikkaku, it's two against one. Allow me to help you."

"No."

"Shut up, Ikkaku." Said Akagi. "We're here to help. He's the size of fifty of people, so we're going to help you."

"I'll take Yumichika's help. But you can go die, Akagi..."

Akagi grabbed Koji by the shoulder, and threw him backwards. Kami tried to get up.

Akagi knelt next to Ikkaku, and made a hand sign. Green energy glowed around her hand, and then his wounds started to heal.

Yumichika pointed his sword at the giant. "I would tell you not to tell anyone... but I already explained it to anyone who matters." His eyes glows for a second. "Bloom, Ruri'iro Kujaku." His blade transformed, and then the strange vines flew towards Kami, who was still struggling to stand up.

The vines wrapped around Kami's ankles and wrists.

"His chakra is insane." Yumichika said. "It's so vast that I can't take all of it. Not even a tenth of it."

"Then we'll just have to kill him with normal means..." Ikkaku stood up, being healed enough to move now.

Yumichika flicked his sword to the side and turned it back into his sealed form. "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." His sword then curved and separated into multiple blades.

Ikkaku gripped his blades, and Akagi drew her sword.

Kami was nearly on his feet now, using the sides of the building to help himself up.

Ikkaku flew into him, spinning his blades around at an insane speed- slamming himself into Kami's chest.

Kami roared, and swatted at him, but Akagi teleported him out the way.

Akagi then ran up Kami's leg using her chakra, and Kami swatted at her. She moved too fast to be seen- running up the side of his leg, up to his hip, over his side, and then up into his neck. He swatted at her again, and Akagi ran up his face, and stabbed him in the nose with her sword.

He groaned from slapping himself in the neck and he roared from getting stabbed by Akagi's sword. Akagi then leapt backwards.

Yumichika ran up the side of the building, and he burst chakra from his feet, and he flew at Kami, slashing his knees.

Kami fell forwards, landing on his face. He tried to stand up, but Ikkaku slashed his neck with both his side blades at the same time.

Koji stepped forwards, finally recovering from getting thrown by Akagi. He walked towards the fighters, and all of them were giving Kami their full attention- so none of them noticed him.

Kami swatted Ikkaku across the room, and put his hand on his neck.

Koji grabbed his new blade, and he stabbed Ikkaku through the lower back.

Ikkaku's eyes widened, and then he fell forwards, landing on the ground. His Bankai blades transformed back into his spear, and then turned back into it's sealed form.

Koji yanked his blade from Ikkaku's chest.

"Ikkaku!" Cried Akagi.

"He'll be fine, he's a resilent fighter. A blow like that won't kill him." Yumichika stated. "But. I am going to kill this man now." He charged at Koji, but Kami swatted at him- still lying on the ground.

Akagi stabbed into Kami's hand, stopping him.

Ikkaku then slashed Koji across the chest. He fell to the ground and Kami disappeared in smoke.

"You better hurry and heal his wound."

Akagi nodded, and began healing him.

"You know... I did not trust you to start with." Yumichika stated. "I sensed a dark energy about you, but I do not sense that energy any longer."

"Perhaps it would have been better to keep him alive an interrogate him?" Asked Akagi.

"Maybe. But he pissed me off."

* * *

Tatsuzo finally found Kenpachi, standing on the building of the medic.

He saw Unohana's body lying on the ground.

"Kenpachi did you get possessed?"

Kenpachi's massive blade slipped from his fingers, and it hit the ground. "Unohana got possessed... she... used a Sealing Jutsu on herself... sealing the spirit inside of herself. Her last words as herself was... Kenpachi... kill me..." He looked up at the sky. "UNOHANA!" He roared loudly. He fell on his face.

"Kenpachi!" Tatsuzo shook him. "Wake up!"

No response.

Beginning to freak out, Tatsuzo smashed through the ceiling, smashing into a luckly vacant room- taking Kenpachi with him.

Isane was standing in the door.

"I think he's dead! Heal him!" Tatsuzo ordered.

She quickly took Kenpachi and checked his pulse. "He is still alive." She said.

"Sorry... Unohana... was possessed by an Akatsuki. She battled Kenpachi on the roof..."

Isane looked around. "Medic!" She roared.

Quickly medics flooded into the room, alerted from Tatsuzo smashing through the ceiling.

"Take care of Kenpachi. I must go and check something. Tatsuzo, take me to Unohana."

Tatsuzo wrapped his arm around her waist, and then jumped through his whole in the roof.

* * *

Notes: Sorry, but I may not be able to get as many chapters out as I promised, because a lot of stuff came up. It was kind of a stupid idea to try to double production right before school, but I am still going to try.

Favorite if you enjoyed, follow if you want more, and review to tell me how you feel- even if you didn't like it.


	63. Chapter 63

Episode 63: Kenpachi the Devil

Several days later, Akagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were sitting next to Kenpachi's hospital bed.

"He hasn't shown any improvement in the last day and a half." Said Isane. "I fear that improvement won't come-"

"Don't even talk like that!" Growled Ikkaku. "My sensei will come back, and if he won't be happy if he found out we doubted him!"

"Calm down, Ikkaku." Yumichika adjusted his hair from his eyes. "It is merely her job. She does not know Zaraki-sensei the way we do."

Ikkaku nodded. "I am sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay." Isane checked on Kenpachi again.

* * *

Rinji and Tatsuzo were standing side by side at the bed of the Kinkage along with several members of the interrogation core were there as well.

"We'll ask you again, what did it feel like?"

Tatsuzo knew they'd question Kenpachi about his killing of Unohana when he woke up.

"It felt as though I was asleep. I was aware of what was going on, I just couldn't stop it." The Kinkage answered.

"There are two Rogue Shinobi waiting to be interrogated." Said Tatsuzo. "Stop wasting your time. And get your stupid asses in there."

Rinji glanced at him.

"We don't take orders from you, Tatsuzo."

"Oh yeah? Tell me. What rank are you?"

There was a short silence.

"Answer my question, Interrogation Core."

"We're Special Chunin, sir."* Said a different one.

"Right. And I'm a Jonin, so you guys need to do what you're told."

"Yes sir." The Interrogation Core walked out.

"Tatsuzo, thank you." The Kinkage said.

"You're my Kinkage, I must do what I can to protect you."

The Kinkage looked down at his arm, or where his arm should have been. Kenpachi sliced it off in their short battle.

"I'm sure Kenpachi is sorry." Rinji said.

"No, he did what he had to do. I would have asked for no less. Though, his lack of hesitation is a bit scary." He looked up at the two Jonin. "Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

Rinji running to their sister land, the Land of Iron to deliver a letter to Mifune, the First Kinkage's elder brother.

* * *

Tatsuzo was standing up on a building, in front of quite a bit of Steel Shinobi.

"Alright." Tatsuzo called. "We are going to war. Each of you are going to to be in a battle, and you're going to need serious training. Either you're a Sensory Type Jonin, a new Chunin, or you're just not into training... each of you will be pushed to your limit and even further. This training will make you want to die, and if it doesn't, then you're not training hard enough."

He paused a moment. "This isn't supposed to make you feel better. We're going to war, we need capable fighters. So now we begin."

* * *

Kenpachi opened his eyes.

"Sensei!" Ikkaku called.

"Where is Nozarashi?"

Yumichika handed Kenpachi his blade.

Kenpachi stood up, and walked out of the hospital without a second word.

"He must be mourning over Unohana's death..." Akagi said. "We should give him space until he's ready to talk to us."

On the way out a nurse tried to stop Kenpachi, but he glared at them, and they let him pass.

* * *

Kenpachi walked back to his house. He walked into his kitchen-with was filled with dirty dishes, then he puked in a garbage can. The room felt like it was spinning, and he felt as though he wouldn't be able to stand. He remembered slashing Unohana... and he puked again.

* * *

Kenpachi was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

 _What is going on?_ He thought. _Everyone is dying... Asuma Sarutobi- my comrade... Yachiru- my best friend... Unohana- my mentor... Each of them died because of me. Asuma dying wasn't my fault, was it? No. If I didn't screw around in battles all the time I could have defended him. It was my fault Yachiru died because I wasn't careful. It was my fault Unohana died because I wasn't smart enough to think of a better way to get rid of the Akatsuki._

Kenpachi stood up, and looked in a mirror.

In the reflection, what he saw was a grim reaper. A devil- the only thing he was good at was taking lives.

The face of a grim reaper starred back at him. _I'm going to reform. After this war is over, I am going to drop out as a Shinobi, and pass the name Kenpachi onto someone else. I don't care who- but they will not be anything like the previous Kenpachi._ He thought.

 _Naruto Uzumaki..._ He thought. _I am going to go back to the Leaf Village to see Naruto..._

Kenpachi stood up, and walked out of his room, which was no longer spinning.

* * *

The Kinkage looked up at Kenpachi in surprise.

"You want to go to the Hidden Leaf?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Kenpachi. Take your Squad with you."

Kenpachi nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you."

* * *

Kenpachi was facing his Squad.

"Sensei..." Ikkaku said.

"We're heading to the Leaf Village." Kenpachi told him. "We leave as soon as you guys are ready."

 _As soon as you guys are ready?_ Thought Yumichika. _The Captain isn't himself at all. That is expected from having to kill his predecessor... but he's nicer than he normally is. The death of Yachiru did calm him down slightly, but recently he was nearly himself._

"We're ready, Sensei." Said Ikkaku.

Akagi nodded in agreement.

Kenpachi nodded, and the four ran to the Leaf, Kenpachi slowing himself to where they can keep up with him.

"Wait, Kenpachi." Said Yumichika.

"Hmm?"

"Naruto isn't in the Hidden Leaf. He's in the Land of Metal."

"What?"

"He's looking for Sasuke Uchiha... who was at the Kage Summit."

Kenpachi nodded. "Where do you go?"

"To the right, sixty degrees."

The group turned, and then ran that way.

* * *

A large orange haired boy was tied to a chair, a bunch of needles stabbed into him to keep him under control. That was Jugo.

Across from him was a puddle, with a bunch of Pain's chakra rods stabbed into it, keeping it in one place. And that was Suigetsu.

Several members of the interrogation core were standing in front of the big guy.

"What was your mission?" Asked the one.

Jugo bit his lip.

"If you make me ask again, I'm going to stab you."

Jugo looked up at him defiantly.

The man drew a sword, and stabbed Jugo in the lower stomach- avoiding any mandatory organs. He cried out, and his curse mark spread across his face... but the needles drained the chakra instantly and his curse mark disappeared.**

"What was the Taka's purpose for being here?"

Jugo groaned. "You... will find out..."

"Do you want to loose another arm?"

Jugo looked up.

"We will get no where with him. Keep him just from bleeding out, but don't stop it completely." He made a hand sign, and put his hands in Suigetsu's puddle, and the water began to bubble.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Jugo asked as an interogation core member began healing where his arm used to be.

"I'm using Fire Chakra to boil your friend. Maybe he'll talk once he forms back into his human body."

"Stop! We came here to assassinate the Hokage! The rest of the Kage were just in the way, and we might have had to fight them later so he wanted us to take out as many as possible."

"Alright, heal him as much as possible. Anyway, don't take the needles from him, or take the chakra rods from his partner."

The core walked out of the room.

* * *

The Kinkage was lying on his bed.

 _I am no longer fit to be the Kinkage. I was tricked by the Akatsuki into attacking my own men... and I could have killed another Kage. Now I only have one arm so I won't be as powerful as I was before._ He thought.

 _Tatsuzo stated that none of the current Jonin are suited for the position, and I do agree with him. Four Jonin were killed by the damned Akatsuki attack. And one of them was Unohana... And at the moment I have no un-squaded Jonin to replace them. I could call upon them to replace me... no. They're unstable- if the First Kinkage wanted them to be the Kinkage, he would have picked them over me. Damn..._

 _A war is coming up..._ He thought. _So a change in the Kinkage would change things, but I doubt that any of the Kage would trust me. Would they even trust any of my villagers...? I must make sure._ He got out of his bed, and encountered Isane.

"You cannot leave now, Lord Kinkage." She said. "You must heal more."

"I will come right back, I promise. And Isane. I want you to take Unohana's position."

"As a Jonin?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes. I shall hold a meeting to see if you're capable of being a Jonin." He smiled and then he left.

* * *

The Kinkage walked up to Squad One, and their Jonin was recently killed by Sasuke when he went Susanoo.

"Hello, Kinkage." Said one of them.

"I need each of you to go to each of the Hidden Villages to send a letter."

"Yes sir, Kinkage."

* * *

Notes: *In the dub they were called Special Jonin, in the sub they were called Tokubetsu Jonin (some times called Tojo). What they are is people that were between Chunin and Jonin. Calling them Special Jonin made it sound like they were very good Jonin, but if you change it to Chunin it makes more sense to me.

**I was originally going to have him cut off Jugo's arm, but then I remembered that Kenpachi cut of the Kinkage's arm so I didn't want to do the same thing twice.

As always if you enjoyed favorite, if you want more follow, and if you want to tell me how you felt review.


	64. Chapter 64

Episode 64: Kenpachi Versus Sasuke

"I'm going to find Sasuke first, and I'm going to kill him." Kenpachi said. "Where is it, Yumichika?"

"Straight forwards."

"Alright, I'm not going to wait for you." He took off.

* * *

As he was running, he encountered several unconscious Leaf Ninja.

"Akagi!" He called.

Quickly she teleported over.

"Heal them, find out what happened." Kenpachi then took off again.

After a few seconds of running, Kenpachi saw Sakura, with a kunai in her hands standing above Karin- with Sasuke behind her... with a Chidori charged in his hand.

Kenpachi teleported down between Sakura and Sasuke, and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

The Chidori disappeared.

"Who-who are you?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"So you're the one that made Naruto suffer?" Kenpachi drew his sword, and slashed down at Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke kicked up into Kenpachi's sword-wrist, and he spun around to where Kenpachi let go of his wrist.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke growled, regaining his composure and getting angry.

"I am Kenpachi Zaraki. I'm the guy that's going to take over for Kakashi Hatake- who was killed by Pain."

Sasuke scoffed. "He was weak. I assume that you're just as weak as him."

"Sakura, stay back. I am going to kill him, and if you get in the way- you might get caught in the cross fire."

Sakura nodded, and teleported over to Karin, and lifted her up- then teleported away.

"Before we fight... I want you to know something." Kenpachi said.

"What's that?" Sasuke got into a fighting stance, ready to go for his sword.

"Unlike the rest of them... I don't give a shit about you. So you are going to die here. I don't understand why Naruto wants to rescue you so bad, nor do I care. You stand in my way, so you will die. That simple." Kenpachi growled.

"I don't believe that you will kill me. But one of us here will die. And it won't be me!" Sasuke drew his sword, and charged at Kenpachi, who effortlessly blocked it.

Sasuke awakened his Sharingan- his eyes turned red with three black tome in each. Lightning chakra glowed around his sword, and the two swordsman pressed up against each other.

Sasuke let go with his right hand and gathered lightning energy with it- stabbing at Kenpachi. Kenpachi swatted it to the side with his hand, and while Sasuke was concentrating on his lightning hand, Kenpachi slashed hard across Sasuke's sword sending the Uchiha flying backwards.

Sasuke gripped his sword.

"You are good with that blade of yours..." Sasuke said.

Kenpachi said nothing.

"But I'm going to win this fight!" Sasuke's eyes turned Mangekyo. Black flames burst from his eye, shooting at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi gripped his blade with both hands, and slashed downwards at it- creating a massive crater in the ground. He looked around for the fire, and was unsurprising to see it still active, but his slash did make it go down into the ground.

"You redirected my Amaterasu!" Sasuke cried. "Who the hell are you?"

"As I stated before. I am Kenpachi. I am death."

"No one can do that! Not even death!"

"No more talking, Uchiha. Just fighting."

Suddenly, purple chakra glowed around him, forming what looked like a skeleton around Sasuke. It had a sword and a shield.

"Susanoo..." Sasuke mumbled. "This technique can only be achieved when awakening the Mangekyo in both eyes."

"I don't give a damn what it is. I'm still going to cut you in half."

Kenpachi charged, slashed at the Susanoo, who slashed at him with his sword.

Kenpachi dodged the attack and leapt up into the air and slashed at it's chest. It did no damage. He leapt backwards, and yanked his eye patch off. His chakra turned yellow, and exploded all around him.

* * *

Yumichika's eyes widened, and he gasped.

"What's wrong, Yumichika?" Asked Ikkaku.

"Sensei's chakra... it changed. It feels... extremely angry. It makes me feel sick just senseing it from a distance."

"Really?"*

"Yeah."

* * *

Kenpachi flew at Sasuke, and was suddenly above his head- slashing down at it.

The Susanoo's head cracked, and Kenpachi leapt backwards to avoid the Susanoo's slash.

Sasuke's Susanoo disappeared, and then he darted towards Sakura, who was running towards them.

"Damn it!" Kenpachi growled, his yellow chakra disappearing. He darted towards him, slashing Sasuke across the back before he could attack Sakura.

Sasuke groaned, and jumped backwards.

Naruto dropped down to the ground.

"Damn." Kenpachi mumbled. "Naruto stay out of this."

"No, Kenpachi! He's my friend, I have to save him!"

"He used to be your friend! He's a monster now!"

"I can still-"

"NARUTO! Look at me! I am a demon!" A bit of yellow energy bubbled off of him. "You cannot save me! He is the exact same way! He murdered the Hokage he-" Kenpachi would have continued but Sasuke blasted fire at him.

Kenpachi's eyes widened in anger, and he gripped his blade a bit tighter. He swung off to the side, and the fire flew off to the side.

 _What the hell?_ Sasuke thought. _My sight..._

"Don't attack when your opponent is busy." He turned back to Naruto and Sakura. "Stay out of my way. If you get if my way... you will surely die."

"THE HOKAGE?" Roared Naruto. He went for his sword, his eyes turning animalistic.

"Not Lady Tsunade, Naruto..." Sakura rolled her eyes. "It was Danzo."

Naruto's eyes turned back to normal, but he still drew his sword. "This is my fight, Kenpachi. Stay back."

Kenpachi glared at him. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" He roared.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stepped forwards. Akagi teleported over as well.

"Squad Eleven keep them out of the way." Kenpachi ordered.

Naruto charged at Sasuke with a Rasengan.

Sasuke charged back at Naruto with a Chidori.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Kenpachi roared. He grabbed Naruto's wrist, and hurled him against a wall. He then turned to Sasuke and stabbed at him.

Ikkaku and Akagi ran over to Naruto to keep him from going into the battle again.

Yumichika stood by Sakura.

Kenpachi roared, as he slashed Sasuke across the chest.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke stepped backwards, his sword falling to the ground.

"You no longer wield a sword. Very well... Neither shall I, then." Kenpachi sheathed his sword, and punched Sasuke in the face.

 _I'm too tired to use Jutsu... and Kenpachi can keep up with the strongest Shinobi with that sword..._ Sasuke thought. _Using that blade gives him the advantage, but he just sheathed it... and he's still insanely powerful..._

Sasuke jumped back, and drew a handful of shuriken and hurled them at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi leapt up into the air, and then flew towards Sasuke- punching him hard in the face.

Sasuke flew backwards, but a white being caught him. It was White Zetsu.

Kenpachi flew towards the two, drawing his sword.

Tobi teleported in, and Kenpachi clenched his jaw. "DRINK... NOZARASHI!" His blade transformed into that giant axe/cleaver. He angrily roared, and he slashed down at Tobi, but his blade went... right through him. No blood. No wound. He just phased through it like a ghost.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi growled.

"You cannot cut what is not there." Tobi stated. "Though, you would have killed me if I wasn't using my Jutsu." He reached out, and grabbed Kenpachi's throat.

Kenpachi grinned, and he dropped Nozarashi. He then bit into Tobi's hand- which was at his throat.

Tobi cursed loudly, as blood splattered from his hand. He punched Kenpachi in the nose with his other hand, forcing him to let go.

Kenpachi grabbed his Nozarashi off the ground, and swung the massive weapon at him.

"Let's go!" Tobi teleported White Zetsu, Sasuke, and himself away.

"Damn it!" Kenpachi roared, spitting Tobi's blood onto the ground.

Squad Eleven ran up to him. Kenpachi turned, and looked at them. He flicked his sword backwards, turning it back into a sword. He sheathed it.

"Kenpachi, you bastard!" Naruto punched at his face, but Kenpachi caught his fist. "That was my fight!"

'"As I stated before. You cannot save him. He is a demon, much like myself. He lives for fighting, and only for fighting. He killed his brother, which lead him into a confused spiral. All he wanted to do was fight. He was just using Itachi as a scapegoat, along with Danzo. Once he realizes who he is... like I have... he will be free." Kenpachi let go of Naruto's fist.

"But I can help him-"

Kenpachi grabbed him by the front of the shirt and lifted him up. "You can help him what? You can help him realize this? No. The only one that can help him is himself. The question is, can he? No. He can't because his goal is to destroy the Hidden Leaf. If he does that, then he's going to turn on the Akatsuki, because it was somehow their fault. Then he's going to turn on the rest of the Taka. His insanity won't just go away. There is only one way to cure him."

"And how's that?" Naruto asked, starring Kenpachi in the eye. His eyes welled with a tear.

"By killing him."

Those works bored deep into Naruto's skull. Killing him.

"I can't let you do that! Sasuke's my friend!"

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! Sasuke is a terrorist! He's a threat to everyone you care about! What are you going to do when Sasuke kills you friends? You just gonna forgive him?"

"If that's what it takes."

"YOU NAIVE BRAT!" Kenpachi punched him across the face. "You need to realize when enough is enough! Being stubborn won't solve anything! Even if you bring Sasuke back- do you think he'll completely change in one day? No. Do you think people will trust him- ever? No. He killed the Hokage. He can't be trusted Naruto. The sooner you realize his death will be for the best, the better." He dropped Naruto to the ground.

Naruto fell on his knees, looking down at the ground.

Kenpachi turned, and stalked over. He lifted his hands to his face, rubbing tears from his eyes.

"Naruto..." Sakura mumbled.

* * *

Notes: *This is the first time that Kenpachi's chakra turned yellow like it is in Bleach canon. I shall explain why it changed later.

If you enjoyed, please favorite. If you want more, please follow. If you want to tell me how you felt about it (even if negative), please review.


	65. Chapter 65

Episode 65: War Preparations

Sasuke and Tobi were walking side by side into a building.

"I need to discuss something with you." Sasuke said.

"What is that?" Tobi asked.

After a moment, Sasuke looked him in the mask. "I want Itachi's eyes."

"So you're finally ready. You've used the Susanoo too much. I'm aware that your vision is almost gone."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"It's perfect timing."

"I shouldn't have been surprised that you knew that. Transplant Itachi's eyes immediately."

* * *

Kenpachi walked away.

"Sensei-" Ikkaku called, but he was interrupted by Akagi.

"Leave him be. Can you carry that red haired girl over there?"

Ikkaku shrugged. He walked over, and lifted Karin up, and swung her over his shoulder in a fireman carry. "There was some unconscious Leaf Ninja back that way," He bobbed his head to the right. "You know anything about that, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Crap!"

* * *

Squad Eleven, along with Sakura, Naruto, and the captive Karin.

"Hurry up and wake them." Ikkaku growled. "We don't have much time to waste here- the Sensei already left a while ago."

Sakura looked over at him. "It'll take a few minutes to wake all of them."

Ikkaku sighed. "Come on, Naruto let's go to the Hidden Leaf- What the hell are you doing?" Naruto lied down on the ground, and fell asleep- causing Ikkaku to yell.

"You don't know your way to the Hidden Leaf?" Asked Akagi.

Ikkaku shook his head. "Nope. I just followed the Sensei, and I don't remember which direction he went. And this is a different route than we'd normally take. And we'd also need a Leaf Ninja to be with us to be allowed in."

"The first time we went in we weren't with any Leaf Ninja." Yumichika stated. "It was right after Sensei beat Pain, we went to help repair remember?"

"Whatever. Let's go." Ikkaku started walking way, Yumichika and Akagi following closely behind him.

* * *

The Kinkage was standing in front of a tall woman. The Kinkage was wearing his Kage jacket, his missing arm's sleeve dangled next to him.

The woman had red hair, which she had tied in a pony tail. she had light green eyes, and she was wearing a a white kimono, with a silver stripe running from her each of her shoulders each of them going crooked- making a V where they meant. She was wearing the Feudal Lord's head piece, but with a cross on it- with a snake wrapping around it.

"Hello, Feudal Lord."

"Why so formal, Sachi?"

He smiled slightly. "I uh... forgot your name."

She sighed, and put her hand on her hip. "Oh well. What do you need?"

"Well there's a war coming up."

"Yup. Heard about it through the grape vine. It would also seem that you're missing an arm."

He nodded. "Yes, that is true."

"You want one of mine for a replacement?" She grabbed her left arm, and started pulling down.

"No, I'm fine!" He called. "Stop doing that!"

She let go. "Fine, if my arm isn't good enough for you."

"I didn't-"

"Jeez, guys just can't take jokes these days. Was that all you needed?"

"You need to give consent for the war."

"Yeah, do it."

"Thank you, milady."

"Stop being so formal. My name is Arai Takayama."

* * *

Kenpachi walked up to the Hidden Leaf, and instantly the Ino-Shika-Cho Formation walked up him.

"Who are you?" Choji asked.

"Choji, that's Kenpachi. He was the guy who took out Pain." Shikamaru stated.

Choji's eyes widened. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you! Forgive me!"

Kenpachi turned around. "Squad Eleven, Naruto, Sakura, and a prisoner should be coming soon. I'll wait here." He walked over, and sat down next to the gate to the Hidden Leaf.

"You say a prisoner?" Shikamaru asked.

Kenpachi nodded. "Sasuke tried to kill her, then was about to finish her off- but that's when Sakura showed up. Sasuke was about to kill her too- but I kicked his ass." He looked forwards, to see his Squad walking up- but they weren't with Naruto and Sakura.

Kenpachi stood up, and then Shikamaru called for another Leaf Ninja- so that way they could take Karin to the Interrogation Core.

Ibiki- the Chunin Proctor- walked over his hands in his pockets. He looked rather intimidating. He had two people walking next to him.

"Chunin Proctor. It's been a while."

Ibiki turned to him. "I have heard of you, Kenpachi. But I do not think I was your Chunin Proctor."

"I was the nameless swordsman."

"So you earned a name?" He nodded in approval. "Take that woman from Kenpachi's follower."

"Yes, sir." Responded one of the Leaf Ninja, and he walked up to Ikkaku. Ikkaku hastily swung Karin into his arms, not caring if she got injured in the process.

Ibiki nodded to Kenpachi. "I'll be seeing you, Zaraki."

* * *

Several ninja were sitting a round table. Those people included; the two Leaf elders, Shikaku (Shikamaru's dad), Yamato, and Might Guy.

"Danzo has been killed." Said the male elder.

Yamato's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Shikaku sighed. When he spoke, he couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"The first question is... who should be the next Hokage?" Asked the female elder.

Guy was looking down at the table. "I would nominate Kakashi Hatake... but he was killed in the Pain attack..." He swallowed. "So I say Shikaku."

"I decline." Shikaku instantly responded. "I nominate Yamato."

"What- no! I'm not made to be the Hokage! You're way better suited than I am, Shikaku! And Guy's much stronger than me, your first choice should have been him."

"Guy doesn't have the proper credentials to be the Hokage. No one would except him as their Kage."

"But- what about you?" Yamato seemed to set on not being the Hokage.

"I am just some Leaf Ninja in the eyes of the village. I may be smart, but I'm not renowned like you are."

"But Guy's more renowned than both of us combined!"

"Enough! This arguing is pointless!" Growled the male elder.

"Tenzo, you will be the Hokage. Shikaku will be your advisor. And Guy will be your strength. That is not a suggestion- but an order." Stated the female elder.

Yamato gave Shikaku a pained look.

"We can do it, guys!" Guy gave them a thumbs up, and grinned.

"This is what has to be done." Shikaku nodded, resolve in his eyes.

"Man..." Yamato groaned. _Please wake up, Lady Tsunade!_ He thought.

* * *

Some time later, Squad Eleven walked up to the Hidden Leaf Eleven- they were arguing on who was going to fight Sasuke.

"I can handle him myself!" Naruto said.

"You're still going on about that, huh?" Kenpachi asked.

He made the Eleven Ninja jump- either because they were frightened by his appearance- in Hinata's case- or because they didn't know he was either- in the rest of their cases.

"Kenpachi!" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the swordsman.

Kenpachi walked up to Naruto, who took a step backwards.

The ten ninja who didn't meet Kenpachi readied for a fight.

"Stay away from Naruto," Shikamaru ordered. "Even if you were the hero who took out Pain, we won't allow you to hurt Naruto."

"You guys got it all wrong!" Naruto cried. "He's my new Master! Tell 'em, Sakura!"

"Hero...?" Kenpachi asked.

"The way you backed away from him... you're scared of him." Kiba said. "That's not a proper student sensei relationship."

"Guys, calm down! Kenpachi doesn't mean any harm!" Sakura stated.

"By the way..." Ikkaku called, a bored look on his face. He had his sword leaned against his shoulder. "If one of you attacks my sensei... I'm going to kill all of you."

"He doesn't actually mean that..." Akagi said.

"Do me a favor. All three of you." Kenpachi said, turning to his squad. "Get lost."

"Yes, sir." Ikkaku teleported away without hesitation. Yumichika walked away, and Akagi bowed then teleported away.

* * *

A pair of guys were measuring Yamato's face for his engraving on the Stone Faces.

"Alright, do you want your statue to be smiling?" Asked the worker.

"Uh... yeah sure..."

"Just so you know, you'll be the only Hokage that smiled during their statue."

"Then just do whatever."

"Alright, your the boss."

`Kenpachi turned back to Naruto.

"Listen, sensei... I realized something from when you told me that Sasuke needed to... be taken down. I'm going to take him out myself." Naruto said, with resolve in his eyes.

Kenpachi looked him in the eye. "I could take Sasuke down, and he was greatly weakened from attacking the Kage Summit."

"So?"

"I'll spell it out for you." Kiba stated. "You. Can't. Do. it. A. Lone."

"You're going to need our help." Shikamaru stated.

"I can-"

"Naruto stop being a child!" Tenten yelled.

"No more complaining. The Hidden Leaf Eleven and the Eleventh Squad of the Steel... will be the ones to kill Sasuke. No questions asked." Kenpachi drew his sword and pointed it at the sky. "By this blade... I swear that the Last Uchiha will fall!"

Notes: *Technically it'd be Feudal Lady... but that doesn't sound as good. So I will be referring to her as Feudal Lord.

Also, I got confused with my Takdesu and Shipata. I said that Starrk was the leader of the Shipata- whereas he's actually the leader of the Takdesu. The order (just as a reminder) goes ten Akatsuki (strongest), then thirty Takdesu (second strongest), and then one hundred and fifty Shipata (third strongest).

Sorry for the late chapter. I was busy with school starting and a few other things. Sorry if the quality of the chapter dropped, I have been writing it in really sporadic intervals.


	66. Chapter 66

Episode 66: Tenzo the Hokage

Yamato was sitting at a meeting with the Feudal Lord and several Land of Fire elders.

Shikaku was standing behind Yamato, along with Might Guy.

"So will Tenzo be the Sixth or Seventh Hokage?" Asked the Feudal Lord.

There was instantly some arguing.

Yamato groaned. "Can you please call me Yamato?"

The elders continued arguing, ignoring him.

"He'd be the Sixth! Danzo didn't formally become the Hokage!"

"But he was still the Hokage, nonetheless!"

"This is becoming troublesome, Yamato." Shikaku stated.

"Lady Tsunade is awake!" Shizune cried, bursting in through the door.

Yamato smiled. "Whew... Dodged a bullet there."

Shikaku smiled slightly.

* * *

Kenpachi was lying on a building, looking up at the sky. Kiba and Shikamaru climbed up after him.

"Hmm?" Kenpachi looked up at them. "I on your roof?"

"No, but we want to talk to you about something." Shikamaru asked.

Kenpachi nodded. "And what's that?"

"I'm cuttin' straight the point." Kiba said. "We heard Naruto went Nine Tails when he was at your village. What did you do to stop him?"

"I didn't waste time counting the tails. But he turned into a beast covered in blood. What I did to stop him was throw his sword at him. After that, he took care of it himself."

"Do you understand why that happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"He got a letter saying a bunch of his comrades were killed. He then turned into the demon."

"That's not what I meant... Do you know how it is possible that he can turn into that beast?"

"Not really. I don't really care, either. I have no interest in thinking about things I don't understand."

"Do you want us to explain it?" Asked Shikamaru.

"No. If I don't understand it, it's not necessary for me to know."

"You seem like a pretty simplistic guy." Kiba stated.

"Yeah."

Shikamaru looked him up and down. _Does he have a hidden motive?_ He thought. _No one just doesn't want to know things..._

"Zaraki-sensei!" Sakura called.

Kenpachi looked up. "What is it?"

"It's Naruto! He just disappeared."

Kenpachi's eyes widened. "SQUAD ELEVEN!" He roared. "We're on a mission to track down Naruto!"

Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Akagi teleported up to him.

"Hang on, Kenpachi." Kiba said. "The Leaf Ninja should be able to track him easier because we've known him longer, and we've got more sensory type Shinobi."

Kenpachi sighed. "Fine."

"Alright, Akamaru!" Kiba called.

Akamaru- his dog- barked. He smelled the air. He shook his head and lied down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Shikamaru.

"It means Naruto's not on this planet any more."

Kenpachi's eyes widened again. "WHAT?"

"Relax, it doesn't mean he's dead. He's just on a different world- but I can't figure out where. He could be dead... but his foe would've had to slip through all of the Leaf's security, kill Naruto, and then eliminate any trace of him- which would be pretty hard to do."

"Our foe is the Akatsuki, I wouldn't put it passed them." Kenpachi stated. "Squad Eleven, check around the village for any sign of a break in. I'm going to attack them head on."

"Wait- Kenpachi." Shikamaru stated. "The Akatsuki takes the Tailed Beast hosts, and extracts the Tailed Beast from them. They need the host to be alive for that- it can't be them."

"Then is it a new foe?"

"I don't know."

Kenpachi clenched his teeth.

"We still need to look for him." Kenpachi stated. "Squad Eleven, do as your told. Take some Leaf Ninja with you too."

* * *

Akagi was talking to the old man at the ramen shop, which was where Naruto supposedly was before he disappeared.

"So he just disappeared?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Did Naruto appear as though he wished to leave?"

"Not at all. He was about to eat his ramen and- poof! He disappeared."

Akagi nodded.

Two other Leaf Ninja walked up. "We'll take over from here, Akagi."

Suddenly Naruto teleported back over.

"Naruto!" Akagi said. "Where were you?"

"Talking to frogs at Mount Frog Village."

"Mount Frog Village? You mean Mount Myoboku?"

"Yeah, it was really weird."*

"Kenpachi's loosing his mind, I better go find him." She nodded. "Later." She teleported away.

* * *

"So he's alright then?" Kenpachi asked.

Akagi nodded. "He's completely fine."

Kenpachi's shoulders relaxed, and he sighed. "Thanks. Can you tell the rest of Squad Eleven?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"You all came quickly." The Raikage stated. The Kage were sitting at a small conference table- not as formal as the one that the Kinkage set up.

Behind each of the Kage they had one supporter. Shikaku behind Tsunade, the big guy behind the Tsuchikage, Tatsuzo behind Sachi, Ao behind the Mizukage, Kankuro behind Gaara, and Darui behind A. Mifune- the leader of the Samurai- was also there. His appearance did not change over the years.

"You should have handed the ranks to someone a little younger." The Tsuchikage remarked to Tsunade. "You're getting way too old for this."

"You shouldn't be talking." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You're an old man that has an awful back."

"I do apologize for what happened at the Steel..." The Kinkage looked down at the table. "It won't happen again."

"Nor would we expect it to." A stated. "Your Village dealt with that Akatsuki on it's own, and it costed one of your strongest Shinobi, who was also a fantastic medical ninja. And you should have replaced your arm."

"You're not one to talk, Lord Raikage."

A's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

"What...?" Gaara mumbled.

"That arm is a fake. He lost his right arm against Sasuke. I personally wasn't there... but several Steel Shinobi were- and they told me everything that happened."**

"Thank you for joining us, Lord Mifune." Sachi said.

"Can we skip the introduction?" Mifune asked. No one argued, so he continued. "We need to discuss the military set up. There will be six divisions. There will also be two different teams scattered across the divisions. The first team is the Sealing Team... to combat the Reanimation Jutsu. The second team is the Intel Corp. They're scattered across the divisions and they're in charge of giving information to each person."

"These seem like big divisions..." Said Gaara.

"That is true. Each Division will have a Commander. That Commander takes orders directly from the leader. I assume you already decided that, Lord Kinkage?"

"The leader was never decided, due to the Akatsuki's attack and Danzo's betrayal. We're pressed for time now... so there can't be any argument for who I pick, alright?"

 _He's gonna pick himself. I know it._ A thought.

 _He should be Lady Tsunade, because she's the second best party- second only to himself._ Thought Tatsuzo. _He most definitely won't pick himself... because he's not leader-of-stuff material. Which is ironic because he's the Kinkage._

"I choose... the Raikage."

That surprised everyone. "You can't be-" The Tsuchikage reacted first.

"Silence." Stated the Kinkage, his voice rising ever so slightly. Even if he didn't raise his voice much, he still had the ability to silence just about everyone. "I picked him because he has the Jinchuriki of the Eight Tails. Killer B, his brother. He's going to know the best on what's going on because his brother will be taken next."

"We must get on with this." Mifune stated. "We need a medical corp set up."

"Shizune from the Village Hidden in the Leaf will lead that." The Kinkage stated. He looked over at Tsunade. "Will that work, Lady Tsunade?"

She nodded.

"Next, we need a leader for a surprise attack."

No one said anything for a moment.

"Kankuro..." Gaara said.

"Yeah, Gaara?" Kankuro responded.

"With your puppets, you'd be perfect for that position. Do you wish to take it?"

"I would be honored."

Mifune nodded. "The First Division is mid ranged battle. They can fight in close combat, but they can keep their distance."

"Darui can do that." Stated A.

"But, sir-"

"Don't argue with me."

"Yes, sir."

"The Second Division is Short Ranged combat."

"I nominate Kenpachi Zaraki." Tatsuzo blustered, everyone looking at him.

"You are not a Kage! You have no right to speak!" Growled the Raikage.

"Calm down. I would suggest Kenpachi as well. He's well renowned for his fighting prowess, and he should be on the first lines." The Mizukage stated.

"No." The Kinkage and Mifune stated at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing, Lord Kinkage?" Tatsuzo mumbled.

"I have a special job in mind for him. You'll see in a minute."

"I nominate Kitsuchi from the Hidden Stone." The Tsuchikage spoke out.

"The Third Division. Which is Short to Mid Ranged battle." Mifune explained.

"Tatsuzo, you up for the job?" The Kinkage asked before anyone else could suggest anyone else.

"Hmm? I'm a close combat fighter, Lord."

"How many Jutsu do you know, Tatsuzo?"

"Good point."

"I disapprove." The Raikage stated. "He spoke out of turn."

"Tatsuzo has a natural ability to lead. He's strong, able to stand along side of that of three different generations of Kenpachi, and a Toichi- and he mostly didn't use Jutsu- relying on Taijutsu skills. He will take this war seriously though, using every Jutsu in his arsenal."

"I approve." The Mizukage said.

"As do I." Gaara looked at the Raikage's face.

"I Nullify what I said before." The Raikage eyed Tatsuzo.

"The Fourth Division- the long ranged battle." Mifune looked to Gaara. "I suggest you, Lord Kazekage."

"Gaara's the Kazekage! He can't just go head first into a battle!" Kankuro stated.

"Why concern yourself so much with status? I shall do it."

"I shall be the Commander of the Fifth Division- the Samurai Division. Now... the Sixth Division is called... the Suicide Division. They'll be mixed up of any one who wants to join. The leader will be Kenpachi. They will directly attack the Akatsuki base- so they'll have a high chance of death."

* * *

Notes: *Remember, Naruto doesn't have Sage Mode- so he never went to Myoboku to train. This was his first visit.

**I know that it appears that the Raikage has an arm, but if you remember his arm got Amatersu'd by Sasuke- so he ripped it off.


	67. Chapter 67

Episode 67: Suicide Division

"They're going to directly attack the Akatsuki base? That's suicide!" Cried the Tsuchikage.

"Hence the name." Gaara stated.

"Of course, unlike the other divisions, people won't be assigned to this one. The only way they can join is if they sign up for it." Mifune stated.

"Seems reasonable." Gaara nodded.

"We're putting our soldiers at an unnecessary risk!" The Tsuchikage insisted.

"When you put out a fire," The Kinkage said. "You take it out from the base. That is the fastest way to put it out. If we don't take out the Akatsuki then their numbers will just keep going up, and up and up, and our numbers will decrease. Kenpachi is the strongest Shinobi from my village. That's how he earned the name Kenpachi- from loving fighting the most and killing the most people."

"And he was fast enough to teleport behind even me." Said A.

"I'm afraid that wasn't the Teleportation Jutsu, Lord A. That was just his basic speed."

"What...?" A's eyes widened.

"Fine." The Tsuchikage begrudgingly agreed.

"Are we in agreement, then?" Asked the Mizukage.

"If any of these terms do not fit one of your needs, say so no or forever hold your peace." The Kinkage joked.

Just then, Kenpachi walked up.

Everyone stood up at once.

"Kenpachi, what are you doing?" Asked Tatsuzo.

"Naruto. What position is he going to be in?"

"What are you talking about, Zaraki?" Asked the Tsuchikage.

"What position is Naruto going to play in this war?" Kenpachi walked up to the table.

"How did you get here without being noticed?" A asked him.

"I ran here. Now answer my question."

"Naruto and B are going to be put in hiding." Stated Sachi.

Kenpachi growled. "I want Naruto to be in the same Squad that I'm in."

"No." Tsunade looked really serious. "You and Naruto are too much alike- you're going to corrupt him even more than you already have."

"Naruto Uzumaki is NOTHING like me! I am a demon! I had to fight to live. And ever sense I've enjoyed fighting. I've been treated like a demon- avoided like the plague for the longest time. Naruto is not a demon. I don't give a damn the source of his power came from- it doesn't make a difference. But he's still treated the same way I am. He's going to become just like me- unless I help him. To avoid making another me... I need to take him under my wing."

"Do you understand that Naruto is the main goal of the enemy? If they catch him, then it's game over." Tsunade shot back.

"Then I'll just protect him."

"It's not that simple."

"Why isn't it?"

"ENOUGH!" Growled the Raikage. "The Jinchiriki are going to a safe place, and you have no authority to say otherwise!"

Kenpachi went for his sword.

"Kenpachi." Tatsuzo said calmly. "You don't need to do this. Naruto will be safe, and that's all that matters."

His shoulders relaxed, and then his arm fell to his side.

"I apologize for interrupting your meeting."

"SIR!" Cried one of A's subordinates. "There's an intruder in the Village!"

Kenpachi turned to face her.

"Is it this swordsman?" The Raikage asked.

"He's one of them, but the other is a Takdesu!"

* * *

The Akatsuki were all together- only eight of them being as Konan was recently killed by Tobi.

"We need a replacement for Konan." Ordered Tobi.

"Well, we just received a new recruit." Stated White Zetsu. "His name is Yhwach Bach. He is not affiliated with any village, and he has a lot of followers. He even filled up our Takdesu."

Tobi nodded. "What is his power?"

"He can see the future."

"See the future, huh?" Grimmjow mumbled.

"Grimmjow." Tobi said.

"What do you want?"

"I have a job for you once the war starts."

That piqued his interest. "And what's that?"

"I want you to find Hidan's body. And then dig it up."

Grimmjow nodded. "Hidan, huh..."

"Yes, Hidan. Don't worry, any of you. He won't replace any of you as Akatsuki- but if any of you die he'll take your place then."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Gin, with his creepy grin on his face. "If the war starts, the Jinchuriki are either going to be put in hidding, or they're going to be in the war- and if they're in the war they're just going to be another face in the crowd. What's the next play, boss?"

"Yhwach wanted to show the power one of his followers- to attack the Cloud Village."

"Oh?" Gin's grin went away for a second. Oh no. He thought. All of the Kage are there- if they get killed... Damn it. I can't do anything yet, I'll get killed because it'd be nine to one.

* * *

"What will we do?" Asked the girl to the Raikage.

"I'll handle it." Kenpachi turned. "I'll do it- as an apology for coming here."

"Kenpachi you can't-" Tatsuzo said.

"No." Said the Tsuchikage. "Demonstrate your strength, Kenpachi. I want to see you in action."

`Kenpachi was standing on a path, his sword on his shoulder. All of the Kage were hiding elsewhere, along which each of their followers.

An old man walked towards him. He was wearing a bartender's uniform and he had a golden pocket watch in his right hand.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Kenpachi said. "But you're path ends here."

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to move, or I'm going to have to kill you."

Kenpachi gripped his sword. "I am Kenpachi Zaraki. Have you heard my name?"

"I have. The name of Kenpachi has deep roots- there has been four generations of them- each of them have spread hell through out the lands."

"Four? There's only been three."

Ignoring him, the man gripped his watch. "You stand in my way- therefore I am forced to fight you." He made a hand sign. "Time tells no lies."

He started glowing, and he began to turn giant, and his skin turned green. He looked like the Hulk, but with a white coating over his right arm and left leg.

"What is that?" The Raikage growled. "No one would be able to take that monster out without getting seriously injured, we have to help him."

"Just watch." Tatsuzo said.

Kenpachi looked up at him, unamused.

"Your name Kenpachi means nothing when I'm in this form! As you can see... I've transformed into the strongest-"

Kenpachi flicked blood off of his sword, and sheathed it.

Suddenly Giriko split in half a vertical cut slashing him in half.

Gaara's eyes widened.

Kenpachi turned to them. "I did not mean to do that, sorry. It's been harder and harder to hold back sense Unohana..."

The Tsuchikage nodded. "Right. He is strong enough to lead the Suicide Division."

Kenpachi nodded to the Kage. "I'll go back to the Steel now. And if Naruto gets killed... I'm coming for you, Raikage."

"Is that threat?" The Raikage asked.

Kenpachi was already gone.

"Kenpachi..." Gaara mumbled, remembering when he would kill people to remind himself he was alive. "Is just like a Tailed Beast."

* * *

Notes: I've noticed that almost three weeks in a row I've only written one chapter of Kenpachi in Naruto a week. So I've decided to decease production to one chapter a week. And I'm going to hiatus a story that I'm not so fond of (Devil Flame, for those of you following all of my stories).

Also, I am unsure of what I am going to do during the of the Forth Shinobi War Countdown- most of the focus was on Naruto training with Killer B. Which I am not going to focus on because Naruto isn't the main character of this story- though he'll be a main stay in the war still- albeit not as effective as he was in canon. If you have any suggestions then I'd gladly take them. I was rather skip an entire arc, if I can help it. Please suggest any ideas if you have any, but if you don't have any it's cool.

I wasn't quite sure which spelling I should go with between Yuha and Yhwach (it differs from translation), and the wikia spells Yhwach but the actual translation is Yuha. But because I spell the Captain of the Second Squad's name as Sui-Feng- which is the Chinese version of the spelling her name but the romanized version of her name is SoiFong. The German spelling would be Yhwach- while the romanized version is Yuha. So I

Please favorite if you enjoyed, follow if you want more, and review if you have any questions, to tell me how you feel, or to bring attention to any plot holes that I have created.


	68. Chapter 68

Episode 68: New Members

All of Squad Eleven was sitting on a bench, Kenpachi standing behind them, leaning on the back.

The Kinkage was standing across from them.

"Kenpachi is going to lead a division. This division will directly attack the Akatsuki- with a high chance of the members getting killed. Unlike the other divisions, people won't get assigned to this division, but they need to sign up for it."

Ikkaku grinned. "Sounds like fun!"

The Kinkage handed the four of them a handful of papers.

"Each of you fill one out for yourself -aside from Kenpachi- and then hang the rest up around the village. Some people are hanging them up in other villages, don't worry."

Kenpachi nodded. "Alright. Let's go." He said, walking away.

The Kinkage put his hand in his pocket. An ANBU ninja teleported next to him.

"What do you need?" The Kage asked.

"Lord Kinkage, I would like to know what we're going to be doing with Kenpachi after this war."

"What do you mean?"

"The title Kenpachi was only created for military asset. If all the Shinobi lands are forming an alliance, then we'd be at peace. There would be no need to have such a beast in our village."

The Kinkage clenched his fist. "Tell me. What will the other Village do with their Jinchiriki?"

"The difference between Kenpachi and Jinchiriki is that Kenpachi is a demon. And Jinchiriki have demons sealed inside of them."

The Kinkage punched him in the face, and sent him flying backwards.

"Lord Kinkage..."

"You don't understand anything. Kenpachi is just a human. Maybe he enjoys fighting but it doesn't matter. He is still a person."

* * *

Rinji was starring at the sign for the Suicide Division. Tatsuzo put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm leading a division too. You're the only one from Gosuke's Squad Eleven that isn't leading one... besides him of course."

Rinji looked back at the paper. "If I don't sign up for this, I'll probably be in your division, Tatsuzo."

"Your Jutsu would be better if you're under Kenpachi."

Rinji nodded. "Alright, I'll do it." He ripped off a small portion of the sign, and he wrote his name on it. He went off to find Kenpachi, because he was supposed to turn it into him.

* * *

Several days later, the Suicide Division meant right outside the Steel Village.

Yumichika was leaning against the wall surrounded the village. Ikkaku was sitting next to him, and Akagi had her arms crossed standing at Yumichika's other side.

Kenpachi was standing in front of Ikkaku. Across them Kenpachi there was a group of around fifteen people. Rinji being one of them.

"Rinji, come here."

Rinji walked over and stood next to Kenpachi.

"What the hell is that about?" Asked a voice. He didn't sound angry, he sounded like he just cursed a lot. "Only Steel Ninja are behind you, that's like... discrimination or some shit." Said one of the fighters.

"These are all my allies." Kenpachi stated. "I know how each of them fight. This is how this will be happening. I'm going to rank you all to see how strong you are. I am the Captain. Rinji Toichi here-" Rinji waved to them. "Is the Lieutenant. Ikkaku Madarame is the Third Seat. Akagi Miyosh is the Fourth Seat. Yumichika Ayesegawa is the Fifth Seat."

Yumichika smiled slightly. _At least I wasn't Fourth Seat..._ He thought.

"The four Seated officers will fight you. Rinji will rate you on how strong you are, and if you're too weak than you're going to have to go back. We won't have someone who can't fight here. You don't even need to beat them, just impress Rinji. Right now, I need to do something, so I will not be present."

There was no complaints. Ikkaku stood up, and Yumichika leaned forwards.

"No Shikai or Bankai." Kenpachi said, as he ran up into the air.

"Hell's a Shikai?" Asked the same guy.*

"Don't worry about it." Ikkaku stepped forwards, pointed at him. "You need to shut your mouth and fight me. One on one."

Yumichika and Akagi both got a fighter as well.

* * *

Kenpachi was standing in front of two hedge stones, one of them the name Retsu Unohana and the other with the name Yachiru Kusajishi.

"There's a war coming up." Kenpachi said. "I'm going to be a Commander of it. I might die in this battle, but that's okay because this is the right thing to do. I'm going to attack the Akatsuki directly, I don't know what to expect besides the one guy can't be touched unless he's touching you. What I need to do, is attack at the exact same time that he's attacking me. After that... I have no idea about the rest of the Akatsuki."

* * *

Kabuto was standing across from Tobi. "So you can bring him back...?"

"Yes, _Madara_." He smiled. "I also brought back to live one Kage from each village- besides the Steel... who used Metal Style Jutsus to destroy most of their dead. It was disappointing that I didn't get Kenpachi Unohana, but I did get a Kenpachi..."

"Which Kenpachi is that?" Tobi asked.

"Kenpachi Prime. Where the name Kenpachi came from. Kenpachi was his birth name- so he didn't earn it. But he loved fighting so much. He beat the First Kenpachi- Unohana- really badly. When Unohana joined the Steel, she took his name as a homage to him. Unknown to her... he was already dead. He was killed. Stabbed in the back by someone who wasn't even strong."

"Alright, Kabuto. You can work with the Akatsuki for the time being. But that does not mean you are a member."

"Oh... but I have something..." He pulled out a ring. It was the one that Orochimaru had when he left the Akatsuki.

"So you took Orochimaru's ring... I understand." Tobi nodded. "Then you'll be an Akatsuki."

* * *

Notes: *I'm not going to describe any of them yet- I'll describe each of them later, do not worry.

Please favorite if you enjoyed, follow if you want more, and review if you want to tell me how you feel/ have any questions.


	69. Chapter 69

Episode 69: The Suicide Division

All of Squad Eleven were extremely tired, having to battle several people in a row without a break.

Kenpachi walked over. "So is that it?"

They all turned to him. "Sensei..." Mumbled Ikkaku.

"Is there anyone that hasn't been tested yet?" Kenpachi reworded.

"No, everyone did." Said Rinji. "A few of them got kicked out, but not much."

"Good. Now I'm going to describe our battle strategy. To avoid as many casualties as we can- we're going to group people into groups of two. You will not pick your groups yourselves, Rinji will pick them for you- based on what he thinks will create a good combo. The only thing I have to say is that I'm going to be on Rinji's team, and Ikkaku and Yumichika are going to be on a team."

"Alright..." Rinji said. "The first group is Akagi Miyoshi and you." He pointed to a young man with black hair with white streaks, and he had green eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt, and black pants. He had a black cape draped around his shoulders. He proudly brandished the Hidden Cloud symbol on his forehead.

Akagi walked up to him.

"The name's Kazuo." He told her.

"Don't leave yet..." Rinji cleared his throat. "The next team is..." He pointed to the guy who kept talking, and then he pointed to a Stone Shinobi.

The guy that kept talking was wearing a black shirt with torn sleeves, and black pants with grey stripes. His hair was wild and purple. He suffered from Heterochromia iridum*, his right eye being green, and his left being red. He had a grin on his face. He was wearing a Mist Headband, that was tied around his thigh.

The Stone Shinobi looked less than pleased. He had brown eyes, and spiked black hair. He was wearing a brown flak jacket that had short red sleeves.

The man with mismatching eyes walked over to the Stone Ninja. "ey, dude. My name's Takeda Shiken. What's your damn name?"

"Moritaka Nishika."

"And the last two of you are a team as well. Your teams do not include your personalities or your Villages. Your personalities might clash and your Villages might be enemies- but you will work together." Rinji paused. "If you cannot put aside your differences... you'll die. Simple as that. Talk with your teammate. Tell him your Jutsu, rank, your name, and your weaknesses."

"We have a zero tolerance for stupid." Kenpachi said. "You guys act like idiots, and I'll cut you in half. That's all there is to it."

* * *

Takeda and his partner were standing in front of each other.

"I already said my name. So what I do is I've got this cool mutation and it makes my Fire Style purple. A side effect of this is my eyes are different colors, but there's no damned ill-effects. I'm a Chunin back at the Mist, and I'm an Eighth Seat here."

"Moritaka Nishika. Jujutsu and Muay Thai. Special Chunin** and Sixth Seat."

* * *

"My name is Akagi Miyoshi. I am an ANBU, so I am good at a lot of things. I specialize in swordsmanship, Summoning Jutsus, and Medical Ninjutsu. I'm an ANBU and now I'm a Fourth Seat."

"Kazuo Matsuki... it's surprising that you're only a Fourth Seat. I'd think that you'd be at least Third Seat. Why don't you challenge the Third Seat and take his position?"

Akagi looked him in the eye. "I'm not sure what game you're playing, or why you're playing it. But I won't be a pawn to you. If you try to do something like that again, I'll kill you. Now go on to state your Jutsu and your rank."

He paused for a moment. _Damn it, it didn't work._ He thought. "I do Wind Style. My rank is a Genin and a Tenth Seat."

* * *

The two other people were leaning against the maze wall. The one was a man with blond hair, and a cowboy hat. He had the Sand head piece stitched into his hat, and he wore the standard Sand Flak jacket. He had a black scythe at his back.

The other was a woman had blue eyes and long brown hair. She was wearing a Leaf Headband, which kept the hair out of her eyes. She was wearing a black and white uniform, with a silver flak jacket. "What's your name?" She asked.

"My name's Yari Hiduga. You?"

"Hirako Aikawa. What's your Jutsu?"

"I use a scythe."

"I have a chained sickle. What's your rank?"

"Jonin and Seventh Seat."

"I am a Genin and a Ninth Seat."

"Ninth Seat and a Genin. You must be pretty freaking weak. Don't drag me down when we're fighting."

"We're only two ranks apart."

"Heaven and Hell are only two realms apart. That mean they're the same thing? Just stay out of my way and we'll work together fine."

Ikkaku and Yumichika were talking, when Kenpachi dropped down to their side. "Go around and tell all of the groups that they can return home once they're finished talking. The Allied Shinobi Forces officially meet next week."

* * *

The next week, everyone received a new headband, with the kanji for Shinobi on it (忍).

All of the Shinobi were lined up. Rather quickly, arguments spread. Weather it was about Sasuke attacking Killer B, the Sand attacking the Leaf, previous wars, the Hyuga incident, the Mist creating the Akatsuki, or just about anything else. Arguing turned into fist fights.

Kenpachi growled. He widened his footing, and he drew his sword.

"Kenpachi, don't hit anyone." Tatsuzo warned.

Kenpachi pointed his sword out in front of himself, and lifted it above his head. He then gripped it with both hands, and slashed down.

Sickly yellow energy blasted from his sword, destroying a small mountain that was behind the Shinobi.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kenpachi roared. "The Kazekage has something to say. So I suggest you shut your mouths or I'll personally kill every one of you."

"Thank you, Kenpachi." Gaara said.

Kenpachi nodded.

"In the name of gain and profit for one's nation and village... Shinobi have hated and hurt each other for many years. From the First to Third Great Ninja War- and all of the conflicts in between. All of that hatred cried out for power- thus I was born. In the past I was hatred, and a Jinchiriki. I hated this world and all it's people- and they hated me right back. I wanted to destroy them, and they wanted to destroy me. That's exactly what the Akatsuki is trying to do now- destroy everything."

Tatsuzo and Kenpachi exchanged looks, but said nothing.

"I was stopped by one Leaf Ninja. He cried for me. He cried for me, even though we were enemies! And he called me his friend, even though we had battled. He saved me. He saved me from myself. We were on opposite sides, but we were both Jinchuriki. We felt the exact same pain. THERE CAN BE NO HATE! There are no enemies now, there are only Shinobi. The same way that Naruto and I felt the pain from the Tailed Beasts, we all felt the pain from the Akatsuki! And if you still hate me for what I have done in the past... then you can face me after this war."

"The kid that saved us, is Naruto Uzumaki." Kenpachi said. "He's the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails- he's the Akatsuki's goal. Even if you hate him, you must protect him- to protect the world. So as ninja, we need to unite. Take down the enemy, and then we can go back to being Leaf Ninja, Steel Ninja, or whatever Village you're from."

Kenpachi lifted his blade to the sky again, but he didn't slash down. "BY THIS BLADE! I SHALL DESTROY THE AKATSUKI!"

Everyone started cheering.

* * *

The next day, the Suicide Division headed out, all of them running towards the Akatsuki base.

"Hey, Kenpachi." Rinji asked.

"Hmm?" Kenpachi responded.

"What happened to your chakra?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"When you did your Kendo back there... your chakra turned yellow."

"It did? I didn't notice."

"Maybe I'm just seeing things."

"No, I saw it too." Ikakku spoke up. "It didn't make sense to me, so I asked Yumichika. What he said surprised me."

"Chakra tends to be colored light blue." Yumichika said. "When a Jinchuriki uses it's Tailed Beast chakra, their chakra will turn red. When an Uchiha unlocks Mangekyo Sharingan in both eyes, they can use Susanoo- and this technique is made of pure chakra. All Susanoo have their own unique color."

"I don't get your point." Kenpachi responded.

"I think your body absorbed some of that chakra from being exposed to it. When you battled Nine Tails Naruto, when you battled Susanoo Sasuke..."

"It didn't make sense to me. And it still doesn't."

"When you use your chakra, what do you think happens to it? It just disappears? Part of it is transformed into your Jutsu, and some of it gets wasted and it'll go up in the air. Breathing in the air around these for so long might cause one to absorb their chakra- if it doesn't kill you."

"Lots of people survived the Nine Tailed Fox's attack even though they were around him." Said Akagi. "It doesn't make sense that they wouldn't get the power, but Kenpachi would."

"I'm willing to bet that they didn't get very close, and if they did... they most likely didn't battle a Susanoo user. A combination of the two might cause Kenpachi to get his own chakra color." He paused a moment. "It's still only a theory, so take it with a grain of salt."

"Enough." Kenpachi ordered. "Thinking won't help right now. If you think in a battle, then you'll get distracted and die. We do not need any unnecessary casualties in this war."

"Unnecessary?" Asked Kazuo. "If there's necessary casualties, then there must be necessary casualties. What are they?"

"What a stupid question." Ikkaku said. "Obviously the enemy."

"I said enough. Stop talking. We run in silence from now on."

* * *

"Being as we were preparing for the war..." Tobi said. "We had no time to replace the dead Kisame. So who do we replace him with? The people that would best fit this role would be Zommari Rureaux for his brilliant speed, Szayelaporro Granz for his brilliance, Luppi Antenor for his extra limbs, and Yammy Llargo for his strength."

"Screw Luppi." Grimmjow said. "He's a tool, so I nominate Yammy."

"Yammy is probably the best thing we need, because of battle support." Harribel said.

"Hey, Tobi." White Zetsu said. "We've got a problem..."

"Kenpachi Zaraki along with the rest of Squad Eleven is on their way. He's also bringing Rinji Toichi and several other ninja that aren't worth mentioning." Black Zetsu finished.

"Damn." Tobi said. "Then we'll need to take the back door. Yammy, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra will hold them off as long as they can. How many of them are there?"

"There's ten of them."

"We should also send Nnoitiria and Gin, then."

Gin opened one of his eyes for a second.

"Alright. I'll be sure to take out Kenpachi this time..." Gin lied.

"You better. You are an Akatsuki, Ichimaru. Do not dishonor us again."

The Akatsuki who weren't involved teleported away, and Yammy was teleported over.

"What the hell?" He growled. "What do you guys want?"

"You are now an Akatsuki." Ulquiorra explained. "We are now waiting for an attack lead by Kenpachi Zaraki." Ulquiorra had large black wings, and he wore no clothes, he didn't need to. He wasn't a human, but he was humanoid. He had a white chest, and a black mark running down his chest. His waist down was solid black, and he had black arms as well. He had black hair, and golden eyes. He had white horns.

"Kenpachi, huh? This'll be fun." Yammy was tall, a massive man. He had orange hair, and he wore a white jacket.

Grimmjow smiled. "Yeah. It will." Grimmjow was wearing light white armor, and he had long blue hair. He had blue eyes as well, and he had elf ears.

"Hmm. I'm taking Kenpachi myself." Said Nnoitiora. "Get in my way and I'll kill you myself." Gilga was wearing a similar jacket to Yammy, but Gilga's was tighter on his chest. He had a crossed out Mist Symbol on his headband, he was the only one of them who had one.

"None of you take him lightly." Ordered Ulquiorra. "If you do, you'll be killed. And Lord Madara will be less than pleased."

* * *

Tatsuzo was running along side the Leaf's Might Guy.

"You know, my friend Kakashi was going to be the prime candidate for this position." Guy said.

"Sorry to hear that I'm the second choice."

"Not to worry. I battled Kakashi several times, and in a straight up battle I am on par with him. That means you're at least on our level."

"Right. I'll keep up with you, Might Guy. I've heard stories about the Green Beast."

"I cannot say the same."

"That's because I didn't want any stories about me."

* * *

Isane, and Machiko were preparing beds for the wounded.

"Miss Haruna..." Isane called.***

"Yes, Isane?"

"Have you ever been to a war before?"

"No. I haven't. Have you?"

"No... I'm worried... I don't know if I'll be able to see so many injured people."

"Well I have a strategy. When you see a room full of sick and injured people- make the room smaller. Start taking the people that are more seriously injured and have everyone else get closer together so you can see everyone- that way it seems like there's less people."

"Thank you, Miss Haruna..."

Machiko walked over to Haruna. "If the enemy attacks, you and I are the ones that'll need to take them down, right?"

"Yes. But other shinobi will be in and out, so they might be able to protect us."

"We cannot count on that, though. I have went through serious training with Tatsuzo Tekkan, one of the strongest in the Steel. You do not need to worry."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you, but I'll be able to handle myself."

* * *

Inoichi, Ino Yamanaka's father, was standing beside two steel ninja. Ayako Kujianja and Majikku Itsuki.

"Ayako, you're going to need to go to Darui's division, to commune back to me. Majikku, you're headed to Tatsuzo's division. Make haste, they're open for an attack."

The two of them nodded, and then took off.

He had already done that for the rest of the divisions, besides the Suicide Division.

* * *

Rinji's and Tatsuzo's former Genin- they were Chunin now- were waiting in the line for the battle. They were in the short ranged battle division.

"Yoichi." Said Daichi.

Ryu responded for him, with a hoot.

"Do you think we're ready for this war?"

"We're as ready as we can be. Don't think too much about it, because if you don't think you're ready- then you won't be ready. And if you're not ready, you'll get killed."

Ryu nodded in agreement.

"This would make a great scene for my manga..." Yozo mumbled, writting something in his hand.

"Seriously, Yozo?" Asked Kiku.

"What? I won't be able to write in my manga for the entire war. And that conversation inspired me. I can't help it."

"Hear that, Ryu? We're inspiring."

Ryu responded.

"No, that's a good thing. It means we're cool enough to model characters off of in a story."

"Stop talking." Ordered the woman who escorted the Tsuchikage. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"My apologies." Daichi said.

"Didn't you hear me! I said SHUT UP!"

"Okay, you don't have to yell." Yoichi said. "You're the one who wanted quiet."

She stopped, and so did the six of them- Ryu was still on Yoichi's shoulder so he wasn't moving anyway.

She sighed, realizing it wasn't worth the effort, and then darted forwards.

Despite her retreating from them, the three said nothing the rest of the trip.

Notes: *When your eyes are different colors. It's caused by lack of pigment in one of your eyes.

**In the show it was called Special Jonin, but I thought that made them sound like they were above Jonin level so I changed it to Special Chunin instead. In some subs they're called Tokubetsu Jonin.

***At this point I realized that Shizune was killed in the Pain Arc, but revived later. So the commander will be Sakura, no matter how much I don't think she's fit for this position.

I have a goal set. This goal is to reach thirty favorites, followers, and reviews. This may not seem very much, but I'm barely in the twenties range right now. When and if I reach this goal- I will do three Kenpachi in Naruto episodes in a week. It'll be really tough, but it'll be worth it if I reach this goal. At the post of this video I have twenty nine reviews, twenty six favorites, and twenty two followers.

Anyway, please favorite if you enjoyed, follow if you want more, and review to tell me how you feel or to ask questions.

From now on, I'm going to put a list of the Akatsuki's current members in my author's notes, because I now that's sometimes hard to remember.

Akatsuki: Tobi, Zetsu, Yammy Llargo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Tier Harribel, Gin Ichimaru, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Ywach Bach, and Kabuto Yakushi.

Takdesu: Coyote Starrk, Zommari Rureaux, Szayelaporro Granz, Luppi Antenor, NaNa Najahkoop, Ginjo Kugo, Riruka Dokugamine, Jackie Tristan, Shukuro Tsukishima, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Moe Shishigawara, Robert Accutrone, Lille Barro, Bambietta Basterbine, Bazz-B (Bazzard Black), Driscoll Berci, BG9, Candice Catnipp, Gremmy Thoumeaux, Cang Du, Berenice Gabrielli, Giselle Gewelle, Jerome Giselle, Jugram Haschwalth, Liltotto Lamperd, Guenael Lee, As Nodt, Sosuke Aizen(I'll address why he's so low on this list later), Mask de Masculine,

Shipata: Meninas McAllon, NaNaNa Najahkoop, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Loyd Lloyd, Quilge Opie, Pernida Parnkgjas, Shaz Domino, PePe Waccabrada, Nianzol Weizol, Royd Lloyd (Loyd's brother), Lilynette Gingerbuck, Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Abirama Redder, Findorr Calius, Ggio Vega, Nirgge Parduoc, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Tesra Lindocruz, Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Di Roy Rinker, Nakeem Grindina, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Santenbainne Mosqueda,

If any of these names seem unfamiliar to you, that's because I took all the Arrancar I could think of (aided by Wikia), manga only Sternritter, and Fullbringers. For future reference, I'm dropping the Shipata from the end of episode list, I was just putting that there so you knew who all was there.

Epis0de 265


	70. Chapter 70

Episode 70: The Attack

"Harribel." Tobi called. "You need to go to the Hidden Leaf for me. You need to dig up Hidan, and dig up Kakashi to take his Sharingan."

"Yes, Lord Madara." She teleported away.

"Kabuto. Send Kenpachi Prime to the battle field."

"So you've got the stomach to order me around?" Kabuto laughed. "But, I'll do it."

* * *

Kenpachi and the Suicide Division made it to the Akatsuki base.

There, the five Akatsuki members- Ulquiorra, Yammy, Grimmjow, Gin, and Nnoitra- were waiting outside.

"See the man with grey hair?" Kenpachi whispered. "He's an ally. Yari and Hirako- you two need to pretend to fight him. He'll do the same, don't worry about it."

Grimmjow charged and punched at Kenpachi's head, the swordsman blocked the attack with his sword.

"Damn it, Grimmjow!" Nnoitra roared. "I said that I was going to fight him!" Nnoitra then charged at Kenpachi, but Rinji punched him in the face. Nnoitra drew his axe, and then slashed down at him. Rinji jumped backwards, and then drew a kunai.

Nnoitra growled, and then slashed down at him. Rinji blocked the axe with his kunai, and then grabbed the blunt side of the blade, and threw him backwards.

"You're strong... what's your name?"

"Rinji Toichi." Rinji drew a second kunai, so he had a kunai in each hand.

Kazuo and Akagi charged at Ulquiorra.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Akagi yelled.

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!" Kazuo called.

Akagi blasted fire from her mouth, and Kazuo's air amplied the pressure of the flame.

Ulquiorra lifted his right arm, and blocked it easily. His hand was burnt slightly, but it went away almost instantly.

Akagi clenched her jaw. _Damn, he blocked it... he's powerful._ She thought. She drew her ANBU sword, and Kazuo made another hand sign.

Ikkaku and Yumichika charged at Yammy. Ikkaku swung his sheath, and Yammy effortlessly blocked it with his hand and then threw him away. Ikkaku landed on his feet, and Yumichika slashed. Moritaka and Takeda charged into the battle as well.

Gin drew his sword, and stepped forwards. Hirako and Yari stepped forwards to meet him.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Gin whispered.

Hirako nodded slightly.

Hirako started swinging her sickle around. Yari drew his scythe.

Grimmjow continued punching at Kenpachi, who blocked his attack- and then slashed Grimmjow in the chest.

Grimmjow grinned, and then jumped up into the air and kicked him in the face.

Kenpachi slashed at Grimmjow- but the Akatsuki caught it, and then swung himself over Kenpachi's blade and punched at him. Kenpachi caught his fist, then kicked him in the stomach forcing him backwards.

Nnoitra slashed vertically at Rinji who jumped up into the air and then slashed Nnoitra in the shoulder, but no blood came.

Nnoitra smiled. "I have iron skin... you can't cut me..."

"Hey, Rinji." Said Kenpachi. "You wanna switch?"

"Yeah." Rinji then did a flip over Kenpachi, and Kenpachi slashed at Nnoitra. Nnoitra blocked the slash with his axe, but Kenpachi's blade chipped a bit of Nnoitra's weapon.

"What the hell... How did you..." Nnoitra glared at Kenpachi.

Kenpachi smiled slightly, for the first time sense Yachiru's death. I need to become the demon that I have been... so I can end this war. Kenpachi said. He slashed Nnoitra across the chest, and Nnoitra slashed him across the chest.

Kenpachi grinned, and then stabbed at Nnoitra, who blocked it with his shoulder. Kenpachi pressed hard, but he couldn't pierce his flesh.

He took his blade back, and leapt backwards.

Rinji ducked under a claw from Grimmjow, and then jabbed him in the nose. Grimmjow growled, and kicked Rinji in the chest knocking him backwards.

Rinji punched at Grimmjow, Grimmjow jumped to the right and punched Rinji in the cheek.

Rinji palmed Grimmjow in the nose and then knocked him backwards. Grimmjow growled and grabbed Rinji's arm.

Rinji grabbed Grimmjow's arm with his free hand, and then hooked Grimmjow's ankle with his own leg, and then flipped Grimmjow onto his back. Rinji then vertical punched Grimmjow in the nose. Grimmjow then kicked Rinji in the chest knocking him backwards. He flipped back to his feet.

Akagi slashed at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra blocked her attack with his bare hand, and then slapped her to the side.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" Kazuo called, floating up in the air.

Wind flew at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mumbled something under his breath, and he made a hand sign. Flames shot from Ulquiorra's hand, using the wind as fuel, blasting at Kazuo.

Kazuo's eyes widened, but Akagi teleported over, tackling away from the flame.

"He's very strong. We can't take him lightly." Said Akagi.

"I don't know if we'll be able to take him at all." Kazuo responded.

"I don't know either. But... we have to try. This time you attack first. I'll do something different..."

Kazuo made a hand sign. "Wind Style Jutsu!" He then used the wind to push himself forwards at an incredible speed. He punched Ulquiorra hard in the stomach- being as the Akatsuki had no time to react.

Ulquiorra quickly recovered, and grabbed Kazuo by the throat- then slamming him into the ground.

Akagi slashed down at Ulquiorra's head, to which he blocked with his forearm. Akagi and her sword then poofed into dust, and transformed into a log. "A substitution..." Ulquiorra started searching with his eyes to find her, but Akagi stabbed him through the lower stomach. Kazuo rolled free, and stood up.

Akagi took her blade out, and Ulquiorra's stomach almost instantly healed.

"I have instant regeneration." Ulquiorra explained. "You will not be able to beat me."

Yumichika slashed at Yammy, who punched the Steel Ninja in the face and knocked him on his back.

Moritaka punched Yammy in the stomach when he was distracted by Yumichika. Moritaka then ducked under Yammy's curved punch, and he darted between the large man's legs.

"Dragon Style: Roar!" Takeda had a slight smile on his face. He was getting excited. Both his eyes turned purple, and he blasted purple flames from his mouth. His eyes turned back to normal after the Jutsu was completed.

Yammy lifted his arms to protect his face, and the purple flames easily burnt through his sleeves and into his arms. Yammy started cursing up a storm, because the flames were so painful.

"Come on, you're a big guy." Takeda joked. "You should be able to handle it."

Yammy swung down at Takeda, who leapt backwards.

"Shut the hell up! You little brat! I'll teach you a lesson!" Yammy punched at Takeda again, and Moritaka punched him hard in the stomach.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!"

"Bloom for me, Fuji Kujaku."

Yammy turned to see Ikkaku stabbing at him with his spear, and Yumichika slashing at him with his multiple blades.

Yammy grabbed Ikakku by the head and used him as a body shield against Yumichika's attack.

"Ikkaku!" Roared Yumichika. "Damn it!"

Yammy dropped Ikkaku, and then punched Moritaka to the side.

"Damn it!" Yumichika repeated, looking down at Ikkaku's slash wound.

"I'll be alright..." Ikkaku mumbled. "Just kill this guy."

"No, you'll bleed out!" Yumichika made a hand sign, and then started healing Ikkaku's wound.

"When did you learn Medical Ninjutsu?" Ikkaku asked.

"Do you remember when we first meant? I used Medical Ninjutsu on you then, too."

"Hey, you could've picked a much better place to heal him than that!" Called Takeda, doing a back flip to avoid landing on them.

"Shut up! Just stand guard, and make sure we don't get hit by that man's attacks!"

"Yup." Takeda then made another hand sign. "Dragon Style: Iron Claw!" Purple flames burst around his fists, and he charged at Yammy punching him hard in the chest, and then punched him in the jaw. Yammy punched at him, but Moritaka kicked him hard in the chest.

Hirako swung her sickle at Ichimaru, who dodged it easily.

Yari slashed down at him with his scythe, but Gin blocked it easily.

"Hey." Gin whispered. "Work me over towards those guys." He nodded towards Ulquiorra and the Suicide Division members fighting him.

"Why?" Asked Yari.

"I'm going to kill the man that they're fighting. There's only one way to kill him..."

Yari slashed at Gin, who jumped backwards, slashed at Yari- but purposely missed.

Hirako swung her sickle back to her hand, and then stabbed at Gin, who jumped backwards.

"Hello, Ichimaru." Ulquiorra said, because the two where now forced nearly back to back.

Gin's creepy smile vanished. "Hey, Ulquiorra. I'll leave in a second..." He gripped his blade. "Bankai... Kamishini no Yari."

His blade extended, and while it was extending he swung it around and slashed Ulquiorra in half with it.

"Ichimaru just killed Ulquiorra!" Roared Yammy. "He's a traitor!"

Ichimaru then turned to Yammy, and his blade stabbed at him. Yammy managed to jump out of the way, but he punched into the fist of Takeda, and he received a kick in the crotch from Moritaka.

Gin then charged at Yammy, along with Akagi and Kazuo.

"Yumichika." Akagi said. "Get Ikkaku out of here. You need to continue healing him. Kazuo, make sure they don't run into any trouble."

Kazuo nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Yumichika lifted Ikkaku, up, blood pouring down Yumichika's arms.

 _I cut him worse than I thought. I need to be more careful._ Yumichika thought.

Kazuo followed closely behind him, as Yumichika ran from the battlefield to heal Ikkaku.

* * *

Notes:  
Akatsuki: Tobi, Zetsu (being cloned and stuff), Yammy (in battle), Grimmjow (in battle), Tier Harribel (about to retrieve Hidan's body + Kakashi's eye), Gin, Ulquiorra (deceased, but hasn't had his position filled yet), Nnoitra (in battle), Ywach, and Kabuto (controlling revived Shinobi).

Takdesu: Starrk, Zommari, Szayelaporro, Luppi, NaNa, Ginjo, Riruka, Jackie, Tsukishima, Yukio, Shishigawara, Robert, Lille, Bambietta, Bazz-B, Berci, BG9, Candice, Gremmy, Cang Du, Berenice, Giselle, Jerome, Haschwalth, Liltotto, Lee, As Nodt, Aizen, and Mask de Masculine.


	71. Chapter 71

Episode 71: The Strongest Akatsuki Member

Yammy glared at Ichimaru. "Damn it, Gin. Betraying us for these..." He looked around at the Shinobi that surrounded him. "Scum. But even enough scum will plug up a small enough machine."

"Then you should just give up." Said Ichimaru.

"No, I won't do that. Because I said a small enough machine. I'll just need to have get bigger. ENRAGE! IRA!"

Suddenly Yammy's jacket ripped open, and then he started getting bigger.

Kenpachi turned, and frowned. "Damn. Hey, Rinji. We're going to need to start taking this seriously."

"DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF ME!" Nnoitra roared, slashing him down.

Kenpachi got slashed across the chest. He looked down, to see the blood splashing from his chest. He gripped his sword.

"Drink. Nozarashi." Kenpachi's blade transformed into the massive battle axe/cleaver.

Yammy punched down at Gin, who jumped backwards. Takeda made a hand signs, and then his eyes flashed purple. "Dragon Style: Wing Attack!" He leapt up and grabbed Yammy by the front of the shirt and then Takeda's body suddenly burst into purple flames, catching Yammy on fire as well.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Yammy grabbed Takeda.

"Oh, crap!" Takeda mumbled.

Ichimaru's blade extended and slashed Yammy's entire arm off and Takeda jumped backwards.

Akagi flew up and stabbed Yammy in the throat and then Yari flew up into the air slashing down into Yammy's head with his scythe.

"You garbage..." Yammy growled, and then he punched Yari out of the air, and then yanked the scythe from his head.

Akagi yanked his sword from Yammy's throat. He then jumped down to the ground.

Yammy's wounds began healing.

"Son of a bitch..." Yammy's wrist began healing. "I'm gonna beat your asses..."

"You can heal...?" Ichimaru mumbled.

Yammy roared punching down at him. Ichimaru jumped up into the air, and pointed his blade at him. His blade extended, and shot through his eye. Hirako wrapped her sickle around Yammy's ankles, and yanked trying to knock him over. Yammy roared, trying to fight against the chain.

Takeda hurled Moritaka up into the air, and then Moritaka punched him in the face and knocked him backwards.

Gin retracted his blade.

Yammy smacked down at Gin, who managed to dodge it.

"This is going to be difficult..." Gin mumbled.

"We can do it, don't worry!" Takeda grinned. "He has healing? Then we'll just need to attack him so fast that he doesn't have time to heal."

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

"It's quite loud over there, Ikkaku." Yumichika told Ikkaku, as he set him down.

"Hey, can I go back to the battle know?" Kazuo asked.

Yumichika nodded.

Kazuo ran over.

"Damn... can I go back too?" Request Ikkaku.

"No. I wounded you too badly."

"Curse you, Yumichika... dick."

Rinji punched Grimmjow in the face and knocked him backwards. Grimmjow then charged back at him, but Rinji leapt up into the air and punched Grimmjow in the nose as hard as he could. Grimmjow growled, and clawed Rinji across the chest.

Rinji's eyes flashed red and he blasted Grimmjow in the chest with both fists, sending Grimmjow flying back. He then grabbed Grimmjow by the throat and slammed him into a wall, slammed him into the ground, and then after he grabbed Grimmjow by the throat, and started punching him in the face with his left hand- and strangling him with his right.

Kenpachi slashed at Nnoitra, who blocked it with his axe, but Kenpachi's massive cleaver cut through it like it was made out of warm butter.

"What the hell...?" Nnoitra mumbled.

Kenpachi then grinned and slashed Nnoitra across the throat. He then saw Rinji pounding Grimmjow's face in. Kenpachi grabbed Nnoitra by the front of the chest and then threw him backwards. He then swung his sword up onto his shoulder.

Rinji then grabbed Grimmjow's head and began smashing Grimmjow's skull into his head. He repeated to do so, for several minutes then he threw his body backwards. He then turned towards Yammy and then flew into him and punched him in the stomach.

Kenpachi knelt next to Grimmjow, who was still breathing.

Kenpachi slashed down, cutting Grimmjow's arm off. He then turned towards Yammy, and hurled his cleaver at him- splitting his skull open.

"Mother fu..." Yammy flew forwards and punching at Kenpachi. Kenpachi was suddenly standing on the wall, and he yanked his Nozarashi from the wall and jumped down to the ground.

"Akagi." Growled Kenpachi. "Switch with Yumichika. I need his Bankai."

She nodded, and took off for Yumichika.

Yammy charged to interrupt her, but then Moritaka jumped up and punched in the face. Yammy growled, instantly distracted.

Suddenly a massive hoard of all white naked people swarmed towards them.

"What the hell..." Kenpachi growled. "Who are all these people?"

Rinji instantly turned his murderous gaze towards the Zetsu clones. He flew forwards.

"All of you need to hold this giant back. Rinji and I'll take out as many of these guys as we can."

Kenpachi flew towards the clones, gripping his sword with both hands and slashing horizontally sending a lot of the Zetsu clones flying.

"They're pretty weak." Kenpachi realized.

Rinji drew two kunai slashing across the Zetsu clones so fast.

"I don't know my Bankai!" Yumichika responded to Akagi.

"Maybe he meant Shikai, but you need to go out there."

Akagi knelt next to Ikkaku, who's wound was almost healed. Yumichika took off, but then the White Zetsu Clones surrounded Akagi.

"Damn..." Akagi drew her sword, and Ikkaku stood up.

"I can still fight..." Ikakku gripped his spear, and nodded to Akagi.

"You better not frigging die on me, Ikkaku. Or I'm going to be pissed."

"Right, right." Ikkaku stabbed one of the Zetsu clones, and Akagi slashed several of them across the chest.

"They're really weak." Akagi pointed out.

"Bloom. Ruri'iro Kujaku."

Kenpachi slashed through some Zetsu Clones. "You idiot, you won't be able to defeat him with just a Shikai. Use your Bankai."

"I don't-"

"I know you don't know it now. But do it anyway."

"What the hell does that even mean?" But he knew. He widened his stance, and Kazuo blasted several Zetsu Clones away from Yumichika. "Ban... Kai. Konpeki Kujaku." His eyes glowed for a second.

"Is he releasing his Bankai?" Mumbled Moritaka, punching a Zetsu Clone in the face.

"Dragon Style: Bomb Jutsu!" Purple energy formed around Takeda's hand, and he hurled it into the face of Yammy, and it exploded sending him flying backwards- destroying almost the entire Akatsuki base.

A massive peacock formed, and it flew over to Yammy. It landed on him and let out a loud yell. All of the Zetsu Clones were instantly dropped, their chakra going to the bird. The bird then pecked into Yammy's shoulder, and the bird instantly sapped all of Yammy's chakra.

The bird then flew over to Yumichika, and shrank down to the size of a normal peacock and landed on his shoulder.

* * *

"What do we do about this guy?" Asked Kazuo, pointed to Gin. "I mean.. he could still be pretty good for our plans."

"No, the Akatsuki knows that I betrayed them. At least one of those clones would have told the leader." Gin looked over to them. "So I'm on your team."

* * *

A young woman was running through the nearly abandoned Hidden Leaf forest. Harribel slashed apart several wild animals on her way, searching for Hidan's chakra.

 _It's faint, but it's there._ She thought.

* * *

A massive warrior was plowing through the Allied Shinobi Forces. He had long black hair, and he was not wearing a shirt. He was wearing a pair of tattered pants. His eyes were light green, with lots of rage in them.

He grinned and he punched a Shinobi straight through the chest. He hurled the Shinobi's body at several other shinobi.

He roared, flying towards the more Shinobi.

"Damn it, Dad... what do we do?" Kurotsuchi asked Kitsuchi- her father.

"We surround him and kill him." Growled Kitsuchi.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT!" Hidan yelled as soon as Harribel dug him up. "It took you long enough, you bitch!"

"Shut up." She picked up his head, and set it off to the side. "I would not be doing this if Lord Madara hadn't sent me here." She grabbed his arms and set them next to his head.

"Who the hell's Madara?"

"Madara Uchiha. The Leader of the Akatsuki." She set his torso down in front of him.

"DAMN IT! SO PAIN DIED? I WAS GOING TO KILL HIM MYSELF!"

"Stop yelling. Yes, Pain was killed." She set his legs down in front of him.

"Was he killed in the most brutal way possible?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki slashed him across the back and then stabbed him through the back of the neck after he defeated each of his Paths."

"Ddddaaaaammmmnnn..." Hidan groaned.

* * *

After Harribel stitched Hidan up, she found Kakashi's grave. She dug him up, and swing his body onto her back.

"Kabuto is going to revive him so he can fight along side us."

"I'm f-ing starving." Hidan complained. "Let's hurry and get back to the base, I haven't eaten in like a month."

* * *

"So, Ichimaru betrayed us?" Tobi asked. "Then we'll just need to replace each of the fallen Akatsuki. The Akatsuki that died were Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yammy, and Nnoitra. Luppi can replace Grimmjow. But we'll need suggestions for the rest of them."

"Tsukishima can replace Ulquiorra." White Zetsu suggested.

"Zommari Rureaux can replace Yammy. As much as I hate him, he is fast." Tobi said. "Szayelaporro Granz can replace Ichimaru. Kugo Ginjo can replace Nnoitra. That should be that."

* * *

A young man in a pair of solid black goggles was running through a small army of White Zetsu Clones. Not only was the young man fast enough to avoid being hit, he was strong enough to take out each of them with a single blow.

* * *

Notes: Akatsuki: Tobi, Zetsu, Zommari, Luppi, Harribel, Szayelaporro, Ginjo, Tsukishima, Ywach, and Kabuto.

Takdesu: Starrk, Hidan, Santenbinne, Grimmjow, NaNa, Cirucci, Gerard, Riruka, Jackie, Tsukishima, Yukio, Shishigawara, Robert, Lille, Bambietta, Bazz-B, Discoll, BG9, Candice, Gremmy, Cang, Gabrielli, Giselle, Jerome, Haschwalth, Liltotto, Lee, As Nodt, Aizen, and Mask.


	72. Chapter 72

Episode 72: Kakashi's Sharingan

Harribel and Hidan were walking back to the Akatsuki base, Hidan not shutting up.

"Seriously, if Pain was so strong, he shouldn't have died. Right?"

"Shut up, Hidan." Harribel adjusted her grip on Kakashi's body.

Hidan stopped talking.

* * *

After a long while of walking, they finally made it to the Akatsuki base.

"Set him down." Tobi stepped towards him, and his eyes widened under his mask. "Why are his eyes closed? Kakashi can't close his Sharingan eye."

"Maybe the Leaf closed his eye when they buried him." Harribel said. "I didn't touch him."

Tobi opened Kakashi's eye, finding that it was fake. "What the... hell...?" He glared up at Harribel. Harribel took a step backwards.

"I didn't do anything. I found him like this."

"Damn." Tobi clenched his teeth. "Kakashi's Sharingan is gone. The Leaf isn't smart enough to use it, so one person used it by themself. Who is this person?"

"Don't know."

Tobi turned. "Harribel. Zommari. Szayelaporro. And some White Zetsu Clones. You need to search for this Sharingan user. NOW!"

"Yes, Lord Madara." Harribel took off.

Tobi grabbed Kakashi by the throat and lifted him up. "At least you can be revived by Kabuto..."

* * *

The Suicide Division was standing around after Yumichika defeated Yammy, and the bird shrank down in size and landed on Yumichika's shoulder.

"Alright, Yumichika. Track them down now." Ordered Kenpachi.

"Yes, sir." Yumichika took a deep breath, and then ran forwards.

"Follow him." Kenpachi told the rest of the division.

"Hey, Yumichika." Ikkaku said.

"What, Ikkaku?"

"You used your Bankai, but the bird is still here. Why don't you send it back? You'll be using too much of your chakra if you keep it activated."

"Actually... this bird doesn't do what I say. I tried to send it back, but it doesn't respond."

"Well when my Bankai broke, it didn't disappear. Maybe it's a one time use."

Yumichika shrugged. "Will I even be able to use my Shikai?"

"You didn't get your sword back. So I don't think so. How problematic."

* * *

Tatsuzo's division, the Third Division, was running through the forest. They haven't encountered any Zetsu clones yet.

"Hey, Tatsuzo." Guy said.

"Yeah?"

"Look up ahead. Do you see it?"

"Yeah, I see it. Let's switch with them." Ahead of them was the Seven Swordsman of the Mist facing off against some of the Special Attack Unit- Kankuro's division.

Tatsuzo drew a kunai. He turned to his teammates. "Might Guy, Rock Lee, Yama Suki, Tomoko Rikiya, Rei Hattori, and Kazui Ichika. The six of you need to help me take out Seven Swordsman." He cleared his throat. "The rest of you! You need to back us up."

Yama was an older man with long black hair. He wasn't wearing a headband, and he had a grey tank top. Tomoko was a younger woman, that was from the Hidden Stone. She had bright red hair, and glowing green eyes. She was wearing a black uniform with a brown flak jacket. Rei was in her late thirties, she was easily the most muscled of the group aside from Tatsuzo, Lee, and Guy. She was wearing a Leaf Flak Jacket. Kazui was wearing a black jacket, and a pair of black sunglasses on- and he had a Hidden Cloud headband on, being as they ran out of Shinobi (忍) headbands.

"Let's do this!" Tomoko cracked her knuckles, smiling slightly.

"If you take this battle lightly, you'll die." Kazui adjusted his cuffs as he charged forwards.

"Don't be nervous, Kazui." Tatsuzo told him. "If you're strong enough to join this division, there's no reason to be nervous."

"I wasn't nervous. I just don't want any of my comrades to get killed." Kazui put a cigarette in his mouth. He made a hand sign, and then put his fingers on the end of the cigarette. The cigarette lit up, and Kazui took a long drag.

"Let's kick some ass." Rei called as they finally reached the battle.

Zabuza slashed down Sai, but Tatsuzo blocked the attack effortlessly blocked it with his kunai. "Yo." Tatsuzo grinned.

"Who the hell..." Zabuza growled, and pushed down at him.

Tatsuzo jumped off to the side and jumped up and kicked Zabuza in the face.

"If you think you're strong enough... kill me." Zabuza growled.

"No problem." Tatsuzo punched Zabuza in the stomach.

Kazui was standing in front of a woman with red hair. She had two swords, and she was slashing down at him. He caught her wrist, and kicked her in the chest knocking her backwards. Her name was Ameyuri Ringo. Her dual swords were called the Kiba.

Yama's opponent had a cleaver, swinging it at him but Yama jumped up into the air and avoided him. The man leapt up into the air and slashed at his side. Yama blocked it with a kunai. His opponent was Jinpachi Munashi. His weapon was called Shibuki.

Tomoko charged, punching at her opponent- who was an blond ANBU ninja. The blond swordsman drew his sword sword- which looked like an oversized neetle- and stabbed at her, but she spun around and kicked him in the side. His name was Kushimaru Kuriarare, his blade was called Nuibari.

Guy punched at a white haired man, who leapt out of the way. The white haired man was Mangetsu Hozuki. He was the brother of Suigetsu. He wasn't wielding a blade.

Lee kicked up at man with a slightly over sized axe. He slashed at Lee's foot, but Lee kicked him in the wrist and knocked him backwards. Lee's foe's name was Jinin Akebino. His axe was named Kabutowari.

A massive man with red hair and green face paint slashed down at Rei with a sword wrapped in white wraps. Rei leapt backwards and started making some hand signs. The man's name was Fuguki Suikazan... his blade was Samehada- the Shark Skin. He was Kisame's master.

* * *

The teenager with black goggles was charging through a horde of White Zetsu Clones. He was wearing a blue blue jacket, and he had black hair that hide a Shinobi headband. His jacket was open, showing his bare chest. His chest had tattoos of each of the villages' symbols.

Kenpachi Prime suddenly charged through a horde of Zetsus to punch at the kid.

He jumped up in the air, and Prime's fist sent a shock wave destroying a bunch of Zetsu Clones.

"You're fast." Prime said.

The kid landed on the ground, and drew two kunai.

"What is your name?" Prime asked. "My name is Kenpachi."

"Shiro. Shiro Hatake. Unfortunately, you're very strong. So I won't be able to hold back like I should, and this technique might kill me because I haven't used it yet."

Shiro lifted his goggles, showing that he had one blue eye... and one Sharingan eye. "Kamui!" He yelled.

* * *

Quickly the Division Kenpachi Prime originally attacked found their way to them.

Blood was running down Shiro's face, and Kenpachi Prime kicked him across the chest and knocked him on the ground. Prime kicked down at him, but Kitsuchi blasted him in the chest with an Earth Style Jutsu.

"Whatever." Prime said. "This is getting so boring, I need to find someone to fight that's actually worth fighting. Someone like Yachiru Unohana. Yeah, Unohana. I wonder if she's still alive."

Kurotsuchi knelt next to Shiro, who's hand was covering his right eye.

"Are you okay, kid?" Kurotsuchi asked him.

"My eye hurts..." He mumbled.

"Let me see it." She removed his hand, and looked into his eye. "You're an Uchiha? I thought Itachi killed all of them?"

"It's a long story, but no. I screwed up really bad, I tried to use a Jutsu that I didn't master." He sat up. "I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll go back to my division."

"Which Division are you from?"

He paused for a moment.

"So I can take you there."

"...I'm from the Medical Division."

"Didn't your village teach you anything? Medical Ninjas aren't supposed to be on the front lines of battle!"

"I didn't sign up to that division, I wanted to be in the Third Division, but no." He made some hand signs, and started healing his eye.

"Why didn't you heal yourself in the battle, or when I was talking to you?"

"I didn't in the battle because I just used the technique that made my eye bleed. I didn't when I was talking to you because I didn't want to reveal I was a Medical Ninja. Actually I didn't want to tell you my division at all but I guess you could've figured out if I lied or told the truth."

"You need to go back to your division, kid."

"Yes, ma'am. I apologize."

"Don't call me ma'am, I'm not an old lady."

"I was being respectful-"

"Are you two going to talk all day, or are you going to do what you're supposed to do?" Growled Kitsuchi.

"Whatever, Dad." Kurotsuchi stood up. "See ya, kid."

"Stop calling me kid, you're only a few years older than me. Thanks for saving my neck back there." Shiro ran off for his division after he healed his eye for the most part. He put his goggles back down over his face.

* * *

Notes: Akatsuki: Tobi (examining Kakashi's dead body), Zetsu (Zetsu-ing), Zommari (Went on to find the Sharingan user), Luppi, Harribel (went to find the Sharingan user), Szayelaporro (went to find the Sharingan user), Ginjo, Tsukishima, Ywach, and Kabuto (reviving Shinobi).

Takdesu: Starrk, Hidan, Santenbinne, Askin, NaNa, Cirucci, Gerard, Riruka, Jackie, Dordoni, Yukio, Shishigawara, Robert, Lille, Bambietta, Bazz-B, Discoll, BG9, Candice, Gremmy, Cang, Gabrielli, Giselle, Jerome, Haschwalth, Liltotto, Lee, As Nodt, Aizen, and Mask.


	73. Chapter 73

Episode 73: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Grimmjow was stumbling down a large road. He was bleeding badly from the arm that Kenpachi recently cut off, and his nose was bleeding from the several times that Rinji beat him down. He lifted his hand to his nose, trying to slow the bleeding to no avail. He groaned as he continued to stumble down the road, and he fell into someone who suddenly appeared right in front of him. Grimmjow's eyes began to flutter. He tried to push himself from the man, but he lost the strength in his arm and he passed out.

Grimmjow woke up, his nose burning, but no longer bleeding. His arm stub burnt, but he wasn't bleeding any more. His arm was wrapped in white bandages. "What the... hell...?" He looked up to see Coyote Starrk, the leader of the Takdesu.

"I put your nose back in place, and I cauterized your wounds. They will burn for quite some time."

"Damn it." Grimmjow tried to stand up, but he didn't have enough strength in his one arm. "Damn Kenpachi. When I see him again, I'm going to beat his ass."

"You may not have a chance to fight him again."

"Why's that?"

"Lord Madara told me to tell you... that you got replaced. His exact words were 'why would I waste a position on a ninja with one arm, when there are hundreds to be had with two.' I apologize to be the one to have told you this."

Grimmjow clenched his jaw. "Damn, Zetsu must've took my ring from the arm that got cut off. When I get both arms back... I'm going to kick Madara's ass too."

"I don't suggest saying that out loud. Some people will rat you out and Lord Madara will get angry. He also told me to tell you, you need to start over. You're a Shipata again."

"God. It took me so long to become an Akatsuki... but because of some stupid shit I need to become a Shipata again."

"If you want to become an Akatsuki again... find the reanimated Kakuzu, and find your arm. He'll reattatch it. Unfortunately, you'll need to care around a decaying arm with you for a while."

"Would it even work?"

"Logic would dictate no. But if you use Medical Ninjutsu after he reattaches it, then you should be able to use it again."

"I don't know Medical Ninjutsu. Could you do it for me?"

"I don't know Medical Ninjutsu either."

`Tatsuzo slashed at Zabuza, who dodged the attack and slashed at him with his sword. Tatsuzo dodged the attack. Zabuza slashed at Tatsuzo again, but he ducked under the attack, and stabbed him in the stomach with the kunai. Zabuza kicked Tatsuzo in the face and knocked him backwards.

Mangetsu and Guy traded punches, both of them falling backwards. Mangetsu charged, but Guy kicked him in the face. Mangetsu grabbed Guy's ankle, and swung him forwards, trying to punch at his head.

Jinin slashed at Lee, who dodged it, and punched him in the face. Jinin fell back, and as he was falling he slashed at Lee- who leapt up into the air to avoid the attack. He kicked down at his foe, who lifted his axe, making it so Lee would kick it instead of him.

Fuguki swung his massive blade down at Rei, who collected chakra at the soles of her feet. Rei made a hand sign, and Fuguki's Sharkskin began to unwravel. Rei suddenly started shrinking down to nearly half the size of her original self.

"Half the size means half the chance of getting hit." Rei grinned.

Ameyuri slashed at Kazui with her left hand. Kazui jumped backwards, avoiding the attack, and made several hand signs. Ameyuri stabbed at Kazui with her right hand. Kazui leapt up into the air, and then blasted flames from his mouth. Ameyuri slashed, sending lightning from her blade and it canceled out with Kazui's fire. "Damn." Kazui spat his cigarette on the ground.

Yama made a hand sign, and his hands turned silver, and punched at Jinpachi. Jinpachi slashed at him with is cleaver, but his blade cracked against Yama's fist. Jinpachi jumped backwards.

Tomoko jabbed at Kushimaru's head, but Kushimaru easily dodged it and tried to stab at her with his neetle sword. Tomoko ducked down and sweept at his feet, but he jumped over her feet to avoid it.

Mangetsu punched at Guy's head, but Guy easily ducked under it and punched him hard in the face and sent him flying backwards. Guy charged over, and punched a hole in his chest.

Mangetsu grabbed Guy's wrist, and punched him in the face several times.

"How are you still alive?" Guy mumbled. "Maybe I should take him to a the sealing corp, they might have something to do about him." He lifted Mangetsu by the front of the shirt, his chest wound healing. He then darted off.

Lee's foot was slashed open by Jinin's blade. Lee groaned and he leapt backwards, landing hard on his injured foot. He groaned, and fell on his back. Lee fell to his knees, and Jinin slashed at him. Lee clenched his jaw, knowing he couldn't dodge it. Yama blocked the attack with his arms, and Jinin leapt backwards, his weapon cracking.

"Thank you..." Lee mumbled. He turned to see that Jinpachi's weapon was completely broken off, and he'd been stabbed into the ground, making him unable to move. Yama nodded, wordlessly.

`Tobi was standing in front of the Akatsuki members that weren't busy doing something else. That included Luppi, Ginjo, and Tsukishima.

"Ginjo and Tsukishima. You two will battle against the Suicide Division. You can bring any Takdesu you want."

"Right." Ginjo and Tsukishima walked off.

`Shiro ran back to Sakura's Division. Sakura greeted him. "Hey, Shiro."

"Sakura-sensei..." Shiro said out of breath. "Sorry that I left..."

"Shiro, why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to be in this Division."

"Are you kidding me?" The voice made Sakura jump, because the person was standing behind right behind him. She turned to see a young woman, who had black hair, and brown eyes. A green flak jacket protected her, but the sleeves were white."

"Hi, Anzu." Shiro sighed.

"You didn't want to be here?" Anzu growled.

"Uh, yeah. I wanted to be in one of the battling divisions."

"You're an idiot." Anzu turned away, and walked away.

"You know her?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Shiro put his hands in his pockets. "Is there anyone who needs to be healed?"

"Nope. We need to travel to each division to make sure everyone's alright. We'll split into three groups, and the we'll start with the first division, second division, and third division."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

`Kenpachi walked forwards, along with the rest of his division, making it to the second Akatsuki base with the help of Gin.

They stopped when they encountered a group of people. That group included Ginjo, Tsukishima, Hidan, and Jackie Tristan. Ginjo had a massive blade on his shoulder, named the Cross of Scaffold. Jackie had a black uniform on.

Kenpachi drew his sword, and Tsukishima drew his sword as well. "Book of the End." Tsukishima grinned evilly.

Kenpachi pointed his sword at him. "Drink. Nozarashi." His blade transformed into the massive cleaver/battle axe.

Gin pointed his blade at Ginjo, who charged at him. "Kill him. Shinso." His blade extended, but Ginjo dodged it.

Rinji and Hidan charged each other.

Jackie kicked at Ikakku's head, but he easily blocked it with his sheathed sword.

"Everyone who isn't involved in this battle..." Yumichika ordered. "Will need to advance to the next base to attack. Will that work, Fourth Seat Akagi?"

"Yes, sir." Akagi smiled.

Notes: Tsukishima doesn't have his ability to change memories, but he can cut through anything. Now think- Kenpachi's Nozarashi can cut anything. So what will happen if Nozarashi collides with Tsukishima's Book of the End? Both of them can cut anything. Just something for you to think about. And Foreshadowing.

Akatsuki: Tobi, Zetsu (Zetsu-ing), Zommari (Went on to find the Sharingan user), Luppi, Harribel (went to find the Sharingan user), Szayelaporro (went to find the Sharingan user), Ginjo (Battling against Suicide Corp), Tsukishima (Battling against Suicide Corp), Ywach, and Kabuto (reviving Shinobi).

Takdesu: Starrk, Hidan, Santenbinne, Askin, NaNa, Cirucci, Gerard, Riruka, Jackie, Dordoni, Yukio, Shishigawara, Robert, Lille, Bambietta, Bazz-B, Discoll, BG9, Candice, Gremmy, Cang, Gabrielli, Giselle, Jerome, Haschwalth, Liltotto, Lee, As Nodt, Aizen, and Mask.


	74. Chapter 74

Episode 74: The Sealing Jutsu

Might Guy managed to make it to the head quarters, and threw Mangetsu on the ground.

"We need a Sealing Jutsu that can get rid of the Reanimated Shinobi." Guy ordered.

The Sealing Corp leader nodded. He made some hand signs. "Sensei, I think you should get back to the battlefield, but don't run. You need to conserve as much energy as you possibly can."

Guy nodded. "Right." He walked out.

* * *

Tatsuzo and Zabuza continued to slash at each other. Zabuza slashed at Tatsuzo's side, so Tatsuzo did a flip over it- still inverted he grabbed the hilt of the blade just above were Zabuza's hands were and he kicked the swordsman right in the face. The kick forced Momoichi to drop his weapon, and Tatsuzo pushed off of him with his other leg and flew backwards.

Zabuza nodded. "Good work. You're almost as good as one of the Shinobi that took me on when I was killed."

"And who was that?"

"Kakashi Hatake- the Sharingan Warrior."

"He was supposed to be the leader of this division. Unfortunately, he was killed." Tatsuzo hurled Zabuza's blade away from the battle.

"What did him in?"

"The Akatsuki destroyed the Hidden Leaf- they killed a lot of people."

"Tell me. Did Naruto Uzumaki die?"

"No, he is still a live. And he's safe from harm at the moment."

Zabuza drew a kunai. "I am about to attack you again, replacement of Kakashi. But tell me... was it the Akatsuki that reanimated me?"

Zabuza flew at him, and stabbed at him. Tatsuzo blocked the attack with the kunai, and he punched Zabuza in the face.

"Yes, that is what the Allied Shinobi Force has come to think."

"Allied Shinobi Force?"

"All the Shinobi Lands are working together to take down the Akatsuki. It's going to be a hard task, but it must be done."

The two slashed at each other again. "Do you think you can do it?" Zabuza asked, this time ducking under Tatsuzo's punch.

"We have a lot of capable warriors. Such as Kenpachi Zaraki, Rinji Toichi, Might Guy, Gaara the Fifth Kazekage, and countless others."

"I have heard the legend of Kenpachi. All three of them have been well adapt with the blade. Equal to, if not better than the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

"I'm going to start fighting more seriously now. So no more talking, alright?" Tatsuzo drew another kunai. Zabuza did as well, and the two stabbed at each other.

Kazui dodged another slash from Ameyuri, and then he jumped up into the air and slashed down at her. She slashed upwards at him, but he blocked it with a kunai. Lightning glowed around her blades and Kazui pushed off with his kunai at the last second to avoid being electrocuted.

"I didn't want to get zapped there." Kazui said, begining to make hand signs. "Fire Style: Burning Ash." Ameyuri leapt up into the air, and blasted lightning at him. "Damn it." He dodged to the right, and hurled a handful of shuriken at her. "Yo, any of you got Wind Chakra? This battle is getting annoying." Ameyuri slashed all of the kunai out of the air.

"I do." Tomoko called, kicking her opponent in the side of the head, but he ducked and stabbed at her. She jumped back on her lead leg to dodge it.

"Do you want to switch?" Kazui jumped backwards to avoid an electrified slash.

"Yeah, sure." Tomoko ran over, and Kushimaru stabbed at her back. Kazui leapt over her, and he took the blade to the upper stomach.

"KAZUI!" Tomoko's eyes widened.

"This is my fault." Kazui told her. "He would have stabbed you in the back because I distracted you. Face your new opponent. I avoided any internal organs, so I will be fine." He grabbed Kushimaru's throat, and then hurled him backwards. He yanked the sword from his chest, and hurled it at him. Kushimaru grabbed the weapon by the blade, and charged at him.

Tomoko turned to face Ameyuri, who was slashing at her. Tomoko leapt up into the air, and made some hand signs. "Wind Style: Jutsu!" She kicked at Ameyuri who gathered lightning around her sword and slashed at her. The Lightning disappeared, and Ameyuri's eyes widened and Tomoko kicked down into Ameyuri's nose and knocked her to the ground.

A shrunken Rei punched at Fuguki, who was unable to dodge or counter attack. Rei's punch didn't seem to do very much damage, because he just shrugged off the attack. She jumped backwards and avoided his slash, then she drew a kunai and stabbed him in the stomach. He grabbed the kunai and hurled it backwards and slashed down at Rei. Using her small size to avoid the slash, she leapt backwards.

 _I guess I can't win the battle being small._ She thought as she made some hand signs, and she turned almost five times the size of her original self- now towering over Fuguki-who wasn't exactly short himself. She punched down at him, knocking him on his back. She grabbed his sword and hurled it into a tree, and then hurled him into a separate direction.

Yama punched down at Jinin, who dodged the attack and slashed at him with his axe. The sound make the noise of metal on metal, and his blade bounced right off. Yama punched at his head, but Jinin leapt backwards.

"I can still help..." Lee tried to stand up, finding himself unable to because his foot was too badly cut.

"Stay down, young man. I will complete this battle quickly, and I will help Kazui. For now, try to stay out of the way."

Lee looked down at the ground. "Alright..."

Jinin slashed down at Yama with both axes. Yama held up one arm and blocked both attacks, his axe shattering. He then punched up into Jinin's jaw and then slammed him into the ground.

Kazui dodged quick stabs from Kushimaru, but he was loosing too much blood for him to move too quickly.

"Kazui, I will help you." Yama ran over, his skin turning back to normal. "I ran out of time for my jutsu, but I'm still in better shape than you are."

"Stand down. I brought this mess upon myself, I'll fix it myself. I won't take your help."

"Put your pride aside, young man. I can help you."

"I'll be fine. Tell ya what. Once this guy kills me, you can join in."

"I won't take those conditions." Yama grabbed Kazui by the shoulder and hurled him backwards.

Kazui hit a tree, and he passed out.

Lee crawled over to him. "I am not a medical ninja... but I will do my best to help you!" He unwrapped his hand-bandages, revealing heavily bruised fists. He wrapped the bandages above Kazui's wound. He took off the hand-bandages to his other hand, and he wrapped it around underneath the wound.*

Might Guy came back, just as Jinpachi and Jinin were getting up- albeit without their weapons. _I hope the sealing corp shows up quickly. I also hope that the medical corp shows up soon._ He thought.

Jinpachi and Jinin charged, to get their skulls smashed together by Guy.

* * *

The Sealing Corp Shinobi smiled as the Shinobi disappeared. He looked up to the other Sealing Corp Shinobi. "Go the the Third Division, and seal away the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The hand signs are; hawk, monkey, bird, tiger, and then boar. Collect the chakra in your wrists, and then propell it through your palms. Quickly."

The Sealing Shinobi jetted off.

* * *

Tatsuzo and Zabuza slashed kunai several times, and Tatsuzo stabbed Zabuza in the chest, while Zabuza stabbed him in the stomach. Tatsuzo grabbed Zabuza's throat and slammed him into the ground. He yanked the kunai from his chest and stabbed him three times.

"Damn, that really hurts. I don't know why I am not dead yet."

"The Reanimation Jutsu takes a lot to destroy. I hope that someone comes to seal you guys away soon."

"Hmm. You will die if they don't come soon, then."

"Yeah, that kind of sucks." Tatsuzo stabbed him again just for good messure. "Wait, I thought of something." He leapt up into the air just as Zabuza slashed at him with a kunai.

Tatsuzo hurled a bunch of shuriken at Zabuza, who made no effort to dodge or block them because they all missed. Zabuza nodded in admiration, realizing that the shuriken had wires tied to them- which tied him down. "These wires won't last long. But they will give you some time to recover. Take my kunai from me."

"Right." Tatsuzo yanked the kunai from his hands, and he threw his pouch off to the side.

Yama punched Kushimaru in the jaw, and then yanked his sword from his hand. He stabbed him in the stomach, forcing him into a tree. Kushimaru tried to take the blade from his chest, but he found himself unable to.

Tomoko used another Wind Style Jutsu, and pushed Ameyuri into the ground, and tied her up with wires.

A massive Rei put her put down into Fuguki's back. He couldn't get back up.

* * *

Soon, the Sealing Corp came in, along with the Medical Corp. The Medical Corp had Shiro, his female companion -Anzu, and several other Shinobi.

Shiro knelt next to Lee, and wordlessly began healing his foot. Anzu sat down next to the wounded Kazui, who was returning to consciousness.

"It really hurts." He told her.

Anzu cut off the wraps with a kunai, and she unzipped his jacket, then with a chakra scapel, cut open his under shirt so she could clearly see the wound.

"You got impaled all the way through. You avoided internal organs, but you will bleed out if I don't help you."

"Please, save him teammate." Lee pleaded.

"Work your magic, Anzu." Shiro told her.

She nodded, and made a single hand sign. She placed her hands on Kazui's bare stomach. He jumped slightly because he wasn't expecting her hands to be so cold. Quickly the pain vanished. He looked at where the wound was, seeing that it was completely gone only after a second.

"What kind of magic do you have?" Kazui asked. "Also, thank you."

"You're welcome. And I have a highly accelerated form of Medical Ninjutsu, a Kekkei Genkai. It only occurs in one out of two times. My older brother didn't have the Kekkei Genkai, so they had me. But he is extremely skilled with Medical Ninjutsu. But he doesn't want to be a Medical Ninja."

Shiro pocked at Lee's foot. "There, all healed." He took off his own shoe. "I think we're about the same size, I'll take your shoe."

"Thank you, but you need not help me any further."

"Nah, I'll be fine. If I get cut I'm not on the front lines of the battle. Plus I can heal it."

"You are very kind."

Shiro grinned. "Thanks."

The sealing corp sealed away each of the Swordsman. "Good bye, Kakashi's replacement." Zabuza said. "You fought well. Take care of my blade for me."

* * *

Notes: *Lee made a tourniquet. I am not a doctor, but what I'm pretty sure it does is it cuts off blood flow to the wound so he bleeds out slower.

Akatsuki: Tobi, Zetsu (Zetsu-ing), Zommari (Went on to find the Sharingan user), Luppi, Harribel (went to find the Sharingan user), Szayelaporro (went to find the Sharingan user), Ginjo (Battling against Suicide Corp), Tsukishima (Battling against Suicide Corp), Ywach, and Kabuto (reviving Shinobi).

Takdesu: Starrk, Hidan, Santenbinne, Askin, NaNa, Cirucci, Gerard, Riruka, Jackie, Dordoni, Yukio, Shishigawara, Robert, Lille, Bambietta, Bazz-B, Discoll, BG9, Candice, Gremmy, Cang, Gabrielli, Giselle, Jerome, Haschwalth, Liltotto, Lee, As Nodt, Aizen, and Mask.


End file.
